Together Yoyokagirinaku
by Kuti
Summary: Epilogue UP and story COMPLETED! VH fic: Two years have passed and Hitomi could see a vision of a young Draconain fading. She doesn't know what the means until a vision comes to her that she will need to go back Gaia. Will she follow her vision? Please Re
1. Chapter 1: Foreshadowing Misfortunes

Escaflowne- Together _Yoyokagirinaku_ _(forever and ever) _

Disclaimer: Throughout the whole story of this fanfic series of Escaflowne, all the characters of this story and places and junk I do not own! They rightfully belong to Sunrise in Japan and Bandai in the US. So do not sue me whatsoever for just writing a fiction story of copyrighted work. (Phew -_-;)

        Hi, everyone. I finally decided to make an Escaflowne fic and I finally got a plot for it. And now, this is my first Escaflowne fic that contains the genders Romance and a slight drama and action/adventure. I hope you guys like it. Please take the time to review and enjoy!

* Sorry if title sucks, but I can't think of any. May change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Memories started to consume her mind. The memories that held her heart so much with mixed emotions. Every night she dreams, her mind does not dream of any blood and death destruction of oneself or exotic dreams of certain events, but dreams of the past memories in her life. Memories that would reminiscence a world unseen by people in Earth up above the blue, mysterious sky. The world that is known as Gaia.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 1- Foreshadowing Misfortune…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

_"I promise…I'll never forget you," said a girl's voice as she is being lift up by a cascading pillar of light._

        "Hitomi…" called a boy sadly, looking at the girl's green eyes as she descended up to the two moons above. 

        ***

        Like all dreams of people, many have visions of strange dreams of their friends, their families or even their loved ones. Unlike the dreams of a certain other, Hitomi's dreams leads to a certain person who she missed so much. A person who has the wings of an Angel. It is bright morning day of a spring afternoon. No longer the weather is cold and damp, it is a perfect weather to go out and do something fun. School is still around and everyone is waiting patiently for the school bell to ring the last day of the school year. Yet, for some, they are beginning to become restless in their seats, fidgeting from one side to the other due to their uncomfortable seats from head to foot.  

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

_Merle, the little annoying cat-girl that always cling on to Van's arm; Hitomi and Merle finally set their differences behind after the war ended and became good friends_

_        "Hey Hitomi! What about this dress?" asked Merle as the two walked along the streets of the Bazaar in Austria. _

        "Wow it looks beautiful, Merle! But we're just window shopping, not buying anything," said Hitomi, smiling. "Besides, Van would blow his top if he saw the huge bill he will be getting because of us. We won't be able to rebuild Fanelia either if we buy the whole store."

_        "I know, I know. But the dresses here are so cute! Why don't you try one?"_

_*Flash*_

_        Allen, the knight of Cali; a look-alike version of her first love Amano, this is Hitomi's other love as she first saw him after being rescued by Mr. Mole's attempt to steal her pendant in Gaia. _

_        "You know, this is the first time that a woman ever refused my advances," said Allen sternly._

_        "Allen…I…"_

_        "It's all right… Van WILL return. Because the most important person is here for him. You…"_

_*flash*_

_        Celena, Allen's long lost little sister who turned out to be kidnapped by Zaibach and was all along Dilandau, the crazy, fighting soldier working for Zaibach. _

_        "Boy, you got a really hectic life. It's sad that both of your parents died before you ever knew them," said Hitomi to Celena, as the two and Merle sat in a Café. _

_        "Yes, my memories have returned when I saw my brother fighting against Lord Van. I can't believe that he turned out to be a great swordsman of Cali. I missed him so much."_

_*flash*_

_        Princess Millerna, the third princess of Austria, a best friend of Hitomi in Gaia other than Yukari on the Mystic Moon. _

_        "Hitomi, are you going to leave with Van to Fanelia?" asked Millerna sadly._

_        "Yes, I am. I want to see how the surviving people of Fanelia are and I…I want to stay by Van's side just in case he needs my help," said Hitomi as she blushed._

_        "But…will you be going back to your home, Hitomi?" _

_        "…I-I'm not really sure."_

_        "I'll miss you Hitomi. I'll never forget that you are my best friend," said Millerna as she gave Hitomi a good-bye hug._

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

In the distance, a bell started to ring and sounds of scooted sloppily seats started to be heard loudly in Hitomi's ear.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _"Hitomi…!" yelled a young angel soaring through the green energy of the Atlantis Machine, trying his best to fly to the person he loved._

_        "Van!" called Hitomi excitedly. "He's coming! He's coming for me!"_

_        "Impossible. Once the Atlantis Machine is activated, the machine can't be stopped."_

_        "Van!"_

_        The Atlantis Machine started to crack as Hitomi began to gasp happily. Finally the glass gave in, and out came Van, flying towards Hitomi with his white feathers drifting behind. Happily, she extended her arms to him, reaching him with a warm, tight hug as Van gently laid his chin on top of Hitomi. _

        "Van…I'm glad that you're here," said Hitomi softly as they descended back to the sky. "Now that we destroyed the Atlantis Machine, everything…will…be…back...to…n...or…ma...l."

_        "Hitomi?" said Van softly as he look down at her face. Hitomi fell asleep into Van's arms as her grasp around him lighten. Smiling down at her, Van held her close tightly and flew through the now lighten sky, heading to Allen and the other Crusade members._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Hitomi-san," said a deep masculine voice, coming near to Hitomi's hearing range.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_*_**_flash*_

        __

_        "Van, look at this flower," said Hitomi as she and the young Fanelian King walked along a beautiful forest, just the two of them. Van stood beside her, looking down at the flower with her. "Isn't it pretty Van?"_

_        She cut the stem of the flower and showed it to Van with a closer look. "It also matches your eyes."_

_        Smiling, he gently took the flower from her hand and placed it on her ear. Hitomi began to blush as Van looked at her with calm and loving eyes. "I know and it looks beautiful on you, Hitomi," he said placidly._

_*Flash*_

_        "Van…here," said Hitomi slowly, giving her pink pendant. "Keep it Van. To always remember me by…" As their hands touched within that moment, Van drew her to a tight hug, making her feel warm secure in his protective arms._

_        "I'll never forget you even when I'm old." Hitomi started to put her arms around him, sniffing in the smell of the field, Van's smell._

_        "I'll never forget you, I promise," she said again, tears dropping onto his red shirt. For a few minutes, they stood their, hugging each other as if they don't want to let go. Van tightened the hug, knowing that it is almost time for her to go. _

_        Time finally returned to normal as Van lifted the Dragon Energist up in the air, still clutching onto Hitomi. The bright pillar of light appeared, surrounding the two. Hitomi was lifted up and sadly, she looked down at Van one last time with tears in her eyes._

_        "I promise, I'll never forget you." That was one last sentence that she ever said to Van as his figure started to disappear down below._

_        "…Hitomi…"_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

"_…Hitomi…"_

        "Van, is that you?" asked Hitomi softly as her eyes started to open slowly.

        "Hitomi!"

        "Huh?"

        "Hitomi-donno, please wake-up," said a voice from above. 

        "What the…!" she was fully awake as she sat up straight on her desk, completely confused on what is going on.

        "Thank goodness you didn't pass out. School is over, Hitomi," said her English teacher. Hitomi sighed in relief that her teacher didn't catch her sleeping in class, only for the five minutes of class at least. " It seems that you did not get much sleep last night, didn't you Ms. Kanzaki?"

        "I guess so. Gomen nasai, sensei," said Hitomi regretfully.

        "It's quite all right Hitomi. After studying so much for the past year, you deserve a long break. And pretty soon, you will be graduating from this school," said her teacher with a smile.

        Hitomi nodded and stood up from her seat, looking down at her notes in her notebook and her books. She has been studying hard for the last two years since she came back. All she could do is focus on her studies, refusing the kind suggestions from her best friend Yukari to go out and hang around a bit. Since then, she never gone out to eat or even go to the karaoke bar due to her studying. She kept on wondering why she is studying so hard.

        Sighing, she started to pack her things in her bag in the lonely classroom, packing each neatly into her pockets of her simple carrier bag. Slowly, she stopped and looked out into the window, staring into the blue sky. "It's been one year since I left Gaia. When I left everything behind that actually proves my happiness there. Now, that I'm graduating in one years time, I'm not really sure what to do anymore." She drew away her stare from the window to look at chalkboard, reading the words "Have a great spring break!!" She knew that she wouldn't have anything to do since studying is out of the question now that school is out. It will be another 3 months or so when she gets to hit the books again.

        Hitomi sighed once more and started to walk out to the school halls. The halls were completely empty from near and far, she could even hear her footsteps' taps every single second on the cobble floor of the classroom. Slowly, she came upon the door and opened it to reveal the breezy warm weather of her life in Japan. She looked around her, seeing every single student going to their different ways in different directions. Some of them are going to the train station, heading into the city of Tokyo, the heart of Japan's main attractions. Many of her fellow students are doing something, while she stood there, reminiscing the past. Slowly, she walked into the direction of the track, where the sea is clearly seen with its horizon far into the distance. She stood there, in the track fields, looking out into the distance with its white lines curving with the flow of the track. Since track season ended, she would always look into space and think through her thoughts in this place, seating on the bleachers as she looked into the sky. She would stay there for hours, watching the sky turn blue to afternoon orange to dark blue. Sometimes, she would lift her hand up into the sky, remembering a time when a certain young man with wings comes to her and extended her hands to reach her, his jet-black hair covering his right eye. 

        Tears started to form in her emerald eyes as she remembered the hurtful memories of Van Fanel, the King of Fanelia back on Gaia. She sank into her knees weakly, her head burrowing into her hands. "Van…why did I ever let you go?" she said, weeping silently to herself.

        _"Hitomi, don't be sad,"_ said a voice from somewhere.

        Hitomi lifted her head straight up, looking into the direction of the voice's familiar sound. "Van?" she asked, her voice cackling a bit. She slowly stood up to her feet, looking into that direction to see an image of a young man, with his wings out as pure white as ever. Around his neck, a pink teardrop pendant hung around him, showing slightly from his slightly open red sleeveless shirt. Her upside down smile turned to a knowing smile, her smile that always brightens everyone's day. "Van, you're here," she said, walking up into his transparent image, smelling the familiar smell of his scent.

        "_Yes, Hitomi, I'm here. I felt your sadness and loneliness just a few minutes ago, and I needed to see if you are all right," said Van, smiling at her._

_        "It's okay, Van. I'm all right now. As long as you are here, even if you are just an image, I won't be lonely anymore," she said, wiping the tears streaking her cheeks. _

        Van smiled, seeing the all too familiar smile upon her face once more. He always loved that smile, making him feel so warm and fuzzy inside his soul. "_Remember Hitomi, we can see each other anytime we want. We just have to think of each other everyday."_

        "Van…" she called quietly. Van's transparent body started to dissipate to the sky above. "Van…where are you going? Don't leave me now after I just saw you."

        Once more, he smiled down towards her, his body beginning to vanish into oblivion. "_Don't worry, Hitomi. I'll be there for you. By spirit, even by the winds, I would always be there. Even if I am living as spirit in the stars."_ His words soon carried out through the wind, his whole body vanished into the spaces of the sky in front of Hitomi. 

        Looking up into the sky, Hitomi could perfectly image the time when he brought her back to Gaia, remembering him blushing as she hugged him pleasantly in Dragon-form Escaflowne. She smiled, feeling the winds surrounding her as she knew that Van is watching her from above. Yet, something is strange about Van's transparent image when she thought about it. Somehow, his image seemed faint and even more transparent than ever. She wondered why. But, she didn't let that concept bother her. For the first time in one years time, she smiled for real. "As long as I think of Van, I would never be alone," she said, stretching upwards towards the sky. "I only wish that I could see you again, Van. Physically, not mentally."

        "Hitomi!" called a distant voice from somewhere. Hitomi turned to that direction to see her friend Yukari running with her hand waving to her. She smiled and waved to her back. 

        "Hi, Yukari!" she said. "What are you still doing here?"

        "I should be asking you the same thing," said Yukari, trying to catch her breath. "Don't you remember that we're going to the burger stand to eat with Amano? You know, to celebrate another good year in school?" Reluctantly, Yukari's smiling face fell. "Or are you going to decline again?"

        Blinking, Hitomi gathered another grin on her face. "Of course I'll go with you and Amano, Yukari. School is over and I should take a desired break," she said.

        By surprise, Yukari was shocked to hear that Hitomi, after all these passing months, that she'd agree with going out somewhere. "You…serious?"

        Hitomi nodded and was soon pushed down to the ground by Yukari's friendly bear hug. "That's great! Now I know this Hitomi from one year ago. I'm so happy that I am about to burst! Come on, let's go meet up with Amano!  This is so exciting! We going have so much fun after so many months!" Both friends got up and Yukari dashed ahead of Hitomi, who was standing there still as she looked up into the sky with one last look.

        "Van, I promise that I would never forget you. As long as I live, I'll never forget you," she said. With one more look, she smiled and blew a kiss up into the sky, hoping it would reach Van back in Gaia. She was about to dash and catch up with Yukari when Hitomi noticed something floating gently down towards her. Looking up curiously, she noticed the white glow and realized it was an Angel feather, a feather from Van's mystical wings. Slowly, she reached for the feather and gently cupped it in her hands. The glow was still intense when she held it. But quite suddenly, the feather's glow died down too fast. The moments passed, and the glow never returned. "What is this?" she said questioningly. Right then, another feather drifted just passed her, a feather similar to the one she is holding except it held the color black. Strangely, she looked at it. A black feather here on Earth? She looked from the white feather to the black feather, comparing the similarities between the two. She thought the black feather would be a crow's feather, however, when she looked at them closely, both feathers were similar. Hitomi was not convinced and she tried to grab the lone black feather. Just when she was about to grab it gently in her grasp, it vanished into dust. Her eyes widened by this strange surprise. "What could this mean?" she asked questioningly, looking up into the bright blue sky. Her face lowered from shock to worry. "Could this be a sign?"

        The winds around her started to blow violently, as if a bad premonition is about to come forth. Two feathers that are exactly the same yet held different meaning, was a mind puzzle for Hitomi. She slowly looked down at the white feather, noticing that the white glow still didn't return. Her feelings started to tingle her as she felt an oddly cold streak feeling that something bad is going to happen. She shook her head, trying to parry that bad thought out of her mind. She knew she doesn't want those premonitions to ruin anyone's fate. She doesn't want anything bad happen to anyone near her. Especially Van. 

        "Hitomi! Come on! Amano's going to get angry at me for being late!" called Yukari on top of the stairs.

        Hitomi shook out her daze and looked up. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute," said Hitomi. Glancing at the feather one last time, she put the feather in her carrier bag, careful not to bend its ridges. She pivoted and headed towards Yukari, her mind still lingering about the strange disappearance of the white feather's glow and the black feather disappearing into dust like a dirt clog rock. 

        As she ran and joined Yukari, a lingering image glowed immensely in the blue sky above. An image of young man, looking sadly down at Hitomi. "_The sounds of the spirits are calling me pretty soon. I know for the fact because my life is beginning to slip away. Pretty soon, I will be joining the stars and watch Hitomi as she grows while I remain a spirit, being pained by a past that I never wanted to remember. I want to see you one more time, Hitomi, before that very time comes." A single crystal tear started to drop down to the ground below, as the image soon disappeared completely into the blue sky, a another single feather drifting down to the ground below, its glow disappearing quickly just like the young man. All nature has signs of premonition, signs that indicate that life of and the death of one. No sooner did Hitomi realize that these feathers symbolize the fate of a loved one she loved so much._

        *End of Chapter 1- Foreshadowing Misfortunes.

        Nothing much but what do you think? If there's anything wrong, please tell me about it. Until then, please review, and I hope you enjoy my story!!! If you have the time, please read my other stories, Chrono Cross: Angelus Errare and Spirit World of Daishizen, my own Anime story I'm making. Later!!  


	2. Chapter 2: A Fading Image

Escaflowne: Together_Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and ever)___

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, so don't sue me! 

        Hi everyone, and here is chapter 2 for you! Thank you all for the reviews! Please review and enjoy this story!!! If there's any mistake, just tell me. Oh and to FritzyLuna, thanks for pointing that out. I guess I got mixed up with sensei and sempai. I'll fix up in a jiff. Thanks again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        _In the halls of a Japanese Style castle, a cat-girl walked along the quiet dark halls of the castle, looking around curiously like the cat she is. Every second, she would be always opening doors and peering through them to seek inside, yet her face held sadness and kept on searching. She sighed in the quiet halls of the late afternoon, trying to find a certain person who she worried about. "Lord Van, where are you?" called the cat-girl, looking around and around. "I can't find him anywhere."_

_        After searching the whole rooms of the castle, the cat-girl went down the stairs to throne room to find a Knight with long blonde hair standing there, looking straight and sharp as ever. Her hopes started to come again when she ran on all fours to the Knight in his Blue and White suit, standing beside him. "Allen, have you seen Lord Van?" asked the cat-girl with a curious look._

_        Sadly, the Knight of Cali shook his head. "No, no sign of Van anywhere, Merle. His advisors keep on asking me the same question. Where is King Van?"_

_        "I'm sorry for their annoyance," said Merle, bowing her head apologetically. "They are such worry warts when Lord Van keeps on going off somewhere without telling them."_

_        "You should talk. You're also the worry wart is worried about Van," pointed Allen._

_        "Yeah, that's true. But at least I trust were he is going." Her ears flapped down. "But, I don't know where is he right now. The last time, he said he would be out near the lake. I checked there three hours ago, and he wasn't there."_

_        Allen sighed. "He probably went out flying Merle. You know how he is now. He would always space out and look into the Mystic Moon, wondering about Hitomi."_

_        Merle nodded in agreement. True that Van is thinking about Hitomi so much. He rarely smiled when she left. He was not acting cold or ill-tempered, but more of a fake happiness and depression. He is showing only the fakeness of his empty soul that holds so much of his sadness and sorrow. He truly missed Hitomi for all the heart._

_        "But, I miss Hitomi too. She's always here and lightens everyone's day," admitted Merle. "It's no fun shopping without her around."_

_        "Same here, Merle, same here," said Allen, agreeing with Merle. _

_        From that lingering moment, a Fanelian Samurai suddenly burst into the Entrance of the castle, heading into the throne room where Merle and Allen stood. The doors suddenly burst and slammed against the door, making Allen cautious and Merle stepping behind him._

_        "Lord Allen! Something is wrong with the King!!" said the Samurai, with a worried expression on his face. The words struck Merle and Allen true, their eyes widening with worry and surprise._

_        "What is it? What's wrong with Lord Van?!" asked Merle desperately. "Come on, tell us!"_

_        The samurai shook his head. "I don't know. Sir Gaddes told me to come running here to get you and Sir Allen. He said to come there quickly, Sir Allen."_

_        "Right," he said, dashing towards the entrance. "Where is Gaddes right now?"_

_        "He is right over at the castle's gates!" said the samurai._

_        With a nod, Allen ran as fast as he can to the entrance. Merle whirled and looked at the Fanelian Samurai. "Do not tell the advisors about this. Or a commotion will start," she said and started to follow Allen hurriedly._

_        "Yes, mistress," he said bowing down and quickly informing only the samurai in any case of a surprise attack._

_        *Flash*_

_        Allen and Merle reached the castle's gates only to find Gaddes and the other Crusade crew gathering in circles, the Fanelian gates closed from the public. Swiftly, Merle broke through the circle. When she reached the front, she found Van lying there on the cobbled floor, his body full of sweat perspiration, his face showing pain and sorrow. "Lord Van!!" yelled Merle, coming to Van's side. "What happened to him Gaddes?"_

_        Gaddes came into view with Allen and kneeled next to Merle. "He just collapsed all of a sudden."_

_        "Collapsed?" asked Allen questioningly._

_        "Fortunately, Kio saw him coming through the castle gates until suddenly he went like this," said Gaddes, pointing at Van's shaking body. "He looks as though he's been traumatized or something."_

_        "Quick, Kio! Get the healer right away!" ordered Allen._

_        "Yes sir!" said Kio as he dashed to the right side of the castle._

_        "Gaddes, help me lift Van to his room. We have to do this quickly!" _

_        "Right, boss!"_

_        Merle looked on with worried eyes, trying to comfort Van's paining body. "Please Lord Van. Hang in there! Help is on the way!"_

_        No answer came. Only the sounds of his painful grunt and shivers that indicate something is wrong with him. "H…H…Hito…mi…" he said painfully._

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 2- A fading image…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi let out a loud yell in her apartment home, sweat streaking down swiftly her cheek. She started to pant uneasily, trying to catch her anxious breath. Easing down, she drew her hand to her damp forehead, holding it as she tried to massage the headache in her head. "What was that all about?" said Hitomi to herself, her breath returning to normal. "Is it just a dream or a vision?"

        Slowly, she stood up from her bed, and started to open her window, letting the winds sooth her perspiring body. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow her honey brown hair. These kinds of winds reminded her of Van, remembering those words that he said to her on that day on the track. "…Van…" she said, looking up into the moon above. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Morning soon has arrived in Tokyo, Japan, its beautiful street lights fading away as the sun hit the sidewalks of the tall buildings and the small and cozy houses. The train station has finally opened and people started to hustle in for their busy day. Among the crowd, Hitomi walked along the crowd with her headphones on listening to music. In her right shoulder, she clutched her duffel bag tenderly in arms. 

        _"Ladies and Gentlemen. Train E leading to Kawasaki has finally arrived. Please watch your steps and please have a safe journey."_

        Hitomi walked quickly to Train E and sat on a seat near the window, still listening to her music. The train station leading to Kawasaki, where her family lives, will take two hours or so, and Hitomi just finished another school year in Tokyo University. Right now, it is another month or so vacation, and she is now visiting her family.

        Two years have passed on and Hitomi became a smart and dependable student who magnificently aced Tokyo U's entrance exam. With her friends Yukari and Amano with her at Tokyo U, she is never lonely, even though she is lonely in truth. And through those very years, Hitomi have grown into a fine, beautiful young woman. Even though she didn't reach the age of 18 yet (Answer: her birthday's on April, I think, so this would explain she's not eighteen yet since it's only March in this time line and in the beginning of this story, she's only 15 still, as a junior or sophomore or something since High School in Japan only has 3 years. So I hope this would explain stuff.), she is still an adolescence who has a mind of young adult. Her figure is more defined and she grew her short honey brown hair down to her waist. Even though she is captivated in her studies, she would go out with her friend Yukari and go down and shop all the things in clothes stores, music, video games, and Anime. Not to mention a low down on food like burgers, fries, ice cream, pizza, noodle soup, and even some pretzels and hot dogs. Yet, with all the stuff she is eating and her height of 5'5", she is still skinny as a pole due to her fast metabolism due to running track in Tokyo U.

        Hitomi sat there, listening to her music and reading a book, not paying attention to the surroundings around her. Often, many guys would hit on her, try asking her out on dates or studying groups with her stylish clothes like denim skirts that reached up above her knees with crossed-hatched spaghetti strap shirts. But, she declined fervently and went on doing her business as becoming a fitful computer technician or an Anime Animator. 

        Past the hour, Hitomi closed the book and put it back in her bag. She took off her headphones and sighed tiredly. "Now I can finally take a break," she said, turning to view the ocean. During the morning, she had a rough one. After waking late from waking from a dream in the middle of the night, she hurriedly took a shower, dressed up, and packed everything she is going bring to home, grabbing souvenirs from Tokyo Disneyland in her bag for he kid brother, Mamoru. She even packed her study books and art supplies in any case for practice. Then, after grabbing her duffel bag, she went around and checked everything in her small apartment, making sure everything is unplugged and the doors are locked. She ran out the door, locked it, and ran to grab a bit to eat from the nearest restaurant. After that, she ran towards the station, finally calming down after she made it just in time. It was a rough morning for her, yet all turned out well.

        "What could the dream mean?" she said silently, holding her mini backpack purse. Slowly, she opened it and looked into the purse to take out a single white feather, the same feather that lost its glow when she held it the first time. The clues of the white feather and black feather were never figured out. Hitomi let that aside and worried about her studies during the meantime of her high school years. Sometimes, the puzzle would likely fill her mind, yet was easily passed when she thought about the one person she cared for. Van.

        She twirled the feather gently in her grasps, looking at its pearly white lightness matching the light of the sun. "Van…I wonder how you are doing right now?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^ ^~

Two Hours Later…in Kawasaki…(Unknown of where she lived in Japan, so I just say she lives in Kawasaki.)

        "I'm home!!" called Hitomi, opening the front door of her familiar house.

        "Hitomi-chan? Is that you?" said a voice from the kitchen.

        "Yes, mom, it's me!" said Hitomi, slipping out of her shoes. 

        A huge, thunderous sound started to be heard from upstairs, a sound that only meant one thing. Whirling around from the turn of the stairs, 10-year-old Mamoru came running down, with a huge excited smile plastered on his face. "Sis!! You're back!!" said Mamoru joyously as he ran into his sister's waiting arms, hugging her tightly and lovingly as ever. 

        "Yes, I'm back. See, I promised you I'd be back," said Hitomi, smiling. "Oh, and I got something for you." She looked into her backpack to take out a Disney Souvenir. 

        "Wow!! Thanks Sis!" said Mamoru happily, hugging her once again. "Come on, Mom made our favorite food! Just the way we like it right?"'

        "Right, just the way we like it," said Hitomi with a smile, holding Mamoru's hand and letting him lead her to the dining room. Hitomi's mother turned around and smiled at her daughter. 

        "Welcome home, Hitomi," she said, hugging her lovingly in her arms.

        "Thanks, mom. It's great to see you two," she said. One year ago, her father died during a car accident in the upper regains of the hill near his work. Apparently it was raining, and he was driving fast to reach his family's reunion ceremony. The car slipped and tumbled down to the ground below, killing her father instantly in matter of minutes. It was a sad day for Hitomi, her brother, and her mother and it soon turned back to normal after a while. Her mother still moans for him, yet she is moving on perfectly. 

        The three sat down in the dining room in their pillow seats and they began to eat their food, somehow silent. Hitomi smiled at the taste of her mother's cooking, remembering how much it is so moist and good in her mouth. She remembered that she would always help her mom out with the baking goods when she was a little girl, remembering how she would always lick the chocolate out of the bowl when they are making brownies, and how she would always cook Chinese Food whenever convenient. Happily, she ate the food within minutes, full to the stomach.

        "Hitomi, how is college in Tokyo U?" asked her mother, after finishing her meal.

        "It is going great, mom. I'm getting straight A's on my grades and I'm doing well with my work."

        "Did you make sure you go out sometimes?" 

        "Of course mom. Me, Yukari, and Amano went to Tokyo Disneyland, went to the beaches, go shopping, and eat outside. Everything seems so nice over at Tokyo."

        "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked bluntly, looking intently into Hitomi's eyes.

        Hitomi froze as she looked into space, her mouth moving, but there were no words coming out of her mouth. "N-no…I don't have any…yet," she said sadly.

        "I'm sorry if I brought it up, honey. But I'm just worried about you. You're alone in the apartment without anyone to talk to. And I know Yukari and Amano are there always."

        "Mom, I don't want to discuss this right now. I had a long trip ahead today, and I just want to rest for a bit," said Hitomi.

        "All right, I understand. Feel free to use my car anytime you want to think," offered her mom with a smile.

        "Thanks, mom. But I'll rest up a bit," she said, gathering her empty, dirty plates to the kitchen.

        "Okay, have good rest, sweetheart."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~^ ^~

        After helping her mom out with cleaning, Hitomi went up to her room and opened the door, recognizing the room after so long of isolation from it. Everything is still the same, except the new pictures of Yukari, Amano, and herself and the many awards she had with her outstanding efforts. Slowly, she lay and sank into her comfortable bed, feeling relax after so long of a trip from Tokyo to Kawasaki. Easing into her pillow, she slowly closed her eyes and imaged a vision of Van, the very same Van she remembered when she last saw him.

        She smiled when she saw his handsome face, seeing his hair swaying with the wind beautifully. She sighed sadly, hoping one day she would go to him back on Gaia. 

        "I wonder if everyone doing well back on Gaia? Is everyone okay? Is Van okay?" With those reoccurring visions, Hitomi wistfully dazed off and soon, fell asleep. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~^ ^~

        _Unknown sounds started to consume the whole darkened room. Surrounded and tinted by the dark blue surrounding, Hitomi ran in the dark, running into nowhere particular. Her dream echoed her footsteps along the dark path, revealing no shadow. Only one light lay upon her frail body. Hitomi didn't know why she ran, but her feelings tell her that she needed to run. She felt that she needed to hurry. Hurry for something that she doesn't even know. Somehow, when she spoke, the rings to it were so familiar to her that she began to keep calling that so familiar, one syllable name._

_        "Van!" she cried urgently, looking around her dark surroundings. "Van, where are you? Van!" Her pace quickened, a light up ahead started to lighten Hitomi's pale face. She smiled, hoping it would be the one she seeks._

_        The endless run did not stop. She kept on running, running towards the person who she dearly hold and never forget. "Van, wait up!" she yelled, reaching to Van non-stop. The white speck of light formed into a figure, with its wings spread in its back. She knew those wings and her run quickened, her heart racing in time with her speeding feet. "Van, stop please!"_

_        The figure seemed near now, and Hitomi extended her hand towards the figure, trying to turn his back around to look at her. "Van, look at me. It's me, Hitomi!" she said, nearing the walking image._

_        Slowly, the figure turned around to reveal his brown-reddish eyes, the familiar eyes that Hitomi adores. "Hitomi?" he asked questioningly._

_        Smiling, she tried to reach him. "Van!" Both of her hands started to extend, waiting to hug the angel. She was now near him, and she jumped to him only to pass by him. Hitomi yelped and landed on the dark ground, her right side hurting her so much._

_        "What is going on?" she asked. "This never…happened before." Hitomi looked up to see the shock within Van's face. She notice that Van was trying to help her from her fall, yet failed due to his ghost-like physique. He looked into his hands, trying to figure out what was going on. In that very moment, Hitomi noticed how much his image is transparent. His whole entire body was completely tinted as if he was a ghost._

_        "Van, what's happening to you?" she asked, getting up to touch his ghost-like body, only feeling warm air. "Van…"_

_        Sadly, Van looked into her emerald eyes, showing some kind of pain within him. "Hitomi…I'm fading away."_

_        "Fading away? What do you mean?" she asked questioningly._

_        "Soon, I'm going to join the stars, and look down on you as you grow while I remain…a memory. A memory fragment that only lingers only in your mind," he said._

_        "Van, what do you mean that?" she said, more desperately. _

_        "Hitomi…I'm-" His whole silhouetted body disappeared within Hitomi's eyes, making her feel the fear and the shock of being alone. Right in his space, a black feather, similar to the first black feather, drifted down to the ground and vanished into dust. _

_        "Van! Don't go! Van! No!!" she yelled frantically, her voice echoing through the dark halls._

_~^ ^~ ^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

"Van! No!!" she screamed and suddenly went straight up in her bed. Sweat started to consume her forehead as she breathed in and out uneasily, trying to catch her gasping breath. Tears started to well up in her eyes, striking the pain she is enduring at the point right now. "Oh Van…every moment I think about you, the more worried I am for you," she said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I better take a walk to get my mind cleared." Slowly, she looked at timer on her nightstand. 3:00 pm. Standing up, she opened the door to hear talking down below, funny talking at least.

        Straightening her hair and her wrinkled clothing, she climbed down the stairs to find her brother, watching cartoons as usual. Carefully, she walked towards her brother, who turned around and greeted Hitomi with a smile.

        "Mamoru, where's mom?" she asked, heading towards the front door.

        "Kaasan went grocery shopping. But she'll be back in 2 hours." Mamoru looked up and notice that his sister is putting on her shoes. "Aneue, where you going?"

        Hitomi turned to her brother after lacing her other shoe. "I'm just going to take a walk, Mamoru-chan. We will be all right by yourself?"

        Mamoru smiled. "Of course! You can trust me. It's not as if I'm going to hold or party."

        "Like you, it's likely going to come," said Hitomi jokingly. "Anyways, don't open the door to anyone and remember to write my messages down. Oh, and please be sure not to get my ice cream in the freezer. I'm going to eat it after I take a walk and I know you would mostly likely eat it, Mamoru-chan."

        "Hey, you got me, but be careful, 'kay Aneue?"

        "I will, Mamoru-chan. Ja ne," she said with smile and closed the door gently.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        Reoccurring images of Van disappearing kept her mind coming into conclusions onto why his entire being seems so distant and forlorn. Each thought after another keeps her worries up high in regards to him. "Van, I wonder if you're okay," she said, walking along the sidewalks and reaching the train station.

        Inside the train, she looked out the window, remembering the time when Van was trying to call her back. "It's obvious. He needed me there. If I wasn't there, he would of died and I would never forgive myself if he did," she said sadly.

~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~^ ^~^ ~

        The sun was starting to set when Hitomi reached her old high school. Everything was as it is when she last saw it. The familiar track field with its white, measured lines following the oval shape, its brown dirt still smooth as ever. Up the stairs, the whole campus still looks the same the as last year. She can still remember those times when she had great time in this place, remembering how she helped out with the Annual Sports Fest, and the dances she been to with Yukari and Amano as a single. Yet, it wasn't more precious than the memories of Gaia, the memories of Van Fanel, the last Draconian in the world of Gaia.   

        Slowly, she sank to her knees and looked worriedly up to the sky, wishing she could hear his voice. "Van…I miss you so much," she said.

        _"And I miss you too, Hitomi…"_

Hitomi stood straight up and looked behind her to see Van, smiling at her. Smiling, she towards him, trying to show how much she misses him so much. Yet, she forgotten that he was just an image and she slowed down her pace, looking intently into Van's ghost-like face. He is more invisible now then before, and his voice seemed more like a whisper now than a regular talk.

        "Van, tell me, what is going on with you? Why are you fading away?" she asked, nearing his silhouetted figure.

        _"I…I don't know," he said softly. "I can barely hear you now, and I can't really see you anymore. It's as if…I'm-"_

        "Disappearing from me?" finished Hitomi. "But…I promised that I never forget you, and I never did."

        _"I know you kept your promise, Hitomi, but something is going on," _he said, quite reluctantly. 

        Hitomi looked questioningly at Van's expression and his body, about to disappear before her eyes. She stared intently into his eyes, with a worried expression on her face. "Something…is going on, right Van?" she asked, comprehending the pain inside his mind. He did not answer her question as he looked away reluctantly from her, closing his eyes painfully with his eyes frowning sadly. "Something is going on with you, Van. Tell me, what is it?" she asked.

        Fearfully, Van looked into her eyes, a single tear streaking his soft cheek as he neared Hitomi. She could feel his warmth and his scent strongly in her senses. Hitomi knew he was there, but not truly there. _"Hitomi, I can't hide anything from you. The truth is…Hitomi that I'm-"_ His voice seemed to stop in midair as Hitomi could no longer hear his sweet voice. She looked at him and saw that his mouth was still moving.

        "No…I can't hear you anymore…what's happening to you Van? Please, I want to hear once more!" she said desperately.

        Van's mouth suddenly stopped and he looked sadly into her eyes, showing the more pain he has within his eyes and heart. He couldn't leave Hitomi like this. Slowly, Van leaned into Hitomi's face and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

        Hitomi could feel the warmth of his lips, yet she couldn't feel the soft hardness of his lips. Tears started to stream down her eyes as he slowly moved away, his image beginning to fade even more. "No, wait, Van, please," she said pleadingly. "Don't leave me alone like this with you, disappearing from me. Tell me what is wrong."

        He shook his head sadly, telling her that she can't with his condition right now. His hands started to dissipate before Hitomi's eyes. "Van, no, please…"

        Van looked up into her eyes, and smiled sadly, moving his mouth one last time. "Van…no…don't go…!" His eyes closed suddenly and soon, he disappeared into the now darken sky.

        Now, Hitomi is left all alone in the school track field, the warm kiss still lingering on her cheek. She can clearly see that his mouth gestured two words. "Sa…Sayonara…Hitomi. That's what he said to me." Tears are spilling more strongly onto Hitomi's face as she fell to the ground once more, her face completely smothered in her hands. She cried into them, feeling more and more sad. Thinking about the kiss, the warmness, his scent, triggered her to cry more than ever. "Van…" she sobbed. "I need you, Van. I need you here with me. I need here so much. I can't live without you!"

        The moon started to rise beyond the horizon, reflecting its luminous glow in the sea below. Stars started to color the plain dark blue sky. From the moment the stars shone, Hitomi laid down on the track field, looking up into the stars to seek for help. "The power of my wishes, the power of the stars, please tell me, even if it's a vision, tell me what is happening to Van. Please give me the power to go back to Gaia to see why is Van disappearing from my vision. I made a promise that I would forget about him, and I never did. Please, help me. Someone help me bring back Van."

        *End of Chapter 2- A fading image…

        So what do you think? Tell me if there is anything wrong and I'll fix it. Please review and thank you for reading!!  

    __


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

Escaflowne: Together_Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and ever)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Don't you sue me, okay?

        Okay everyone, here is chapter 3 of Escaflowne. Please take time to review, and I hope you like this portion of the story. Enjoy!! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        The doors of the Kanzaki's place started open slowly. Mamoru and his mother looked in the direction to find Hitomi coming into the house, her eyes completely red from crying so much the past hour or so. Mrs. Kanzaki started to stand, observing her daughter's manifest emotion of hurt and sorrow.

        "Hitomi, what is wrong?" asked Mrs. Kanzaki, leading her to sit in the kitchen table.

        "Mom, I really miss him. I really miss Van," Hitomi said, fresh tears flowing through her cheeks.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 3- Visions to return…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Noticing the depression she is going through, Mrs. Kanzaki drew into a comforting, mother hug that she would always do whenever her only daughter is in distress. "Come on, let's talk about it over a cup of Green Tea, okay?" she suggested, looking into Hitomi's tearful eyes.

        Slowly, she nodded, and followed her mother to the kitchen, sitting on a comfortable as she cried even more when she put her head down. 

        "Can you make us some tea, segare?" asked Mrs. Kanzaki, pointing to a fresh kettle of boiled water. Obediently, he followed his mother's orders, and grabbed three mugs.

        The soft cries within Hitomi consumed most of the sounds of the quiet kitchen room. All was silent as Hitomi let her grief out into her arms, trying to let go of that aching heart she has deep within. Few moments later, Mamoru brought the three cups and place them carefully in the middle, sitting on a free chair next to Hitomi.

        "Hitomi, tell me what is going on with you? You were fine just a few hours ago. Then, you suddenly come in here with an expression as if someone has broken up with you."

        Hitomi lifted her head off the table and gladly drank the Green Tea as slowly as possible, easing the painful sorrow within her soul. "It's about Van, mom."

        Her mother instantly knew what she comprehends. "The boy from Gaia that you explained about three years ago?" Hitomi nodded and took another sip of her tea. "Tell me, Hitomi, is there something wrong between the two of you?"

        During those thirty minutes, Hitomi explained the situation about her dreams about Van, telling her how he disappeared from her vision and how she can no longer hear his voice and his touch that suddenly felt the same temperature around her. She also told her about the two feathers that held different meaning. One white feather that is still within her grasp, and the other pitch black, which transformed from solid to dust. She couldn't figure out the problem and that situation until she realized that something is going on up there in Gaia. Mamoru and Mrs. Kanzaki listened intently to her pain, her dreams, and her feelings. They could hear the sound of her deep sadness, hearing into her soul that she is hurting mostly in the inside, her soul breaking into jumbles of fear. Sighing, she finished the story and laid her head back down on the table, her eyes too dry to cry any more tears.

        "Hitomi, if you care for him this deeply, you must go to him," said Mrs. Kanzaki.

        "But how am I suppose to get there? I don't have the pendant with me anymore. I gave to Van so he could remember me. Besides, I might be wrong. He's probably forgetting about now since he couldn't stand it anymore with this love across the distance."

        Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head. She truly is sympathizing for Hitomi, and she couldn't think of any words to say to cheer her broken soul up. "Hitomi, listen to me, I know how much you love Van. You must follow your heart, Hitomi. So, that way, you will know what to do."

        Hitomi nodded her head and started to stand from her seat. "Thanks, mom. I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night, mom. Good night, Mamoru-chan." With that, she stood and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, striping clothes off and taking a nice relaxing bath before heading to sleep.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Slowly, she put on her white sleeveless shirt, and started to brush her long hair. Looking into the mirror, she could see the black rings forming in just under her eyes. She could see how ugly she is after crying so much about Van. She was pathetic, thinking that Van disappeared because he has forgotten about her. He has her pendant to remember her by and there is no way he could forget her. But could he?

        Slowly, she drew away from brushing and started to put her hair in a tight bun. After putting it in a nice bun, Hitomi walked to her bed and turned off her light on the nightstand, in hopes that she would get a good night sleep. "Van…" she said, letting one crystal tear fall from her eyes before dozing off to sleep.

~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _Appearing out of the darkness, a ghost-like figure stood there, looking over at the ruins of Fanelia. A ghost-like man who wore gray armor around his entire body with a red cape swaying with the distrustful winds. The man turned to Hitomi, yet he was not looking at her entirely._

_        "You must fight, Lord Van," he said. Hearing those words, Hitomi turned behind her to find Van standing fearful at the man, shaking from head to foot. "No…I don't want to fight anymore," said Van with fear in his tone of voice. She never heard Van spoke so helplessly before. As if he was a five-years-old boy again. "I'm sick of it!!" _

_        *Flash_

_        "Van, promise me you would never let your wings out until the right time comes…"_

_        *Flash_

_        A scenery showed Van standing at the edge of lake near Fanelia, his head bowing and his unruly hair covering both of his eyes. "Mother…" he said sadly._

_        *Flash_

_        Memories started to flood through his mind, a memory of the past that he doesn't want to remember. He doesn't want to remember any of it deep down, yet he let his mind go with the flow of his mind. Van clenched his fist tightly, unable to parry the pain that's inside his mind._

_        *Flash_

_        Hitomi, the fifteen year old just three years ago, was held in Van's arms as they soared through the sky with his Draconian Wings. She smiled happily and laughed as he twirled and spin around up in the beautiful blue sky, with the lingering clouds coming towards them._

_        "Why all of a sudden you're not embarrassed to show your wings?" asked Hitomi._

_        A huge grin plastered on his face, a smile that was rarely seen. "Because I'm no longer embarrassed, Hitomi. You broke that seal away and I know that I didn't betray my mother's promise. Instead, I fulfilled her promise that I would only use them only when the right time comes."_

_        "Van…" she said, looking deeply into his burgundy eyes._

_        *Flash_

_        The next minute, Van was running through the forests, heading to the direction of Fanelia Castle, his long bangs shadowing his reddish-brown eyes. _

_        *Flash_

_        Hitomi and Van started to chase each other in the city of Austria, where Hitomi, as a track athlete starts running and running around. They laughed joyfully as Van tried to reach her and tag her. Her laughter sang through Van's hearing. He loved her laughter, knowing that she is happy at the moment._

_        "Gotcha!" said Van, catching her around his arms and whirled her around. Hitomi laughed, letting Van twirl her around as they descended into the countryside of Austria. Van lost his footing and fell heavily into the grassy hills, still holding Hitomi protectively in his arms. They both laughed, tumbling one on top of each other down the grassy hills. At the end of slopes, Hitomi was on top of him, still giggling away._

_        "You idiot, you tripped," she jokingly said. He laughed and opened his eyes to look into Hitomi's green eyes. Intently, they froze like that, never leaving their gaze from each other. He smiled once more, extending his ungloved hand to touch Hitomi's cheek gently. She felt his hand upon her cheek, so warm and soft that there was no hint of callus anywhere from using the sword. She lifted her hand and placed hers above Van's, stroking it caressingly. He smiled and intertwined his hands with hers, leaving her cheek discarded and letting his hand hold hers together, every finger going into each open slot of her small hands._

_        "Van, you feel so soft," she said, referring to his hand. "It's like you never touched a sword." He smiled only and led their entangled hands to his cheek, Hitomi's on his cheek, stroking it lovingly against his cheek._

_        *Flash_

_        The view of Fanelia castle's gate came into scenery with Van standing there, panting desperately. Talking to the Fanelian Samurais, Kio turned around to see the King, just standing there with his head bowing down._

_        Kio excused himself, and went to see the boy who was completely drenched with sweat. "King Van, are you all right?" asked Kio, looking at Van's shadowed and bowed eyes. He did not answer. His gasping voice suddenly turned to its worst. The gasping sounds from his run did not come. Silence only penetrated between them, with the sounds of swords clattering far off into the distance. _

_        "King Van?" asked Kio once again._

_        Van lifted his head to show his brown-reddish eyes deep dilated without that sparkle of life with them._

_        *_

_        "Van…" said Hitomi, whirling around to him._

_        *_

_        With those words, everything somehow went blank with the sounds of desperate cries off in the distance._

_        *Flash_

_        Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room, the same dark room in which she notices the failing image of Van for the first time, his fragile bodying disappearing in matters of minutes. "Why am I in a dark place like this? How come I am feeling Van's feeling and seeing Van's memories? What could this mean?"_

_        A black feather, silhouetted by a dark, grayish white started to float right in front of Hitomi's face. She shook her head, placing both of her hands either side of it. "No, I don't want to see it again! I don't want to see every single thing adapting to one another. Why I can't solve a simple example between the different meanings of the white and black feather!?" she cried dramatically._

_        "Because you are denying," said a voice from somewhere beyond the black room. Hitomi lifted her tinted blue head, looking around to see whom the voice was. _

_        "Who's there?" asked Hitomi quietly._

_        Far across the distance, a sudden white light shot through the black room, surrounding Hitomi with it. The winds felt warm in her cold skin that accommodated the warm wind's welcome through her body. The winds, it reminded her of Van, the very time when he stood there, facing the horizon with the winds coming rhythmically through him, his scent carrying out everywhere. She could remember the time when Van stood there, lifting his hands slightly from his sides and lifting his head towards the sky, as if he was flying and unfurling his wings. Hitomi loved that view of him, showing the peace within him now that the war was over. He looked happy and calm when he stood like that. She never really seen him in a peace state during their times through the journey._

_        As the white light dimmed, Hitomi found herself in the sky, with the clouds drifting just around her. The calming winds was still there as Hitomi stood there, looking in awe in the peaceful state with a golden yellow glow forming in front of her, reminding her of heaven. The golden glow soon dimmed like the white light and revealed a madam with her kimono-like blue dress with her long black-green hair flowing with the winds. _

_        "Varie?" called Hitomi questioningly._

_        Varie, Van's mother, smiled at her, happy to see her and that Hitomi still remembers her. "You truly did keep your promise Hitomi. You never forget everyone. Yet, you hold a special place for the memory of Van in your heart."_

_        Hitomi looked down, her sad gaze indicating the turmoil she is going through. "Varie, can you tell me what's happening to Van? All I see is a fading image of him. I couldn't hear his voice anymore. It's like…he had forgotten about me. Is it true that he…forgotten about me?"_

_        Van's mother could clearly see the sadness deep in the burrows of Hitomi's mind. "No, Hitomi. During these past two years, he never had forgotten you. He has feelings for Hitomi, and he wouldn't dare let them go or he'll forget you. He never let's go the love for his father, his brother, and me as well. This is the turmoil he is going through…and there are some consequences in them too."_

_        Hitomi finally gazed at Varie, her look in a curious, wonder matter. "W-what do you mean? There shouldn't be any consequences leaving memories in each other's minds," said Hitomi. _

_        Varie sighed and started to extend her hands and cupped them to create scenery with Hitomi looking up into the skies two years ago, one year just after she returned to Earth. Hitomi looked away, seeing this familiar scene with the two different meaning feathers, one white, and one black. "Hitomi, it is time for you to realize the symbols of these two feathers. As you can see, the white glow around the feather disappeared instantly, symbolizing the sadness within the feather. While…" The scene changed to the black feather, disappearing into dust when Hitomi touched it. "The black feather symbolizes…a dying life coming near." The scene disappeared and Varie looked worriedly at Hitomi. "Hitomi…the feathers…they revolve around my son."_

_        Hitomi was suddenly hit to realization. The black feather, the same pitch black wings like Folken's wings…the white wings that Van has, with its glow dying down so evidently. Words started to whirl in her mind, finally learning the meaning of Van's sad words that hold despair and sorrow._

_        **"Soon, I'm going to join the stars, and look down on you as you grow while I remain…a memory. A memory fragment that only lingers only in your mind…"**_

_        "Varie…you don't mean-"_

_        Varie nodded regretfully. "Yes, Hitomi. I really do mean that. Hitomi, Van is dying."_

_        "Dying?! How can it possible?" asked Hitomi. "Van is healthy as ever, and I know it."_

_        "Hitomi, please listen. You may think Van is strong and healthy in your point of view at this point. But, ever since his young age, he is paining in the inside, rethinking through his thoughts about his past. And each day passes by, his health begins to sicken, inch-by-inch, small piece by small piece. And now, with you leaving him alone, his health begins to increase, leaving him weak as ever."_

_        Hitomi lowered her head thoughtfully, remembering the vision she had during her nap. A descriptive scene with Merle and Allen looking for Van in the castle when Kio ran up to them and spread the warning of Van's dreadful condition. Then, the vision with Van lying there, shaking and sweating all over with a pain shot on his face, calling her name. "So…the dream I had really was a vision…Varie…did it just happened now when dreamed or will it happen in the near future?"_

_        Sadly, Van's mother looked away with a sad expression on her face. "It happened now, Hitomi. The memories that you've just seen were his. Those memories he dreamed was his past that is paining him, making him ill every second. He is being haunted by the past now. The reason Van's image is disappearing is because he is slipping away."_

_        "Becoming with the stars," said Hitomi thoughtfully, looking up into the sky. "This is what he means by his words. And I didn't even notice it because I was blind. I was blind to see the truth because I missed him so much."_

_        "His condition is quite severe Hitomi. After he collapsed, his eyes no longer opened. His past is locking him up now, destroying whatever strength he had."_

_        Slowly, Hitomi clasped both of her hands on her heart, feeling the ache within as the wind slowly moved in, trying to sooth her melancholy heart. The words that Van spoke to her last meant the truth. Everything now made sense. The black feather, symbolize death, and the white feather, symbolizes life yet the glow died due to his dying body, trying to stay strong and live. Hitomi couldn't believe that she didn't foresee this. Her thoughts wondered and wondered, trying to ease the pain in her heart. The memories she had of Van started to take over her mind, making her pain becoming to its true purpose. "V-Van…" she said shakily, more fresh tears coming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't follow my heart if I don't have the key to Gaia."_

_        "You do have the key, Hitomi," said Varie. Slowly, Varie walked to her and kneeled in front of her, touching Hitomi's clutched hand in her heart. "It lies within your heart. Try to find deep within your heart the key of all emotions. Your grandmother said to believe and your wishes will come true. The most important person back on Gaia needs you there by his side, Hitomi. He needs you there to break the seal within his locked doors of his past. You must return to Gaia and save him. You are the only one can unlock the door, Hitomi."_

_        "But…but…"_

_        "Believe in yourself. Believe in your wishes. Believe in him to wait a little while longer. Don't let his spirit be one with the stars."_

****

**_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_**

****

****The night of blissful sleep started to wake Hitomi up from her dream. She sat up, looking into space as she absorbed the passed dream she had. Her heart seemed determined and enlightened, no longer holding the confused and helpless hurt she had. Right then, she knew what to do. "In order for me to keep me from this grief, I must return to Gaia. I don't have any other choice. I must let Van die. He is too special for me to let go."

        Swiftly, she stood up from her bed and started to pack every belonging she had, leaving only some in her room since she doesn't anything too much. From there, she grabbed a sleeveless white shirt and dark denim blue pants. Putting on her white shoes, she put down her bun and let her long hair flow out. Seeing that it doesn't need to be brushed, Hitomi put her bow inside her bag, along with the brush. 

        Taking one glance at the mirror, she grabbed her backpack purse and duffel bag and headed straight out her bedroom door. The clocked ticked and turned to the time 1:00.

        Hitomi ran down the stairs hurriedly when she spotted her mother sitting in the living room, waiting for her expectantly. Her mother smiled, getting up from her seat and walked towards her daughter. "I knew you would be going Hitomi. Since now you are growing up, you now have the ability to determine what is right and what is wrong. And right now, you are doing the right thing. Believe in yourself Hitomi, and you will get your wish. Go to him, Hitomi. Go to Van."

        Hitomi nodded and smiled. "I promise I won't be long."

        "Nonsense. You can come anytime. I know you will be safe up there and take care of yourself. Remember, I am always proud of you."

        Hitomi smiled and hugged her mother one last time. "Thanks mom. Good bye." Releasing the two-minute hug, Hitomi turned and looked at the house once last time. With a smile, she turned around and headed into the warm and cool night of spring.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi ran as fast she could to the train station before it closes at two. Due to the practice in track meets, Hitomi made it to the train station just in time, sitting silently in her seat, the third person to come in at this very late time at night. 

        Van's face still consumed her mind, now stronger than ever in her mind. Hitomi looked out the window with a determined look in her eyes, trying her to best to do what is right. She would never give-up. She would go and do her best to cure Van's sickness and to break the seal upon him to move on. She clutched her heart fervently with her hands, looking out with a determined frown upon her face. "Van, please hang in there. I'm coming. Please hang in there for me. Don't die on me," she whispered, hoping her words would reach his dormant mind.

        The train moved fast through the railroads, rattling sounds come and go every five minutes or so. With the fast speed, the scenery before her flickered through like a shooting star speeding too fast into the sky of space. The path ahead was on focus and no thoughts could ever burden Hitomi. With the will to help others to keep on living, she had the courage and will to make their wishes come true. 

        The train stopped abruptly in the designated area and Hitomi rushed out of there as fast as she can to her old high school. Patters of her running feet started to consume the whole quiet neighborhood, her duffel bag and backpack purse bouncing up and down from her fast pace run. Her heart started to beat quickly and her lungs started to pain her, yet that won't stop her. She kept on running, going through the tunnels where Yukari once told her about Amano leaving the country to England a little 3 years ago. She jumped up every step up on the tall stairways without tripping falling due to her careless positions. Yet, she made it up the stairs, sweat pouring down her brow rapidly, even though the night was a bit cool during spring. It would have been easier if she had her track clothes on, but it is too late to think that. She doesn't care how sweaty or how dirty she looked. Hitomi had to reach her goal. 

        She ran through the small shops in a street up ahead, with some people taking heed of her desperate running. She jumped over fences for short cuts, sprinting when the sidewalks suddenly sloped down. Within the next area, Hitomi stopped by a nearby tree, kneeling to it to finally catch her desperate breathing. Slowly, she stood up straight to see the building of her old High School. With a smile, she jogged all the way down to the track fields.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The winds started to consume the whole track field, the loose leaves flying here and there to one side. The leaves swooshed and passed Hitomi's standing form, looking intently at the track figure. Above, the moon started to loom over her, as if it was spying on what she is about to. Her honey brown hair swayed along the winds, feeling that the wind is Van's desperate call for help. "Van…I can hear you. I will be there very soon. Please hang on. I'm counting on you to be strong. Please, don't let the winds die down. I need to know that you are still alive and trying to fight it off."

        Right then, as if her call was answered, a faint white glow started to penetrate Hitomi's backpack. She looked at it and opened her bag, revealing the white feather, its white glow coming and going as if trying to fight it. Hitomi smiled and nodded. "He's fighting it. He's fighting it right now. Don't give up, Van." Slowly, she held the feather to her heart with both hands clasping gently and firmly around. She lifted her head, looking at the whole track field one last time. "Please let this work." She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feather's remaining powers and her close concentration on Van, picturing his unruly hair, his lean, firm figure, his skinny legs, his tanned skin, his scent that she loved so much, and his deep burgundy eyes that would always capture her.

        Slowly, her heart began to open and she silently began to talk, as if in a chant. "By the powers of the gods, by the powers of my wishes…please give me the power to bring myself back to Gaia. A helpless being is in need of my help, and I must save him from his death." Her heart began to ache, thinking about the last words he said to her.

        _"Sayonara…Hitomi…"_ Her eyes hardened and she began to tremble sadly, trying to hold her tears away. She desperately wants this to work. She couldn't stand this anymore. After going through a lonely life after the adventures of Gaia, all Hitomi could do is try to forget the sorrows she had by studying so much and concentrating on more sophisticated work than for fun. She would always think that taking much fun of life would remind her of her friends, of Van. So, Hitomi pushed away all procrastination, and studied fully on her school. Now, after denying the fun she used to endure, this has to happen. Hitomi and Van are linked, and they know how each other feels. One can feel sad and lonely, while the other happy and outgoing. Yet, they kindred spirits who need the one source to make them happy. Love. 

        "Please…hear my wishes…please send me back to Gaia. Please send me back to him. I want to see him again. I want to see Van!" One crystal tear fell from her cheek and into the feather, a sign that is desperately asking for the Gods' power to bring her back.

        Once the wet substance fell upon the feather, the glow around the feather started to glow immensely. Hitomi looked down by surprise and watched the feather suddenly lift upwards toward the sky. With one blinking moment, the feather disappeared and called upon the familiar blue pillar of light. Hitomi looked up and felt her feet leaving the ground below.

        "I'm…going back," said Hitomi surprisingly. "I'm finally returning." Hitomi smiled as she closed her eyes, letting the light carry her above. "I'm returning…to Gaia."

        Birds started to fly everywhere, frantic by this sudden mishap. The light from the ground lifted and sped up into the sky above, disappearing instantly without a trace, carrying the Seers along with it. The white feather that held the key to the opening of the blue gate started to drift down where Hitomi once stood, its glow still there. As it touched the ground, the whole feather phased off and became invisible, showing the sign of a love one fighting for his will to live.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Somewhere in the depths of the castle, a faint, pink glow started to penetrate in a limp tanned palm. The movement of the palm started to twitch as the whole pendant started to dangle, twirling around like the seconds of a clock. "Hitomi…" mumbled a young man in bed, pain stricken in his handsome face with the invisible streak tears coming from his eyes. The glow started to come immensely, lighting the whole room with its mystifying glow.

        The glow awakened a young cat-girl from her sleep in the foot of bed, lifting her head off the ground from her cat-like sleeping posture. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stood up, curious about the strange glow. "Mmm…what is…?" Instantly, the cat-girl soon was wide-awake as she realized the glow was coming from the pendant.

        "Hitomi's Pendant? Glowing at this time?" she asked, cocking her head from her little inspection. "But why now?" Suddenly, it struck her so hard it made her head spin from the realization. "Could it mean…?"

        Outside the peaceful night, a strange, pillar of white light started to strike the whole area, letting in the bright light into the dark room. The cat-girl covered herself from the glow impact, making sure that nothing hits her in the way of the light. The light dimmed, and the cat-girl looked up, with happiness and hope in her blue eyes. "It's her. It's Hitomi! She's back!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        *End of Chapter 3- Visions to Return

        So what do you think? Please review and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up pretty soon. I know it's sad, but it will get you happy soon enough, I hope. Thanks for reading ^_^ Ja Ne, minna-san!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Emotional Reunions

Escaflowne: Together_Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and ever)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters!! All right, I said it. How many times do I have to say it? But, please don't sue me. I'm just fan who wants to get plot ideas outta my mind.

        Hi everyone, and here is Chapter 4 for you. I'm sorry for making a little depressed, but this is how the plot starts off so far. Then, hopefully it will get better. I got this whole plot set up, so it will probably go faster. Thank you all for the reviews!!! So please review and enjoy the story!!

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Commotion started to flood the whole Fanelia after the sudden light that looked like lightening. Every inhabitant's home's lights are all lit, making the whole kingdom all beautiful with their fantastic lights. Even in the Fanelian Castles. All the lights are all on, due to the people's fear of ghost or monsters lurking through the halls.

        Beyond the opened doors of each room down and up, Merle ran on all fours, running down to the long stairway, climbing down carefully yet fast. Just when she was about to turn a sharp one, she accidentally bumped into Allen, who was up all night scouting the castle grounds. "Merle, what's the rush?" he asked, watching getting up from all fours onto two.

        Merle had a smile beamed on her face as if something spectacular hit her like lightening. "She's back! She's back! I recognize that light just now!" said Merle excitedly, jumping up and down.

        Allen just shook his head. "It's just a thunder strike, Merle."

        "Well, smart guy, explain why the sky is clear?" asked Merle, pointing at the nearest window that perfectly viewed the dark, starry sky. Allen sighed and looked up to see that the sky was clear as ever. Dumbfounded, he stumbled. He couldn't believe it. Merle speaks the truth. Satisfied with the look of Allen, Merle got on her fours and started running, kept on repeating the same words. "Hitomi's back, Hitomi's back, Hitomi's back!!!!!" yelled Merle excitedly, passing by Gaddes who couldn't believe his eyes.

        "What is up with Merle? I never seen her this excited ever since Hitomi left. Wait…what does she mean by Hitomi's back?" asked Gaddes, coming up to his commander.

        All Allen could do is smile. "You may as well find out. Let's prepare to say a welcome back," said Allen, walking off with a grin plastered on his face. Gaddes scratched his head and shrugged. Then, he turned to give the other Crusade members of Allen's next command, even though it was quite pointless.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 4- Emotional Reunion…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The pillar of light died down, and the light dimmed to the color of the night. Floating lightly down to the ground on both feet, Hitomi could instantly recognize the smell of the whole place. The smell that she fervently placed it in her heart, the scent that smelt like wild flowers with the lingering hints of orange blossoms. The Sakura leaves started to drift down gently like in Japan, surrounding Hitomi in the night. The sea scent from far away consumed the air along with the wild flowers. She knew this scent. The scent that always make her mind think about. It was Van's scent. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and was awestruck to find that this is Fanelia. "I…I'm in Fanelia. I'm back in Fanelia," said Hitomi happily.

        She wasn't exactly standing in front of the whole village of Fanelia, but she was standing in front of the gates of Fanelia Castle. With the familiar blue top roof and the Japanese-style buildings. She smiled and closed her eyes once more, whiffing the smell of Fanelia she is so fond of and never get tired to smell.

        Out in the distance, the doors of the huge castle opened to show a faint light in Hitomi's view. Coming out, a figure, bonding on all fours, came running at her with full speed. "HITOMI!!!" it yelled, the scream suddenly becoming louder every second. Hitomi knew instantly who it was and she waited for the impact.

        Right then, a huge orange blur slammed into her, pushing Hitomi to the ground, and hugging her tightly. "Hitomi! You're back! You're finally back!!!"

        "It's great to see you too, Merle," said Hitomi, smiling. "I can see that you've grown so much."

        Merle looked up and smiled. "Look who's talking? You've grown too. I'm pretty sure Lord Van would-" Merle cut herself off as she looked sadly down to the cobbled ground.

        "Merle…what is it?" asked Hitomi, looking at Merle with worried eyes. "Van, is he all right?"

        Reluctantly, Merle shook her head, trying to hold the tears starting to spill from her eyes. "He's hasn't opened his eyes, Hitomi. He's been unconscious for 7 days now." Merle stood up and started to drag Hitomi hurriedly to the castle. "Hitomi, he needs you there."  
  


        "I know, Merle. That's why I'm here," said Hitomi. Merle whirled around and looked at Hitomi dumbfounded.

        "You…knew?"

        "Just tonight, Merle. I sense the distress in Van and I think I might be able to help. I don't want Van to die," she said. Tears almost broke in her eyes, remembering the faded image of him disappearing into oblivion. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hitomi dashed off into the castle, with Merle tagging along side her. Merle knew all this time that Hitomi cares for Van so much, and she knew she couldn't win over Van's love. Merle and Hitomi long ago decided not to hold any grudges against them and decide to become friends. Upon this, Hitomi and Merle became best friends after just a few days before Hitomi left in this world. As Merle looked at Hitomi's determined face, she knew that this was the Hitomi she remembered, always willing to help others in distress, including her friends.

        They ran on, opening the doors to the castle. Just when Hitomi was about go straight, a whole group of men blocked the whole entrance away, making her stop in her tracks as did to Merle, who was smiling at them.

        "Welcome back, little lady!!!" they all yelled, all cheering in unison. Hitomi almost fell to the ground as she realized that these men are the men from Allen's group. In front of all the group, Allen and Gaddes stood there, with a big smile plastered on their face.

        "Allen!" she said, hugging him. "Gosh, it's really great to see you!" 

        Allen returned the hug, smiling. "It's great to see you too Hitomi."

        "It's been a boring three years since you last left," said Gaddes.

        "It's great to see you too, Gaddes. Everyone, it really makes me happy to see you all!" The whole group agreed with a mighty cheer. Hitomi smiled and giggled a bit, but not as long as she expect when she thought about Van. "Allen, I'm sorry to break the reunion so quickly, but I need see Van. I need to see if he's okay."

        All heads sank low, knowing that she would mention the young King of Fanelia. "It was one week ago since he didn't wake up. He slept in bed all those passed days, never opening his eyes or even moving his whole body," said Allen, giving her the states in more depth than Merle's. "He only mumbles something once in a while and jerks." 

        "Van…" she said, looking down at the floor. Allen looked intently into her sad, emerald eyes that once held happiness and lifeness within them. 

        "Van's been mumbling your name out for quite sometime now. He calls out to you every time night has come."

        "He needs my help. Not only I want to see you all, I want to take care of Van as much as possible. Is there anything I can help with?"

        Merle started to drag Hitomi up the stairs. "You can help by standing by his side," she said, running as Hitomi tagged along, leaving the whole Crusade group in the throne room. 

        Allen turned around and all the members gave him his attention. "Okay, guys, while Hitomi takes care of Lord Van, let's go and get to our assigned duties. All keep your guard up at all times."

        "Yes, sir!" yelled everyone as they all scattered around to their original watch out post.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^

        The whole floor in the western facilty of the castle was all lit with fluorescent lights in the long, lonely halls. Hitomi could see that these halls were quite the same halls as Fanelia was back three years ago. She could clearly remember the first time she came to Fanelia, chasing Merle in the halls to retrieve her necklace back. Van did a great job rebuilding the place like it was once, except more larger and more accurate for room to walk through and more decorative rooms that each held it's own private bathroom. The halls were all brown and red, etched with designs that make it look fancy and nice. In every four part, there would red carpeting, showing a cross with the crest symbol of Fanelia in the middle. Hitomi turned right as Merle climbed another fleet of stairs, to reveal a more decorative hall with huge, crystal windows viewing a beautiful garden with a huge water fall cascading down a crystal clear lake. Hitomi smiled, seeing that Van truly made this country beautiful than before. She even noticed some Sakura plants somewhere around the garden. Hitomi remembered that she gave him seeds of Sakura Trees to plant in the garden. She remembered he told him that the garden would look beautiful with the Sakura Trees leaves blossom in the spring.

        The windows soon turned to very large, and decorative oak doors, with designs that look exactly like Japan's designs. Hitomi notices that these rooms were for guests. Merle climbed another fleet of stairs to the next right, with windows all over in the hallways. Hitomi notices that they are crossing the gardens down below, with the view of the waterfall and lake still in her sights. "This place is so amazing. You guys must have been so busy these past three years," said Hitomi, looking to every window.

        "You noticed? Lord Van had so many ideas to renew this place, that he turned the old Fanelia into the most magnificent Kingdom in Gaia. He was so fond of his success that he added more buildings to the castle. I should show you the ball room, it's so huge that you could hear your voice echoing."

        Merle jumped over three steps and headed into a carpeted area with gold and white etches decorated on the walls with fancy candle lanterns on the walls. Merle suddenly stopped and turned to Hitomi. The scene before her shows six people, lined up patiently near a door in front. One maiden looked at them and smiled. "Milady, you've returned," she said, bowing her head.

        "What is the condition of Lord Van?" asked Merle, walking up to them with Hitomi tagging along shyly.

        "Not too well. He's fever is rising every hour," said the maiden. "But he didn't move a budge."

        Merle approved and pushed Hitomi gently in front of her. "Who is this?" asked the maiden, looking at Hitomi's strange attire.

        "This is Hitomi, the Seers of Gaia," Merle said bluntly.

        All six people's attention caught Hitomi with murmurs coming among them. "Hitomi, the Seers? The one who stopped the Great War in Gaia?" 

        Hitomi nodded. "It's very nice to meet you all," she said.

        Everyone bowed their head slightly to her. "We are grateful to meet you in person, Milady," said the maiden. "We will prepare your room at once." The maiden turned to Merle. "Mistress, where would you want to Lady Hitomi to stay?"

        Thoughtfully, Merle looked around, wagging her tail. "Umm…what about…the room next to Lord's Van room just down the hall," said Merle.

        Smiling, the servants bowed to Hitomi and Merle and took off into their work.

        With the six people gone from their positions in front of the door, Merle pushed Hitomi towards the door. "Go on, open it. This is Lord Van's room. No one will stop you," said Merle.

        As Merle let go of Hitomi, she stood there, looking at the closed door in front of her. Hitomi felt the surge of fear running through her mind. Will he disappear in front of her eyes like the vision? Will he be just ghost that can't feel anything? Will he ever open his eyes to look at her? Hitomi began to shake fearfully, trying to pray the thought of Van, his skin white as a ghost, his warm hands wield the coldness within. "I…I can't do this," she said, tears forming in the rims of her hands.

        "You can do this Hitomi. I know you can," said Merle, trying to comfort her friend. 

        "No, Merle. Can't you see? What if he is just an image? What if he vanishes in front of me? I'm afraid to confront him, Merle. It's been so long, I don't even have the courage to face him."

        "Hitomi, don't worry. believe that this is real. You are really back on Gaia, Hitomi. This isn't a dream." Hitomi looked into Merle's blue eyes. The cat-girl smiled and motioned her. "Go on," she encouragingly. "I'll be right behind you."

        The shiver didn't consume her body anymore. She smiled and nodded, grasping for the square door knob. Her heart started to beat fast, thumping in each second of the clock. She clearly hear it, bumping against her chest as if it was coming out. Frowning determinedly, she took one last breath and slid the door open.

        The room was dark and dim, the heavy curtains covered all the windows in Van's room. Not much light was lit in this room, even though night is still there. Hitomi looked around and took one step into the room, smelling the scent of Van everywhere. In the far side of the room, a huge king size bed was placed there, near a window that was slightly ajar to let a dim light of the Mystic Moon fall inside the dark room. And right in that bed, was none other than Van, lying there with a expression of pain within his face.

        Hitomi's eyes suddenly widened at the scene before her, fear striking her strong as ever. Her duffel bag suddenly dropped heavily onto the red carpet floor, her hands trembling due to the scenery. Tears started to form, streaking gently her cheeks. Suddenly, she started to run to his side. "Van!!" she cried, falling to her knees at his right.

        There, lying on the bed, Van's whole expression showed the pain and anguish in them. His whole tan facial was still there, yet his face was pale, as if it was turning green. His black hair was more disarrayed as ever, sweat all over his body. 

        Hitomi slowly leaned in and looked at Van, grabbing the nearest comfortable stool. She sat there, looking at Van's closed eyes, noting that he is not waking up. "Van…please open your eyes," she said in a whisper. No sound came within that moment, as he lay there, immobile as ever. "Van, can you hear me? It's me, Hitomi. Please answer me."

        Merle walked to her and kneeled, looking at Van's face from afar. "Please, Van, open your eyes. I'm here, Van. Don't yourself like that." Tears streamed down her face. "Van…please…wake up, please." In that lingering moment, Hitomi gently stroked his cheek, feeling his coldness within. Slowly, she broke down into sobs, wailing so dramatically that she put her head against his bare chest, burrowing deeply into his soft flesh with her cold tears striking against it.

        Allen and Gaddes just came in when they found Hitomi all ready crying so sadly into Van, hearing her moans of sadness and deep regret for leaving him. She clutched tightly the quilts that covered Van's cold body. "Oh Van. I shouldn't of known about this. But I was too blind because I missed you so much!" she said, paining striking her crying words. 

        The pain that shot through the whole room made Merle cry as well, feeling the pain in Hitomi's anguish and desperate voice. Allen and Gaddes could clearly understand the feelings she has, going through so much turmoil in her life especially losing a loved one. Hitomi cried there for a few minutes. She slowly lifted her head and nuzzled her cheek against his, tears coming to streak her face. After nuzzling his cheek ten times, she laid her forehead against his, looking into his closed eyes that looked so childish even though pain was stricken within. 

        "Why…why all things happen to you? You were so lonely without your parents or your brother. And now, with your memories of me, I created even more of your pain, making you pain even more. I thought I would move on and think of you everyday. But all this time, it pained you more than it pained me. I wish there was someway I can help."

        Slowly, Allen laid a gentle hand on Hitomi, making her look up to him with tears streaking her cheek. "Hitomi, you need to rest and think through this. You just came and you must be tired from the whole trip here," he said, trying to cheer her up with a smile,

        "What if…Van needs me? What if…if…"

        "Hitomi, don't worry, we will watch him for you," said Gaddes. "We'll wake you if anything happens."

        "But…but…"

        "Hitomi, relax. We've been doing this for the pass seven days. Don't worry, trust us."

        Slowly, she looked down at Van, glancing at his face. Smiling sadly, she kneeled in and kissed him gently on his cheek, stroking it lovingly. "Van, please don't die on me. I need you," she whispered, slowly getting up. Slowly, she turned to Allen and Gaddes, Merle standing by her. "Allen, Gaddes, thank you. In the meantime, I'll try to find way to open his eyes again. When he feels better, we would spend time like old times."

        Both men did not say anything as the both suddenly bowed their heads down, somehow, not quite happy what she said. Hitomi didn't take heed of their glances, and started to pick up her bag and headed into her room to the left.

        Merle was about to follow when Allen stopped her. "Merle…are you going to tell her?" he asked sadly.

        "But, commander, would it pain her more if we told her?" asked Gaddes.

        "That's the only thing. If we do, she would be devastated," said Allen.

        "But we have to tell her. If we don't tell her now, she would be angry with us. She doesn't like the kind of people who would tell things last minute," said Merle. "Even though it pains me to say this, but, I'll tell her right now."

        "It is good to for you to tell, Merle, but not right now. What about tomorrow?" suggested Allen. "She would come calm down by then. At least, not that much."

        Merles nodded and started to head towards Hitomi's room, leaving the two men ponder what will happen next.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi opened the doors to her room and found it was gorgeous. Besides the queen size bed with the red covers with golden designs and white pillows that are plain, it has the great view of the garden and its attracted water. The room was all basked in the moon's light, with the tall and larges windows and a balcony over looking the gardens. Hitomi dropped her duffel bag and started to gather the hygiene accessories.

        "You brought more strange stuff than ever," said Merle, coming up to her and peering into the bag. 

        "Yeah. This time, it's not only school clothes, but my stuff to wash myself in," she said, taking out a face wash for acne. "Even though I don't really need this, but it is the only way to take out oil. Hmm…here's my toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, shampoo and conditioner…"

        "Oh, this smells good," said Merle, sniffing the conditioner that smelt like a tropical- like smell. 

        "Oh, that one makes your hair feel nice," said Hitomi, taking out her container that contains all other accessories. 

        "I should try out these stuff sometimes," said the cat-girl, helping Hitomi out with her full loaded accessories. "Van would be surprised with all these stuff here," said Merle.

        Questioningly, Hitomi looked her way and cocked her head. "What do you mean by that?"

        "Well, you're sharing this bathroom with him," said Merle, opening the doors to the bathroom.

        "What?!" Once Merle turned on the lights, cleverly created by the Energist's power resource for light, Hitomi was astounded with the whole bathroom. Even though it was quite small, it is still nice and huge, with a Jacuzzi-like bathtub and its crystal-glassed shower. There were two sinks in the marble counters, with a huge mirror. Across from it, three huge windows viewed the scenery of the gardens once more, with a little hint view of Fanelia. Hitomi smiled, knowing that she would enjoy staying here. On the south side, there stood another huge door, which leads to Van's room. "Van really made everyone's stay more comfortable," she said, putting her stuff neatly on the white marble counters.

        "Yeah, he wanted to make up for neglecting Fanelia for a while. And he did have a great imagery line," said Merle, putting Hitomi's other stuff on the counters. 

        "Merle…can I ask you something?" asked Hitomi, looking out into the gardens of Fanelia Castle.

        Merle turned around and joined her. "Sure, Hitomi, what is it?"

        Hitomi sighed silently, looking out to Fanelia, recognizing the huge houses that are built in a stack like position. "Did…Van…ever thought about me?" 

        The cat-girl knew Hitomi would ask that question. Due to their distance from each other, one of them would likely to ask that question. Not likely, but definitely ask that question. And Hitomi, after 3 years, has entered that question habit. Merle felt sad for them, seeing that Hitomi's love for Van still grew like a blossom growing and growing through the spring. Merle smiled sadly into the dark night of Fanelia, knowing the visible pain within Van. Everyday, he would be going up onto the roof of the castle, looking hopefully into the Mystic Moon for Hitomi to return one day. And now, in the way Van's condition is, Van wouldn't have chance to see her first hand. She really wished the Van was better. "Lord Van…really did miss you, Hitomi. He thought about you every day through every month of the past years. He would always ask me if you return one day, wondering if you remembered him still. Of course, I told him that you would because you are not the kind of person to forget friends. But, nowadays, he would look up into the sky, looking at the Mystic Moon from dawn till early morning of the next day. Sometimes, I would see him sleeping there on the roof. Through those three years, the only thing he could do is remember. Remember everything precious to him. From the day you first met him to the days before you left Gaia and went back home. In his sleep, he would call to you, hoping that his words of pain would reach you." Merle bowed her head sadly. "Until one week ago, Van collapsed suddenly after coming out of nowhere. I don't know what's wrong with him, but it looks as though he would never wake up."

        Hitomi nodded her head, looking intently at the Mystic Moon. "You don't seem so worried, Merle."  
  


        "Because…I knew you would come and save Lord Van. I trust you all the way, Hitomi. Because I know you wouldn't let anyone down," said Merle with a smile. "And since I know you very well, I believe you will bring him back."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Later that night, Hitomi laid in her huge bed, rethinking the words that Merle has spoken to her. Merle, acting mature? Hitomi shook her head and smiled. Merle, the little annoying, curious cat-girl acted so mature for her age, 15. Merle truly did grown after those years, while Hitomi felt the same. She turned her position and looked at the ceiling, as if daydreaming without a thought. People change through time's flow. IT scares her that the same person she knew changed from insane to a mature, sane person. Sometimes, time is cruel to lead a person to such a fate as Van is right now.

        She turned to her side. Every lingering moment, her mind would always be caught thinking of Van. "Van…" she said silently, drifting to sleep with the Mystic Moon basking her in its pale, blue rays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        End of Chapter 4- Emotional Reunions…

        Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I couldn't think of any other way to bring up that she is on Gaia once more. Hopefully this is good for you. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Depression

Escaflowne: Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and Ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

        Okay, guys, here is Chapter 5 of my Escaflowne Fanfic. I hope you guys like this and thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy and Please review!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        The doors to Van's chambers opened the next morning of that very day. Behind the wooden oak doors came in Hitomi, holding a large bowl with warm water inside. Allen and Merle looked up to see Hitomi all rested and up early.

        "Hitomi, shouldn't you still be resting?" asked Allen, grabbing the bowl from her hands and put it on a nightstand. 

        "Don't worry, Allen. I'll be all right. Right now, I'm only worried about Van's health, not mine," she said, kneeling before the nightstand and started to squeeze the warm cloth inside the bowl. 

        "I'll go get your breakfast, Hitomi. Since I you'd probably stay here all day," said Merle as she bounded to the door.

        Allen rouse and started to follow Merle. "I'll go help her." With that, he went out the door and slid it shut. Smiling, she managed to squeeze the water out of the cloth, and started to fold the cloth. Slowly, with gently care, she patted it against Van's forehead. "Don't worry Van, I'll take care of you as much as I can and find a way to cure you," she said, dabbing the cloth all over his face and down towards his collarbone.

        "Merle, wait!" called Allen, after walking away from the distance in Van's chambers. Merle stopped in her tracks and turned to Allen, making him catch up to her. 

        "What is it?"

        "You are going to tell her, right?" asked Allen curiously.

        The cat-girl just side and looked out the window, a sad expression coming upon her face. "I have to. Even though it may pain her, I have to tell her the truth."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 5- Depression

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi slowly drew the curtains of the room open, letting the warm sunshine come in to the dark chambers of Van. She peered outside and smiled, feeling the sun's warmth penetrate her skin. Fanelia did become a beautiful kingdom. Van had such fond ideas in his mind that he created a place where people can go anywhere they desire. There were no strict rules or any laws that has to do with his people. He was reasonable and mature to a fault. Even though he is young, he has an imagination of a child and the wisdom of the ranks of Royalty. Van truly changed during the years. All those thoughts were just mere guesses that Hitomi have for Van. Slowly, Hitomi sat at the edge of his bed, looking intently into his closed eyes, no longer showing the pain within. "He must be relaxing now," she said, stroking his hair gently. "He looks like a child again when he looks like that."

        A knock was sounded few seconds later, snapping Hitomi out of her thoughts of Van and to the person who is knocking. She stood up and went her way to the door. Just beyond the door, Merle, with several plates on a tray, started to come in with a smirk on her face. "Here, Hitomi. I finally got your breakfast," said Merle, exhausted. "Lord Van should give that stupid chief some manners."

        "What do you mean?" asked Hitomi, sitting down on a chair where the food was put.

        "The Chief here is a good cook and everything. But he has a bad temper when it comes to those who bother him just before the breakfast time starts. It's like him. But what passed it passed."

        The warm, fresh food on the table made Hitomi suddenly hungry. The smell within it was the only source that she would eat it right away. Hitomi smiled and started to dig in, tasting each morsel with a huge happy moan of satisfactory. "You were right. This is good," she said, digging into the next plate.

        "Is the food in your home good?" asked Merle, quite interested suddenly with the concept of the Mystic Moon.

        Hitomi gulped down her food. "Maybe I should cook for you guys to find out," said Hitomi.

        "You can cook?" asked Merle, surprised.

        "Yeah. My mom taught what she knows about cooking. And once you eat mines down, you wouldn't get out of it." There was a hint of pride in her voice as she continued to eat away. Merle smiled, her thoughts running about through the concept of Van's condition to Hitomi cooking for them. 

        The food disappeared within minutes, and Hitomi was quite satisfied with the food she ate. She never had a good meal like that in ages only except her mother's cooking from yesterday. Fondly, she thought about her mother and her brother back on Earth, wondering how they are doing without her spending the time there as usual. Mamoru would especially miss her since he doesn't have anything to do. Slowly, she sank in her seat and stared into the invisible Mystic Moon in the daylight. The mystifying glow around the Mystic Moon was no longer visible due to the rays of the bright and warm sun. Yet, even then, she is happy that she could see the whole Fanelia country without the night to blind her vision to see the magnificent atmosphere. 

        Time flies by, and Hitomi could feel the sense of change within Gaia. After the Great War that has befallen upon this world, all people from different kingdoms set aside all differences and set a new Alliance that has nothing to do with war. All those homes that were wrecked were able to rebuild, especially Fanelia, the very place where all the people of Gaia show sympathy to due its first attack from Zaibach, the highly advanced technology people who was ruled by Dornkirk, or Isaac from the Mystic Moon. People from Austria, with the help of Allen and his Crusade crew, helped Van and Merle rebuild Fanelia as Fried, who Prince Chid helped with the wood resource and supplies. Hitomi could clearly remember that day, Allen and Van helping out to rebuild the houses for the inhabitants, and Merle and herself helping out with the cooking and children. Those last few days were so much fun. Hitomi could still remember the long conversation with Millerna and Merle in the Austria gardens. And Van, suddenly out of his pig-headed attitude, with Allen and Dryden surprised them from the bushes, disturbing the girl's little chitchat. 

        And now, after those three years have passed, everything truly changed, not much at least. "Hey Hitomi," said Merle, snapping Hitomi out of her daze. 

        "Uh…yes?" she asked questioningly, looking at Merle with a smile.

        "Do you remember the time when I pestered Lord Van to by me this and that?" Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 

        "I still remember that," giggled Hitomi.

        "Yeah, I would ask him if he could buy this and that. I even asked him to buy those expensive jewelry and junk."

        "It's a good thing I was there to warn you not to spend or Fanelia wouldn't be rebuilt."

        "But you were also gagging over that blue dress that you wanted. You know, the light blue dress?"

        "Well, you got me there," said Hitomi.

        The two girls looked away for a moment, absorbing those memories back into their minds. Slowly, Hitomi stood from her seat and kneeled beside the sleeping Van, seeing his face frown a bit and turned calm. She extended her arm and stroked his long bangs away from his eyes. Van suddenly flinched and Hitomi backed away, her eyes widened by that surprise. Van slowly eased down, his eyes still closed. Hitomi sighed sadly, stroking once more his hair. She wondered in her mind about Van facing so much pain. But why so suddenly and why right now? 

        "He suddenly collapsed without any reason," said Merle, kneeling beside Hitomi's left. "When he fainted right after, his last words that he spoke was your name."

        "Yes, and it's my fault for making him this way, Merle," said Hitomi. 

        "No it isn't Hitomi," said Merle, trying to defend Hitomi's morale. "Don't say such things like that. Lord Van knew that you had unfinished business back on the Mystic Moon. He understands that you need to finish your life for education and other junk that you do on the Mystic Moon. But sometimes, when he says things about your reasons that you gone back to the Mystic Moon, he somehow pained himself for saying that. But, don't get it the wrong way. It isn't your fault."

        "But why, why he suddenly turned like this?" asked Hitomi, stroking fervently his cheek.

        "I don't know. All I know is that something pained him when he fell. His face read all emotions what he is feeling right now," said Merle.

        Hitomi knew the answer, yet she could not bear to tell Merle, Allen, or the others. She wanted to keep the secret only to herself, Varie, and Van. She didn't want any more people to worry other than herself or consequences might happen.

        "How long are you going to stay by his side?" asked Merle with a serious tone in her voice.

        Hitomi shook her and shrugged. "I don't know. As long as how Van needs me."

        "You really do care about Lord Van, huh Hitomi?" asked Merle with a smile. Hitomi smiled too and nodded. "That's what I like about you as a friend. You always care for others, no matter what the causes are."

        "Thanks, Merle. You are like a little sister to me. Just like Van would compliment you," said Hitomi.

        Both smiled at each other, knowing that their friendship shall go on and on. Merle turned and looked at Van, staring intently into his face. Somehow, deep in her mind, something aroused within her. Something guilty, something sad, that Merle could clearly understand. It pains her think of it, yet looking at Van triggered her to think of that very problem which Allen and Gaddes were discussing that night. Reluctantly, Merle stood up and sat down on a nearest armchair that overlooks both Hitomi and Van. Hitomi notice this and watched Merle walk sadly to the other side of the chair, thinking through her thoughts like Hitomi usually do. "Merle, what is it?" asked Hitomi, looking at her feline friend.

        Merle did not answer as she looked out into the gardens with a melancholy facial expression on her face. "_What am I going to say? Say directly to Hitomi that Van's…no…that wouldn't be nice or Hitomi wouldn't speak to me ever again. But how should I say it? I need to tell her the truth, but it would hurt her so much, much more hurt than Van lying there as if he was dead. I need to tell her. She's my friend and I can't hide any secrets from her." Merle took in a heave of encouragement in her behavior and stood up from her seat, looking intently into Hitomi's eyes. "Hitomi, there is something I want to tell you. Something that you should know," said Merle seriously._

        Clearly, with the look that the cat-girl has, Hitomi knew it was serious. So serious that she could very well hear the tone of seriousness within Merle's voice. "Yes, what is it?"

        "Just to tell you, if I told you this, promise you would still talk to me and be friends?" asked Merle. 

        "Of course I promise Merle. I would still talk to you. Tell me, what's on your mind?" asked Hitomi, agreeing with Merle's little deal.

        Slowly, Merle clasped Hitomi's hand with both hands, showing sympathy in her eyes.         

        "I know this would hurt you a lot, Hitomi. But I have to come clean with it. Everyone, including Allen and the others, had known this for one year now, and I wanted to tell you. I was so sad when I heard this that I couldn't believe his words!" Anger penetrated within her eyes as tears started to rim the cat-girl's eyes.

        "Who's he?"

        "Van, Hitomi," said Merle reluctantly, her voice suddenly trembling from her dilemma. "I never expected he would ever do this. To us, and especially…to you."

        "Tell me Merle. Tell me straight forward," said Hitomi, suddenly interested in Merle's sorrow words.

        "Hitomi…Lord…Van…"

        "What about Van?" Hitomi's voice sounded desperate.

        "Lord Van…he's…" Something ringing in Hitomi's mind that something is going to happen here. Something that Hitomi doesn't want to hear. Her mind kept on tugging her, trying to direct her attention to the bad thought. And now, she could feel the same eerie feeling of what Merle is going to say. Hitomi stood stiff, listening to Merle's trembling words. 

"Lord Van…he's getting…married…"

        Shock ran through Hitomi's veins as her face suddenly turned pale, her emerald eyes widening every second Merle spoke those words. "He's betrothed to a Noble from Austria, a girl who lives in the castle with Millerna." Hitomi doesn't want to hear more. She couldn't stand that word, marriage, betroth; she couldn't stand it. "She's a good friend of Millerna and somehow, Van met her and suddenly fell in love with her." Her hand suddenly clenched Merle's with a hard and meaningful hardness that Hitomi couldn't explain. "And suddenly, he said from one year by now, they are betrothed by the degree of King Aston and her parents that they would betroth and be married one year, which is only a few months away. He and her gladly agreed. Allen and me were quite surprised by this decision and I was sure that he still…had feelings for you." Slowly, she looked into Hitomi's widen eyes, brimmed with the tears suddenly streaking her cheeks.

        "I'm so sorry Hitomi that you didn't know that sooner. But there was no way to contact you. I only wish that something will change his mind someday."

        "It…was… all a lie…" Merle looked up to see Hitomi bowing head low, her bangs covering her eyes. 

        "What do you mean, Hitomi?" Visions of Van, smiling at Hitomi in his transparent form, saying words that he missed her so much. All those precious memories that bestowed upon her mind, was it really just nothing?

        "It was all a lie. Everything that I saw an hear during these past three years was a lie!" Her voice sounded dramatic than ever as she began to tremble fervently.

        "Please Hitomi, don't be mad at me or any of us," pleaded Merle.

        "Don't worry…Merle, I'm not mad at you or Allen or anyone." She suddenly wrenched the grasp from Merle's grasp, suddenly standing up. She looked up, with her tears flying into the air. "I'm just mad at myself for being so blind!! I so stupid to think that! I was blind! Blind! BLIND!" With that, she started to run out the door, sliding the door with her sorrowful emotions coming out.

        Right at the door, just before he could open it, Allen saw Hitomi running into the direction to her room, sliding the door shut with a huge slam far in the distance. Allen was quite surprised with this sudden turn of events and went in Van's room to check with Merle. "Merle, what happened?" he asked.

        "I told…her. I told her everything about last year. Of how Lord Van blindly chose to be betrothed to a Noble Woman from Austria," said Merle, her emotions are near the brink of tears of insanity. "I knew it would hurt her. I knew it would hurt me too. I just wish that there is someway to make things better for Hitomi!!" Tears finally spilled to the floor as she started to cry gently into her hands that felt the pain within Hitomi. Allen looked sadly, mourning softly to himself with this ordeal. He looked and stared intently at Van, who suddenly held a pain expression on his face.

        "_See, Van? Look what you've done. You've made a bad choice to ever marry that woman,"__ Allen thought, holding deep sympathy towards both Van and Hitomi. "_I know in that mind of yours you can feel Hitomi's pain."__

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        For the past few days, Hitomi never got out of her room all day. She lay there on her bed, looking up into the ceiling with her eyes looking sadly upon its wooden structure. Tears would always come whenever she thought about the good times she shared with Van, remembering how they use to be three years ago. "It was all lie. Everything I thought about him were all lies. Everything, everything about him is a lie!" Hitomi turned over to her side, letting the tears fall to her white, fluffy pillow.

        "_And I missed you, Hitomi…"_

        "Even those words were a lie. How can he do this to me without telling me the truth?" she asked to her self, fresh tears flowing onto the pillow.

        During those past days, Merle would come in and try to cheer her up with some food directly fresh from the kitchen. Yet, Hitomi lay there, sad and emotionless with dull eyes that looked so mournful. Merle understood what turmoil she is going through, and she completely understands when she asks her to leave her alone for a bit for some time alone. Every lingering hour, Merle would stop by now and then asking how is Hitomi feeling. Every question, however, was unanswered, with Hitomi either lying there or sitting on a chair nearest to the window, her eyes never leaving the window or the ceiling. Within that space out times, it tells that Hitomi is reminiscing the past, the past that wholly pained her heart and soul, eliminating the pride she once held for her high spirits like it was ice melting away to nothing but water which soon dissipates in a long extended time period, leaving nothing. 

        The words that she hears, the voice that belonged to Van, the scent, and everything that reminded of him, made her despise him even more, calling him now and then a traitor, a liar, a pig-headed person. She would always think of him, thinking of things that highly told her that he never did changed after all. His behavior never did change after all these years. She would clench her hands in anger, grasping the sheets or the arm of a chair angrily and sadly, with her eyes spilling tears of mixed emotions of hurtfulness from her aching beating heart. She hated this feeling, feeling so weak and low self-esteemed. This was a burden that she would lastly feel before she dies. However, with the low confidence within herself, she wanted to disappear, she wanted to fade away into nothing. She wanted this drama in her to end. This drama that held so much mixed emotions that she couldn't endure anymore. All she wanted to do is fade away, because she doesn't want to feel this pain anymore. She wanted to hide, hide everything she is so no one will notice her like a mask wielding one's true self. 

        Allen, occasionally, would visit her, trying to put that frown upside down with a joke or a funny story he heard. Yet, nothing broke her sober feelings. Each time, her true bubbly feelings started to seal to be sealed away, sealing it into a mask that she reluctantly did not want to make. But it was her only choice to cope up with these feelings. She no longer cares if anyone cares for her or not. The one she truly cared about no longer cares for her, which triggered her to feel crummy and gloomy.

        Just after sighing of defeat, Allen started to get up from his sit in front of her, looking at Hitomi's emotionless face starring off into the window, viewing the beautiful gardens. Allen sighed. "Hitomi, please snap out of it. We are all worried about you."

        Hitomi glowered Allen. For the first time, Allen never has seen that look before on her face. "Why? Are you guys going to lie to me too?" she asked bitterly, looking back at the view. Allen was terrified, hearing that tone of voice that sounded so bitter, so queer, that it almost sounded like Dilandau. 

        "No Hitomi. We are worried that these feelings would hurt you and kill you. Can't you see? You're letting your kind feelings being eaten off by your bitter, cold one that you would never let it go to you. This is not the Hitomi I knew from three years ago," explained Allen with a worried expression on his face.

        "Well, this Hitomi changed! Time passes by and people change! I am one of those who changed and I will remain like this for the rest of my life!" said Hitomi, anger and angst within her voice. "This world is pathetic! This whole world is a lie! People would willingly hide their feelings to hurt the other without even knowing it. Even people would go so far than leave the ones they love and pursue their dreams." She suddenly stood up, looking angrily at Allen's face. "No one can read people's feelings. I was so blind that I couldn't even read his feelings! I wish I never met him. I never thought he would be this kind of person!" Tears started to form in Hitomi's angry face. "He left me, and he left me to wallow into his footsteps saying these lies that he misses me. I just can't stand it anymore."

        The knight suddenly clenched his fist, quite angry and frustrated to the Hitomi who never knew. He flew right into her and slapped her right on the face, letting her angry face out of the picture to a surprise and tearful manner. "Wake up Hitomi!" yelled Allen with an anger he never showed to Hitomi. "Can't you see what you are doing to yourself? Can't you see you are being a hypocrite here? Not Van?" Hitomi didn't say a word as she looked shockingly at Allen. "Yeah, you are blind for sure. Blind to even see your own feelings too not just Van's. Unfortunately for you, Hitomi, the whole world is NOT a lie! There are people who care about you deeply you don't even know, no matter what the circumstances are. Merle cares about. I care about you. And most of all, Van cares about you so deeply! I think you're the one who is lying to yourself, Hitomi! You are the one who is holding your true self bottled up and putting it aside as if that feeling never existed! You were the one who left Van and pursued for your dream back in your home! You left Van mourn for you, leaving him miss you too much that he is in this state right now, sick as ever! I don't know what came over you, but you got to lighten up!"

        Hitomi was now shock to the core, tears spilling more enthusiastically than ever. Never did Allen do such rash things on to her. However, there was a reason for this, and Hitomi knew that this feeling actually made her become. "Look, Hitomi. Look deep down your feelings and follow what your heart tells you. You should know that feelings of two people can reach each other, and you and Van are examples of those people. You miss each other, yes. But, you are there for each other no matter what. You just have to think of each other."

        "_You know what? We can see each other anytime we want, we just have to think of each other…"_ Those words that Hitomi heard were Van's words that held beautifully into Hitomi's heart and that it echoed through her mind always. "_Just like Van's words…" She looked down shamefully, her hair shadowing her eyes. "You may not know this, but Van truly does miss you. Even though he may not show it at times, but deep down he misses you. Even though he is getting married, he will never forget you. He will never forget the feelings he has for you. Because he is the most important person in his life that ever happened to him who never left him alone in the dust. You saw through his feelings, and believed in him and his determination. It is true that it is hard to predict people's feelings, but you two can exactly predict what you guys feel deep within." He smiled at her, becoming more eased and gentle. "I'm sorry if I have to harsh on you like that. But it's the only way that can get your senses back together. But, one thing for sure, the person you care for is in that room sick, feeling your pain right now. His face reads it all, and he is beginning to slip away as we speak. Be the Hitomi that we all know, and stay by Van's side and help him as much as your heart can do. Be the Hitomi that we knew three years ago."_

        With that, Allen turned and walked away, leaving Hitomi standing there, absorbing the words that he spoke. When the door slid gently shut, Hitomi fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "What just happened to me? What suddenly made me so bitter and cold deep inside?" she said quietly, regretting the feelings she composed in front of Allen in that very night. "What was I thinking?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        _"…Hitomi…"_

_        Hitomi steered in her sleep, her tears still on her cheek. _

_        "…Hitomi…" The voice kept on repeating her name, echoing through her mind that is sleeping peacefully. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see everything black except a figure, sitting on the ground with his legs covering his whole entire body, with its silhouetted white aura around him the only source of light within. Around him, a pair of white wings covered only his front. Hitomi stood where she lay, and walked towards the figure._

_        "…Hitomi…please stay by my side," said the figure, his voice quivering. _

_        Before her, Hitomi was surprised that the figure before her was none other than Van, looking like a child shivering alone in this dark lonely place. She didn't say a word, stopping in her tracks as she looked away._

_        "Please Hitomi…don't hate me…it was the only way I can cope," he said, increasing his hold around him. "I can't go through this alone…Hitomi. I need you there with me. I need you. I'm…lost…"_

_        Hitomi felt sympathy towards Van, yet she turned away again, still holding a grudge for hurting her feelings. "I'm all alone. No one can feel the pain I'm feeling right now. I can't do this alone. I can't find my way out. I'm fading away everyday as I stay here in the Land of Memories that are trapped behind a door within my mind. I'm…scared…"_

_        "But why me? Why should I help you even though…you don't have the same feelings towards me?" she finally said, finally looking fully at Van's trembling body._

_        "Because you are the only one who understands me. No one understands me except you. You were the one who believed in me when things get tough. You believed in me and you gave the courage to live on with my life as a person with great dignity and meaning to my life. You…changed me."_

_        Slowly, Hitomi walked towards the figure and kneeled beside him, looking at his trembling body. "Van…I'm not really sure if I have the will anymore. I mean... I lost my pride and everything. I lost everything in me…when I realized that I lost you."_

_        "Hitomi, you will never lose him," said a voice from a distance. Hitomi looked into that direction to see Varie, standing far distance from them with a smile of sadness._

_        "Varie…"_

_        "Hitomi, the bond you have for him never truly died. You still believe in him. You do have the pride within you. All you need to do is break that bottle that holds your true feelings and become the person you once was." _

_        "My bottled feelings?" asked Hitomi questioningly._

_        "The will to live is stronger than anything. If one helps, you will save an innocent life from dying. The will of love is stronger than life, and friendship stays forever. Even though love is no longer at sight, you can stay as friends no matter what the circumstances are. Push away the doubts you have within you. You can still have the feelings for him as long as you push aside the doubts and hatefulness within you. You are friends and friends help each other out, even if the feelings are different."_

_        The words that Varie have spoken sparked Hitomi's depressed and gloomy feelings. The dark room surrounding them started to lighten as Hitomi's sad face suddenly turned to a determined one. She looked at Van, who was still holding himself. Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, comforting him from his fearful body. "Van, I won't leave you. Not anymore. I can't let you die because you are special to me in all ways. And as a friend, I WILL find a way to free you!"_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi awoke suddenly from her dream from the sounds of commotion coming from the castle. Standing quickly from her bed, she opened the door slightly to hear so many voices at once.

        "Hurry, get some blankets and water!" said one, telling a servant from the other.

        "Come on, where is the healer?!" a voice yelled that made Hitomi recognize it easily. Opening the door wide open, she went with the flow of running people and stopped right into Allen, who was yelling orders towards all the people around scampering like lambs.

        "Allen what's going?" asked Hitomi, quite curious and worried at the same time.

        "Hitomi!" said Allen, surprised by her changed attitude. "Tell me this is the same Hitomi from three years ago?"

        Hitomi had an annoyed look on her face. "Of course it's the real me! Why should I be acting like the way I was before? Anyways, tell me what is going on?! Why is everyone filled with worry on their faces?"

        "Well, Hitomi, I don't know to how to say this, but-" Sounds of erupting pain and agonizing started to fill the whole entire area as it made the people frantic more. Hitomi instantly know that kind of scream, the scream she would willingly help as much as possible.

        "It's Van! What's happening to Van?" asked Hitomi worriedly.

        "His pulse is beginning to dim as we speak and all of a sudden he's in this turmoil! If we don't act now, Van is going to die any minute!" said Allen. Another death scream was heard in the direction of Van's chamber that made Hitomi couldn't think a second from just standing there. Turning around, she headed straight into her room, putting on her usual clothes on from her pajamas. 

        "Whatever it takes, I won't let you die. I promise myself that I would never leave your side no matter what circumstances are. I still love you and I will hold that bond together, even though it is not that strong anymore. I promise as long I live I will be there for you through thick and thin," said Hitomi, lacing the platform sneakers on her feet. Swiftly, she ran through the bathroom doors, heading south to where Van's room is held. Sliding the doors quickly, Hitomi could see a clear visual with Van moving frantically in bed with Gaddes and Reeden holding Van down from falling. Behind, Merle stood there, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

        Giving a breath of confidence, Hitomi ran to Merle's side. "Hitomi!" said Merle surprisingly, happy to see that Hitomi finally got out of her room.

        "Merle, when did this happen?" she asked, looking at Van's painful expression.

        "Just two hours ago," said Merle questioningly.

        "Oh no, I better hurry and find some way!" With that, Hitomi made her way passed Gaddes and climbed on the big bed beside Van's right side. His whole body was squirming everywhere, like he was before when the monks of Ispano started to repair Escaflowne. 

        "Hitomi, what are you doing?!" asked Gaddes. "You shouldn't be up there!"

        "Can't you see I'm trying to help Van? Now let me think," said Hitomi, looking at Van's features thoughtfully. 

        A glint started to consume Hitomi's mind as she directed her eyes to look at a pink teardrop pendant hanging onto Van's right hand. At that moment, Hitomi realizes that it was her pendant that she gave to Van from three years ago. "He still kept it?" she asked wonderingly, looking at Van and the pendant at the same time. "_Allen was right. He did miss me after all. He never threw away my pendant." She wanted to cry right now, but it wasn't the good time to cry over feelings right now. "_Even though I regret it, but the only way is to use my pendant is to hack into his mind. That's the only way to heal his pain deep down."__

        Opening her eyes, she grasped for Van's hand with both of her hands, clasping the pendant in between Hitomi and Van's hands. Slowly, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the powers of the pendant and the powers of their wishes. "Van, can you hear me? It's me Hitomi," said Hitomi out loud, making everyone's attention avert to Hitomi. "If you can hear me, please stop moving."

        "What is she doing?" asked Gaddes, scratching his head.

        "Hey, Sergeant, take a look!" said Reeden dumbfounded, pointing at Van's squirming body relaxing suddenly.

        "What the heck is going on?" asked Gaddes, once more scratching his head.

        Merle climbed the bed, and kneeled beside Hitomi, peering closely at her closed eyes. "Lord Van heard her. He heard her," said Merle, quite excited.

        From that point, Allen came in just in time to witness Hitomi using her powers once more. Smiling, he turned to the servants who anxiously wondering what is going on. "Okay, everyone. You did a fine job. Let the seer do her work and I promise you that she will bring King Van back." The servants' worried faces soon turned to satisfactory as they all went back to their original jobs before the mishap has come. Allen closed the door and turned to Gaddes and Reeden. "Come on, let's go back to our post and leave Hitomi alone with Van. Merle, you help her by watching her move. If she needs water, give her water. Be there as her aid."

        Merle smiled and nodded, agreeing with his plan. As the doors slid gently shut, Merle turned to her attention to Hitomi, who was content that Van heard her. "Merle, I'll be unconscious in a little while. Just in case if I am dying, try everything you can to wake me up," said Hitomi, her eyes still closed and her hands still clasping Van's inside with the pendant.

        "Okay, Hitomi. Good luck," said Merle.

        Hitomi nodded and resumed to her concentration. "_Van…please open your mind. Please let me in so I can guide you back here. I promise that I will never leave your side from now on. It doesn't matter if the circumstances are different, it doesn't matter if our feelings are not the same. I need you to live so I WON'T feel hurt for losing you. You are special to me in more ways than you ever thought."_ Light started to consume Hitomi's closed eyes as she felt her self, leaving the premises of her body to Van's body. "_Please Varie, the Gods, and Grandmother, please give me the power to help one in need. Please help me bring back Van alive!"_

        The light suddenly became bright as ever when the pendant suddenly glowed immensely, coloring the whole chamber with its mystifying glow. Hitomi smiled inwardly to her soul as she began to slip away. "_I'm coming Van. Don't give up on me now."_

        The light from the pendant suddenly died in a blink of an eye. Merle looked questioningly at Hitomi who was still kneeling before Van. In that moment after the light dimmed, Hitomi's whole body suddenly went limp and landed onto Van's chest, her hands still clasping with his own, which was firmly grasping hers as if his consciousness was back. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *End of Chapter 5- Depression

        So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry if I made it too dramatic, but hey, it will get better, and I will get to the point of my story. If have any questions or confusing things that need to be cleared or problems, feel free to e-mail at LilasianKidd11985@yahoo.com or review this story. I hope you guys like it!! Ja Ne, minna-san ^_^  

         


	6. Chapter 6 The HeartKeeper of all feeling...

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and Ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

        Konnichiwa everyone!! Here is chapter 6 for you!!! Feel free to review or e-mail me and I hope you guys enjoy it! But remember, this IS a VAN/HITOMI Fanfic. I'm sorry if I have to put it down like that in the fic. Don't worry, the reason I put it that way is because I am trying to prove something later on…I think later on. So eventually, the story WILL wound around as V/H. Before you read this fic, please tell me if everyone is still with me in this story? I just want to know so I can continue on with the story. So, thank you very much for those who had their time to review. But anyways, enjoy the story, and Please Review!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        _Echoes of nothing but sadness burrowed within the surroundings of the dark space in Van's mind. Echoes that prove the one in distress. Hitomi could feel it all. She feel all strength within Van swaying away as if he was a positive charged electron, pushing away those who are exactly the same. Hitomi floated through the endless dark space of Van's mind, floating endlessly through non-stoppable cries, non-stoppable pain. She could see the torture that is burden upon Van. She could only wish that there were a way to ease the pain, someway to break the spell that is forcing Van into death's door._

_        Now, with the on going minutes that passed, Hitomi could see a light making light through the whole area. She could see that the endless tunnel shall end. From the moment she passed through the whole blacken place, the blindness of light made Hitomi cover her eyes due to her exposure from the endless pitch black._

_        As her eyes begin to adjust to the light of white, Hitomi's vision started to grow normal. From that lingering moment, with her light tanned arm lightly tapped against her sides, a figure stood in front of her, standing there with his fist clenching, trembling. Hitomi gasped with the recognizable black hair swaying around, his tanned skin, and his scent. "Van…" she said whisperingly.  _

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

_Chapter 6- The Heart…Keeper of all feelings… _

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

_        Van turned around from the call of his voice to see Hitomi standing there with shock within her green eyes. Van gave a sad smile, looking intently into her eyes. "Hitomi," he said, turning fully to her._

_        Hitomi didn't say a word as she ran into his arms, holding him tightly into her arms. To her surprise, his body felt so unfamiliar, so unwittingly that she couldn't put her mind to it. She looked up at him, seeing that his face was pale, showing a hint of black rings under his eyes. She looked sadly and touched his cheek, feeling it colder than his body. "Van…you're so cold," she said, stroking his cheek gently._

_        He nodded his head sadly, his long black bang covering his left eye. Hitomi loved it when his bangs always covered his eye. It makes him look cuter and more innocent looking like a child. "Why can't you escape Van? Why can't you?"_

_        Van slowly pointed his pale finger to the light surrounding them. Hitomi followed his finger, motioning in circle-like manner. "What are you trying to tell me, Van?"_

_        Van slowly laid his arm around Hitomi, hugging her close to his cold body, nuzzling into her soft, honey brown hair. "I…can't escape…" he said with a voice so silent, so sick that it made Hitomi almost fall into tears due to his condition. She slowly tightened the hold around him, trying to comfort his paining body that left his strength begin to decrease. Each moment, she could feel his hold begin to weaken, his body becoming skinner and more bony than ever. Hitomi could tell that he couldn't hold much longer. She stared into his dull brown-reddish eyes that once held a lot of joy and life. "Don't do this to yourself, Van. You have to keep your strength within. You've got to snap out of it."_

_        The dull eyes within Van started to become duller, his body beginning to be transparent. Hitomi notice it as the grip around her started to subside. Frantically, she tightened the hold within his invisible body. "Please Van. Don't throw away your life like that. Don't wish that you want to disappear!"_

_        "But…I can't…help it," he said, his voice abrupt and quiet. "…I can't escape. I can't escape it. Everywhere…I run…everywhere I go…it won't let me go."_

_        "What can't let you go? What is making running so much Van? Please tell me!" said Hitomi. _

_        Van looked down at her vivacity body, seeing how warm Hitomi is against his cold one. He could see the glimmer within her emerald eyes. He loved that glimmer, he loved that deep color; he liked the whole presence of Hitomi around him. "I…can't…escape…my past…"_

_        Hitomi gasped as a shot of light radiated from out of nowhere. She held on to Van as the wind swiped her long hair, trying to protect Van from danger._

_        The light dimmed and Hitomi opened her eyes. In front of her, Van was no longer there with her, holding her to him. "Van?" asked Hitomi, looking around her surroundings in the bask light. "Van, where are you?" She started to run through the white tunnel, trying to find where Van has taken off. She called his name numerous of times during the pass minute, trying to see if he is still here in his own mind, deep inside the trap doors of his past. "Van, please show yourself," she said, stopping to take a breather._

_        The white room was so light that Hitomi couldn't find her way out or in. She looked around, in every corner and crevice like a huge labyrinth going nowhere. "Van?" she asked, peering into another ashen corner. "Van, why did you disappear? Why did you leave me alone? Please answer me! I want to hear your voice."_

_        From that very moment, a distant cry was heard, a childish cry that only can mean one thing. Turning to that direction, Hitomi could hear the child's cry clearer than ever. Her hopes started to dig in as she ran into that direction of the muffled sob. In all her wishes, she wished that muffle would never end. If that sob made her hopes high, then it is possible that Van may show up. She kept on running, running to the muted snivel that is becoming audible in every second. Hitomi could feel the fervent feelings within, the depression and the loneliness that completely solitude itself from everyone else. _

_        Hitomi stopped in her tracks as she heard the cry near her now. She could feel it rising in her senses as she turned to the right. In the deep corner of a crevice, a little boy kneeled there, with his knees up against him and his face smothering into them. It's as if he never got up before, as if he is chained or glued to where he seated. The boy only wore a long sleeveless red shirt with long, khaki shorts that identified the person Hitomi could recognize._

_        "Mother…Father…" stammered the boy, hiccupping once in a while due to his non-stoppable bricking and crying. "Brother…"_

_        Hitomi felt sympathy towards the boy who just sat there, feeling all alone and cold. Slowly, she kneeled down to the boy, looking at his small features. "What's wrong?" she asked with a gently, sweet voice. The boy looked up with a start, looking at Hitomi with more tears coming down his cheek._

_        "It…couldn't be?" said Hitomi. The boy wiped off the fresh tears and looked at Hitomi with fear in his eyes, shaking violently._

_        "W-Who are you?" he asked, edging nearer to the wall behind him. _

_        "It's…Van…when he was…only 5…" said Hitomi as she extended her to gently pat his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She reached the top of his head to only realize that she is being consumed by painful visions. The visions that only can mean Van's young life._

_        ~^ ^~*FLASH~^ ^~_

_        "Van, come here," said a voice so deep and masculine that it snapped Van out of his little play time with his curious mind. Getting up from his place in the grass after playing in the mud, Chibi Van got up and washed his hands as fast as he can. Dashing to the entrance of the castle, Van went into his father's arms as the King of Fanelia gave him a father's hug. "Van, you said you want to learn horse back riding?" asked Gaou, smiling at his second born._

_        Excitedly, he bounced up and down. "Yeah, yeah," Van said with a smile._

_        "Okay, but don't go ahead of me or your mother would kill me if you were hurt," he said as he carried his son to the stables who was laughing excitedly like a child._

_        Gaou, the King of Fanelia, was the first step in his life, which fully started the whole slow process of Van's internal illness that never was revealed to anyone except his inner self. Van stood there near the stables of Austria, looking intently at horses with sad and mournful eyes. "Father…" This was his first sign of the slow illness deep within._

_        *Flash_

_        Varie was in the kitchen, helping the cooks to make Van's favorite cuisine. Little Van came to the kitchen and tried to sneak a snack when his mother caught him. "No, no, Van. You will have to wait until dinner," said his mother._

_        "But, mama, I wanna have a snack. I'm hungry." He paused for a moment to see Folken signaling him something. Scratching his head, he turned to his mother. " Besides, brother asked me to get one for him too," said Van with those puppy dog eyes. _

_        "Oh he did, didn't he?" said Varie, putting her hands on her hips._

_        "D'oh!!" said Folken behind the door, slapping his head for failure to make an excuse for getting a snack just one hour away from dinner. _

_        *Flash_

_        "Promise Van. Promise me that you would never take out your wings until the right time comes." Memories of his mother made Van shed a tear as he looked out into the fields, flying Escaflowne in dragon form through the night with Merle sleeping in front as Hitomi sleeping behind with her head resting in Van's back, where Van's wings would unfurl. This was the second sign._

_        *Flash_

_        "Brother!!" yelled the young, Chibi Van, running to his brother, Folken. The young man with Aqua, long hair, turned to the little Van, smiling as he careful lifted him up with great joy. They both laughed gleefully as Folken lifted the tiny bundle to the air, like a father playing with his baby child._

_        "Do you want to fly?" asked Folken._

_        Little Van smiled and started to extend his hands. "I wanna be a Dragon!" he said, laughing like the little kid he is, full of life and curiousness within._

_        *Flash_

_        Tears started to form in Van's eyes as he remembered those days just when Folken just died. The third sign of his decreasing strength. _

_        *Flash _

_        Hitomi was back into reality as she gasped after seeing Van's memories that are paining him. "So…what I am seeing right now…must be his hidden feelings. His hidden feelings that he left bottled up after his family died, leaving him in a state of alone." _

_        The young Chibi Van that Hitomi was supposing trying comfort was no longer in front of her, kneeling and weeping for his lost loved ones. Hitomi sighed looked around once more, any signs of Van, his red shirt, his black hair, his scent, and his wings. "His wings?" said Hitomi. In front of her, drifting silently through the air, was a signal pure white feather floating somewhere to the left. As the feather drifted that way, Hitomi found Van, the very Van she knew from three years ago with his wings out behind his well-developed back. Slowly, he turned to her, looking at her with sad and ashamed eyes, yet hold the look of determination and love._

_        "Van…"_

_        *Flash_

_        A vision of her started to fall into the crevice of a huge whole, during a huge earthquake after destroying the minefields of the Drag Energist where most of the Zaibach slaves harbored their lives to obtain that energy resource. _

_        Out in the distance, a flash of white light started to penetrate that dark whole, revealing to Hitomi a young man with white wings, flapping towards her. Slowly, she fell into unconsciousness as she looked into the red-brown eyes of Van with his beautiful wings. "Y-you're…an angel…"_

_        *Flash_

_        "Those were the words that you've spoken without even saying a cursed Draconian…"_

_        *Flash_

_        Van flew through the darkened sky on Escaflowne, trying to reach the heart of Zaibach, gliding smoothly from the bloody war below between guymelefs and soldiers on foot. "An agitated heart calls the dragons. And hate and fear create conflict," said Van to himself, looking carefully for any intruder who is attacking him._

_        Just when things are going smooth, the Energist of Escaflowne died down once more, making Van lose control of Escaflowne. He gritted his teeth, trying to stabilize Escaflowne with his controls. "E-Escaflowne!" he retorted through his clenched teeth._

_        When he regained the control of Escaflowne, a sudden image of Hitomi started to consume his mind. He gasped a bit, hearing Hitomi's call within. Slowly, his hard poker face softened to the sound of her voice. "Hitomi…" he said. He closed his eyes and with one manful scream, Van unfurled his wings, his shirt completely torn into shreds as he gave up using Escaflowne and using his own will to rescue Hitomi._

_        Far across the distance, Hitomi could hear Van screaming her name out as he descended near Zaibach. Hitomi smiled and looked up into the confined ceiling. "Van!" she called excitedly with a smile. The fate alteration machine started to crack and Hitomi looked up with joy. With one powerful push, Van managed to break through the barrier, with his feathers drifting behind and his wings flapping once. Seeing Hitomi in sight, Van flew down to her outstretched arms as he grabbed her with a loving hug, a hug that portrays the feelings towards the two. _

_        *Flash_

_        "Van…you," stammered Hitomi as she looked through his sorrowful memories._

_        *Flash_

_        Another vision protruded both of their minds as Hitomi found Van and herself playing in the fields, just before the day of her departure has come._

_        *Flash_

_        An image of Hitomi hugging Van in the graveyard near Folken's graveyard as they stood there, never letting each other go. With one finally tight hug, Van slowly lifted the Energist up into the sky, calling forth the all too familiar pillar of light. Hitomi was slowly lifted, trying so hard in to let go of him._

_        *Flash_

_        "You kept…all those memories in your mind. You've…never forgotten anything in your life," said Hitomi, nearing Van, who suddenly turned to the original Van when she first stepped into his memories._

_        "Yes, I kept all those memories in my mind," he said, looking intently into her eyes. "Yet, when I kept these memories in my mind, it started to decrease my healthy self. Each day, I would feel as if I'm aging so quickly, that I could clearly see my life flashing by. Those are the consequences for keeping those memories caged up deep in mind." Slowly, he stroked Hitomi's soft cheek. "It's not about the memories right now that I am having. It is all the memories that I have three years ago and the memories when I was only a kid."_

_        Hitomi lifted her hand to touch his, feeling the coldness within. "But Van, why would you keep it in your mind? Why would let those memories leave you like this?" Van lowered his gaze from her, looking down at his feet. Hitomi looked at him intently, watching every move he makes. She could see the deep sadness and feel the hurt he is going through right now. She could even feel the power draining from him each time he stood there. With all those memories bottled up in his mind, it hurt him more times than Hitomi being hurt when she left him and her father leaving her life forever. Yet, something was different about those feelings he have. Something about these negative feelings that Van has doesn't seem so sad. Deep within, each time he would see these memories, it would increase his morale just a tiny bit. Yet, at the same time, make him sick. It's as if he is being caged from something. Then, right then, it hit Hitomi like a lightening bolt. She comprehended the bottled up memory, the door that never opens in his mind, the deep space of memories within his mind. Hitomi knew what is holding him back._

_        "Van…are you scared that you might forget them?" asked Hitomi, showing a smile to him. Van looked up instinctively at her, as if a ghost spooked him out. "Van, don't pain yourself like this. Don't let those memories bother you anymore." Slowly, she cupped his cheek, looking intently into his surprised eyes. "Because you can move on without forgetting them."_

_        "But how am I suppose to move on? I obviously forget about them. So I tried to keep them in my mind. Yet it pains me more."_

_        "Van, you don't need your mind to bottle up those memories. You can't be trapped in your past. Van, you can always remember them. Thinking of them once in a while is good sometimes, but too much of it will leave you like you are right now. You must understand. I'm telling you to be the person I knew a long time ago. Don't let that mask hold your true, sweet self, Van. And in order to be you, you must set aside those feelings and move on to a new future, fulfilling a lost promise. Van, don't bottle up your memories in your mind." She slowly put her hand onto her heart. "Keep all your precious memories in here. Your heart. You won't be pained or sad within here. You can remember all those precious memories in your heart and gather your pride in here to move on. Just think of happy memories of them. You can stand up for them as defense to gain more courage, more strength as you grow and learn from them." Hitomi smiled at him. "Besides, you have to wake up. Everyone would be sad if you died. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up, Van. Merle is waiting. Allen and all your friends are waiting. I'm…waiting too."_

_        Slowly, the pale within Van's skin started to subside as he looked into Hitomi with a smile. "Hitomi…"_

_        "Come on Van. Let's go back. Use your heart to find your way out of this mess. It is the only key to unlock that maze and throw away the key to pain." _

_        "Hitomi…thank you," he said as he gathered her into his arms. Hitomi was satisfied as she felt his familiar warmth and his scent that is no longer distant. This is the Van she knew for so long. Not just an image, not just a ghost, but just him and only him. Arching his back, Van let his wings out of his back and flew out of the whole place, with Hitomi to guide him and his heart to unlock his soul to freedom of life, not confinement of death's door._

_        "If only I can change your heart Van," Hitomi thought, remembering something that she doesn't want to remember._

_~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~_

        In the far distance, a clock started to strike seven times, indicating the time of 7:00 in the evening. Sounds of birds started to die within Fanelia as night started to come forth to awaken the sandman from his rest to pour sand on those who needed much sleep.

        The faint sounds of the waterfall in the gardens started to consume the mind of Van, who is beginning to jerk. Quite slowly, after whiffing in the smell of a strange essence, yet smells divine, he started to open his eyes. He gave a small moan as he started to feel for his forehead. 

        "Look!" said a gasping voice, making him jerk due to the sound, giving him a major headache. "He's waking up! Lord Van is waking up!"

        More sounds of murmurs started to consume the whole area near his bed, at least 3 of them where there. Coming to his senses, his vision started to come forth to find Merle, Allen, and Gaddes looking down at him with expression of relief.

        "Lord Van!" yelled Merle as she suddenly lunged into him and hugged him as tightly as ever. "You're all right! I knew Hitomi would bring you back!" The cat-girl started licking his face, making him wince since he was still a bit groggily.

        Then, the name hit him when Merle spoke out. Hitomi. Slowly, he sat up, looking around his surroundings. "Van, we were worried that you were a goner," said Allen, patting him lightly on the back. "It's great that you're finally awake."

        Van just gave a questioning look at everyone, wondering what they are talking. "Was…I really dreaming? Or was it really Hitomi who really rescued me?"

        Right then, a small groan came from Van's lap. He gazed down to see a young woman with long honey-brown hair getting up slowly from her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her temples with both hands. "That is the last time…I ever do that again. It's been so long since I used my powers," she said, trying to parry the headache inside her head.

        "Hitomi! You're back too!" yelled Merle as she gave Hitomi a huge hug.

        "Ow, Merle, of course I'm back." Then, suddenly something dawned on her. "Merle, how long I was?"

        "The whole day," said Merle. "Nothing happened. But you brought Lord Van back. See, he's even awake."

        Right then, Hitomi was too nervous. In three long years, she never had seen Van in person. Even though she has images of him in her mind, they weren't really the true form of him. Slowly, she turned her head to find Van looking astonishingly at her.

        "H-Hitomi?" he asked nervously, looking into her emerald eyes. "I-it's really you?"

        All Hitomi could do is giggle silently and smile. "Yes, Van. It's…really me…"

        Suddenly, Van grabbed her by the shoulders, making her jerk in surprise as she gasped, his eyes looking intently into hers. "I-I-I thought I was really dreaming! I thought you were just an image guiding me to my path." A huge smile spread on his face as complete joy spread half of his body. "But…you're really here Hitomi!"

        "Yes…I am," said Hitomi unknowingly. She doesn't know what to say at first since she was too nervous about to say anything. Then, just when she was about to say something cheerful, a sudden thought struck when she realized that Van no longer wields the same feelings towards her. She looked down sadly to Van's bed, not meeting his gaze. "Oh Hitomi! I missed you so much!" he said as he drew her to a tight hug.

        Hitomi went stiff as a board as she let Van hug her, without her own hands encircling him. Her hands only stood at her side, immobile at the moment. She trembled absentmindedly, knowing that this feeling she is going through is complete sadness. She didn't even want to look at him or anything.

        From the moment Van hugged her, he felt a different presence within her. Somewhere around the lines, there is something quite peculiar about this. She would gladly respond, yet now, she somehow refused and didn't hug him back. He looked down at her to find her bangs covering her eyes, looking down sadly as if something hurt her feelings. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her chin to look at her face. Just inches away, Hitomi flinched, her head still bowing down. 

        "Don't Van," she said chokingly. 

        "W-what's the matter, Hitomi? You don't seem too happy to see me," said Van, quite hurt by her actions.

Merle, Allen, Gaddes, and Reeden gave a knowing glance at each other, seeing how Hitomi reacted with a hurtful expression on her face. They didn't bother her since all understood perfectly of how much she is feeling right now.

"Hitomi…please…look at me," he asked her gently and pleadingly.

"Van?" said a voice calling out to him from the door.

Van, and everyone around except Hitomi looked up to see a woman, dressed in a royalist kind of manner, with her long, brown hair flowing gracefully down. Somehow she smiled and ran towards the bed, with complete joy on her voice. "Van, you're okay!" she yelled as she jumped on the bed. Roughly, she looked at Hitomi with a glare of distraught. Looking away, suddenly, with one movement of her hands, pushed her away from Van with a little pout on her face, forcing Hitomi to fall off the bed.

"Hitomi!" said Allen, Merle, Gaddes, and Reeden at the same time as Allen caught Hitomi before she hit the hard floor.

Van noticed this and tried to call Hitomi's name, but the girl that threw Hitomi hugged him, which completely threw off his voice. "Oh Van, I was so worried that you might have died!" she said, tightening the hug.

"Yeah, Kyoko, I'm fine now," stammered Van, trying to see if Hitomi was all right. Slowly, the girl, Kyoko, loosened the grip from Van and smiled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem kind of out of it," she said, looking at his eyes. Slowly, she turned to the direction of his friends and eyed Hitomi suspiciously. 

Hitomi looked at the same gaze, looking at the girl who was hugging Van. Then, by surprise, something hit Hitomi. "_She…has…my eyes," thought Hitomi as her eyes suddenly widened by that realization. _

"Umm…Van…who is this…strange girl?" asked Kyoko, pointing rudely at Hitomi.

Van looked at Hitomi's surprised and pale face, sensing an awkward feeling of distress and sadness burrowed within. "Hitomi…I would like you to meet…"

"Kyoko, his fiancé," said Merle with a hint of agitation in her voice. "Lord Van, she all ready knows everything about that. When you were sick in bed, I told her everything about it."

"I-is that true Hitomi?" asked Van nervously, scared of Hitomi's reaction.

Hitomi didn't want to speak. She is too much in turmoil in her feelings. She didn't want to talk to anyone or Van. But, she didn't want anyone to worry her. "It's true…Van…it's true," said Hitomi reluctantly, looking down most of the time. She tried her best not to choke her hurtful feelings out.

"And…Kyoko…this is Hitomi Kanzaki. A dear friend of mine who helped me stop the Great War," he said, still looking at Hitomi and her reaction.

"Well, well…I thought you had that boyish kind of look that everyone talks about," said Kyoko, quite rudely.

"Hey, Kyoko, that was rude! How dare you speak to a Seer like that!" said Merle, defending Hitomi.

"Well…it's the truth. People with short hair are considered as boys," said the Noblewoman. Merle growled furiously after the insult from a Noblewoman for calling her friend a boy. "You…better take that back…or-"

"It's okay, Merle," said Hitomi silently. "You don't have to defend me. I don't care what people think of me." She stood up and turned away, walking towards the door after she done her duty.

"Hitomi." Hitomi stopped in her tracks and gave a sidelong glance at Van, who was calling her and looking at her worriedly. "Don't you… miss me?" he asked, a pleading glance looking directly a Hitomi.

Hitomi just gave a jerk of surprise after hearing Van's question. Van, asking if she missed him? Even though he has a fiancé, he still asks that question in front Kyoko? Right now, all she wanted is to ignore him. She wanted to ignore him because she might get hurt if he sees him with Kyoko. She just wanted to get away from all the sad emotions that endured her. Anger, sadness mixed in with her mind as she stood there, giving no answer. Slowly, she turned fully and around and just simply smiled. A smile that shows ghostly on her features.  "I-I am so sorry to bother you…"LORD" Van. I'll just… be on my way," she said, bowing to Van. A single tear streaked her cheek as she suddenly ran off to her room, her silent sob echoing through the empty halls.

"Hitomi!!" Van was about to get up from his bed when Allen stopped him. "Allen, please let me go! I have to see if Hitomi is all right!"

"Van, just let her be," said Allen with a sad look on his face. "She had a rough few days here. Just let her be to cool down."

"Hitomi, wait!" said Merle, taking off to comfort Hitomi.

"What a crybaby," said Kyoko, crossing her arms around her chest. "I mean, it's not like she cares about you, right Van?"

His bangs started cover his left eye as he looked down sadly to his sheets. "What's wrong with her, Allen? Why is she sad?"

"Well, you're the one who should know," said Allen bluntly. "Or, if you want to know, you have to ask her yourself."

Van's hair completely shadowed both eyes as he looked down. "Hitomi…"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        End of Chapter 6- The Heart…Keeper of all feelings…

*What do you think? You like? Well, please review and hopefully I'll put the next chapter in. Please tell me you are still with me on this story. Well, until then, Ja Ne!!!

*Oh yeah, just to tell you, "Kyoko" means in Japanese "Mirror." Start thinking please. 

     


	7. Chapter 7: I just want to talk to you

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and Ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!!!!!!!!!!!!

        Hi everyone, here is Chapter 7 for ya. Just for your information, the plot through this story I DID not copy. Apparently, I just thought through this with my own mind that took me an hour to do in my room and I finally got it. So don't abuse me for any reason like that. Besides, mines leads to something more different. Just wait and see, and I hope you still stick with it and believe me. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story. You can either e-mail me at LilasianKidd11985@yahoo.com or LilAznKuti@mail.dpinoyweb.com or AIM at the Screen name Gundamgrl (remember to not put an I in grl) if you are confused or just want a little chat. Please Review!!!!!!!!!

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Morning finally came to Fanelia. Peace is finally there as Van, the young King of Fanelia, has finally got out of his sickness and he is already up and ready to take any action. During that morning of Fanelia, Van got up bright and early and decided to take a walk into the gardens. Putting on his usual attire, a red, sleeveless shirt and pants, he started to walk down the steps, heading into the direction of the Garden Entrance.

        Ever since that night when his illness was broken, Van went on thinking, wondering the sad and mournful feeling Hitomi had. She bowed and actually called him "Lord." Quite bizarre to his intention due to the fact that Hitomi never calls him Lord since he and her are good friends. And, through the stuff he knew, she would never be sad like this around him. He knows this because he loved the way she smiled and twirled around playfully whenever they walked around. But now, after just several minutes of seeing her, she went out of his room and took off. Van couldn't help, but feel hurt about this. Never in his days she would just smile and take off without any heed were she is going, even though that night she was really going to her room. He began to heave sigh and walked out the door to the outside, sniffing the morning air of that day.

        A beautiful day it is with the sun shining upon the fresh, green plants growing in the fields. Van gave a good stretch and yawned, feeling all sleepiness leaving his body. Soon, he walked across the dirt path the gardens, looking at the growing Sakura Trees that Hitomi recommend planting. He has to admit, the Sakura trees truly blend in with the plants around Gaia. He sighed and kept on walking, pondering all thoughts about Hitomi, the girl that was once happy and carefree with her long honey hair, her skinny, yet curved body, her way of thinking through life as a positive way. 

        He rounded the corner and turned to the direction to the door of the hallways leading to the huge dining table. After just a walk, he felt his stomach grumble. Today, he made his mind up. He will spend a lot more time with Hitomi, no matter what Kyoko would say. Van has to know what is wrong with her.

        As he opened the door to the hallways, he stepped in and backed into a wall, trying to think of how he is going to talk to Hitomi. He was there pondering when footsteps went in through his way and stopped. The mysterious sounds surprised Van and when he looked up, Hitomi was standing there, staring at him with a surprised look.

        _"All right. This is my chance,"_ thought Van mentally. Slowly, he leaned off the wall. "Hito-"

        When he was about to talk to her, Hitomi looked down and walked away, leaving Van standing in the dust. Desperately, he went up to Hitomi, trying to catch up with her speeding walk. "Hitomi, wait, can we talk?" he asked, trying frantically to make her stay and talk.

        "What is there to talk about?" she asked, giving a pouting look.

        "Hitomi, please, I really want to talk to you."

        "I am not believing it. You have Kyoko to keep you company."

        "But Hit-"

        Hitomi wounded a corner and Van didn't notice anything when—

        BAM!!!

        **_First Strategy to talk to Hitomi…Quickly Failed…_**

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 7- I just want to talk to…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^~

        Van moaned painfully as he rubbed his face after crashing into a wall. "Man, that hurt," he said, feeling that his painful crash started to subside. He looked beyond the wall to see that Hitomi was no longer there. He sighed sadly. His first day to talk to Hitomi was unsuccessful. He is going to have a hard time with this.

        From behind, Merle looked at him curiously. "Lord Van, what are you doing?" she asked, cocking her head.

        "I was going to talk to Hitomi when I accidentally crashed into a wall," he said, pointing to that wall that was severely etched with Van's body and face. 

        "Oh, that's going to leave a huge mark," said Merle. "But, you should give up, Lord Van. It's going to be hard to talk to her."

        Van dusted his clothes. "Well, I'm not going to give up until Hitomi talks to me. I'm really worried about her."

        Merle pouted and started to walk away. "Well, if you're worried about Hitomi that much, then how come you don't know how she feels?" she asked and took off, leaving Van completely confused by that.

**Second Strategy: Try talking to her at dinner…**

        Few hours have passed on and dinner has finally risen. As everyone else was "supposedly" busy, only Van, Merle, and Hitomi were eating in the huge dining table, eating the chief's latest terrific cuisine. In the room, the three were quiet as they continued to eat their own food. Van could see the two girls, conversing sometimes and eating the same time, yet quieted when he looked into their way. Seriously, he wouldn't eavesdrop or anything. Even though he is trying to talk to Hitomi.

        "Hey Hitomi, you told me you know how to cook, right?" asked Merle, looking at Hitomi who just put her fork and spoon down.

        "Oh yeah. I can cook all these things like Miso Soup, pastries, rice…"

        "Even roast beef with baked potatoes on top of sour cream, with rice and all these delicious morsel fruits and desserts," said Merle, taking a sneak glance at Van, who suddenly came aware of his favorite food. 

        "Yeah, I can do that too," said Hitomi.

        "Can you make…chicken dumplings?" said Van, butting into the conversation.

        Quiet pervaded the room as Hitomi took one last sip of her soup and stood. "You know, I'm suddenly sleepy right now," said Hitomi. "I think I'll go to sleep."

        Van's mind clicked and got up quickly before Hitomi headed the stairs. "H-Hitomi…wait, can't you just stay and talk with me for once!" Just when he was about to get out of his seat, he tripped over his own chair and splattered onto the floor.

        He lay there for a while, defeated that his second strategy all ready bombed. Merle went by his side and helped him up. "And right now, I was trying to help you make a conversation with Hitomi," she said. "I guess she really is hurt."

        "What do you mean?" he asked.

        "Hmm? Oh I don't mean anything. You should be the one who is able to predict her feelings," said Merle.

 20 Strategies later: Just wait until she arrives in the gardens…^^ 

        It is a few days later when Van tried many other strategies to talk to Hitomi, even though they were kind of small and useless. The third strategy, he first tried to ask Allen if he could talk to Hitomi by meeting him in Van's room. Yet, when Van was going up the stairs, he suddenly crashed into a corner that he didn't know about. Hitomi saw him there, staying on the wall and ran off into her room, leaving the strategy a failure once more. The other strategies are actually made by Merle and Allen, which most likely ended up in failure.

        Van stood there near the lake, gazing fondly at the lake. He never has been this active before, even if it has to do with trying to make a girl that he hasn't seen for 3 years talk to him. All night, he couldn't sleep due to the fact that he tried all these strategies and trying to think through why Hitomi acted as if he never existed. Sure, she talks to Allen and Merle, but giving Van the silent and ignoring treatment was really making him feel left out and not mention quite hurt. Ever since Hitomi met his fiancé, she looked too sorrow and sad each time she sees him. It's as if she's jealous or something. "Jealous?" asked Van to himself. "Hitomi would never be that kind of person. She's too nice to be that way." When he looked to his right, Hitomi stood there, looking at Van with a surprise look in them. Reluctantly, she turned away and started to walk.

        "Hitomi!! Don't go!" he said, trying to reach her. But, unsuccessfully, since he didn't watch were he is going, Van ended up falling into the lake. Hitomi noticed this and turned around, looking at Van who was rising above the lake, splattering water out of his mouth. Hitomi gave a slight smile and walked away, leaving Van in the lake water with another of his failure sighs.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "Allen, what am I going to do?" asked Van, defeated all the way. They were in the sparring room, just finish with the second round of their match, with the scores Allen: 2, Van: 0. It was only thirty minutes after Van just fallen into the lake. All over, Van is drenched from head to foot, his clothes drying slowly as possible.

        "I'm not really sure, Van. But you better be concentrating on your swordsmanship. After all, you are the King of Fanelia," said Allen.

        "I know…but I just couldn't stop thinking about Hitomi," said Van, looking up into the ceiling. "I mean, when I look at her every time I see her, she would eventually walk away with a painful look. Is there something I said that made her mad at me?"

        "Obviously, no, Van. It's something that you did that hurt her morale. You need to see through her feelings like you used to back then. Like feeling her pain or feeling her sadness. Look into the depths of her mind and find out what's going on."

        Van sighed and looked at Allen. "Yes, but the only problem is, how am I going to talk to her?"

        "Now that's a bigger problem. And not mention that you've been leaving Ms. Kyoko out in the dump for the few days. I would see her flirting with my fellow members of the Crusade." A flinch started to form in Van's face. "Don't worry, Van. I'll help you out," said Allen, patting the young king on his shoulder. "I want you two to stay as friends. The only reason Hitomi came here is to help you. She was hurt when she saw you sick like that."

        Van looked down to the ground, his bang falling onto his left as usual whenever he is sad. "Was she? But she never ever told me that she missed me. I can't help but remember that night when she actually addresses me as "Lord." She never has spoken to me in that way before."

        "Don't worry Van. I find out what's going on. By this afternoon, a plan would be set," said Allen confidently.

        "I hope so," said Van hopefully.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        As the day grew to afternoon, Hitomi headed down the stairs to the kitchen room. She promised Merle that she would meet her there so she could teach her Hitomi's style of cooking. When she climbed down the stairs, Kyoko was heading up into the stairs towards her room when she spotted Hitomi, looking at her.

        "What are you looking at?" asked Kyoko snobbishly.

        "Nothing," said Hitomi, continuing down the stairs. Hitomi swiftly passed Kyoko. 

        "You know, you should bow to your soon-to-be-Queen," said Kyoko, folding her arms around her chest. "You are so disrespectful at times."

        Hitomi turned around with a glare that held anger. "Well, obviously, I don't know your stupid customs. And besides, I'm not from around here. I'm from a planet in which all life forms are better than your snobbish attitude."

        "You take that back," said Kyoko, glowering at her. "Or I'll tell Van that you said harsh things to me."

        Hitomi turned away from the despicable woman behind her. "Go ahead and squeal. I don't really care if I did get in trouble," she said, putting her long hair on her right shoulder. "But, even though you have Van, and you have my eyes and looks, you are not as close as being me."

        "Listen, you better stay away from Van," said Kyoko.

        "You are not my mother, Kyoko. I can do whatever I please," she said. With that, Hitomi started to climb down the stairs, trying to walk faster so she wouldn't hear Kyoko's stupid bickering voice. Sad tears started to form in her eyes as she walked faster, trying to get away from her troubles. Just when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone accidentally. "I-I'm sorry," said Hitomi, bowing her head.

        "Hitomi, are you okay?" said the person. Hitomi stood up, aware of the voice to see that it was Van in front of her.

        "Van…" She slowly looked down to the floor below, trying not to show the blush and the tears in her eyes. Slowly, Van grabbed her gently with both of his hands on her shoulders.

        "Are you alright? You don't look too good," said Van, looking worriedly at her face.

        She sighed a bit, knowing that she couldn't avoid Van in this position. "I'm all right, Van. It's just that…when memories come in, I can get very sad at times."

        Van smiled at her sadly. He could feel the sadness in her soul as she slowly gazed into his deep brown-reddish eyes. For the first time ever, Hitomi could fully see Van after a few days of trying to avoid him. Even though it has been three years, Van has grown into such a handsome man. His hair was more unruly than ever, and he grown so much taller. His face still wields a bit of his childish figure, yet he still looks like an 18 year old young man. "Don't let those feelings get to you, Hitomi," he said, smiling at her. "Like what you told me when I was sick."

        Hitomi smiled slightly at him for the first time, forgiving him. "Van, I'm sorry if I was acting cold lately. It's just that…I've had a lot of things in my mind. Even with your fiancé who's holding a grudge against me just because…I'm different."  
  


        "Hitomi, don't worry about her. Don't let any guilt come to you from her sayings. She really is a nice girl once you think about it," said Van. Hitomi looked surprisingly at him. Kyoko, a nice person? Ever since that night when she, with all the nerve, pushed Hitomi away from Van and giving her a pouting look of hatred. Didn't he see the truth within? Could he be blind himself?

        "Yes, I know. But…whenever I see her with…" she paused and looked away. "I would feel this aching in my heart that tells me that I don't stand a chance."

        "But, what's stopping you? Why are you hurting so much Hitomi?" asked Van concerned. Hitomi just smiled.

        "It's not a big deal, Van. I'll be all right, don't worry. I got this kind of pain when my father died a year back. But…I can cope with it…I think," she said, looking at Van's eyes once more. The love she felt before within Van's inner feelings, she could sense that it no longer existed in him, as she expected to turn out. 

        Slowly, Van drew her into his arms, hugging as comforting as ever. "Hitomi, whatever it is, don't let those problems come to you. You can talk to me anytime you want," he said. "_To me…it is a big deal…"_

        Hitomi nodded and hugged him lightly, knowing that if she hugged him tighter, a fight would be going on with her and Kyoko. Reluctantly, she broke the short hug, making Van curious. Hitomi started to walk into the direction in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at Van. "Well, I better make dinner for you guys. Do you want me to make your favorite?"

        "S-sure," said Van uncertainly. 

        "Okay. You can…come by and watch me if you want Van," said Hitomi hesitantly. "Well, I see you at dinner." With that, she turned and walked swiftly to the kitchen, leaving Van there in wonder with his thoughts.

        "_Something is different about Hitomi. There's something missing. But I can't point it out,"_ thought Van. "_Whatever it is, I'm going to find out why she is acting distant towards me."_

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Sounds of chopping were heard in the kitchen area. The chief was bewildered to see that the Seer is making dinner by her own accord. "But, miss, please let me do the cooking. It isn't just right to let you cook," said the chief, trying to parry the thought of Lord Van yelling at him.

        "Don't worry, I already told Van that I was going to cook," said Hitomi, chopping the vegetables. "Anyways, can you please get out of the kitchen? I'm going to need all my concentration."

        "But…but…"

        "You heard what she said. Go and take the rest of the day off," said Merle. Defeated, the chief bowed and exited the kitchen, leaving Hitomi and Merle to do their work.

        As Hitomi went from chopping to tenderizing the meat, Merle looked thoughtfully at Hitomi, seeing her expression change every 5 minutes. Merle knew that she was thinking about something. "Hey Hitomi, is there anything wrong?"

        Abruptly, Hitomi turned to Merle and gave a smile. "N-nothings…wrong…Merle. It's just…that…well…"

        "You're thinking about Lord Van, aren't you?" asked Merle with a smile. Hitomi blushed and worked intently into her cooking, trying to avoid that question. "You are thinking about him! I can tell."

~*~*~*~

        Meanwhile, Van was just passing by to the studies when he heard his name through the kitchen door. Cautiously, he peered in to see who is mentioning his name. At this point, he sighted only Merle and Hitomi there, talking a bit. He could see Hitomi blushing from afar. He smiled, seeing how cute she is when she blushes like that. Looking at Hitomi one last time before going to the studies, Van was about to go when he heard Merle talking. "You are thinking about him! I can tell."

        Averting his back to the door, he could see Hitomi working intently to her cooking, blushing redder than the first time. 

        Defeated, Hitomi looked wondrously up into the ceiling, knowing that Merle would not give up until she obtains what she desires. "Yes, Merle. You're right, I am thinking about him," said Hitomi with a sigh. "I mean, ever since I freed him from his illness, I guess you can say…my mind always wounds to him."

        "Aw I see. But, if you keep on thinking about him, why are you trying to avoid him?" asked Merle. Van neared the door, standing beside it with his ear close to the slightly ajar door. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he wanted to know the feelings within Hitomi since she couldn't speak her feelings in front of him.

        "Because…Merle…I don't want to get anymore hurt as I did when my dad died long time ago." By then, Hitomi put down the mallet and clenched the counters with her hair covering her eyes. "You know how I said that my heart aches and you said it's probably heartache. I just found out…that it might be breaking because of my sadness."

        "How can your heart break, Hitomi?"

        "Each time I see Van with Kyoko, I get this feeling that I am no longer wanted here, Merle. I feel as if I no longer need to be in Gaia because I all ready fulfilled my wishes all ready. Yet, every single day I've been here, I kept on thinking and thinking, pondering about what is positive or negative. I don't know why, but I still think about him every hour. Seeing his smile, smelling in his scent, looking at his mystic brown-reddish eyes; I only wish that I could talk to him…not just as friends…but more-"

        Merle gasped in excitement. "Hitomi, don't tell me you're still in love with…"

        Hitomi shushed her. "Merle, be quiet. Someone might here us. What if it's Van?" asked Hitomi frantically.

        "Don't worry. He's probably with Kyoko," said Merle with shrug. "Every day at this time night, he would be out in the gardens with Kyoko."

        "Yet still, even if I still have feelings for him, I…wouldn't have a chance with him," said Hitomi. "I talked to him just thirty minutes ago. By now, he's probably with Kyoko." She started to put the meat in the basin, putting in some seasoning and spices. 

        "Hitomi, I'm sorry if she acted so rude. She is Millerna's friend after all," said Merle, getting up to make the rolls. "But I just can't see what Van sees in her."

        Hitomi shrugged and gently put the basin inside the heated oven. "Merle, don't say those kind of things. It is what Van sees inside that counts. Who knows? Maybe you would like her when time comes by." Washing her hands in the sink, Hitomi started to make the biscuit batter. "To tell you the truth, when I looked at Van, I tried to avoid him because I hated him. I hated him for lying to me and never telling me the things ahead of time. Or I wouldn't have gone through this stage. I sometimes wished that I wanted to leave this place, but somehow I couldn't bear to leave." She started to put the dumplings inside the pan. "All I wanted in my life…is to see him. To be the way we were back then. But I guess not. Time moves on and people change everyday. I thought the fading image meant by Van's death. But it held one more meaning. The feelings he had for me were dying away. But it's strange, even though I want to forget him. I can't forget him at all."

        Merle put the pot filled with rice on the stove, putting the fire in medium height. "I'm sorry if you have to feel that way Hitomi. I guess Lord Van may not understand you since he has Kyoko to blind him from the truth. But I guess that's how love is. People can't really sort their feelings until the very end like you did when you found out that you like Van more than Allen. If only you can talk to Lord Van the same way you did back then."

        Hitomi smiled, being comforted by her friend's words. "Thank you Merle. Come on, let's go set the table." With that, the two girls left the kitchen area to the dining room, leaving the kitchen all quiet. Van stood there still, trying to absorb those words within his mind.

 _"I hated him for lying to me and never telling me the things ahead of time. Or I wouldn't of gone through this stage. I sometimes wished that I wanted to leave this place, but somehow I couldn't bear to leave."_

Those words that Hitomi have spoken out kept on echoing through his mind. The word hate was too strong for him to bear that he suddenly felt a surge of sadness within. He never heard Hitomi used the word Hate, and now, she used it due to her sadness that struck her so much pain. Van lifted himself off the wall, and headed into the study, where Allen was waiting for him.

~*~*~*~

        Allen was just looking through all the books when Van opened the doors to the study, his head bowing low, looking at the ground. Allen slowly put the book down, knowing that this concern was more important than just reading a book about the Draconians. "Hey, Van. What's wrong?" he asked, watching Van sit slumping down on the armchair. "It's looks as though you've been struck by the heart."

        "Or more like struck by the truth in some ways," said Van sadly. "I just heard that Hitomi hated me. Hated me for not telling her about Kyoko sooner than before."

        "Van, she doesn't hate you," said Allen. "She's just saying that because she is so sad right now."

        "But…I never seen her so…negative. I never seen her so invulnerable that she couldn't stand her life anymore. I want to help her, but something is holding me back," said Van. "Did I really change Allen?"

        Allen shook his head. "Only the fact when you accept the betrothal towards Kyoko. You did that without even conversing with yourself. You just decided absentmindedly and you were happy about it."

        Slowly, Van abruptly declined. "But…I wasn't all too happy."

        "But you were happy in the outside. Why didn't you show your inner self?" asked Allen.

        "I…I don't know," said Van. "I think I was thrilled that we were getting married in one year."

        "But didn't that happiness made you forget Hitomi?" asked Allen. Van's mind suddenly clicked with realization, remembering that day when he accepted the betrothal to Kyoko and her parents. He knew that something was missing and he didn't even know why he felt guilty and sad. Right in that moment of time, he had forgotten about Hitomi when his happiness and love blinded him like a bat. "Tell me Van, do you still love Hitomi?" The reoccurring question came into view once more. The feelings of love between two girls who he loved, Kyoko, a nice and kind beautiful woman who looks almost like Hitomi as Hitomi, a cheerful, exceedingly dependable woman who never gives up hope on anyone. Hitomi or Kyoko? He couldn't decide. If he says one of them, then it wouldn't be right. So, instead, Van kept silent, trying to pass that question away from his mind.

        Allen nodded understandably and stood. "I know that you're feelings are not quite satisfied, but if you think through it, maybe you will find your right choice." Slowly, Allen took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Listen, I got a plan that will work so you and Hitomi could spend time with each other." He slowly unfolded the paper to show a lot of scribbles with bunches of plans and invites. "Merle had this idea, and we confirmed that we should hold a ball. A ball to commemorate the welcome back of the Seer, Hitomi." He pointed to a long list of people. "Here are the people we are going to invite. Including Princess Millerna and Dryden. Everyone we knew will come since this party will be sort of like a reunion. It will take a few days to make, but I think we can manage."

        Van nodded approvingly with a smile. "But what about Kyoko? I mean, she would fight Hitomi to the death if she sees me with her."

        Allen had a big smile on his face. "I got that covered." Van just looked questioningly at Allen and shrugged.

        "Okay, let's start preparing," said Van, reading the plans for the reunion ball.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

End of Chapter 7- I just want to talk to you…

~^ ^~ ^~^ ^~

        ** ^_^; I'm sorry if the first half of the chapter was a bit quick since I had writer's block there. As you can tell, I am purposely making the character Kyoko a real fake…if still hadn't really figured out why I grabbed that Japanese name, which by the way means Mirror. But what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Until the next Chapter, Ja Ne, minna-san ^_^!!

          _  
          _


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and Ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any characters or scene plots regarding to that. So please do not sue me.

        Hi everyone, and welcome to Chapter 8. I apologize for the long wait, but I was quite busy. With school starting and with all 2 honors classes and one AP class around and tennis practice and games, with a boyfriend to think about, I have my life pretty much occupied. And I'm sorry for my slow pace. It's not the reviews is keeping me down. I don't really care what criticism they have, I'll keep on going. But here I am and ready to write more. From here on, the story will be updated pretty slow, since I am need to fully concentrate on my school work and set my dreams to become a Japanese Anime Artist.  Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate that people are taking the time to review my story. Please be sure to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Pretty soon, the plot will thicken. And, in any case if I'm repeating myself in my story, I'm sorry about that too. I have the tendency to forget what plot it is in or what they said before ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~

        The feelings of the heart, it is a device in which triggers almost all emotions within a human body. Happy, sad, anger; all emotions represents the mind of oneself who is somewhat condemned to the scene they see. None could ever rid the pain if only one can lighten it. Gazing out into the gardens from her room, Hitomi thought through her emotions as she stared into the beautiful existence of nature, where she saw Van and Kyoko talking and walking together. Sighing pathetically, Hitomi could feel the aching feeling throbbing against her special organ, her heart. She always wondered if the heart always has to gain so much pain from her emotions, flooding her mind with nonsense even though they may come true. Love is such a happy experience. Yet, at times, it is also a painful experience. One feeling always has a certain side effect of a two-sided coin that are completely opposite from each other. Opposite attracts. Hitomi couldn't help the fact that her emotions couldn't direct her to her own self anymore. All she could feel is sadness and lonely. Her presence around is just like an open space with no one crowding around her. This is the cold, isolated loneliness she felt when she stared intently at the two couple that is soon to be married.

        Under a big oak tree, Kyoko started to take off somewhere, waving to Van that she will be right back. Van smiled and waved back to her as she took off, leaving Van alone under the oak tree, looking off into space. Hitomi could have just run down there to be alone with him, but that wouldn't happen since Kyoko would likely be coming back. Hitomi sighed once more. She hated the feelings she had. It made her so weak and discouraging that she wasn't even her bubbly self. How pathetic. A girl who came all this way to rescue a friend only find that she's hurt by all this dilemma of love. A stray tear fell into the floor with Hitomi's eyes shadowed by her bangs. 

        Van looked into the direction of the window and saw Hitomi looking down. He smiled and waved to her. Hitomi saw this motion from afar and tried to wave. But her mind told her not to respond to his friendly gesture. Feeling her sadness overriding her, she reluctantly turned around and went further inside the room. "He doesn't love me. He only sees me as nothing but a pathetic weakling who used to be so confident and trustful."

        As Hitomi turned away from the window, Van could see the hurt expression on her face, instantly knowing that she is sad and hurting herself. Could it be that she was looking at them for the past few minutes? Generally, Van told Kyoko off so he can take important business matters. Regarding to his important business matters, he really meant by spending time with Hitomi. The plan right then was to wave at Hitomi and she would smile and fondly come down to the gardens to talk with him, like she used to whenever he was alone in the Austria Gardens. However, now, it was different. Instead of a smiling face, a hurt and sad expression suddenly protruded on her face as if something hurt her so much. Van could tell why she is like that, but he couldn't point out the reason of her sorrowful behavior. 

        "_Do you still love Hitomi?"_

        The same question that Allen discussed before that very night echoed through Van's mind. He didn't answer that question, proving the confusion in his mind. Slowly, he turned and stared into the starry sky, hearing the crickets coming forth, surrounding the whole peaceful, quiet night of Fanelia. He closed his eyes and imaged a memory from before, Kyoko with her smiling face, laughing annoyingly as her bubbly self. Yet the image faded to Hitomi from three years ago, who gave so much belief in Van and care for him that he began to love her the way he did before. Seeing her smiling face every signal day always brightens his day. He would do anything to bring that frown to a smile. Van opened his eyes and looked awed at the sky. "What changed me to think that way? What happened to me that drew me away from Hitomi? Do I still have feelings for Hitomi?"

        Van only wished that the plan would work.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 8- Feelings…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Sitting down on her bed, Hitomi slowly grabbed her CD player from her bag and put on the headphones, turning on the music instantly. She sighed sadly as she grabbed a sketchbook from her bag, grabbing her pencil pouch. With one lingering step, Hitomi headed out the door to the direction of the gardens.

        All of last night's thoughts subsided barely within Hitomi's mind. She still felt the same pain, yet not too much anymore once she does not think about. Turning to go downstairs, Hitomi gone through the doors to the beautiful gardens of the morning. She found a bench near the lake and sat in it, opening her sketchbook to the tenth page. Slowly, she opened her pouch and grabbed an eraser and a mechanical pencil, clicking on it as a small portion of lead came out. Looking at the sketchbook, she started to draw with her ears listening intently to the soothing music.

        Sadly, she started to sketch the head of the figure she is drawing, sketching the whole portion of the head. Lightly, she started to put in the eyes that show the emotions of calm, the mouth that is emotionless, and the whole face structure pointing upwards. Then, she started down, drawing the body in an archway matter with the figure's black unruly hair blowing in rhythm of its movement. Then, with one gentle stroke, Hitomi drew pure white wings on its back, covering almost half the page. Just when she was about to shade in the figure, Hitomi had a surprise look on her face. Remembering that angelic face, the beautiful, soft black hair, and the wings, Hitomi couldn't believe she actually drew Van. She looked at the drawing, seeing that the drawing actually resembles Van. Slowly, she went to the first page of the book to see a picture of Van, sitting on the rocks with his wings arching upwards with the pendant dangling on his neck. She turned to the next page to see Van once more with his wings, flying through the skies with her in his arms, holding tightly as they soar through the sky. From the following pages she turned, mostly all of her drawings represent Van, most pages with her either in his arms or on his back. Did she really miss Van that much?

        Just when she was about to close the sketchbook, a hand suddenly stopped her from closing her sketchbook fully. She turned around to find Merle, smiling at her. "Hey, let me see," she said, grabbing the sketchbook gently away from Hitomi.

        "Merle, don't," said Hitomi frantically. "What if Van sees it?"

        Merle looked through the sketchbook, seeing sketches of Van with his wings out in most of the pictures, showing the emotion within the drawings. Merle smiled and looked at Hitomi. "You really thought of Lord Van that much? Interesting," she said.

        Shamefully, Hitomi looked down, her eyes suddenly become so sad and hurt. "…Yes…I've been thinking about him for so long. You don't know how much I missed him so. Probably…he didn't miss me at all."

        Merle could feel the sadness within Hitomi and felt pity for her friend. If only there was a way to rid of her pain. Slowly, Merle laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you are going through a lot of hurt right now, but I know things will get back to normal. As long as you believe, it will come true. That's what you told me, and I believe in those words ever since."

        "But…"

        "Don't worry. Lord Van WILL see the truth. He's more confused than you are. Hopefully he will find the truth about Kyoko."

        "What truth are you talking about Merle?" said a voice from behind. Both Hitomi and Merle looked into that direction to see Van walking up to them, cocking his head. 

        "Umm…nothing, Lord Van. I was just saying the truth within…within…the Mystic Moon," lied Merle with a nervous smile. Van still had that curious face within, yet let the concept passed. Looking wonderingly, he spotted Hitomi's sketchbook under Merle's arm. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, grabbing the sketchbook gently from Merle.

        Hitomi suddenly stood and went right for Van, who was about to open her sketchbook. Just when he saw the small portion of the wings, Hitomi snatched the book from him, hugging it to her chest. "No, don't look at it," said Hitomi sadly. "Don't look at it. I don't want anyone to see this… Especially you." With that, she took off, running so fast and hard that she didn't even hear the calling of Van.

        "What did I do?" asked Van, looking Merle sadly as Hitomi disappeared into the halls.

        Merle sighed sadly. "She didn't want you to see her drawings, Lord Van."

        "Why? I just want to look at it," said Van, scratching his head.

        "Yes, but the pictures were actually…all of you. Think about it." With that, she bonded on all fours and went after Hitomi, leaving Van alone to meddle with his feelings. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        "How can I be so stupid?" said Hitomi. "Why did I take out my sketchbook and draw?"

        "Hitomi!!!" yelled a voice from a distance. Hitomi turned around and smiled at Merle, who stopped to look at Hitomi. "Are you okay?"

        "Yes, Merle. I'm fine. I'm just a little too emotionally back there, but don't worry, I'm okay," she said with another of her smiles.

        "Well, good. Come on, Princess Millerna have just arrived!" said Merle excitedly. 

        Hitomi's face suddenly lightened after hearing the good news. Millerna, here in Fanelia? Finally, all three girls are together and they could finally chitchat all day long and go shopping. Putting her sketchbook down on the nearest table, Hitomi ran with Merle to the entranceway, her mind of the sketchbook completely out of her mind. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ 

        Running down the stairs as if something is chasing them, Hitomi and Merle stumbled down the stairs, laughing while trying to get in front first. Upon their playful entrance, inside the very entrance way that leads the doors to the throne room, Van, Allen, Kyoko, and all the crusade members stood there, awaiting Princess Millerna, along with Dryden, to appear inside the throne room. Merle and Hitomi slowly paced themselves and went in front of them all. Hitomi didn't give Van a glance as she stood there, looking intently at the door. Van looked at her and she didn't respond to his look. Defeated, he looked down with a grim face.

        The doors of the Fanelia castle soon opened to reveal Princess Millerna and Dryden coming in, walking side by side with a huge smile on their faces. Hitomi's face lightened as she still recognize Millerna, her other best friend aside from Merle and Yukari. She still looks the same, only the exception that she looks more and more like Marlene, her late older sister. Millerna smiled excitedly as she spotted Hitomi, looking the same age as her right now. "Is that you Hitomi?" she asked fondly.

        Hitomi smiled and nodded her head. Soon, the two friends hugged in a friendly matter, laughing excitedly that they finally reunited once more after three years. "Hitomi! It's so great to see you again!" she said, releasing the hug to look a Hitomi. "And look, you let your hair grown!"

        "Yeah, I was kinda busy with all these other junk that I didn't really have time to cut my hair. Besides, I think I like my hair better this way," she said with a smile. "How've been doing? Still studying the way of medication?"

        Millerna smiled. "Yes, but I'm still studying for quite a while. My father died recently and my sister, Eries, is taking over as the new ruler of Austria while I finish studying medication."

        "I'm sorry to here that Millerna. I guess it goes for the same for me too. My father died just a year ago after an accident."

        Millerna smiled once more. "But no worries. At least we get to see each other again." Slowly, she looked at Van then to Kyoko who was smiling and being irritated at the same time. Then to Merle, Allen, and the Crusade members are there too. Everyone was there for this occasion. "Well, I guess everyone is here! It's great to see you all!"

        "Yes, same with us," said Van. "We're glad that you can come."

        "Thank you for your message, Van. I really think that this a good idea."

        Hitomi looked questioningly. "What is a good idea?" Millerna turned and grabbed Hitomi by the arm, dragging her to the outside. "Come on, let's go shopping like old times. That way, we can catch up on things. You can come too Merle. You know, girl chat."

        Merle nodded excitedly and joined the two, only to leave Kyoko out. She ran up to Millerna. "Hey, Millerna, aren't you forgetting someone?"

        Merle gave her a bad snare. "Why should you come? After all the damage that you've done?"

        Kyoko glared angrily at Merle. "Why don't shut up you little-" Kyoko have to stop herself since Van was around, looking at her strangely. "I-I mean I just want to chitchat along with you guys."

        Millerna shook her head. "I'm sorry Kyoko. But these two and I need to spend time with each other since it's been quite a while when we talked like this. This is a hang out to repay for three years of isolation from different worlds. You understand that, right?"

        The young Noblewoman smiled. "Umm…yes, Millerna…I'm sorry. I guess I was too busy thinking about the marriage the next few months." She went to Van and ringed her arm around his. "Isn't that right, Van?"

        Struck by this sudden turn of events, Hitomi turned away from the couple, her eyes lowered to a sadness that everyone cannot see except Van, who felt that sorrow coming out of her. "Y-yeah, Kyoko…in a few months." He hesitated to say this due to the fact of Hitomi's feelings.

        "Come on, you guys. Let's leave those love birds alone," said Hitomi absentmindedly. Everyone heard this and looked at Hitomi with surprised eyes. Van was most surprised out of all, hearing what Hitomi said that sounds like defeat. Millerna and Merle looked at her downcast face, her fist clenching as it shook in sadness. "The only reason I'm here is to…complete my vision and see you guys. Not to be hurt by one who I cared for so deeply, who is so blinded to see the truth." Hitomi looked up. "And I am only here to be happy. Not to be sad or anything. I just hated when I wasn't notified by that…proposal. I feel such a toy right now."

        Van gasped as Hitomi started to walk away from him, with Merle and Millerna following closely to her sad side. The doors closed behind the three, leaving Kyoko and the men inside Fanelia castle. Van looked down as if the one he loved dumped him. Dryden came up to them, scratching his head. "So, this must be the whole problem. Hitomi is acting like this because of SOMEONE here. Right Allen?" 

        "Obviously. I just hope this plan will work. I don't want to see Hitomi and Van not talking to each other like they used to. It's as if she's treating him the way he was back then when he was only an arrogant person," said Allen, patting Van's shoulder.

        "Geez, I wonder what is her problem?" asked Kyoko, folding her arms. "I mean, I was trying to be nice to her."

        "Oh, please. Stop hiding yourself," said Dryden sourly. "Allen saw how you treated a girl who saved this world. You should know that YOU are the main problem of all of this." With that, Allen and Dryden left to the barracks with the Gaddes and the other Crusaders following behind.

        Kyoko was quite insulted in the inside, yet she never took it out as she smiled at her Van. "I don't care what they say. As long as I am with you, Van."

        Van looked at her and soon, walked away, leaving her all alone. "I need some time to think. Go and talk with the Crusaders if you're lonely," he said as he climbed the stairs. Kyoko was quite insulted by this once more, and looked away from his retreating form, showing the inner emotions she is hiding. "Damn that Hitomi. She is a cursed one who brings disasters like ruining our time together. The rumors are all true. She is a complete psycho." Roughly, she swiped her hair and walked to the barracks. "At least I don't act like that. At least I am beautiful and modest about myself."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~ ^~

        "She hates me. I know she hates me for the way I am," said Van, walking along the halls of his castle. The words that Hitomi spoke truly cut deep within his soul. He knew that the truth hurts and he knew that he would be hurt from it, aside from Hitomi. However, he couldn't pin point the guilt he has; guilt in which he doesn't even know due to his blindness. Slowly, he kneeled against the wall, feeling his emotions overflowing him so quick like a river pouring its raging water into an empty arroyo. A flash image of Hitomi weeping in bed consumed his mind. He slowly drew a hand to face, covering it to not show the paining sadness he is feeling. He could feel it. He feels Hitomi crying and paining herself due to this aggravation. He began to breath uneasily, trying to ease the pain he is intertwining with Hitomi's, moaning sadly to himself. "Why? Why am I feeling this emotion?" asked Van desperately.

        "_How could you do such a thing to me, Van? How could you…betray me as if…I was nothing but a toy to you?"_

        "I wasn't using you as a toy. I wasn't. I was trying to be a good friend to you. Because you are special to me," said Van, a hint of pleading within his voice.

        "_Then, why, why did you take the chance to go for another woman who masked away her own true feelings?"_

        Van shook his head. He was confused, confused with this whole ordeal in which he doesn't understand. He couldn't bare the thought of it. Slowly, he regained his composure and looked to the side. Lingering through the halls, with his red-wined eyes searching up and down, side to side, he spotted a little square thing on the table. Slowly, he looked up, to inspect the thing more closely to his eyes. Right then, just before it, Van instantly knew that the thing was Hitomi's sketchbook, the very book in which she snatched so fervently from him.

        The binding of the hard-paper back book with its spiral holding, he knew it was the very one. Slowly, he extended his hand towards it, feeling the smooth paper cover of it. Van flinched and took his hands away from it. Van wouldn't go so far as to look at it. It wouldn't feel right, looking into someone's privacy. He doesn't want to look through something that wasn't his. Yet, once he looked at it, Van wanted to know what is inside that sketchbook that captures the whole intensity of Hitomi's feelings. Maybe he could find the very essence in which she is feeling right now. This is not eavesdropping, but the matters to help her sorrow and bring the light upon her once more. 

        The orange sketchbook started to grow big in his mind with new feelings of determination within. With the courage mustered, Van gently grabbed the sketchbook and opened the first page of the drawing. "That's…that's…" Van was surprised at the drawing, with a young man with his wings unfurling out of his back, showing the shade and contrast of emotions within. "It's me," he finished, slowly caressing the smooth physique of the paper filled with pencil lead. Slowly, he saw an imprint, seeing Hitomi's name etched in small letters that says: "Hitomi Kanzaki; April 1999: My Angel." The emotion within this drawing shows the melancholy and the fervent expression shown on his face. 

        Interested, he turned to the next page, only to see another drawing of him with his wings out once more, this time, with Hitomi clinging onto him as they soared into a beautiful painted blue sky. The only ones that are not painted was Hitomi and Van themselves, indicating a memory that was pitched in black and white. Down the bottom, her name was etched once more, this time with a different date and title that said: "My Guardian Angel." He smiled, seeing how many memories it brought him to reminiscence. Van turned to the next few pages, seeing each different from the other, with only his wings and himself and Hitomi remain the same, except different image posture and different titles that read from: "Unforgettable Memories" to the very last drawing that was drawn recently and finished and read: "Tenkuu no Tenshi…the Visions of an Angel." Van slowly closed the book and held it against his chest, closing his eyes as he absorbed those emotional and beautiful images that she drawn. Van couldn't believe it, but he saw the image of Hitomi's thoughts. The thoughts and hidden emotions that revolved only to Van. He just seen the memories she kept so dearly to herself, never forgetting every single memory that she would cherish for the rest of her life. He knew instantly that Hitomi truly did miss him and she never, ever forgot about. Her promise was never broken, and Van knew that the emotions she is going through are nothing more than just feelings of a broken promise not from her, but from him.

        Concluding to his thoughts, he never truly remembered that he promised something to Hitomi. But he knew then that his task must be fully committed to Hitomi's sad feelings. Clutching the sketchbook with a mind of better plans, Van set into his room and closed the door, locking it so no one can come in.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Fanelia Marketplace. It was always busy with bustling people doing their own deeds and their own business. Even though the people where so busy with all these habits, they would even spare their energy to excuse them for their crude movements. Apparently, the Fanelians are quite well disciplined and quite hospitable due to their young King's continuing behavior that would strike the person to become him. The Fanelians truly respect King Van.

        Upon the lingering busy streets of Fanelia, Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna were walking along amongst the bustling people, excusing each time they bumped into someone accidentally. Sounds of sales and advertisements were heard everywhere with people bargaining with the other for a better price for the certain item. Hitomi smiled pleasantly, liking the crowded and loud noises of people around her. If the streets were quiet and isolated, she would freak out and never go out of the castle ever until everyone is out. She never wanted to be alone without any company.

        Merle and Millerna spotted a clothes shop and suddenly called Hitomi to it. Hitomi smiled and ran with them, the trio excited to find some nice garments for a certain occasion. Inside the well-made building, many young girls hanged around there, looking at each dress intently. The clothes shop today was quite busy. Hitomi couldn't spot why the stores are so busy. None other than that, there were more people than expected.

        Merle found a dress that matches her bright original clothing, twirling around as she inspected it. "What do you guys think?" asked Merle, twirling once more. "Do you think it suits me for the upcoming ball tomorrow?"

        "What ball?" asked Hitomi, after putting back a dress that looked too old and too dark for a young woman to wear. 

        "Oh, haven't Merle told you?" said Millerna. Hitomi shook head, completely confused. "Oh that Allen. He sometimes like that whenever it comes to these occasions. There is going to be a ball held tomorrow night."

        It sounded exciting to Hitomi for a second until she realizes the very thought of the ball. "Oh, to commemorate that the marriage of Van and Kyoko is coming soon," she said, hiding the bitter voice inside.

        "No, actually it is to commemorate you. Sort of like the Reunion party for your welcome back," said Merle happily. "But why would you think that? The…marriage (gag) is held only in a few months."

        Hitomi looked sadly. "Well…I'm not much of a welcome here. Especially how Ms. Kyoko treated me."

        "I'm sorry, Hitomi," said Millerna, bowing her head. "I apologize for the reaction of Kyoko. I thought she would be fond to meet you, yet, when I told her about you, she seems too self-centered about it and just skipped that subject right away."

        "It's okay, Millerna. I understand. It's not your fault," said Hitomi with a smile. "Besides, I'm okay. Really."

        "How can you be such a friend to a girl like that? Especially when she looks almost like Hitomi," asked Merle, flickering through the rack of dresses.

        From out of nowhere, a little girl came over and looked at Hitomi curiously. "You're Hitomi Kanzaki? The Girl from the Mystic Moon?" Hitomi nodded, looking curiously at the little girl. "I'm sorry if I talked behind your back. I wasn't really sure it was you since that girl with reddish-brownish hair was being mean to me. She didn't even help me pick up my broken toy that she smashed."

        Hitomi smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry, little girl. I'm not that kind of person. So don't worry about it." The little girl smiled and bid her good-bye, running to tell her mother that the "real" Hitomi was really nice after all. As the little girl disappeared, Hitomi crossed her arms around her chest, pondering thoughtfully. "Strange…" Merle joined in with Hitomi, crossing her arms the same manner as Hitomi.

        "You're telling me. That girl has a lot things to hide."

        "Yes, it's seems as if…she has two mask in one face. Showing one to a certain place and the other to another certain place. It's as if she is bottling her own feelings." Hitomi's mind clicked. "That sort of…sounds like me…"

        Both Millerna and Merle agreed with her. "Yup, just like Hitomi three years ago."

        "Let's just skip that subject and pick a dress for Hitomi to wear for the ball tomorrow night," said Millerna, looking up and down at Hitomi's figure and looking through the dress rack. "Let me see. The dress can't be too much exposed or not too much modest either. The dress must be green…no or red…or…I don't know. What do you think, Merle?"

        Merle looked thoughtfully at Hitomi's figure and smiled. "I know for sure that Ms. Snobby-Wobby person would wear green. She wants to impress other guys and Lord Van. You know how a flirt she is. Let's get something more of…a calm color. You know, that represents Hitomi's great and unpredictable personality that she never hides anything underneath. More like the color…what's that color…?"

        Millerna's eyes suddenly lightened and took out a dress that looked medieval. "Blue?" she asked questioningly.

        "That's the color!" said Merle, touching the dress. "This is perfect!!!" Then, Merle frowned a bit after another thought. "I don't know…the dress is cute and everything, but something about it is too big or something."

        "I agree. It is a little too big for Hitomi around the waist. But we can alternate it?"

        "Yeah, that would due." Merle smiled and grabbed a measurement tape above the wooden racks. "Okay Hitomi, we're going to work on your dress first!"

        Hitomi smiled and nodded. "But may I point out one thing. Can I make some suggestions of the dress?" The way Hitomi's mind works indicate that she does not like the look of that dress one bit due to its shape and structure.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Back at Fanelia Castle, down at the barracks, Allen, Dryden, and Gaddes looked around the table with a huge paper on it, showing little sketches that looks like a plan. "Commander, why does it have to be me and the other men?" asked Gaddes complaining. "I mean, come on. I don't want to deal with her and her obnoxious attitude."

        "Come on, Gaddes. You and the others are the only ones fit for this," said Allen. "Besides, she has the hots for you too."

        "But commander, she is bugging us like hell!"

        "Do you want to see Van and Hitomi like this or not?" asked Dryden, pressing his glasses against the top of his nose.

        Gaddes sighed, approving reluctantly that Dryden made a very good point. Allen smiled and pointed at the blue prints. "All right, at the night of the ball, Van, Dryden, Gaddes, hopefully Chid, and I will dance the main entertainment of Fanelia along with Millerna, Merle, Kyoko, and Hitomi. As Kyoko gets out of the dance floor, you guys will crowd around the drink area were Kyoko would most likely go to and flirt. Unaware of Van and Hitomi, we will accidentally let ourselves off and let Hitomi and Van take the floor, with you guys stalling Kyoko so there wouldn't be a cat fight in a ball that commemorates Hitomi's welcome back party. You got it?"

        "Yes sir!" yelled all the Crusaders, even though they don't like it one bit.

        After the cheer within the group, Van just came in, walking to the table where Allen, Dryden, and Gaddes stood. "You finally joined us, Van. Where have you been these passed two hours?" asked Allen.

        "Doing some business that is still unfinished in my room. And I don't mean by Kyoko. It matters with a pencil and a certain book," said Van bluntly. "But, you do have a plan, right?"

        Allen smiled and nodded and started to explain the plan carefully and thoughtfully.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The sun soon grown from morning to late afternoon as Hitomi, Millerna, and Merle came back to the castle, holding vast of stuff around their arms. Upon their arrival, Allen and Dryden helped with their stuff, meeting them at the gate.

        "What took you guys so long?" scolded Dryden, looking at the girls with a look of playful anger and concern.

        "Oh Dryden, you know how I become a shopping rat when it comes to clothes and jewelry. Besides, we were stuck all day in the clothes since Hitomi alternated the dresses beautifully."

        Allen and Dryden looked at Hitomi with a curious look and Hitomi smiled. "I just did some different styles for Millerna and Merle. Besides, I don't want to be the only one with a different look that is exactly from the Mystic Moon. I'm not a good fashion designer for nothing. It's a good thing I took some clothing classes back two years ago." She shrugged and left that subject away since she saw another look of curiousness within the two men.

        "You should see how beautiful Hitomi's dress turned out," whispered Millerna to Dryden. "And we helped out too. Friends help each other out too, you know."

        Allen and Dryden smiled and nodded approvingly as they started to walk off inside the palace, with Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna tagging along behind, smiling as they started to chitchat. "We had a lot of fun today, didn't we?" asked Millerna.

        "Yeah, I haven't had that much fun since three years ago. We should try this all the time," said Hitomi, stretching.

        "By the way, Allen, where's Lord Van?" asked Merle questioningly. Hitomi didn't say anything after that.

        "He's in his room. Somehow, he is really preoccupied with something important right now," said Allen. "You can tell by his door locked."

        "Probably doing something with Kyoto I suppose," muttered Hitomi under her breath.

        "No, actually she's flirting with the guards near the barracks, and Van has… "Paper" work to deal with," said Dryden, pointing one finger.

        "Paper work?"

        "Never mind. You wouldn't understand until you see it. Somehow, it's quite special to him."

        Something special to Van? What could Dryden possibly mean?

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Few minutes have passed since Hitomi got into her room. She smiled as she looked through the bunch of stuff she gathered. Slowly, she took out the dress she is officially going to wear to the ball and hung onto the side of the opened closet door, looking at her successful alteration. Closing the closet gently, she turned around and put the remains of the bags on isolated corner. With one sigh, she lay on the bed, looking intently up into her ceiling.

        From all these past several days, she didn't realize how much fun she had today. From all the turmoil she has gone through, Hitomi realized that she truly needed this opportunity to have some fun after being coped up in the castle for so long. If only Van was there with them, there could be more fun. Hitomi sighed as she remembered every single detail of those days.

        Slowly, she sat up from her seat and looked through her duffel bag to find an two opened envelopes that read: "Hitomi's Pictures. A Remembrance of Gaia and her friends." Hitomi smiled, remembering that she would always take those pictures with her as her guide comforts. She bent over and took out those pictures, opening one envelope to reveal the pictures from her few last days on Gaia.

        The first picture of the pile was a picture of her, with Millerna and Merle posing at the camera in the Austria Gardens. "I remembered this one. It's a picture of us when we chased Van and Allen down for tricking on us by surprise like that. Those little jokers." She put the picture under the last one and looked at the second one, showing a picture of her last picture with Millerna, with the Mole Man and Princess Eries. She turned to the next picture to see a picture of Van, sleeping soundly without any heed of his picture taken. She smiled. "Merle must have taken that. He looks so angelic when he sleeps like that almost as if he was child."

        From the past following pictures, Hitomi looked on and on, reminiscing every signal one. And within those lingering 30 minutes, Hitomi fell asleep, with the piles of pictures scattered every. In her hand, she held a picture with Van and herself, with his wings covered her and him as they stood there in the night, looking into a beautiful lake near Fried.

        Outside the doors, Van knocked on the door gently. "Hitomi? May I come in? It's me, Van." No answer came from the door as he looked on with a curious face. "Hitomi?" His face soon turned to worry as he slowly opened the door, hoping there was no kidnapper to snatch Hitomi unnoticed. As he slowly peered into her room that lighted from the sun, he saw her, sleeping peacefully on her bed, with all these square images on the bed. Closing the door behind him softly, he went to her bedside, peering into the images. He smiled and remembered those pictures. He remembered a time when he first took a glance out that contraption, remembering Hitomi explaining that this will help her remember. He didn't quite understand, but now he understood. He slowly looked up to her sleeping form and smiled, seeing how peaceful and calm she is when she sleeps. Slowly, he gathered her in his arms and laid her head on the soft pillow, putting the blanket over her shoulder. For a few minutes, he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her long hair gently. "How I wished that things are different," he said sadly. "I wish that we would talk like friends like we used to. If only I could read your feelings more clearly." Slowly, he caressed her cheek, which was surprisingly warm and soft. "Don't worry, Hitomi. I'll find a way to make you feel better. I can't stand the thought of you sad. I'll find a way." Gradually, he leaned to her cheek and kissed her softly there for just a blink second. Smiling, he looked at her one last time and walked out the door.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The hour passed on, and Hitomi woke up, suddenly surprised to find herself sleeping under her covers. She slowly sat up and looked around, seeing her picture neatly piled on the table. She felt a flat thing on her right hand and looked at it, seeing the picture of that moonlight night when Van and her were alone, late at night. She smiled sadly and looked through her bag. Slowly, she took out some wall tacks from a plastic box and took one out carefully. Pushing the tack against the wall above her bed along with the picture, she smiled contentedly and stood up, heading into the balcony.

        As she opened the doors to her room, Hitomi spotted Kyoko walking pass by her, stopping for a moment to look at her, with a very annoyed look on her face. Hitomi glowered and closed the door behind, wistfully passing by Kyoko without any stopping to look. "_Oh no, not you," thought Hitomi as she walked off towards the stairs. _

        "Hmph, Mystic Moon psycho," said Kyoko as she folded her arms across her chest.

        "I heard that," said Hitomi from afar. Kyoko jerk and gave another pouting look. "Don't underestimate me by one second, girl. I'm stronger than you think."

        Kyoko angrily looked at Hitomi's far away figure, clenching her fist in a raging anger that could be unpredictably described. "Well you shouldn't underestimate me! I can be squealer and a good persuader."

        "Yeah, yeah. Even though I have long hair and a personality of a weakling, at least "I" take risks to take my life to the next stage and ask my friends for help if I need to. Unlike you, you use others in order to provide you the attention you deserve and the vanity of your precious lifestyle."

        "That's a load of bull!"

        "Don't even think about denying it," said Hitomi, closing her eyes. "You know it's the truth. The truth hurts Kyoko." She turned around towards Kyoko with a glare that no longer shows the lingering weakling she is. This created Kyoko to gasp in surprise, seeing the true nature of Hitomi's exact behavior that she always had all her life. "I think it's your turn to learn the truth, Kyoko. Because no one really spoke to you the truth about your so-called nice attitude because of your out spoken rudeness and undeniable snobbish attitude that totally shows how conceded you are. You never showed that dark side to Van. Let me warn you, you won't do any good if you keep your true emotions bottled up. You'll live a fake forever and ever in your life if you keep this play up. And pretty soon, you will regret that you lived a liable life."

        Kyoko was quite angry and annoyed with this, clenching her fists as if she was going to jump on Hitomi. "Then maybe I should warn you, you wrench! Stay away from Van or consequences shall come!" She signaled to her fists, indicating a fight between those two.

        "Then bring it. I don't care if we fight because I made a promise that I will stick by Van's side no matter what. Not as a toy for attention, but a good friend that never leaves him alone." 

        "Why you little…!" Just when she was about smack Hitomi, Van appeared out of his room to see Kyoko on one side while Hitomi on the other.

        "Hitomi, Kyoko," said Van curiously. "What are you guys doing out here?"

        Kyoko suddenly grew less tense and smiled, her angry, fighting behavior dissolving instantly to the innocent Kyoko, her look almost like Hitomi. "Oh Van honey. I was just…chitchatting with Hitomi. You know, to get along with Hitomi since you are good friends with her."

        Hitomi gave a correctable grunt and turned to walk away until Van called her gently. "Hitomi…" Hitomi gave a sidelong glance at Van, smiling as she looked at Kyoko in the background, piercing her eyes right into her. 

        "Remember what I told you, Kyoko. To hide your own self would create a life that you would regret forever." Kyoko sneered hatefully at Hitomi from behind with Van's back towards her. She looked at Van and smiled with care for him, the smile he knew that would brighten his day. Hitomi didn't say anything after that, and walked away, leaving Van there with a face that showed that he just looked at a ghost or something.

        The smile and the look in her eyes that he saw just now. Van could instantly tell that this was the Hitomi he knew. So full of words and life that she spoke the truth and wisdom of. He smiled encouragingly. Yet, a thought lingered in his mind. How did Hitomi get the courage from?

        As Hitomi descended the down the stairs, Hitomi stopped in the middle and looked out into space, wondering thoughtfully as a thought struck her like a blinding thunder strike. She stood there with an awed face struck on her face. "How did that courage come from?" she asked questioningly to herself. "It's as if…I'm becoming myself again. But how is it possible that would break my feelings like this?" Slowly, she touched her right cheek. Something about it when she touched tingled her. Something about her right cheek have created to stir of courage in her mind, sort of breaking the sadness within her mind. She looked up into the window, feeling sort of a happy pleasant feeling within her. Sighing, she walked down the stairs, taking that thought away from her mind.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Songs of a low song, cheerful, yet medium speed at the same time, was heard in somewhere near her. Hitomi stopped in her tracks and listened to the music that was so musical and mystical. She felt like doing the waltz at the moment as it rang peacefully through her ear. Smiling to the excitement of this song, Hitomi followed her ears and tried to figure the small music coming from somewhere. She followed, hearing violins, cellos, and pianos playing strongly and vibrating through the halls of Fanelian castle. Suddenly, she stopped, hearing the song was louder to her right. She turned around to find that a large door, slightly ajar. Slowly she peered in, looking cautiously. 

        In that moment, Hitomi could see two to four people dancing to the beautiful music. And the four people was none other than Dryden, dancing with Millerna as Merle dancing with Allen as they danced magnificently like a swan moving swiftly through the crystal lake. It almost reminded her of a beautiful ballet show. With Millerna and Merle switching partners, dancing apart for a while then went into the waltz wants more. Hitomi opened the door carefully, hopefully not to disturb their concentration.

        The mystifying dance still goes on for 4 minutes and soon the song ended, four of Hitomi's friends clapping for the brilliant music made by the band. Hitomi couldn't help but clap herself as she clapped harder than the rest. Her friends looked up and smiled, seeing her smiling at the art dance they just did. "That was so beautiful!" said Hitomi, walking up them. "I never saw a dance that is played so good before. It's like a waltz mix in with ballet!"

        Millerna smiled at her friend. "Well, this is the dance we are going to do at the ball tomorrow night. We're just practicing to see if we still have the groove to it. Especially when band made a wonderful music for it."

        "The music was so beautiful," said Hitomi to the composer. 

        The young composer blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you, Lady Hitomi."

        "Say, how does this dance work?" she asked, almost hopping up and down excitedly.

        "Let's see," said Allen thoughtfully. "This is a dance that went on in Fanelia for many generations, I suppose. It's a tradition that every festival, there should be only one formal dance that can only be triggered once, due its long time consuming."

        "Why is it time consuming?" asked Hitomi. 

        "Well, as you can see, we switch partners. Somewhere I think around 5 minutes or so, the original partners would switch to another man or woman. Basically, it will go on until only two people, man and woman, are alone in the dance floor. So, in order for you to get out, the person must be on their own kind, which means if you have a partner man to man or woman to woman, then your out of the dance floor and watch," explained Dryden.

        Hitomi smiled pleasantly as she knew that this is going to be a good one. "It sounds interesting."

        "Would like to join?" asked Millerna.

        "Sure," said Hitomi quickly, beaming with excitement. She went to the dance floor, taking Merle's place to practice and the cat-girl could watch and find any errors. 

        "Okay, Hitomi, in order to start off this dance, you'll have to put your right foot first and-"

        "You mean like a waltz?" asked Hitomi.

        "What's a waltz?"

        "It's a dance similar to this. You know, the guy takes the control and they step in rhythm."

        "Yes, that's right. You sound like you know this. Okay, but once in a while, the dance will include spins and moves that gracefully move like a swan. So, let's start."

        Millerna gave the signal to play the music once more. The composer nodded and turned to the band, waving his composer baton with one movement and started the music. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Outside the halls, Van walked along the lonely corridors when he heard and notice the mysterious, yet beautiful song from inside the ballroom. Wondering the occasion of the sudden music in the halls, Van went over to the huge ballroom doors and investigated the scenery in front of him. Upon opening the door slightly ajar, opening enough to see the whole dance scenario, right there, he saw his friends practicing the dance. In there, Hitomi was there, making Van even more interested in this.

        Hitomi and Millerna sat on the floor, almost like a curtsy. In front of them, Allen and Dryden waited until the cue of the music has come. Once the music started, both men started to extend their hands towards the two girls sitting down. They both slowly looked up and extended their hands toward them, the men grabbing their small hands firmly into their manly ones, helping the two up to their feet. Slowly, Hitomi put her free hand on Allen's shoulder, watching carefully for Allen's movement as he lightly wound his around her waist. Slowly, they started to waltz, Allen in control. 

        For the next ongoing minutes, Van watched Hitomi gracefully dancing through the music, dancing and twirling once in a while and switching partners. Both Hitomi and Millerna would laugh if they saw each other and go back to their original partners, starting over from the beginning. Time in time, Van couldn't help but find Hitomi somehow beautiful. This was the very first time since he woken up to see Hitomi fully. She has grown so much, even though she was only 5'5", and that she no longer wields the young 15 years old self. Her honey-brown hair have grown down to her waist, making her even more beautiful than before and her figure was well divine, showing the curves she develop. Van watched her from afar, seeing her dancing gracefully as a swan through this traditional dance. He liked it when her hair sways with the movements she is making. Her feet didn't give any fault as she kept on dancing without any mistakes. It's as if she knew this dance for a long while. Van didn't notice he's been looking at Hitomi all this time until the music suddenly stopped, hearing the sounds of multiple clapping echoing through the magnificent ballroom. 

        Hitomi wiped the sweat off her brow, giving a tired sigh. "That actually turned out good," she said.

        "Yeah, I have to agree with you," said Merle, jumping up and down. "You did great, Hitomi! It's like your pro at this or something! If Lord Van was here, he would be so happy that you would be joining the dance!"

        Hitomi sadly looked down to the floor, suddenly not so bubbly anymore not more than 30 minutes ago. "…I'm not really sure…if Van would be happy." The sudden wave of hidden surprise came upon her friends. "I'm sorry if I'm going down in the dumps right now. I mean, Kyoko would be telling him by now of what I said to her down the halls before I came here. I only told her the unspoken truth. And besides, she talked behind my back as if she holds an eternal grudge against me. Besides, Van would believe her more than me."

        "But at least you showed her," said Merle, crossing her arms. "I mean, ever since she came here, I get the hot headed Kyoko while Lord Van gets a sweet and adoring Kyoko. I was surprised when she suddenly turned to a snobbish woman when she's alone with me."

        "Yes, but, you can tell that she is very persuasive."

        "Amen to that," said Dryden, raising his hand. "I'm no person to cut with persuasive people, but I can tell she is. She acts like a perfect person every time."

        "It's like she's almost portraying your personality, Hitomi," said Allen thoughtfully.

        Hitomi nodded and looked out the window, seeing a great view of the lake and the beautiful crystal-clear waterfall with a far away look on her face. "I can't just help it. Our friendship is becoming more and more distance every day. Even though I avoid him, he would always be busy off with something, either hanging around with Kyoko or in an advisor meeting. I mean, I tried to spend time with him, but somehow, I feel as if I can't talk about anything with him anymore. What if I say the wrong thing? Will he be angry with me?" She slowly put her hand above her beating heart that softly ache after so many memories she thought about, the memories of good times. "It seems as if it was almost yesterday since I first met him. He was such a pig-headed jerk back then, too arrogant that he hid his feelings deep within. Yet, as I get to know him very well, Van was truly a great man with so many potentials in his life. I'm not really sure why, even now, I still…have feelings for him."

        Her friends listened intently to Hitomi's sad words, hearing her spoke out the hurting feelings deep within. They felt sympathy towards her since she faced a lot of depressing moments in her life. They also reminiscence with her, remembering the times they shared so much fun with, before this mishap ever happened. Van stood in the doorway, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he absorbed the words of his friends. Could he just be dreaming? The words that Hitomi spoke kept repeating in his mind, as if it was an echo, repeating the words of one endlessly in a dark, lonely cave. With those lingering words, loose memories of the past started to consume his mind, the memories that took the few days before she ever left.

        He remembered every detail of that very time, remembering the way Hitomi smiled at him as they walked alone in the countryside of Austria, laughing at jokes and memories, clowning around when they feel like more action, eating together whenever they feel hungry, just going through phases that lock themselves as best friends. The way Hitomi would feel sad at times and she would go to him for a quiet and alone talk, him trying to comfort her sad attitude and trying to bring that smile back to normal. The way she would always willingly spend time with him, even though she was quite busy keeping the children entertained, she would give some time to spend with him. The friendship they had three years ago bloomed so much during those times.

        Now, as Van went on through the years, their friendship stopped blossoming, like a Sakura tree, after a while as they grown and became distant from each other. Van turned away from the door, trying to think why the sudden change of their friendship. At this kind of moment, Hitomi would always be with him, talking and laughing and taking walks. Those passed memories are gone now. Those memories are nothing more than just a dream in Van's mind now. The sudden coldness started to penetrate his body. A cold feeling that he could easily recognize as he walked slowly toward an open window. He looked out into the gardens, still feeling that cold chill running up his spine. He never had this feeling if only he was…

        Then right in that moment, as Van gazed into the gardens, he just realized this feeling he is going through. For the first time after these 3 years that passed… 

…Van felt alone…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        *End of Chapter 8- Feelings

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        So, what do you guys think? This is the longest one I ever made, so I'm sorry if it's that long. But anyways, I hope you guys like this and please review. Until the next chapter, Ja Ne Minna-san!!!              


	9. Chapter 9: A Vision that was Wished

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku (Forever and Ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything. So don't sue me.

        Hi everyone. Here's chapter 9 for ya. I'm sorry about the long wait. I am so sorry for the long update. With the notice I have given to you all from Chapter 8, the updates for all my fics, except for "Spirit World of Daishizen" since I would probably redo that one, will be updated for who knows how long, when my school work is less the hassle, and after all I am Junior who needs to focus clearly on school and concentrate to obtain a good GPA in order to go to Cal State. So, expect Chapter 10 to come…probably in Christmas break or probably on November. Again, I'm sorry for updating so long. But anyways, for those who reviewed and e-mailed me, I thank you from the bottom my heart. I really appreciate that you guys really love my story. Please review and enjoy!!! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Fanelia today is warm and nice. It is a nice day to go out and do a lot of things like fishing, swimming, eating outside, and all these other things that people could think of with their little minds. None can outwit their busy free schedule.

        "Hey! Watch out!!!" yelled a young Fanelian man.

        *BANG*

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

Chapter 9- A Vision that was wished…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Unfortunately, today is an exception. This the day of the huge welcoming back ball of Hitomi Kanzaki. And today, everyone is busy with all the decorations and all the preparations for this ball. This is a ball for a special person and everyone wanted to make it a huge success, to repay the Seers who rescued the world Gaia. 

        "Hey! We have a delivery of 50 orders of food!" said a certain trader from Austria.

        "Ah yes, bring it to the castle, in the kitchen," said the guard, pointing to the castle's backside. 

        It seems that everyone is well dedicated to his/her jobs to make this ball/party a huge success. Apparently, all the lines in food stores and clothes are all full, there were too many people blocking the way, putting decorations up in the middle of the streets while the others bustling about are in a huge traffic jam. Little kids have to play in the open fields since the streets are busy and dangerous. Bakers are busier than ever, trying to make the desired amount of pastries, bread, and other grain goods before the tonight.

        Even Merle has to do a lot of errands, trying to follow the list that Millerna have written. Along by her side, Hitomi ran with her, trying to spot any stores that have any items in Millerna's list. "Is it always this crowded whenever a special occasion comes up?" asked Hitomi breathlessly, looking up and down, left to right for the store that stocks flowers. 

        "Yes, but this is much worse than Van's birthday celebration," said Merle, looking at the list hurriedly. "Okay, where is the flower stands?" However, once they finally found the flower stand, all flowers were sold out. "Shoot, we're too late."

        Hitomi huffed up and down, trying to catch her breath from their long run from the castle, through the crowded streets to the flower vendor. "I'm sorry, Lady Merle," said the Flower lady, bowing her head in regret.

        "That's fine, don't worry. We still have time to spare," said Merle. 

        "Besides, we can just pick some from the garden," said Hitomi.

        "We can do that?" asked Merle curiously.

        Hitomi looked at Merle and blinked. "Don't tell me…you don't pick flowers in Van's garden?"

        Merle scratched her head. "Well, I didn't want those flowers go to waste. They might get extinct or something."

        Hitomi sweatdropped. "Merle, flowers can restore their own flowers every time. They don't get extinct or anything," said Hitomi.

(Sorry if it's kind of stupid. I had writer's block again. I was trying to make a good start, but I got stuck there. Gomen!)

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        In the castle, everyone was busy as well. With the dining room filled with plate, napkins, silverware, candles, and all decorations, and the ballroom to decorate, and the rooms to be cleaned, it seems endless and too tough when the day of the ball is only few hours away. 

        In the Royal Chamber Halls, Van stood near the window, glancing out of his bedroom window to view the gardens once more. In the background, Kyoko was showing him all sorts of dress she wanted to wear, mostly green with different shades from dark to light. Kyoko giggled to herself, twirling around with a darkish green dress, with long bell-like light green sleeves with laced ties connecting to the whole dress. "Van, what do you think of this dress?" she asked in her so-called demure personality.

        "_Times pass, people change,"_ thought Van, looking intently into the outside. The words that Hitomi spoke last night cut deep within his soul. Everything did changed. Nothing will no longer be the same anymore because every single person he knew changed. Allen changed, Millerna changed, Dryden somewhat changed, Merle changed, and especially Hitomi who changed so much. She's no longer the person that always so immature when it comes to love life and undecided decisions. She is now a very composed person who goes through emotional times at first, yet comes back up being a fair and beautiful person. 

        "Van?"

        The only thing that keeps bugging his mind is the only person who didn't seem to change was Kyoko, or so to speak. She remains as the person that reminded him of Hitomi back three years ago. She is beautiful and has the same green and big eyes as Hitomi, yet he couldn't help but think that they are different. Sure, the hair is different, but something within their attitudes is quite different.

        "Van!!" yelled Kyoko.

        "W-what is it?" asked Van, shaking his head from his thoughts.

        "What's wrong? You seem kind of distant," said Kyoko, resting her hand on his shoulder.

        Van sighed and turned away, looking into the gardens more observantly than before. "I-it's nothing," said Van with a boring kind of tone in his voice.

        "You're thinking about Hitomi, aren't you?" asked Kyoko, putting both of her hands on her hips.

        "No, of course not," said Van, denying his own mind of what he really is thinking.

        "I know you are," said Kyoko, looking through her piles of dress on Van's bed. "I can tell by the way you look out there. You've never done that before except thinking on the rooftops and junk." Kyoko grabbed a pine green dress, similar to the first, and looked at through the mirror. "What do you see in that girl anyways? She's nothing but a weakling who only hides her weak personality inside." Van did not answer, yet the angry feelings deep within started to heat up. "I mean, she's a tomboy who wears strange clothing who doesn't even have a personality of a lady. Tch, I bet she doesn't really even have powers that you speak of." She started to swipe her hair pathetically and snobbishly. "Besides, no one can match my beauty and nice, caring personality. Right Van?"

        Van kept quiet after she is done nagging. With the gloomy feeling he has right now, he doesn't want to deal with Kyoko's usual bickering towards people he knew. It doesn't seem like she like his friends, only except Allen, Dryden, or the Crusade members. Van sighed and kneeled more against his windowsill, quite bored. 

        A silent laughter consumed outside, a laughter that Van could instantly recognize. He lifted his head and started to head into his balcony, leaving Kyoko looking herself at the mirror. Closing the doors behind him, he looked down and found the source of laughter. Down below, was Hitomi and Merle, gently taking the flowers off their green stems. Hitomi smiled as she found a perfect and beautiful pink one. 

        "How many did you get Merle?" asked Hitomi, looking into Merle's direction.

        "I found ten," said Merle, lifting her basket. "Gosh, I never thought the tree's pink flowers from the Mystic Moon are so beautiful!"

        "From my home, they are called Sakura. But, in other words, they are called Cherry Blossom Trees. There are also roses, Hibiscus, sunflowers, and all sorts of flowers." Hitomi found bunches of small flowers on the grassy ground. Her face brightened with a great idea. Slowly, she gathered a lot and started to connect them.

        Van, from the balcony, watched Hitomi's every move as she started to make some kind of flower crown, seeing her delicate hands connecting each one. Merle watched in interest, wagging her tail side to side due to her curiosity. Van couldn't help but look at her for a while, seeing Hitomi finished with her achievement as she smiled. "Look Merle, a crown," said Hitomi, putting it on Merle's head.

        From the moment he saw Hitomi put the circle of flowers onto Merle's head, his mind triggered more memories to his mind, reminding him of the time with Hitomi. 

        ***

        _Hitomi put another flower onto the strange thing she is making. She sat with Van, under a grassy plain with a huge tree to provide them shade. Van lay down, looking up into the blue sky as he chewed on a long piece of grass stem, moving it from one corner of his mouth to the other. The winds gently came to them as they sat there, enjoying each other's company in peace and with no worries to consumer their minds._

_        Lifting the thing up, Hitomi giggled excitedly. "Van, sit up," she said gently to him._

_        "What is it?" Van asked, looking directly into Hitomi's green eyes. She smiled and gently put the circle of flowers around his head._

_        "See, you're the King of Flowers," said Hitomi, giggling at Van with her inner joke. Van got the joke and laughed with her, their happiness echoing through the quiet grass plains. _

_        ***_

Even though those memories are long gone, Van couldn't help but smile and chuckle quietly to himself. He would never forget that moment, seeing Hitomi not worrying about visions or war. He knew how she exactly feels about war. He noticed that she never seen a war in full life since Hitomi admitted that there are no wars on the Mystic Moon for years now. He always wondered how it feels with no war to worry about, where everyone is at peace and harmony. Van eagerly wanted to join Hitomi and Merle, yet he refrained himself from doing so. What will Kyoko think? Sadly, he kneeled back down to the rims of the balcony.

        From below, Hitomi and Merle just finished their time at the gardens. They are now strolling through the gardens, with Hitomi interested by the features of each garden decoration and plants. She never really took the interest in looking around more before since she was too caught up with her confusing feelings. With Merle along side her, she could forget about them for one day and enjoy her stay in Gaia, even though she wasn't that happily welcomed by Kyoko and even Van. Merle led her through a path with archways filled with pink flowers and vines growing above them. Hitomi looked questioningly at Merle, wondering where the cat-girl is taking her at this moment. "This is a place where people rarely goes. It's more of like a private place for Lord Van to think about," said Merle, opening a small gate that leads to a beautiful place with a fountain of a dragon in the middle. "You would occasionally seem him here since he had a lot to think about back then before Kyoko came about. He chose this as his private place because it shows a great of the sky and the Mystic Moon." Merle directed the view of the Mystic Moon to Hitomi.

        "Why would you bring me to a place like this? It's beautiful and everything, yet it's Van's place," said Hitomi hurtfully, looking at a swing fit for two people, thinking about Van and Kyoko spending their time here.

        "Because…this is the only place he would be thinking of you," said Merle.

        Hitomi denied that fact, shaking her head that Van would never think of her. "No, I won't believe. Van has Kyoko now."

        "Hitomi, didn't I say how much Lord Van misses you?" said Merle. "He would even ask me how you are doing since he woke up. He's worried that you might leave this place without saying good-bye."

        "Please, Merle. I don't want to think about him right now," said Hitomi, clenching her forehead. "I don't want to feel anymore pain when I did when my father died."

        Merle sighed and led Hitomi out of Van's private corner of the gardens, trying to comfort her friend that everything will be all right once the ball will start. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

          The pulse within Hitomi started to beat, beating in time with the clock's seconds. Her mind started to hear the flood of ticking continuously as she lay on her bed, thinking through her feelings that held so much drama. Her heart started to beat faster than ever every second of the way. This eerie and unpredictable feeling that she has right now, it is the same feelings that she always has whenever a vision comes forth. Hitomi was quite surprised that this feeling she returned so suddenly after three years. She wonder all along that these visions won't return to her anymore now that she store away the Tarot Cards from defying anyone's fate. 

        The vision of the pendant started to cling into her dark eyelids, forcing her to look into it. Hitomi couldn't open her eyes as the pink pendant started to swing back and forth in time with the clock's movement. This feeling of cold sweat started to freeze all of Hitomi's movements, her eyes looked directly at the pendant, moving her eyes to follow with the pendant as if she was hypnotized. 

        _*Flash_

        _A vision started to consume her mind. Van stood in the gardens, near the corners of his private place as he stood there with a sad look on his face. The scene showed that it was at night, with the lights turning on the dirt path. He looked up to see her, her back showing to him. Hitomi stood there, feeling the emotions overflowing her like a hurricane over flooding a lake. _

_        "Hitomi…why do you hate me so much?" asked Van quietly, looking at her with deep concern._

_        *Flash_

_        "Van…just leave me alone," said Hitomi sadly, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm just a burden to block your path to your feelings." She looked up at Van. "I-I don't want to see you again. I'm tired of being hurt every single time I turn a corner! I…just want to kill myself! I just want to disappear because I don't understand myself anymore! Why am I still here? Why I'm staying here when the most important objective of going here was to see you? Why am I here, being scolded at Kyoko even though I didn't do anything? I-I just wish that I DISAPPERED!" she screamed that point, tears flowing her eyes more freely. _

_        *Flash_

_        Van suddenly yelled a death scream as he plunged down onto the pavement, with Hitomi calling his name worriedly. "Van!" The pulse within Van suddenly stopped which made Hitomi scream out frantically._

*Flash

        "Van! NO!" cried Hitomi as she shoot right up on her bed. She panted frantically, feeling her mind so much in a whirl after that disturbing dream. "Why?" she asked, looking at her hands shaking so profoundly. "Why am I having these visions all of a sudden?"

        After that moment of trying to acknowledge the strange vision, Merle and Millerna burst right through her door with a hint of worry on their faces. "Hitomi, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" asked Merle worriedly.

        "I…just had…a vision," said Hitomi, grasping her forehead once again.

        "A…vision?" asked Millerna, her face becoming pale. "B-but I thought you those visions never come to anymore."

        "That's what I thought until now," said Hitomi, her ragged breath back to normal. "…I never expected this would happen."

        "Merle, go get a glass of water for Hitomi," suggested Millerna. With one nod, Merle bonded on all fours and ran as fast as she can to the kitchen. As she crossed Van's room, Van came out of his room with deep worry on his face. Merle stopped after he called her.

        "What happened?" he asked. "Is Hitomi okay?"

        Merle looked questioningly at Van. How can he hear Hitomi scream when he was just outside the balcony? "She's fine. Don't worry. I'm just getting a glass of water for Hitomi." She cocked her head curiously at Van, eyeing him up and down. Van gave the same curious look. "How did you know that Hitomi is in a predicament?" Van blinked and gave a sad smile.

        "I-I don't know, actually. It just came to my head of how Hitomi felt," said Van, scratching his head. "It took me two minutes to realize that fact." All Merle gave was a shrug and took to the kitchen, leaving Van to stare into the direction of Hitomi's room, with a worried look on his face. "I…felt it. I felt Hitomi's…sudden surprise and anguish…" He looked up into the ceiling, closing his eyes as he felt it consuming his body. "Hitomi…" he sighed.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The hours have gone by quickly as the sun started to set into the horizon. As people started to take their little rests after preparing for the party, all people started to prepare themselves for the ball. With the men just sitting around and waiting as the women gone to their homes and made themselves beautiful, the streets are no longer much a horrific traffic jam. 

        Fanelia Castle seems at peace as the chores for each assigned person was accomplished one by one. The winds outside are gentle and the skies are clear as water. This is a perfect weather for people to come and go out as the pleased without any hazards. Around the halls, Hitomi looked out into the lights of Fanelia, showing how it is so beautiful and majestic that Hitomi wondered how would Fanelia look out at night when she crosses the streets. The winds slowly blew her long honey brown hair as she looked up into the sky, seeing her home planet visible as ever. She smiled, wondering how everyone is doing. How her mother is at the house and how her little brother is doing without her company. With the swift gust, Hitomi could smell the fields, along with the smell of the ocean, which reminded her of old times when stands in the fields or overlooking the horizon. She would want to grow wings herself and fly over those landmarks and be with the wind.

        "Hitomi?" said a voice, snapping her out of her reverie. Hitomi looked that direction to see Merle smiling at her. "Ready?" The young girl nodded and the two friends headed towards Hitomi's room, full of junk that would make hair stylish.

        In the room of the King's, Van started to strip his red shirt, exposing his well-defined body and a single golden necklace with a pink pendant dangled swiftly onto Van's chest. He turned to his closet and looked at his formal clothing. He looked on with his burgundy eyes, looking at it for a while. Never did he worn this for a while since he became King of Fanelia. Slowly, he touched the fine fabric, looking at intently. His mind wandered and wandered all around the words that Hitomi spoke, repeating every single word that cut through so deep. He could hear her sad voice echoing through his mind, saying those words repeatedly, one after another. 

        He looked away from his formal clothing and looked intently into a single book lying on his bed, a single book in which will hopefully get through Hitomi. Van talked to himself and tried to boost his confidence that this will work other than the big plan that is about to happen just a few hours more. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his confidence high. Tonight is the night that he will talk to her, full length. Yet, as he reopened his eyes, Van couldn't help but have this bad premonition that something will turn out wrong. 

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi sat alone near the mirror of her desk, looking at herself observantly. With the top of her hair all in long curls with little flower clips to clip her hair, she could see that she is quite pretty. Yet, she wasn't pretty enough to capture the attention of Van. She sighed sadly, wondering how party will turn out without a person to lead her. Since those three years, Hitomi always gone alone in parties, dances, and proms, hanging around with Yukari and Amano who have been going on out forever. As she sat there in their table, watching Amano and Yukari dancing to the beat of the music, Hitomi would feel forlorn, imaging herself dancing with Van on that very dance floor. She always dreamed that one day Van would come here and swipe her off her feet with his majestic wings that she always adored. Hitomi smiled to herself, his wings that inspired her through her drawings and her life. She would sometime imagine herself flying with her own wings and fly above the crowded civilization below. And Van would be there, to guide her through the sky. 

        Yet, once the image of Kyoko and Van were in view, that dream shattered into pieces, like a ball breaking a perfectly made glass window. Her heart was that very window and that very dream. It crumbled into nothing but dust in her chest, as if nothing can repair back to its normal structure. Hitomi shook her head. "Come on, Hitomi, I can't act like this. I must show the happiness within me, not the sadness. Yet…that would mean leaving a complete lie." She sighed to herself once more, watching the sun as it slowly moved behind the mountains. It was almost time for the ball, and Hitomi was still in her Earth Clothes. "I shouldn't think of sad things right now. I have to have a good time at the ball."

        Right then, a knock was heard on the door. She slowly sat up from her seat and strides over to the door, opening it softly to see Merle all ready to go, with her orange-yellow halter-top dress with a shawl around that Hitomi mad personally for Merle. "Hitomi, you are you not dressed yet?" asked Merle, coming in swiftly through Hitomi's door.

        "I'm sorry, I guess I space out," said Hitomi, opening the door to her closet, revealing her dress.

        "Come on, I'll help you. The ball will start in twenty minutes. Millerna is waiting for us down the hall."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ~

        Sounds of music and loud conversations started to swarm all over the castle. Almost all people from Fanelia, all middle-aged, started to come into the great halls of Fanelia castle, with variety of dark colors flooding the whole area. Even some from Austria and from other nations started to join in the fun, as everyone knew that this ball was to commemorate the return of the Seer.

        As people gracefully went into the huge ball room, the main attraction of Fanelia Castle, Van stood on the large platform podium, standing there as he watched each person coming into the room, either dancing to the jolly music or talking around to people and being acquainted with others. These people are not shy to talk to others that are complete strangers. The young teenager girls started to gawk at the young King, squealing when he personally greeted them. Even though the girls knew that he was engaged, they just love to stare and gawk at him anytime.

        Van sighed. He is nervous about this whole situation and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. This is Hitomi's ball that Merle planned personally for her to have fun and for him to have a chance to talk to her in such a crowded area. He only wishes that Allen's plan would work. From behind, Allen lightly tapped onto Van's shoulder, making him jerk in surprise. "Hey, calm down Van," said Allen with a smile. "Don't worry, it will work. Trust me. I never had a plan that ever failed me."

        Van just nodded silently, feeling his heart beating nervously every second. The thought of talking to Hitomi made him happy, yet nervous at the same time. What will she say? Will she run away again? Will she get mad and slap him? Van shivered at that thought. He would rather have Hitomi run away than slapping him on the face.

        The horns suddenly sounded and Van suddenly went stiff as a board. Allen shook his head amusedly to himself and patted him on the back. "Van, that's just the horns that Duke Chid is here," said Allen. Again, Van nodded, still too nervous to speak.

        The huge doors open to reveal Chid, now taller and more grown during those passed three years. Everyone around bowed to him as he appeared. He smiled and went straight ahead where Allen and Van stood. Chid reached the podium and smiled at both of them. "Van, Allen, it's great to see you again," he said, shaking both of their hands.

        "Yes, it's nice to see you too, your highness," said Allen, bowing his head. As Chid shook Van's hand, he just nodded and looked at the door.

        "I'm guessing Van' still nervous," said Chid, smiling amusedly like Allen did few minutes before he arrived.

        "Yes, apparently. So if he is giving you the silent treatment, that is your answer," said Allen, shrugging his shoulder. Both started to walk off to leave Van alone to wallow in his nervousness. 

        Time after time, Van would stay there on his podium, watching as people passed by him below. He could the sweat forming around his brow as if something bad is going to happen. He wondered if Hitomi is all right. After the commotion later that day, Van wondered what she screamed about. Slowly, he drew his hand toward the necklace that he always wore. He never taken it off ever since Hitomi gave it to him. It was the only memory he could have to think about Hitomi and her efforts. Not to mention the precious moments he shared with her during their time in Gaia. He kept them in his heart, like what Hitomi told him before. As he held it, Van was unaware of the red light glowing immensely inside his palm.

        The doors leading to the rooms suddenly opened as Van stiffened once more. Within those doors, Kyoko came in with her long hair decorated with all golden clips around her brown hair. With her jade medieval dress flowing colorfully through the ball, it seems as if she was completely different, as if she was superior to the whole people. The people started to bow their heads low as she walked along the lone marble floors, putting her head straight as if proud of her achievement. "Thank you. Thank you for noticing," said Kyoko smiling snobbishly as ever.

        Van watched as she climbed the stairs to where he stood, Kyoko smiling at him as she slowly placed herself in the seat right next to where Van supposedly sits. She patted his seat and he reluctantly obeyed, seeing the doors closed right after her arrogant entrance. As he sat down, she rung her arm around his, smiling at him and waiting for him to speak. "Well…what do you think? Do you think I look…exquisite?"  

        He sat there, looking straight ahead without even looking at her. His mind still lingered about Hitomi. Slowly, he took a glance at her and went away. "Yes, Kyoko, you look beautiful."

        Kyoko giggled girlishly and stood up. "Well…I'll be heading into the refreshment table to…get something to drink. Do you want anything, darling?" asked Kyoko, with her so-called nice attitude.

        "Sure, sure whatever," said Van absentmindedly. Kyoko shrugged and walked off, leaving Van all alone. Somehow, he didn't want to put up with Kyoko's antics anymore since he was too busy to figure out his mind.

        _"Do you still love her?"_

        The same question kept on repeating and repeating in Van's mind. Why can't that question ever stop? Could he still love Hitomi?

        Just when he was about to go deeper into his mind, the doors suddenly opened once more. People suddenly stopped of what they are doing and looked into that direction. Millerna and Merle came into the ballroom, wearing dresses that are quite different from everyone else's. People gasped surprisingly at them, knowing that the dress they are wearing are so different and new. Girls started to note that they should put their dresses that way.

        Apparently, Merle and Millerna stopped, turning around to look at a certain figure tagging behind. The people started to clap one by one with cheers from the whole Crusade gang. Van slowly stood up from his seat to get a better a view. Right then, he told himself whether is his eyes are deceiving him or not. Right there, standing alone with a shy look on her face was none other than Hitomi, looking more stand out than the rest of the fleet put together.

        With her light blue medieval-like dress, the only difference is that her dress was sleeveless, her straps spaghetti strand. Her dress flows majestically down to the floor with long sleeves that are attached to the strands of her dress, exposing some light skin. None other than that, without the make-up and the hairstyle that was so oddly magnificent, she was beautiful. 

        Van couldn't help but look at her. He couldn't keep her eyes away from her as she stood there, smiling politely for everyone's enjoyable clap and the Crusade's rowdy cheer. She was quite happy to see them all, seeing how much they appreciate her for her efforts of saving this world. Hitomi was looking around her surroundings when her eyes suddenly locked into Van's. There, they stood, looking into each other's gaze without even blinking. She looked surprisingly at him, seeing that he, who is marrying the fake, was actually looking at her, who doesn't have a rank on anything but normal commoner. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't because his eyes were so hard to move away from; those red-brownish eyes that kept her love for him. Overall, even though he looked better in his usual red shirt and tan pants, he is handsome, no matter how old or grown he is. She would give anything just to be with him.

        As the stare grew into a long one, people started to look wonderingly at the Seer, who suddenly spaced out. Kyoko, who is beyond the crowd, growled furiously as everyone's attention averted to Hitomi. They didn't even pay attention to her little attention cough since everyone was too busy giving a big entrance to the Seer who rescued Gaia alongside Lord Van. Kyoko wanted to slap her, kick her, and even exile her once she becomes Queen. That way, she would achieve the dignity from all the people around. Yet, she shook that thought away from her, knowing that if she revealed her true self, it would ruin her reputation as being the nicest person in Gaia. So, instead, she just stood there and looked out the window, waiting for everyone's attention to avert to the future Queen once more.

        Hitomi's gaze soon broke from Van's when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Allen smiled at her, giving his arm in permission to escort her. With a smile, she gladly let him, and they both walked further into the ball. Van watched them as the two started to head into the dance floor, never leaving his gaze off of Hitomi not once. She was too beautiful to resist. Hitomi and Allen, along with Merle and Chid and Millerna and Dryden, descended into the dance floor, giving everyone's attention that the traditional dance is about to start. Van came back to reality when Kyoko smiled in front him, wounding her arm around his. "Come on Van. Let's go," said Kyoko, smiling, leading him towards the dance floor.

        People started to take their positions in the traditional dance floor, going with their desired partners. Allen gave thumbs up to Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Chid. All nodded as the woman took their seats to the floor, their starting position. Van and Kyoko took their places, two people apart from Hitomi and Allen. Once Kyoko took her position, Van gave a sidelong glance at Hitomi, seeing how beautiful she is close up. Hitomi could feel eyes piercing through and she knew it was Van's eyes. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have a chance to dance with Van.

        Allen looked at Van and nodded. He nodded back nervously and tried to keep his composure straight. People started to quiet down as the group on the dance floor, almost crowded with couples, waited for the music to start. The young King could feel his heart thumping every second. He could almost here it within him, beating against his chest.

        The band started to stand up, the composer lifting his baton up to signal it is time. With one wave, the music started to play.

        When the song began, all the women started to stand up with the aid of their male partners. And soon, they began to dance rhythmically with the beat. Through the dance floor, Hitomi and Allen danced magnificently, Hitomi's hair wavering here and there as they moved. While dancing with Kyoko, Van couldn't help but watch Hitomi dance so beautiful like a swan. He continued to watch her during those first few minutes, watching as she smiled and danced all the way without any mistakes. He watched her when she twirled around as Allen extended his arms out, then drawing her back in. Van did the same with Kyoko, yet it wasn't that much with feeling due to Van's attention spacing to Hitomi. Never did he see a woman he knew ever dance so magnificent as ever. He never thought that Hitomi could be dancing like an angel. Her smile melted him away in the dance floor, making him want to dance to her right away. Yet, he knew that was not the plan. He continued on, trying to dance near Hitomi so he could get a better chance to dance with her once they switch. 

        Van, in fact, was not the only one staring off. Hitomi was starring off to him, watching him dance with Kyoko. Somehow, she could see that the intensity was not that great. Somehow, Van is out of order. As if something is distracting him. Allen noticed her gaze and he knew that she wanted to dance with Van deep down those feelings of loath and hurt towards Van. He sighed, hoping the switch will be made soon. As if on cue, the dance started to move more rhythmically, indicating it was time to switch. Allen smiled and started to twirl Hitomi around him. Right then, he stopped, then twirled her around again, this time, letting her arm go as they danced back to back with movements of ballet. The people started to do the same thing with theirs, as they continued to do so after five steps. Then the positions suddenly spread apart from the original partners as they started to go to another absentmindedly. The majority laughed as they found themselves with a partner that is the same gender as them and walked off the dance floor, heading straight into the refreshment stand. There were still many people on the dance floor, yet not that crowded.

        Hitomi went back to back with a partner and the partner grasped her hand gently and turned her around to reveal himself as Dryden. He smiled and winked at her as they grew into the waltz. "How you like the dance so far?" asked Dryden in a hard whisper.

        She smiled at him. "I like it. It's so much fun."

        "Wouldn't be more fun if you danced with Lord Van?" Hitomi was quite surprised with the question that Dryden spoke. She looked up to see Van dancing with Millerna as they continued to waltz. She looked the other way to see Allen dancing with Kyoko, who was gawking at him with those eyes of hers. Allen gave an annoying look as he danced, hoping they would switch soon. 

        Meanwhile, Van led Millerna towards where Hitomi and Dryden are dancing, both looking at them carefully. "Millerna, can you tell me why Hitomi is been ignoring me?" asked Van silently, hoping Hitomi wouldn't hear him.

        "I'm not really sure myself. But she's been talking about you a lot."

        "Is she?" asked Van, looking into Millerna's eyes.

        "Yes. She cares about you so much, Van," said Millerna. "But…why would you be so concerned about Hitomi?"

        Van began to blush at her question and looked away. "Well…that is…"

        "Do you still…love her Van?"

        Van began to twirl Millerna around him, indicating it was time to switch once more. He left Millerna's question unanswered, making his mind jumble again with those thoughts. Millerna could see the uncertainty within him, knowing that his path is confusing. With another few steps later, they started to part and went through to another.

        Allen signaled Dryden that it was time to bring Hitomi and Van to dance together. Dryden nodded and gave a signal to Millerna to dance with Kyoko who was apparently trying to go near Allen. Millerna nodded and signaled Gaddes to go to their post. Gaddes reluctantly nodded and told all the Crusade Members to get ready for the wrench. With the plan successfully signaled, Allen and Dryden purposely crashed into each other and were finally out of the dance floor. As Kyoko tried to get to Van, Millerna crashed into her. "Oh sorry, Kyoko," said Millerna smiling. "I guess we're out."

        Kyoko just shrugged and went straight into the refreshment stand after spotting Allen's crew. Now, the only people remain was Van, Hitomi, Chid, Merle, and two other people who remained. As Hitomi gently crashed into a person from behind, Hitomi could clearly smell the scent of the field so close and warm. Her heart started to beat fast as she smelt that smell that consumed her mind and body. "_Could it be…?" The person from behind gently grasped her hand and slowly twirled her around, feeling the soft warmness of her unknown partner's hand. Soon, she was face to face with the person she wanted to dance with through this whole scenario. Grasping her waist firmly around his arms and intertwining his soft hands around hers, Van smiled down at her, looking intensely into her green eyes._

        Somehow, time started to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes so up close for the first time. The pace between their dances started to slow down as they gazed into each other without even blinking. Hitomi looked surprisingly at the Draconian before her, seeing him smile for the first time; his smile she rarely seen. She wanted to melt into his arms as she saw that smile, showing how cute he was and how much a gentlemen he was. She wondered why she tried to ignore him in the first place. Even if their feelings don't cross, they can still be as true friends as ever. Yet, wouldn't Kyoko be jealous if she sees her with Van? Hitomi's surprising gaze turned to hurt as she slowly left her gaze from his, breaking the gaze between them. Van looked at her curiously, wondering the problem with her sudden change of attitude. He slowly looked up to see Kyoko laughing with the Crusade members. Usually, whenever Kyoko was with him before they were betrothed, she would truly care if she sees him with another woman, especially if it is Millerna. She would come up and bring Van out of the way, smiling at him that so reminded him of Hitomi. Yet, since they were betrothed, somehow she's been running around all day without even asking how is his day or if he is tired. This was a strange occurrence between them.

        Somewhere around the lines, Van tightened his hold around Hitomi as if he never wanted to let go of her ever again. Hitomi looked up at him to see that he was staring at her all this time, with the look of care within his eyes. He didn't speak to her, yet he was looking at her with those eyes that purely show the friend she knew. Hitomi was clueless, wondering what is going on. "_…Why is Van looking at me like this? I thought he wouldn't care for anything or me since he is…with Kyoko now. He wouldn't even read my thoughts…since we are no longer linked…"_

_        "Yes, I can…"  
  
_

Hitomi gasped suddenly and looked at Van who was smiling down at her once more. They didn't even realize that they were supposed to switch by now. Hitomi gave a gaze of question and curiosity, wondering what is going on. And she wanted to know right away. "_But…how…?"_

_        "I'm not really sure, Hitomi. I guess you can say that we are still linked because we…never forgot each other…"_

_        Hitomi wanted to get away from him due to the surprise she had. When she neared the dancers, she started to remove her grasp away from him and started to go for another. Van went behind her unnoticed and grabbed her swiftly, hugging her from behind as they danced as slowly as ever. This caused all dancers, including Merle and Chid, out of the dance floor, leaving Hitomi and Van all alone in the dance floor. Their friends started to smile, nodding in approval that their mission was successful._

        "Please…don't leave Hitomi," said Van, whispering gently to her ear. The way Van said those words made her want to stay with him, knowing the pleading within his voice.

        "Van…" she called softly. She turned around and looked into his eyes, seeing the expression of sadness within. Hitomi never saw those pleading eyes of his. His eyes were always so convincing, why is it that his eyes draw her to him? 

        "Hitomi, tell me…why are distancing away from me?" he asked, making Hitomi jerk from that question. She slowly looked down sadly, reluctant to answer his question. She knows she loves him and that she wanted to talk to him so much, but what would happen once he married? She didn't want to get any more pain in her heart as she did with her father. Slowly, she leaned into his ear. "After this dance, we'll talk…outside in the gardens…" she whispered, feeling the tears penetrating her eyes. Slowly, Van nodded his head and continued to finish their dance without any more words to speak.

        The girls were envious of Hitomi. She was the one who gets to dance with Lord Van the longest, even though they expected the wrench Kyoko to end up with Van. All the girls wondered what he sees in Kyoko that they don't see? Van twirled Hitomi around magnificently through the dance floor, making everyone's attention avert to the duo expect Kyoko who was too busy flirting with other guys. Hitomi loved the way Van dances. It was so full of emotion and goodness that she wanted the song to last longer. The music grew to a signal chorus as Van started to slow down. With one more twirl, Van started to kneel in front of her. He looked up into her green eyes and smiled at her. Still standing, she looked questioningly at Van, wondering what he is up to. Within moments, his smile widened and kissed her softly on her hand, making her blush pink.

        As Van stood up tall to look into her eyes, all the people started to clap all around with the great performance by the King and Seer, a match couple that all people wanted for their King. Yet, that wish wouldn't come true since he is after all, going to be married soon. Van and Hitomi both bowed to them, thanking all for their appreciation towards their dance. The claps and cheers kept on going as Van slowly grabbed her hand and led her towards the gardens.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Through the ballroom's empty hallways that led to the gardens, Van led Hitomi swiftly through, guiding her to the door of the gardens. Hitomi looked at Van curiously, wondering why he is so into talking with her. But, she does understand him since she didn't even have a chance to talk to him due to the fact of what may happen to her. 

        Van opened the doors to reveal the beautiful gardens at night. He slowed his pace and slowly let go of her hand. His warmth instantly faded away in Hitomi's hand as she grasped it in her other, feeling that very pleasant feeling within seeping into her skin. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to Van, who was looking up into the Mystic Moon with great interests. She watched him as he breathed in the night's sweet air, his body silhouetted by the glow of the Mystic Moon, showing most of his powers as being a Draconian. She smiled to herself, thinking about his wings that magnificently flap through the sky above. Van slowly turned to her, revealing peace within his eyes. He smiled at her, the very smile that always melted her away. "It's…been a long time since I talked to you, Hitomi," said Van, walking up to her. "…and I was worried that we're no longer friends."

        Hitomi looked down at the dirt path, sighing mournfully when she remembered when she first heard the news from Van. "We are still friends, Van…It's just that…I want to…stay away from you for a while." Smiling at him, she walked along the path slowly, looking up into the dark sky as the gently wind playfully played with her long honey-brown hair. 

        Van walked with her along the garden's path, his gaze never leaving her. "But…why do you want to stay away from me, Hitomi?"

        "Because," she began, her pace increased. "Because…I don't want any more pain to suffer my broken heart!" She looked away from him and started to run.

        "Hitomi!" he called, running after her through the dirt path. "Don't run away! I can't stand it anymore when you don't talk to me! Why can't you see that I am trying to talk to you as a friend?"

        Hitomi couldn't stop running, even though her dress was slowing her down, she kept on running, trying to run away from her problems. She had no clue why she wanted to talk to Van in the first place. Was it the simple smell that he always has around him that melted her away? She was easily lulled by every presence in him that she wanted to run away. But why would she run away? "_Am I just a friend? In all my life I wanted to hear those three words from you. I wanted to see you; I wanted to be near you because I don't want you unhappy and alone. And then, you come along and tell me that I am just a friend!" Her pace started to run faster as she continued to run through the gardens as if it was jungle and she was trying to run away from a furious tiger trying to protect her cubs.  _

        "Hitomi, please! Just once I want to talk to you without you running away!" called Van, catching up to her easily.

        "This is the only way I can cope! I run away in order to avoid the pain that's making me so weak!"

        "Why would you run away from me even though we are still friends?" asked Van.

        "Because whenever I hear your voice, it draws me near to you! I don't want to be drawn to you anymore because what if I see you two married on that date? I would be hurt and form a scar in my hurt, knowing that I was so close to you, the only person I was ever been close to in all my life!"

        "Hitomi, I know it is painful, but I just want to talk to you before I get married!" Van wanted to kick himself for saying that. Those are not the words that he wanted to say. Why can't he speak the truth?

        "Don't follow me! I don't want you near me anymore! If that's what you think me, fine! Be that way! You can forget about me! Forget that I ever existed!"

        Van couldn't take anymore of this turmoil within her. Visions of her crying in her sleep started to consume his mind, feeling the hurt, sadness, and the breaking of her aching heart. He didn't want this feeling from Hitomi. He wanted the feeling of happiness and care within her that he always knew. He wanted her to be happy. With the confidence in his heart that came aware to his heart that he never knew it will never come back since the betrothal to Kyoko, gave him the confidence to run faster than ever, trying to reach the goal that was hidden within him so long. Van started to extend his hands as he neared her running body. "Hitomi, please! Stop! I can't take this anymore!" Van's eyes began to form tears as those feelings started to tear his heart apart. "I…I…I don't want you to be unhappy!! Stay with me!!"

        Those words started to stroke Hitomi as her speeding space started to slow down. His words started to repeat in her mind like it was a reoccurring vision. From the moment she was awe struck, Van's hands reached her arm and suddenly, they both fell to the ground with a large thump. It filled the air of the quiet night, crickets stopping their musical habit from the fearful sound. Hitomi lay on her front as she panted uncontrollably with Van above her lying form, panting in as well. Silence provokes the two as they tried to catch their breaths. Hitomi could feel her tears streaking her cheek as she lay there, putting her hand on her face as she finally began to sob so painfully.

        Van could hear her sobs of pain, knowing that this is his time to comfort her. He tried to gather in his arms as he slowly got up from his position above her. But Hitomi inched away from him, still sobbing. "Hitomi…" he said gently.

        "Why…? Why does everything have to be so painful to me?" she asked, in between her hard cry. "Why…? Why did you shut your heart away from me, Van?" Van gasped at her question as she slowly looked up into him, her eyes with the sad, painful expression mixed in her tears that fell on her rosy cheeks. Van didn't quite understand the question, yet he knew it was something from her heart that ached so much.

        But, then again, when he thought about her question, the emotions started to build within him. Since those days with Kyoko, he would occasionally forget about Hitomi once in a fleet while. But when he is alone, he felt a guilt within him that could clearly mean that he did something wrong. When he looked up into the Mystic Moon, memories from the past started to flood his memory, filling the guilt with memories that revolve around Hitomi. Van looked down to the cobbled floor, trying think of an answer that would satisfy Hitomi's outspoken question. Yet, unsuccessfully, no answers came out of his mouth.

        Hitomi could understand the silence within him. She knew from that point that the feelings were truly gone. She felt like a toy now, only wind up as her only occupation of life. She never thought that Van would turn out to be the person he is, the man she believed in so much treated like a toy. And what he said before, when he said he only wanted to talk to her for one last time. She felt her grudge that was hidden within started to grow instantly. All she knows is that those words speak the utter truth of reality. Her dreams are now completely shattered into dust as well as her heart. She looked at him, with eyes that burrow within his flesh of melancholy, anger, and hatred. She hated him. She hated him for the way he is.

        "I see…so you are using me as a toy after all," concluded Hitomi.

        Van looked up to see those eyes that hold the bitter self of Hitomi, the low-self esteem that truly shows her expression. "Hitomi, no…that's not was I going to say. Hitomi, I just…want to know…why are you distancing away from me. It's as if we're not getting along anymore. You don't talk about things that usually come into your mind. You don't talk to me about your problems. I just want to know what's wrong with you because I care about you."

        "That's just a lie, isn't it?" asked Hitomi. "You are just saying that because…you are trying to make me feel better. Just like that vision when you said that you missed me."

        "Hitomi…that's not true. I do miss you." His voice sounds pleadingly.

        "No…I don't want to hear anymore…" Hitomi stood up, facing away from Van with her back showing to him. "I don't want to hear your voice anymore." She started to grasp her head with both hands. "I'm tired of this! Of all these lies! I'm sick of being used!" She started to tremble with her feelings. "Is there something in me that disappointed you? Am I really that disgusting to look at?"

        Van walked slowly towards her. "Hitomi, why are you saying things that are not true? You are not disgusting. Do you really think that I would see you that way? I like you the way you were before…when I saw your eyes holding that care within them. Those eyes I adore so much. I'm saying that you are beautiful the way you are." Van slowly touched her shoulders.

        "Don't touch me!" she retorted, flinching at his warm touch. "Stay away from me Van! Don't come near me! Stop lying! Your words are not making me fall for you!" She suddenly paused for a moment, shaking so angrily that she just wanted to scream. With one hurtling yell, she once more said threes words that can only mean one thing. 

**"I…hate you! I hate you!"**

        Hate is such a strong word to endure. Van could feel his soul suddenly shattered after hearing Hitomi say those words that he deniably thought he wouldn't hear from her. What happened? What started this whole mess of things? Why she suddenly turned to a cold person? Van could feel himself lose his confidence in his heart, as if it was breaking in half. Was he really that blind to see the truth? What made him blind so much? He suddenly felt himself tremble and he didn't speak another word as he stood there, his bangs shadowing his downcast eyes as the winds played gently through his unruly black hair. He clenched his fists, trying to parry the tears that are forming his eyes. His friendship with Hitomi started to fly away from him as he stood there, quite vulnerable to his heart and soul. He wasn't even unaware of a dark shadow looming above his downcast body. One memory after another of their time together, shattered into dust in his heart, which started to cut in half.

"Hitomi…why do you hate me so much?" asked Van quietly, looking at her with deep concern.

The sudden words that Van spoke. Hitomi looked up suddenly to realize that something about this scene is so familiar. To her right, she could see the view of the lake, to her center front, she could see Van's private corner. This entire scene looks so familiar to her senses. Hitomi whirled around to see Van's eyes cast down to defeat. His position is also familiar too. "_What is going on?"_

"What changed you Hitomi? Why did you act the way you are? You weren't like that before. Please talk to me Hitomi. I beg of you. Please talk to me!"

"Van…just leave me alone," said Hitomi sadly, her voice almost a whisper. "I'm just a burden to block your path to your feelings." Van looked questioningly at her. Blocking his feelings? What does she mean by that? 

She looked up at Van. "I-I don't want to see you again. I'm tired of being hurt every single time I turn a corner!" She looked at her hands that trembled. "I…just want to kill myself! I just want to disappear because I don't understand myself anymore! Why am I still here? Why I'm staying here when the most important objective of going here was to see you? Why am I here, being scolded at Kyoko even though I didn't do anything? I-I just wish that I DISAPPERED!" she screamed that point, tears flowing her eyes more freely. "You hear me…DISAPPEAR!"

The word "disappear" started to echo through Van's mind, hearing her voice scream that word. That was when he started to grasp his head, feeling Hitomi's pain surging through his veins. His body suddenly trembles uncontrollably as he suddenly kneeled to his knees. The feeling of weakness started to sip through his body. He couldn't take this turmoil anymore. He's feeling just like Hitomi, feeling that he wanted to disappear. He wished that he was free from all troubles. Van wanted to disappear now.

Hitomi noticed this and suddenly realized what she has done. Her feelings have driven her to say the words that were not meant to be true. "Oh my god…what have I done?" she said, quite surprised.

Van wanted to disappear into nothingness. His life shattered before his eyes as he began to feel his heart pounding so abnormally against chest. He could feel the surging pain coming forth through his whole body, just like Hitomi's. His mind yelled that he wanted to die. He wanted to die right now. 

~*~

Among the clouds just above Van, a shadow lingered, hearing the words of death through Van's mind. The shadow smiled and went diving towards Van's emotional body, ready to fulfill the wish of the Draconian.

~*~

Hitomi could feel the evil presence of one, coming from the sky above. Hitomi no sooner realized the vision that she had…is coming true. 

        ~*~

        The shadow neared him, its laugh echoing through his mind. It mumbled happily, somehow with a triumphant grin that symbolizes his success for some bazaar reason. With one mighty movement, it sipped into Van unknowingly.

        ~*~

        On that moment, Van's body suddenly froze. His trembling body abruptly stopped and everything. Hitomi looked at him, fearing something might of happened. Right then, Van screamed a death cry and suddenly fell limp.

        "Van!" cried Hitomi as she ran to his side and caught him. "Van, are you all right?" she asked, shaking him fervently, looking into his closed eyes. "This is all my fault. Why did I let my emotions take over me?" She slowly put his limp body onto her lap. "Please Van, open your eyes. Please…I want to hear your voice…Van…please wake-up…" No response came as she looked into his closed eyes that once held so much passion within them. Slowly, she put her hands against his palm, feeling if his pulse was still there.

        Abruptly, Hitomi froze into cold fear. Her green eyes started to widen in shock as she gazed into Van's peaceful face. "Van…no…it couldn't be…" She checked again to gain the same results. "No…"

        Van's pulse suddenly stopped.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        End of Chapter 9- A Vision that was wished…

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        What do you guys think? I'm sorry if I'm making Van the one in distress, but that's how I'm plotting my story since this would come to something I'm trying to bring out. Don't worry it WILL get interesting. And remember, it is a V/H fic. But anyways, please review. Ja ne ^_^   


	10. Chapter 10: The Curse of the Draconians

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku  

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. So do not sue me!!

        Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 10 of Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku. I'm sorry about the long, long daily since school got hectic and I'm sorry for making Van faint again. But you know, I did it for a specific reason. And I won't tell you. You have to read through the story to find out. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews!! But anyways, I hope you guys like this one. Please review and enjoy the story!!

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

_Reenactment _

_"Van!" cried Hitomi as she ran to his side and caught him. "Van, are you all right?" she asked, shaking him fervently, looking into his closed eyes. "This is all my fault. Why did I let my emotions take over me?" She slowly put his limp body onto her lap. "Please Van, open your eyes. Please…I want to hear your voice…Van…please wake-up…" No response came as she looked into his closed eyes that once held so much passion within them. Slowly, she put her hands against his palm, feeling if his pulse was still there._

_        Abruptly, Hitomi froze into cold fear. Her green eyes started to widen in shock as she gazed into Van's peaceful face. "Van…no…it couldn't be…" She checked again to gain the same results. "No…"_

_        Van's pulse suddenly stopped._

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Chapter 10- The curse of the Draconians…

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Hitomi frantically opened his suit to reveal his well-developed chest. Tears streamed as she put her hands in the middle, trying to pump his heart to bring back his beat as she learned this method during college whenever someone is without breath. "Please Van, don't die on me. I need you more than anything. Please Van, breath," she said, pumping in and out, trying to hold in the sobs.

        The peaceful face that Van has shown made Hitomi frantic as ever. What if he dies right now? She wouldn't be able to gather the strength to apologize to him for letting her emotions say the false things. All she wanted was Van to live. She doesn't want another person that she held close to her heart die. Especially when it's the person she loved so much. She pushed harder than the first one, trying to bring back his beating heart come to life. "Van…" she said, sobbing for his life.

        From afar, sounds of running footsteps were heard, but it didn't give Hitomi's attention. The sounds of the footsteps belonged to Allen, Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Kyoko, and everyone else from the ball. When Allen sighted Hitomi holding a unconscious Van on her lap, he immediately went her and his side. He felt for Van's pulse, and there is nothing. 

        "Hitomi what happened?" asked Allen, seeing that Hitomi was still desperately pumping air into Van's lungs. 

        "Allen, please, don't bother me," said Hitomi, tears flowing freely through her eyes. "I need all the concentration to bring Van back."

        Kyoko stepped in front, seeing Hitomi touching Van's limp body. "What are you doing? I told you not get near-"

        "Will you shut up!?" retorted Merle, blocking her way from ever reaching Van. "This is not the time for you to bicker! Can't you see how hard Hitomi is trying to bring Lord Van back?"

        Kyoko looked incredulously at her, forming a fist to punch the cat-girl out of her way. Yet, people were looking at her, watching how would she react to this. Kyoko's stance softened, and looked at Van momentarily. Within those linger moments, Kyoko showed no emotion whatsoever as she gazed into Van's dead-like expression. Then, out of the blue, as if something hit her like lightening bolt through her mind, tears started to form in her eyes. With one squeal, she started to take off, heading into the direction of the ball. The majority, mostly elders, ran after her to calm her down.

        Merle just growled, knowing what she knows about Kyoko and her out bursting tears. "…Faker," she said bluntly and looked at Van.

        Millerna came to Hitomi's side and massaged her stiffened shoulders as Hitomi desperately pushed and pushed non-stop. "You got to open your eyes, Van. Please open them…for me," she said and kept on pushing.

        For the on going minutes, Hitomi kept on trying to wake Van while the other's wait, sobbing grievingly as they watched the Seer brining their King back to life. Millerna watched on, directing Hitomi to do the right way. Allen felt for Van's pulse yet it still never came. Hitomi sighed and put her hands away from Van, holding her hands close to her heart. "No good, it's not working," said Millerna, bowing her head low. 

        "Van…" said Hitomi softly, closing her eyes sadly. "I tried everything I can…and now…I don't know what to do. Please…someone help him. This is all I can do." 

        A faint glow started to give Hitomi's attention. She opened her eyes to see her pendant around Van's neck, glowing immensely. "My…pendant," said Hitomi, grabbing it softly and cupping it to her hands. 

        "Van never taken that off ever since you gave it to him," said Merle, putting her hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "He wished so hard for you to come back."

        Slowly, Hitomi clasped it in both of her hands, and started to concentrate. In her mind, she prayed and wished for Van to return to her. She wanted him to know that the words she spoke were not true. She only said that because she let her feelings control her mind. "_I'm sorry…Van. I'm sorry for reacting as I am. Because I was so worried that if I see you two get married, it will pain me so much that I actually lost someone I truly cared for. That is why I tried avoiding you…because if I get close to you, I might be hurt ten times more than my father's death. Please Van…come back…I need you. I…miss you…so much."_ A single tear from her cheek trickled down to Van's face, slipping slowly through his cheek to the ground.

        In that lingering moment of sadness, the pendant have started glow, covering the bodies of Hitomi and Van. Inside that very light, she could feel the sudden warmth penetrating from it. The smell of the field lingered around that area, which comforted Hitomi so much as she closed her eyes and let it sip through her body. A huge sigh started to come forth as Hitomi suddenly opened her eyes to see Van moving. Hitomi's hope shot right up when she felt his warm breath.

        The light died down as everyone looked at the two. Allen could feel a faint pulse coming from Van and he smiled. "Van's pulse! It's coming back!" The people sighed contentedly, knowing that their King is all right. People cheered for the Seer has rescued Lord Van once more. Slowly, the peaceful look turned to wince as Van slowly opened his brown-reddish eyes to see Hitomi looking down at him. He looked questioningly at her, wondering the sudden change of behavior within. "Van!" she said, looking tearfully at him.

        Van cocked his head. "What…happened?" he asked, grasping his head. "Damn, I gotta big headache."

        "I'm…just happy…that you're okay!" said Hitomi, kneeling into his chest to hear his beating heart. Van blushed and blinked for a few minutes, his mind is still oblivious with everyone around. Slowly, he looked around his surroundings to see Allen, Merle, Dryden, and Millerna smiling relieving at him.

        "Hitomi once again rescued your life, Van," said Dryden with a smile. Van still has that questioning look on his face, remembering only one thing that happened just thirty minutes ago when Hitomi and him were alone in the gardens, talking emotionally. Once Dryden opened his eyes after his relieving smile, a sudden chill spread through Dryden as he saw something in Van's eyes deep within. No one noticed only except the young merchant, squinting a bit to see if his sight is correct. Dryden scratched his head unknowingly. "Dark?"

        Slowly, Hitomi stood up, helping Van off the floor. As he stood on both feet, Van suddenly stumbled, leaving Hitomi to hold him up. "Van, are you okay?" she asked.

        He shook his head and started to put his hand on top of his forehead painfully. With one determined look, Hitomi started to walk, holding Van limply to her. "Merle, can you help me? I need to bring Van to his room." Merle nodded and started to help Van towards the door.

        Allen watched as the three headed into the direction of the rooms. Knowing what to do, he turned to the group of people that watched Hitomi, Van, and Merle leave. "People of Fanelia. I am sorry to inform you that the ball is cancelled due to circumstances of King Van's condition. Please be sure to tell everyone about this mishap."

        The people all understood the Knight's words and they all started to leave, only with Allen, Dryden, Millerna, and Chid alone in the gardens. "What do you suppose happened to Lord Van?" asked Chid questioningly to his Aunt.

        "I'm not really sure Chid. I guess the only choice is that we ask Hitomi the problem later," said Millerna.

        Dryden looked wondrously at the sky, feeling the winds suddenly gusting negative vibes. As an expert in nature's signs, he knew that something is up. Slowly, he turned to the studies. "Dryden, where are you going?" asked Millerna, noticing that Dryden didn't speak another word after Van awakened.

        "…I'm heading into the library. I have a lot of research to do," said Dryden, with a stern look on his face. Slowly, he turned away from the group and headed straight to the castle's library.

        Millerna looked curiously at Dryden, tapping her right foot thoughtfully. "I wonder what he is up to?"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Merle slowly opened the doors for Hitomi and Van to go in. Hitomi looked at Van as he somehow dozed off a bit from coming up here. She thought that he was just tired from the major ordeal. Slowly, she sat him up on his bed, removing the garments off his body. Merle quickly grabbed his usual attire and handed it to Hitomi.

        "Van, what's wrong?" asked Hitomi, putting on his red sleeveless shirt after taking off his top from his formal clothing. 

        Slowly, he looked up at Hitomi, with his eyes that looked so sick and drowsy. "…I'm not sure, Hitomi. I feel suddenly tired," he said, sort of dazing off once again.

        Hitomi slowly took off the whole formal suit, leaving only his tan pants on. She gave the formal clothes to Merle after folding them neatly. She looked at Van's sleepy face and felt his forehead. She was surprised the temperature was beginning to burn up. "Van, you're burning up. Is it something that you ate? Did you scrape some poison on you?" she asked worriedly, helping him into bed.

        Van shook his head weakly, feeling his eyes droop suddenly after he hit the soft pillow. He didn't say a word after that as he gazed into Hitomi's face. She looked into his sleepy eyes and smiled at him, stroking his hair back from his eyes. "My poor Van. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything," she said apologetically. 

        "D-don't be…" he said gently, his voice almost to a whisper. "You did nothing wrong…because you can't quite figure out what you're feeling now."

        "But…I still don't understand myself," she said, stroking his cheek passionately. "I don't understand why I'm still here…even though..." She smiled once more at him.

        Van just smiled and weakly stroked her hair. "Don't worry about it, Hitomi. You will understand," he said.

        "Van…" she said, looking intently into his eyes. He could feel the sleep consuming him. 

        "Hitomi," he said, closing his eyes. "Look on your bed…" Right at that moment, Van fell asleep instantly. Hitomi could hear the soft breaths from him as he slowly breathed in and out. She couldn't help but smile, seeing his angelic face once more when he sleeps. It almost reminds her of her little brother when he sleeps on her lap whenever they watch a marathon of Anime. But what does he mean by his words?

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Just few minutes after seeing Van off to sleep, Hitomi couldn't but wonder what was in store for her in her own room. She opened her door to her room and slid it quietly as she kneeled to it, looking out into space thoughtfully about those passed events. "Van…never taken off my pendant. But…I thought he would be taking it off once he was betrothed to Kyoko," she said wondrously. Lifting herself off, she went straight to her closet, dressing into her pajamas. She slowly hanged her dress on the same hanger it was on before. "Van…I wonder if he will be okay," she whispered, kneeling her forehead against the closed closet doors. 

        She never felt this much confusion in her life. Sure, she was confused with her love life between Van and Allen, but she came to an understanding that she loved Van all this time. Yet, after she came back to Gaia, and seeing Van and all of them again, she seemed utterly confused still. Her feelings were straight, but not quite completed. All she knows is that her sad and mournful thoughts would always confuse her mind.

        Sighing, she kneeled off the door and went to her bed. As she started to lift the comforter off, Hitomi was surprised to see something right on her pillow. On her white, soft pillow, her sketchbook was found, closed firmly without any dent on its edges. As Hitomi touched the smooth cover, Hitomi somehow had the feeling that she needs to look at it. Those words that Van spoke about something on her bed, could he mean by her sketchbook? Slowly, Hitomi grabbed her sketchbook and sat on her bed, looking intently at the cover.

        For the next few minutes, she sat there, looking intently at her sketchbook as if it was a curse that she could not get to sleep. No words came through his mouth as he looked at its features. Somehow, she was quite reluctant to open the book. It's as if her own book was some kind of enemy. Why was she so resentful to look at her own drawings? What could have possibly stopped her? 

        _"Hitomi…look on your bed…"_ The images of Van's handsome face consumed her mind, taking amend to his words that somehow weren't that strong as before. Hitomi knew that if she didn't follow his words, it would hurt him. And as a dear friend to him, she wouldn't do that to him. She loved him still, no matter what. Slowly, she opened the pages of the book, seeing everything remains the same. Hitomi looked through every single sketched page, seeing that nothing has changed. When she came upon the last page, the picture of Van was still unfinished. She remembered that she was abruptly surprised by Merle's snooping around and surprised when Van was just going to look through it. 

        "There's nothing here," said Hitomi. Sighing, she was about to close the book when she noticed something peaking out of the book behind the last page. Blinking, she reopened her book to the last picture she drew again. Hitomi looked at the object that was peaking out of the page. Looking questioningly at it, she slowly drew hand towards it. When she touched, Hitomi was surprised that it felt so soft and silk like one of Van's feathers from his beautiful wings. Then, she realized it is Van's feathers. She opened the page and looked at his feather. Below the feather, she was surprised to see a beautiful drawing that was so detailed and shaded so well. Below the drawing, was a name signed: Van Slanzar de Fanel…dated few days ago, just before the day of the ball.

        "Van? Van drew this?" Hitomi said surprisingly, inspecting his drawing observantly. As she gazed into the picture, she notices it was himself, with his wings around him that was drawn so detailed that it almost looks real. Right then, he noticed he was holding something in his arms so zealously. To her surprise, it was herself, leaning against to him from behind, looking passionately into his closed eyes. Hitomi expected to be Kyoko with him, yet it wasn't. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes that it was him and her looking out into the beautiful sky with stray feathers almost going around him. Below the picture, she managed to see a little imprint. She squinted a bit and read the note inscribed there. 

        His imprint said this: "_Hitomi…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I noticed that our friendship is beginning to distance…but every time I am not near, I feel all alone. I wanted to talk to you so badly, but you kept on avoiding me with no good reason. I don't know how this whole mess started…but one thing for sure…I'm always thinking about you…Hitomi…please don't let our friendship end because of my actions…I miss you…so much…_

_                        *~Van…~*_

        Tears started to form in Hitomi's eyes as she knew that note somehow meant all meaning, including the detailed drawing of them that showed how much Van was thinking about her and how much he truly missed her. This explains the words that Dryden meant. Van was really working on this drawing. Since he couldn't say it in front of her due to her arrogance to ignore, he has one only choice to draw what he really means it. She firmly hugged the drawing to her chest, sobbing silently to herself. "Van…" she said. "W-what…what have I done? What was I thinking…? Am I blind too?"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        All over in Fanelia castle, people are peacefully sleeping the in the comforts of their beds. Without a mind of worry, sleep is the only solution for a restless day to bring them another day of renewal. However, along the dark halls of the castle, only one light is visible. It is from the studies and a lot of sounds of rustling started to consume the quiet halls, with books dropping and papers quietly falling down to the ground.

        "No, no…that's not it!" yelled a voice exasperating. It has been only four hours since the mishap of Van's condition, and by now, Dryden is still reading through the loads of books in Van's study room. Dryden rubbed his temples. He was so busy with researching that he didn't realize that time have gone by fast. With the piles of books on the desk, people could very well tell that he has been working too hard. "Those dark eyes…I know they symbolize something," said Dryden. "I heard of this legend that actually revolves around that. But I can't seem to pin point what it is!"

        Dryden continued to look around for answers through the books, yet it didn't satisfy him one bit. He grumbled annoyingly, rubbing his forehead. "Damn it, why can't I find it?!" yelled Dryden as he slammed his fist right on desk angrily.

        Once then, a book from the top shelf suddenly fell right on top of Dryden's head, making him yell from that little situation. "Stupid book!" he retorted. He was about to throw it across the room when stumbled surprisingly by the title. He looked questioningly and read the title. He smiled. "This is it!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The morning has finally come and a bright new day fulfilled the air. People started to get off their lazy heads and started to go through their own daily routine, as if nothing truly happened.

        The sun slowly reached Hitomi's window and spread the light into the whole glamorous room. Wincing, she faced away from the window and tried to go back to sleep. "Hitomi…" said a voice near her. Hitomi moaned, irritated from the sound that is disturbing her blissful sleep. "Hitomi…it's time to wake up," said a voice, somehow in an amused tone.

          Defeated, she turned around and opened her eyes slowly to see something black on top of a tanned skin. "I see you're waking up," said Van, smiling down at her.

        Hitomi shot right up, fully awake by her surprise to see Van in the morning. She was too speechless to greet him a good morning. "What? Am I that cursed to scare you?" asked Van jokingly.

        "Don't say that about yourself," said Hitomi, finally able to gather the courage within her. "I was just surprised that I would see you here first thing in the morning. And besides, I thought you would be with Kyoko."

        "Why would you always say that I would be with Kyoko?" asked Van questioningly.

        "Because…you are in love with her. Besides, you have a reputation to hang around with high class people other than hanging around with a little commoner like me," said Hitomi sadly.

        Van shook his head. "No, don't say that. I hang around you because I'm your friend. I don't care about ranks," he said. "Besides, you are more important than my health."

        Hitomi looked up into his eyes. She could see the happy expression in them like she would rarely see him in. Yet, when she looked into those eyes of his, somehow, the look is different. Slowly, Hitomi leaned in closer to check into them, seeing Van suddenly tensed due to that fact. He blushed rapidly when she looked at him like that, so near and so beautiful, even when she sleeps. "Van…are you okay? I mean, last night, you weren't feeling better and your seem a bit darker. It's as if…that light in them disappeared."

        "What do you mean?" asked Van questioningly. "I feel perfectly fine." 

        "But I'm still not convinced," she said, concerned. Slowly, she extended her hand to his forehead to feel the temperature. To her surprise, it felt so cold. "Van…" She moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek, neck, and hand. "You…feel so cold…"

        "Cold? You mean…my attitude?"

        "No, silly. You're skin…it feels so cold," said Hitomi worriedly. "What's going on? One night, you were so hot and burning up…then now…you feel so cold."

        Van slowly drew his hand to her hand, feeling her warmth penetrate his cold temperature. "Don't worry, Hitomi. I'm perfectly fine." He smiled and started to get up, helping Hitomi out of the bed. "See, if I was sick, I couldn't even stand up on two feet."

        "Van…"

        Van slowly let go of her hand, heading into the direction to the balcony. "Hitomi, like I said, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." He opened the curtains of the door to reveal a nice sunny day suddenly turning gloomy. Hitomi, in that moment, could feel something is coming up. She felt a cold sweat forming her mind. She started to shiver uncontrollably. "_What's with this I'm feeling?" she thought._

        Van turned around and smiled. "Go ahead and dress…" His face suddenly fell, looking pale as ever in that very moment. "…I'll wait…for you…h…e...r…e…" Van's eyes suddenly closed, which shook Hitomi to her feet. With his eyes closed, Van started to fall limply onto the floor. Hitomi swiftly went into his side and caught his cold, limp form. 

        "Van!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Fainted?" asked Allen, turning around to Hitomi who was holding onto Van's cold hand. Rain started to consume the whole land of Fanelia as the bright day wore off after just thirty minutes. Hitomi was dressed with her blue jeans and her white, tied spaghetti strap shirt, as she sat at the edge of his bed, looking intently into Van's face.

        "Yes, he was only in my room for a few minutes after I woke up," she said, massaging his hand gently. "I'm worried about him, Allen. First, it was his pulse. Then, it was his burning temperature. Now this."

        Allen nodded, absorbing the matter within his mind. "Do you know what's causing this misfortune?"

        Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "Considering the fact that I let my feelings override me, it's my fault for letting him be in this state of his."

        "H-Hitomi…it wasn't your…fault…" said Van, suddenly opening his eyes.

        "Van!" she cried, leaning closely into his face. "Are you okay?"

        He smiled weakly. "I guess…I'm not…Hitomi. I'm…sorry to worry you like this…"

        Hitomi shook her head. "Van…tell me…what's wrong with you? That night…something sipped into you…did it? Something that suddenly removed that shine in your eyes," said Hitomi.

        Van nodded his head and slowly looked up into the ceiling. "It…has finally gotten to me," said Van sadly. "The very lineage that stopped for centuries in my Draconian ancestry. I just realized it when I was sleeping last night."

        Hitomi looked into his dull eyes. "What do you mean?"

        "He meant by the curse of the Draconians," said a voice coming out the halls. The three looked up to see Dryden smiling at them, holding a book in his hands. "You see, Van has been cursed."

        "Cursed?" asked Hitomi in despair. "What curse?"

        Dryden was about to say something when Kyoko came in, shoving him inside as if he was a door. Kyoko saw Van in his bed and she swiftly went to his side, making Hitomi wrench the grasp from his. "Van, I'm so glad that you are all right! I was worried you may never wake up."

        "I'm fine…Kyoko…I'm fine," said Van, as if spaced out. 

        Hitomi just gave another one of her pouts and walked over were Dryden and Allen stood. "Dryden, what do you mean by the curse?" she asked, clasping her hands together as if praying.

        Dryden looked into the depths of her green eyes, seeing the worry, the sadness, the love for Van that she hid from everyone else. He smiled after he noticed this. She still is in love with Van. "Come on, let's discuss this with the other's in Van's study room," he suggested.

        "Let me be in it too," said Kyoko quite suddenly. "I want to know myself what's going on with…Van…since…I'm sooo concerned with him." Hitomi didn't like the tone within her voice. Kyoko somehow seemed reluctant to say the truth, yet Hitomi let that pass…for now. 

        "Whatever," said Dryden with a shrug. "Come on, we have to go quickly before it's too late."

        Kyoko, Dryden, and Allen walked out the door when Hitomi suddenly stopped in the doorway, looking at Van who was staring intently at her. She wore a worried expression on her face. The Seer didn't want to leave him all alone in the room looking like this. She turned around and was about to walk into his room again when his voice rang through her thoughts. "_Don't worry about me, Hitomi. Go with them…I'll be fine…" he thought to her with a smile._

        Still, she hesitated to move her eyes away from him. Hitomi was too worried of what might happen to him if she left. She promised herself that she would not leave his side, even with this bazaar condition. Shaking her head, she tried to say something when Van's thoughtful words consume her mind. _"Hitomi…you need to know this. It's important…to learn more about a Draconian than only its wings." She looked at Van's face to see a sadness plastered on his face. "_Please…Hitomi…for me?"__

        Hitomi couldn't sustain anymore of this suspense. She smiled at him with care in her eyes. "I'll be back to check up on you…Van. Don't die on me," she said and walked hastily to catch up with the others.

        Van smiled and slowly closed his eyes for another rest.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        In the depths of Van's study area, all friends, including Kyoko and Chid, sat around, looking at Dryden who apparently is looking through a book that read _Legends of the Draconians_. Dryden flipped through the thick book, looking observantly at the little words and the pictures of the winged people and looking through some minor information about the Atlantians. As everyone waited patiently, Hitomi looked through the huge study room full of books about the history of Fanelia and Gaia. She looked fondly at them, noting to herself that she should come more often to learn about Gaia. Yet, when her mind lingered to the title of the book, Hitomi grew worried once more that concerns with Van's dreadful condition. She looked at her hands, remembering the feel of his skin so cold against her warm ones. It's as if she is touching an ice with her only bare hands. She trembled at that thought. 

        "Don't worry, Hitomi," said Merle, patting Hitomi's shoulder comfortably. "Van will still hold back whatever it is put upon him. I'm sure he'll pull through."

        "But you don't understand Merle," said Hitomi, clutching her open palm. "When I felt Van, he feels so cold and weak. I can't stand the thought of him like this. I got this feeling that he will die any second. And I don't want to see him going through this phase of death once more. It's the same situation when I was anxious my father died in that accident. I felt it."

        "Hitomi, please calm down," said Millerna, hearing the distress within Hitomi. "If anyone can do it, Van can."

        Hitomi nodded her head reluctantly, with the lingering icy thought that always cripes up her spine. "At least all of us are worried about Van except for a certain person," whispered Merle, pointing to Kyoko who was flirting with Gaddes, who had an annoying expression on his face. Merle sighed. "And I thought she was the first one ever to worry about Van."

        "I never thought Kyoko would be more interested in reputation than love," said Millerna. 

        Kyoko began to laugh so aggravatingly that all around the friends started to shiver by her arrogant laugh. Hitomi sighed and tried her best to ignore Kyoko's laugh. 

        Dryden's face suddenly lightened up and looked at everyone, who had an annoyed expression on his/her face. "…Okay…I think I know were you guys are off to. But anyways, this is what I found," he said, showing a huge title that read, "The Curse of the Draconians." Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Allen, Gaddes, and Chid were all quite interested in this except the Noblewoman who is laughing away.

        "The Curse of the Draconians? That's just a silly old legend," said Kyoko. "And I know Van is not a Draconian. He is too handsome to be one of those cursed creatures."

        Hitomi and everyone else wanted to kick her out by her snobbish attitude of arrogance. Yet, they didn't bring themselves to due so because it would be a waste of time. Dryden ignored her words and continued his briefing. "This is a legend that I always heard about in all the books I read back at home. Apparently, the Draconian's curse haven't pulled through for centuries because all new generations have gain the ability to have a medicine to immune the curse from their bodies."

        He turned the page to reveal a picture of a dark blob with a sinister looking eyes and weird eyes. "This picture is known as the "Consumer." It is an evil force in which only burrows into the flesh of Draconians. These shadow folks existed when the whole Arcadia place suddenly collapsed after their brief mishap from using the Fate Alteration Machine."

        Allen looked at carefully. "…but why are they the "Consumers?"

        Dryden fixed his glasses and continued. "They are known as the Consumers due to the fact that they absorb the powers within one and take the life of one to keep itself alive. Apparently, these are only attracted to Draconians because they are the most advance race who wields mysterious powers that are more powerful than Zaibach's weird Sorcerers."

        "Lord Van did tell me something about that when we were younger," said Merle thoughtfully. "But he only told me about their name and purpose."

        "Could this be why all people call Draconians the cursed ones?" asked Hitomi questioningly. 

        "Yes. Each time the Draconians have gain the curse, bad mishap shall come forth around them like their town being burnt to the ground with no reason or they kill people by their disease. All Draconians wield good fortunes because they always think positively. Yet, once the curse comes, all things start to fall apart. Their wings will not turn black once they have the curse. But most likely, they will become too ill and their glow within their eyes will no longer be there. Not to mention the cold temperature they have in their bodies."

        Hitomi looked at her hands, once again remembering the cold skin and the ill manner Van is in. "Van…"

        "Just like Van in his state right now. In a few days or so, Van will be himself in the outside, yet, deep down, his health will lose its strength each day. And in a few weeks or so…Van will die."

        Everyone gasped, completely hit by this sudden fate that Van will endure. "Tch, that's just a stupid legend," said Kyoko. "If you ask me, I think he'll be fine tomorrow. There is no stupid curse. There is no death fate. I know my Van will be okay."

        Dryden just rolled his eyes. Hitomi suddenly stood up and went to the book, looking at it deeply. She was determined to find out more now. If Van's fate will end, she would crumble into nothing. "Dryden…how do they obtain the curse?"

        "Hmm…let's see," Dryden said thoughtfully, looking up into the ceiling. "My guess it comes natural if one posses great power. Or either that…they wish to die sooner."

        Hitomi suddenly froze, looking at the book wide eyed. The shadow lingering above the sky just behind Van, the sudden emotion surging through Van painfully, and the heart beat that suddenly stopped. Everything points to one thing and Hitomi knew were it points. Hitomi clutched the desk with trembling hands, feeling the tears swelling. "It's all my fault," said Hitomi chokingly.

        "What do you mean?" asked Merle.

        "It's all my fault that Van is in this state. I think…I made him wish that he was dead sooner because I told him that I hated him."

        Kyoko stood up and started to charge at Hitomi, grabbing the collar of her shirt and looking angrily at the girl as if she was a commoner. "I knew you would bring bad misfortune to us, you fake heroine! I warned you all from the start that this girl is no good! She is nothing but a psycho bit-" Hitomi suddenly jerked from her grasp surprisingly, looking angrily at Kyoko.

        "I am not what you think I am Kyoko," said Hitomi. "You may think that I am a cursed one. But I don't care what you say. As long as my friends like the way I am, they don't insult me like you do to people who you only know the outside and not the inside."

        "That's right," said Merle, stepping beside Hitomi. "If it is Hitomi's fault, she will gladly step in and fix anything that done her wrong. Her feelings are true unlike yours."

        Kyoko folded her arms and pouted. "I don't need a load of bull out of you, Merle. My feelings toward people are nice and caring. How can I ever be such a rude and conceited person?"   

        Everyone rolled their eyes behind her back. With a snobbish swing from her hair, she turned around and left the room, leaving all friends from three years ago in there. "Phew, I thought she'd never leave," said Merle. 

        "Dryden," said Hitomi, looking at the merchant's face. "Is there a cure to lift this curse?"

        "…I haven't looked to that," he said, looking at the book. "But let me see." Dryden flipped through every page, looking at subtitles and imprints that read "cure." He sighed sadly and shook his head. "All I read is that…there is no cure to lift this curse."

        Hitomi shook her head deniably and started to look through every book that has to do with Draconians. "What are you doing, Hitomi?" asked Allen, standing up from his position.

        "What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for a cure," said Hitomi, lifting another book. 

        "But there's nothing we can do," said Chid sadly. "The book said that there is no cure."

        Hitomi looked up to see the faces of giver uppers. She couldn't stand this thought of negativity. She stood up tall and looked at everyone's faces with a determined look. "Look, you guys. I know that am in a state of sadness right now that Van doesn't have the same feelings for me," she said. "But I no longer care about that when I realized something when Van was in this state last night. It is my fault for letting my negative feelings run to Van, who wished for death right away. But…even if feelings are out of the question, I have a friend who needs my help." Hitomi slowly placed her hand to her heart. "Van is special to me in both ways. He taught me to make my own decisions than to just let everyone else do my decisions for me. He pulled me through the confusing state of my life and I am so grateful to have a friend who believes in me so much and I believed in him. I guess you can say I've forgotten that part when I was depressed. But one thing for sure, I am not going to let him die!" She shouted that last part with so much courage within her voice that it hit everyone hard. "No matter what the circumstances are, he is my best friend. And as friends, I am going to help him live and get rid of that dreadful curse. I love him more than anything in my life, and I am not going to let him be just a memory. I only ask of you is are you willing to help me?"

        Hitomi looked at every single person who has his or her face down. Her words have cut through deep and she never truly had this kind of voice in all her life. She never spoke of encouragement due to the lack of self-confidence and pride. Hitomi now has spoken from her heart and let every feeling that she held to herself. As silence brewed upon the room, her friends started to absorb the strong, encouraging words. She spoke with dignity, pride, and trust, like she always was back then. With her speaking to Millerna about her love life, and Allen about forgiving his father, she spoke with truth and sense from either word. 

        Merle stood up in her seat and smiled. "I'll definitely help," she said. Hitomi smiled, counting her cat-girl friend to help Van.

        Few seconds after Merle, Millerna stood up from her seat in the corner. "Me too! Hitomi helped me sort out my feelings. I'll help!"

        Allen stood up right after. "You probably need a ship to travel. I'll help too! I am also Van's best friend and I won't let him die in such a young age." 

        "Same here," said Gaddes. "And me too," said Chid.

        "Well, well, it's just like before," said Dryden, playing around with his glasses. "This is like old times. And of course you know that I am in too."

        Hitomi smiled. She knew that they would come around help her. It's like old times and she is happy that everything is turning out the way she wanted. "Okay, we will start researching now. For the sake of Van!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        *End of Chapter 10- The Curse of the Draconians…

        So what do you guys think? I hope you guys like this and please review!!! Arigatou for reading, and Ja Ne!!!!!! I'm probably going to fix this up a bit to make understandable for u guys pretty soon. Either that, just e-mail me if u have any more questions to be explained. Again, Ja Ne!!!^^   


	11. Chapter 11: The Mission to Live

Escaflowne- Together Yoyokagirinaku  

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. So do not sue me!!

        Hi everyone. Here's Chapter 11 for ya. I really, really appreciate for you guys to take your time read and review this story. I'm sorry about the long wait since I had a lot of things to take care of (mostly school work and everything). But anyways, please review or e-mail at LilasianKidd11985@yahoo.com or LilAznKuti@dpinoyweb.com and enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        *Noter: If the first paragraph is a bit…boring and too confusing, just bare with me. I sorta got a cliffhanger when started typing the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Time flies by and people change. That is the way of the world when it revolves around the sun. As time flies by in space, an invisible planet is unseen in the blink of an eye as it hovered above the Earth unnoticed. Once a single being is out of these planets, time shall surely go on fast due to the space's reputation "The Speed of Light." (I think ^_^;;) However, time is not an exception to one's mind who is helping others who are in need of aid.

        In the depths of the Fanelian castle, Dryden, the merchant, Allen, the knight of Cali, Millerna, the 3rd Princess of Austria, Merle, the cat-girl and friend of Van Fanel, and Chid, Duke of Fried, are busy in the studies researching for the one cure that would lift the curse of the "Draconians." As expected, all books from every single shelf was stacked one by one, height increasing by every two hours. It is a tiring job for them all, yet it was not tiring at all once a friend is in need. No one can keep the strength of friendship break their duties from researching a cure. Especially if it's one who doesn't believe with this whole deal, apparently, only busy with one's reputation.

        Along the lines of the hallways, up to were the King of Fanelia resides and rests peacefully, Hitomi, from the on going time that passed, sat by Van Fanel's side from dawn till dusk. As a friend, she will stay by his side. No matter what circumstances comes forth between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11- The mission to live…

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Hitomi wiped the sweat out of her brow, dunking her hands into the warm water, holding the cloth in her hands. As she opened her eyes, she could see Van staring at her questioningly. Blinking a bit, she smiled and started to squeeze the towel in her hands. After removing the excess water, Hitomi gently folded it into a rectangle and put it on his forehead. He shivered when the touch came forth, making him tremble all over his body. Hitomi smiled at this very movement. Even though the cloth was warm as possible, it felt cold to Van since his body temperature couldn't feel the warmth. After setting the cloth on Van's forehead, she gently put her hands on top Van's, massaging it with gentle care.

        It has been only two days since the mishap have started, and Hitomi could all ready see the signs of his health becoming weak. He could barely stand and he always dozed off at every two hours. In those passing days, she never had the mind to avoid Van. Ever since she saw his drawing that he made personally for her, all she wanted was to be by his side. The case: her own feelings blinding her due to sadness, second thoughts, and despair. Yet, all those were cleared up as Hitomi come to a conclusion that she will stay by his side.

        Once again, she wiped the sweat from her brow due to the warmness within the room. The fire was up which totally gave an excuse that it is hot due to Van's suggestion since to him the atmosphere was cold. Hitomi sighed. He is all confused with the room temperature. And he is usually good with it too. The massage that Hitomi gave him started to make him feel sleepy, as he slowly closed his red-burgundy eyes, suddenly becoming darker as his sparkle is invisible to see. "Van, do you want anything warm to eat?" she asked, making him snap out of his sleepy state.

        He opened his eyes to stare into her green emerald eyes. "…Yeah…sure Hitomi," he said, almost a whisper. She smiled at him. "Do you want to come down or would you like to stay here?" Van looked thoughtfully at her and answered. "I'll stay here…what's cooking?"

        "Hmm…I'm not sure," she grinned. "But I can't tell you until I serve it."

        Van smiled. "Do you know were Kyoko is?

        Hitomi's smile vanished. She looked out into one of his windows thoughtfully. "She's with the Crusade crew, Van, talking and laughing," she said, slowly looking at Van. 

        "Hitomi, don't put it that way. It's just that I keep on wondering why she would be somewhere else…when I'm in this condition," said Van reassuringly. 

"_He doesn't see…does he?" thought Hitomi._

        "Don't worry Van. I'm sure she'll come," said Hitomi doubtfully. "I guess you can say that she doesn't believe in this kind of stuff because she doesn't believe that you are a Draconian. OR either that, she's just worried that you might die, since you probably did show her your wings." With those words, Hitomi headed down the stairs to grab his food. Van watched her until she disappeared into the halls, looking at her with concern. 

~*~*~*~*~

        Hitomi walked along the halls, heading into the kitchen doors. Just opening the door made the chef aware of her. He stood up and asked her to leave all the cooking to him. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to make something for Van to keep his energy up," said Hitomi, looking into the pot that is filled with chicken soup. "Don't feel guilty about this. I INSISTED." After a few minutes of gathering the food into fancy bowls, Hitomi came out of the kitchen with a tray of food in her arms, carefully held.

        Thoughts would always consume her mind as she walked along the halls, remembering all those times she had in here, even though it was quite a short stay. With her first time in Fanelia three years ago, Van and Hitomi treated her as if she was a stranger. Van was acting like snobbish little prince boy, as Merle was a rude cat-girl who looks through possessions that are not exactly hers. Yet, when they spent time with each other, everything seemed to turn out great and they became good friends. Van only acted that way in order to keep his weak feelings of loneliness away, trying to become stronger like he said to his mother. All those good memories passed through Hitomi's mind and she would never put them aside.  

        Laughter brewed the place, and she knows that the annoying laugh came from Kyoko likewise. She shivered gruesomely as that very laughter echoed through her mind. The young Noblewoman is still flirting with the men as usual. It's as if Van's condition was no big deal to her. Since Van's sudden illness, Kyoko has been spending more time with talking people with her mask than Van, who recently asked where Kyoko's presence and his wondrous mind thinking of why Kyoko isn't by his side. But Kyoko is after all, her self…sort of. Hitomi just sighed and passed by, ignoring the mean, glowering stare from Kyoko as she passed by.

        Merle was just passing through to check up on Van and Hitomi when she sighted Hitomi bringing food up. "Hey, Hitomi! What are you doing?"

        "Oh nothing, I'm just bringing his lunch to him, that's all," said Hitomi simply.

        "Really? He's finally have the strength to eat huh?" asked Merle with another of her cat-like smile.

        "Yes. Yet, he still is pretty weak. But don't worry. I'll stay by his side and watch. And I hope this food I made will spark him up," said Hitomi, resuming her walk to Van's room. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

        Before stepping into the door, Hitomi heard murmurs inside the room. Her hand was inches away from the doorknob, but she didn't reach far enough to it. Sounds of annoying laughter apparently started to grow loud, and Hitomi knew who that person was instantly. Never will she forget that pathetic laugh in all her life due to her emotional scar that was put onto her. Taking a heavy sigh, Hitomi went in to Van's chambers, sliding the door quite slowly. With the tray of food in her hands, Hitomi peered in to see Kyoko sitting by Van as Van talked to her in a silent voice. 

        Van and Kyoko heard the door slide and found Hitomi coming in with the food that Van wanted. She stood up and glowered at Hitomi, looking at the food closely and her, inspecting if she put anything hazardous to Van's health. When she suspected some white string stuff on his food, she immediately stepped in front of her. "What are trying to do, kill Van?!" asked Kyoko incredulously.

        "For your information Kyoko, this happens to be poultry," said Hitomi, irritated by Kyoko's pointless scolding.

        "Then, what about that green, yellowish things on the bread? That's mold!"

        "That is garlic bread. The yellow stuff is the garlic sauce and the green stuff is basically parsley? Think before you act Kyoko!" She whiffed passed the snob and smiled to herself. Even though she is a Noblewoman, she only uses her mouth and not her brains. Kyoko just gave a rude pout and just walked off, closing the door roughly behind her.

        Once Hitomi sat on the chair were Kyoko once sat, Van slowly sat up, looking at the food that looks so delicious. In the bowl of soup, made with fresh chicken broth, there were some chicken, lettuce, carrots, onions, celery, with a little hint of garlic, and a lot of white turtle shell pasta in the warm soup. It is a strange food, yet it smelt so good to Van. Around the bowl, there was another plate with fried chicken dumplings and just plain fried chicken with little rice. And on the other tray, it had the garlic bread and a cup of orange juice. Hitomi scooted her chair near Van's bed and put the tray of food on top of Van's lap, grabbing the spoon from the soup bowl.

        "What is this called Hitomi?" he asked, his mouth drooling at the site of the delicious cuisine, even though he was sick.

        "Oh, I just found something to whip up with chicken soup. So, I had the idea with pasta and adding other vegetables into it and gotten this," she said, scooping the soup up. "It's something to help you regain your strength." Closing her eyes, she smiled and brought the spoon towards his slightly opened mouth. "Van…Aww…"

        At the site of Hitomi, he blushed furiously as he opened his mouth, Hitomi putting in the soup into his mouth, his tongue feeling such warm and delicious food that he swallowed it swiftly. His face lightened as his stomach felt all warm and tingly. He can't wait to finish this all. Even though he didn't have that much of an appetite to food, this was an exception. He fondly opened his mouth and Hitomi put in another spoonful of it. She couldn't help but smile at him, seeing how childish Van is at the moment. "You really love this, don't you?" she asked, putting in the third spoonful of it. Van just nodded and kept on chewing and swallowing.

        It gone on for ten minutes until the bowl was completely empty. Van was disappointed to see that the soup was gone, especially since Hitomi stopped feeding him after that. "This is a first," she said, putting the bowl onto the ground near her. "This is my first time making this, and it was actually that good?" He nodded and looked at the fried dumplings, his hunger somehow returning to him. "It's as if you haven't even been eating for…one week or something."

        Hitomi started to cut the dumplings and put it into the rice, cramming it into Van's mouth as he chewed and chewed. This portion of the food was also delicious to Van as he asked for more. Hitomi looked at him and just continued to feed him. She was happy to see that Van actually liked it. One after another, all plates were all empty as Van relaxed into his pillow, his stomach quite satisfied with the delicious food made by Hitomi. She was thrilled that Van actually ate. "Van, I'm proud of you," said Hitomi, giving the empty plates to the servant, who was recently just checking to see if they need anything. "You ate more than I expected."

        He smiled, seeing Hitomi's smile brightens his day. She looked away to stare into the window for the moment, looking out into the beautiful gardens blooming beautifully through this weather. He stared intently at her as her expression changed every now and then. He wondered if she was thinking about her home. The Mystic Moon, hanging up in the sky with its partner. He wondered what kind of place is it. Yet, the thought of Hitomi going home consumed into Van's mind. Sure, he would miss her as a friend. But he couldn't get the feeling that he would be hurt with this. He is getting married after all. But, why would he care so much? He averted his downcast eyes to Hitomi who was still looking out into the gardens. She was so beautiful, looking out into space like that. Everything about her is so special to him. Every single thing she does, it would spark Van's happiness so much. But once she leaves, what will happen to him and happiness then? Kyoko was there to bring him happiness, yet, when Van thinks about, something about it is not complete. Could Kyoko's presence be not enough to make him happy?

        "…I remember a time when you would always promise me that you would protect me…" Van turned to Hitomi, giving her the attention when she talked. She was still facing the window, yet her hair covered her eyes. The way she spoke sounded so longingly…as if she it was her wish. "You would always be there, no matter what. Even if you were looking at me far away, you would always be there." She smiled at her sad look. "When Allen kissed me on that rainy day on Austria Bridge, I could feel the hurt and sadness from you. I never really understood about your actions. And I know that you are trying to keep it away so you wouldn't show your weakness. But when you were going to your brother when you said that vow that you would bring me back safely, I felt so much pride in you. You were so devoted to me more than anyone else in this world. And…that's what I like about you. You are set into your feelings, even it is pig headed and arrogant. I just realized it last minute."

        She slowly lifted her head and looked at Van. "But…how…how did this whole mess started, making our undying friendship so far and distant? This is the last thing that I ever wanted in my life. I never…talked to anyone like this before. You directed me to make my own decisions and I finally knew what to do in life. Until then, when I came back here, to see you and everyone, I felt completely lost again when Kyoko came into the picture. I look outside to find myself going around in circles as if there is nothing to guide me. I was lost. I was alone. I couldn't direct my life anymore. Because something was missing that holds me as one person." Her eyes began to grow teary as she looked into Van's eyes. "How did this whole mess started, Van? What happened between us that kept us distance?"

        "Hitomi…"

        "…Van, do you still love me for the way I am? Tell me, Van, tell me…do you still don't understand? Why I am hurt because of you?"

~*~*~*~*~

        Night fell upon that day as the undying rain started to come. Spring is still in Gaia, and rain was the main source that created the beautiful flowers that blossomed so colorfully in Gaea's soft soiled ground. The study hall is still consumed with the friends searching as they stacked every book every two hours, sighing in defeat that they could not find the cure for Van's curse.

        Rain. It started to pour down through the windows in Van's room, creating a shadow reflection of moving water onto the carpeted floors. The clock near Van's bed started to tick every second in the silent room. 

           __

        "…Van, do you still love me for the way I am? Tell me, Van, tell me…do you still don't understand? Why I am hurt because of you?"

        Her words still echoed through Van's mind as he sat there in his bed, wide awake. His mind thought about those words since Hitomi sat there, reminiscing the past they once shared. Van could not make out the words she spoke. He understands the feelings within, yet he doesn't seem to understand her question. A question that she painfully said when she sat there on that very chair, looking at him with those sad eyes of her, with her mouth mouthing those words. The truth within scared him deep into the burrows of his heart. Blind, that he is. His mind was blocked by something that was kept hidden from the outside: His excitement to be married that he truly loved. He froze suddenly, after thinking those words. The one he truly loves? Did he really love Kyoko? Back then, yes he did, but he doesn't even know why he loved her in the first place. When Hitomi was consumed into his mind, Van couldn't help but feel a great sensation whenever he thinks about her. Something about Hitomi was whole, complete. While Kyoko somehow have bits of pieces that needed to be put together like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. Hitomi, overall, was being herself.

        Blind. Van doesn't even see the truth within Kyoko. He doesn't even know how ruthless and rude she had become after Hitomi returned to Gaia to save him. Willingly, she would be out somewhere else, either with Allen, Gaddes, or even all the man that she was attracted to. However, Van still follows her lead. At the same time, he is following Hitomi's lead, more than Kyoko no doubt. 

        He looked out into the rainy atmosphere of Fanelia, watching the rain pouring down to the grounds. Van slowly drew held the pendant in his palm, feeling the warm dim glow emanating from it. He could feel Hitomi's emotions, calm and forlorn as she slept peacefully in the comforts of her bed. Slowly, he removed the covers above him, stepping both on his feet onto the floor. After Hitomi gave him the needed food, Van had the strength to stand up. Swiftly, he went to the bathroom doors, lighting the whole entire room. He passed by the bathroom to the door that leads to Hitomi's room. Slowly, he slid the door open, to see Hitomi turn about and stop, moaning softly after the light hit her eyes. Van smiled to himself, watching Hitomi sleep there so peacefully. How much he wanted to hold her in his arms, comforting her from any dream she had that pains her. Yet, that wouldn't come true after Hitomi's words. Once again, his expression was emotionless, staring intently at Hitomi. She stirred a bit in her position. "Mmm…Van," she mumbled softly, her breath suddenly easing as she dozed into sleep land. Van perked up after he heard his name wistfully coming out of Hitomi's mouth. Was she dreaming about him?

        Van slowly closed the door behind him and knelt next to Hitomi's bed, smelling her essence that smelt so good to his senses. He watched her, seeing her breath going up and down swiftly. He didn't know why he was there, but he just wanted to see her sleep. Hitomi turned once more, this time her face facing him with her eyes still closed. Her mouth opened just a bit, showing some of her white teeth. He smiled, seeing how cute she is when she slept, even though it is dark and hard to see. With his vision as a Draconian, he could see perfectly through the night and he could see the beautiful face of Hitomi that grew from a little girl to a young woman of 17. Slowly, he drew his hand to her cheek, stroking passionately and softly. Hitomi suddenly shivered. "Van…you're…hands…are so…cold," she said, her eyes still closed.

        He slowly drew away his hands away from her cheek as she looked at her after she stopped shivering. Is she awake? He looked at her and found that she isn't. "_If…only I knew the answer…Hitomi…if only I knew," thought Van dejectedly.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~

        The very next morning, somewhere around the crack of dawn, Hitomi sat on the couch, reading a book carefully through all 1000 pages. Yet, none of the words wield the words "Draconian Cures." She put the book down frustratingly and leaned back into the couch, sighing as she looked into the beautiful day. "Any luck, you guys?" she asked to everyone around the room.

        "No, I can't find anything," said Dryden, putting another failure book. 

        Hitomi sighed once more and looked at her right. In view, she could see Van dozing off once in a while, but abruptly wakes up. After last night and eating the right nutritious food, Van somehow regained his strength. Yet, in some points of time, he would be feeling sleepy, noting the dull gaze of his brown-reddish eyes that once held so much light within them. Hitomi gently tapped him on the shoulder, making him slowly look into her direction. She smiled at him, trying to comfort him. He smiled back, his eyes started to droop once more. "Do you need to lie down Van?" she asked, lifting his bangs in order to see his half closed eyes. Van nodded. "Here, you can lay your head on my lap." Van's eyes suddenly widened and began to blush furiously. Hitomi giggled to herself, seeing how Van reacted to this. "Don't worry. I won't slap you or anything. I INSISTED that you lay on my lap. Besides, I'm wearing pants. Go ahead. You need some more rest."

        At first Van was reluctant to. He looked at her green eyes, seeing how much care and adoration within them. Slowly, he nodded and started to lean his head against her lap, moving a bit to get some comfort from his awkward position. Smiling, she laid her hand on top of his forehead, caressing it to sooth him. "Damn, it's not in this one either," said Allen, throwing another book down. "It's been three days now, and we still can't find anything."

        "No kidding," said Millerna, putting down the book. "Besides, shouldn't Kyoko be down here and help us out. Obviously, Van is not getting better and she's running off as if nothing's a big deal."

        "Don't worry about her," said Merle, flipping the book she was reading closed. "You'll find her loitering about in the halls, finding someone to flirt with or something."

        Hitomi looked down at Van to see his expression, yet it didn't change. He was probably sleeping completely by now, dreaming a good dream, Hitomi hopes. Slowly, she put her hands on the pendant still around Van's neck. She could feel the warmness penetrating from it as she held with her small palm. But, once she grasp the tear-drop pendant, everything somehow seemed to flash before her eyes as she was led into another vision.

        *Flash

        _In the depths of a throne room, Hitomi could see Varie opening up a secret hidden door, holding a large and heavy book in both of her hands. She went into that dark, secret hallway, with Chibi Van and Folken cautiously following behind her._

_        Slowly, Varie used her powers to reveal a decorated altar, with the room filled with ancient writing that seems like Atlantian drawings and langue. "Van, Folken, close the door behind us carefully," said Varie, looking closely at her two sons. Folken nodded and closed the door behind them, careful to see if anyone else was looking. Chibi Van followed his mother further into the room, where the altar is positioned in the middle of the circular room. The Queen slowly raised her hands, emanating more light into the room, showing the white atmosphere all around. She carefully put the huge book on the altar, showing the symbol of their clan on the cover of the book. "Van, I want to tell you something about the other half of your ancestry," said Varie, looking at her little boy with adoration. Slowly, she averted her eyes to Folken who was standing by the door. "Folken, be sure to not let anyone in here."_

_        "Yes, mother," he said, nodding his head in agreement._

_        Varie turned to Van once more. "Now Van, you have the blood of a Draconian, a descendant of Atlantians in which we are known as the cursed ones. Through this bloodline, you are half and half. Half-Human, half-Draconian. You have the ability to sprout wings on your back and fly, as you desire. Yet, since we live in an environment full of Humans, we must keep our other blood hidden from everyone else, which also includes the other nations of Gaia." Slowly, she led the boy to the altar, were the book has lain. "This is a special book in which wields all history of the Draconians. In this book, it holds all secrets of the Draconians, including the most important element to cure ones self."_

_        "But…why do we need cures?" asked Van questioningly. _

_        "Because long ago there was a curse put upon us in which represents our clan's reputation as "the cursed ones", Van. You must understand. If the curse wields this book, doom shall come over Gaia. The book wields information of the Atlantian's home world. It is the very key in which will access to the Temple in Arcadia."_

_        *Flash_

        Hitomi suddenly gasped in surprised after that vision, panting as she slowly released the grip around her pendant. She looked up to see everyone's gaze looking upon her with worried gaze, including Van who suddenly woke up due to Hitomi's gasp of surprise that he felt absentmindedly. "Hitomi…are you okay?" he asked weakly, looking up into Hitomi's surprised look.

        "I-I'm…fine…really," said Hitomi, rubbing her temples.

        "Well, whatever you saw, it won't help us find the book," said Dryden, slamming another book frustratingly. "We looked in every book of this library and we still can't find anything about it."

        Her thoughts suddenly clicked as she realized what she witnessed in her vision. Slowly, she looked down at Van. "Van, you know something about that book, don't you?"

        "What do you mean?" asked Van, questioningly. 

        "Van, you know what I mean. Your mother was talking to you about it when you were just only a small boy. The book that holds all latest cures of the Draconians. Including that evil curse burrowed into you."

        Van's eyes suddenly lightened. "Yes…I remember. Is it that the book you guys are trying to look for?" All friends started to gather around the two, excited that they will no longer be in this study room. "My mother would always teach me the very essence of my bloodline, including about the book that was handed to her from her father long ago before she came to Fanelia. She said it holds all information about us and the Atlantians." He slowly sat up. "Come on, I'll show were it is."

        Hitomi slowly helped Van up to his feet, and swiftly, he ran towards the throne room, with all his friends tagging along.

~*~*~*~*~*~

        Van suddenly halted in front of the throne room, looking carefully at the wall. "It is somewhere around here," he said, looking expectantly at the wall. "I remember that my mother used her powers to open this door." He looked around cautiously. "Allen, can you tell Gaddes and others to look out for anyone around the room."

        Allen nodded and headed straight outside. Hitomi went to Van's side and looked at the wall curiously. "Van, what are you going to do?"

        "I'm going to try to use my powers to open this," said Van, extending his arms to the wall.

        "But…Van…are you sure you wield that power?" she asked, looking worriedly at Van's closed eye expression. "I mean, in the condition you are in right now, what if you…"

        "Hitomi, don't worry," he said with a smile. "I have a will to live that is stronger than anything. Besides, I have someone here important that wouldn't want me to die and leave her alone."

        "Van…"

        Van once more started to concentrate on his powers, summoning it slowly through the depths of his body. Behind, Millerna, Dryden, and Merle waited expectantly for the door to arise in front of them, watching Van' every move.

        Among the interests' emotions within the three, Hitomi couldn't help but worry about Van's condition. Even though he reassured with his words, she still have this lingering feeling that something bad might come upon him and the book hiding behind this secret door. She looked into Van and the door. She wished that Van would be okay with this.

        A glow started to manifest itself around Van. A faint, yet powerful glow that slowly formed around Van's body, outlining him beautifully as if his wings were out once more. The three friends, including Hitomi, gasped in surprise after what they saw. They never had seen Van with powers that held so strongly, even in his weak position right now. 

        Slowly, Van started to form his open palms into fists. He clenched his teeth, knowing that he has reached his limit. Once the time was right, Van slowly drew his arms toward him and swung his arms quickly towards the wall, letting his power absorb into the wall. A huge flash started to consume the whole room, making everyone cover their eyes from the sudden burst of light. 

        Gradually, the light died down. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. Right then, she gasped at the scene before her. Right there, instead of an empty wall, she found a huge visible door with wings that etched beautifully in front of the door. "Oh my, so this is the hidden room," said Dryden excitedly. "I never had seen so much interest in Fanelia's throne room."

        "Now, Dryden, no Human ever went in there. Only those with the Draconian blood could come here," said Millerna, warning Dryden.

        Van bent down suddenly, gasping for oxygen. Hitomi and Merle immediately went to his side. "Van, are you all right?" asked Hitomi, holding his body that is still cold.

        "I'm…fine…Hitomi. Don't worry," he said, suddenly getting up. "The Consumer is trying to sap my powers when I used them…but I beat it…to it…"

        "Oh Van," said Hitomi, putting her cheek on top of Van's head.

        "So, are we going in or not?" asked Merle.

        "If Van approves," said Hitomi, looking down at Van.

        "It's okay, you may go in. As long as your heart is not evil, then the barrier will let you in," he said.

        Hitomi nodded to her friends and everyone started to go in, only except Van who stood there in front of the door. Hitomi stopped in her tracks and looked at Van. "Aren't you coming in?" asked Hitomi.

        "I-I can't," he said. "The curse is burrowed within me and I can't go. The barrier won't let me in. Even though I have a kind heart, I have been cursed."  He stared into her emerald eyes deeply, looking into her, as he would always do with those caring eyes and passion. "I can't let the Consumer endanger all lives of Gaia. Including you, Hitomi. You must read the book and find the cure. I'm not really sure if my body could take it any longer."

        "Van…" Hitomi trailed off a bit. She was too focused in the depths of his eyes. "…I believe in you…" With that, she leaned and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush furiously at the soft touch of her lips. Slowly, she leaned away and smiled, with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "I'll be right back, okay?" She smiled reassuringly once more and started to catch up with the gang, leaving Van totally oblivious.

        He gently put his hand where Hitomi softly kissed him, making him blush all the while. Van somehow felt this energy coming into him quite suddenly. He never thought that Hitomi would be so caring.

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "This…is…this is it," said Dryden, looking surprisingly at the ancient book. "It is the ancient book that I heard about. The Ancient Book of the Draconians. The rumors are all true about it." Slowly, he touched the fine etches of the book, feeling the smooth, bumpy features of the golden wings, the very symbol of the Draconians. 

        "Dryden, hurry and find the cure," said Hitomi. "We need to hurry. I could feel Van's inner health becoming weaker every second."

        Carefully, Dryden opened the book, flipping through every ancient page carefully and observantly. Merle, Millerna, and Hitomi waited patiently for Dryden to find the very cure. Due to Dryden's interests in ancient artifacts and past history, he is the very person that they could trust on in order to help one's self of a disease that never came for centuries. Hitomi couldn't help the suspense between this situation. She had thoughts about the cure, whether it is in there or not. 

        "Ah-Hah!" yelled Dryden, surprising the three girls.

        "What…did you find it?" asked Millerna excitedly.

        "No, I just found a recipe for making those Ancient Angel Cakes," said Dryden with a smile. Hitomi became tense and Millerna slapped him on top of the head.

        "Don't do that, you idiot! You know Hitomi is really, really worried about Van!"

        "Okay, okay." Dryden continued to look through the heavy book as Hitomi started to pace back and forth, worried from head to foot about Van all the while.

        The pages suddenly slowed down as Dryden's expression lightened up. In large bold words, the page read: "**_Cures for the curse…"_** Dryden soon went through the depths of the book, reading all the words in that very detail. 

        For the past few minutes, Dryden was still reading, turning a page now and then. Hitomi wondered if he ever found that cure yet. Slowly, after turning to the very last page of the section, Dryden slowly closed the book and turned to the group. Hitomi looked up expectantly at Dryden, with a hopeful look on her face. "Well, Dryden…do you find it?"

        The young merchant looked down at his feet, his expression sad and mournful. When he looked up to see the three girls looking at him, he smiled. "Ladies, let's start packing. We're heading to the Mystic Valley!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        End of Chapter 11- Th[i]e mission to live…

        Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it! Remember to review!! Arigatou and a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, minna-san!!!!!!!!  

  


* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Kataiyakusoku no Hitomi

Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne so do not sue me!

        Konnichiwa minna-san, and welcome to Chapter 12 of Escaflowne. I have nothing much to say but I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay. School once more interrupted me and I have to fully focus on it without a doubt. It's frustrating when you have to study for Finals and do projects at the same time that I am exploded with stress!! So I didn't come around this until now. But anyways, thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you know, this is the climax of the whole story…or is it the other chapter, but you get the idea ^_^;; But anyways, please review!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        When Dryden said those words, Hitomi suddenly leaped in joy and started to hug Dryden so hard that he was turning blue. Merle and Millerna, with the chain reaction started by Hitomi, who also jumped up and down like lunatics, screaming out in joy that everything is going to be okay.

        Hitomi let go of Dryden and jumped around with the other two, screaming so loud that Van could hear them afar. He began to tense as he heard those screams. Slowly, he grew into his fighting stance, waiting for the evil lurking inside.

        The scream soon died, and Van grew stiff. Could it be that the evil killed them? All he did is wait to see what will happen. Footsteps were heard and Van went back into his fighting stance cautiously. Behind, Allen came up to him, seeing the protective glare within the young King's face. Allen takes this as a warning of an upcoming evil and he too grew into his fighting stance.

        "Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Kyoko, appearing out of nowhere. 

        "Shh," said Van, looking expectantly at the darkness in the door. Kyoko grew still as she heeded the warning that Van gave her. She backed away and hid behind the throne chairs.

        The footsteps became louder, echoing through the depths of the halls. Out into the light, Van's stance eased to find Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden with content expressions on their faces. "Hitomi, what is it? Why are crying?" he asked, noticing the tears streaking her cheeks.

        "I-it's…just…that," began Hitomi, trying to ease her emotions down.

        "What?" he asked, coming closer to her worriedly.

        "…that…"

        "You didn't find the cure?" asked Allen, fearing the worst.

        "No…it's just that…that…" She couldn't stand to hold the suspense any longer. With strong move, Hitomi suddenly beamed with joy as she suddenly hugged Van so hard that they both tumbled down to the floor, Van oblivious from this sudden reaction. "We're going to the Mystic Valley to relive that curse, Van!" she said, nuzzling into his chest further, making Van blush furiously. "You're going to live!! We're going to the Mystic Valley!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12- Kataiyakusoku no Hitomi (Solemn Promise of Hitomi)

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        With the happiness Hitomi has within, Van couldn't help but smile, sharing the joy with Hitomi as he delightfully hugged her back, easing her sobs of happiness. Merle laughed at herself, seeing that she is not the only one with the hard grasp. Yet, when she looked at the two, she was happy to see that things are going quite well between them. After Van has gotten sick, Hitomi stayed by his side through thick and thin. No longer she wields the depressing moods Hitomi was in few days ago. She is beginning to feel like her old self again.

        Millerna was happy about this too. She was glad that her best friend from the Mystic Moon happy. But still, there was the concept of Kyoko, who was looking down at Van and Hitomi angrily. Millerna could see that she is trying to hold back the angry emotions within. 

        Hitomi slowly drew away from his hug and looked at Van with so much excitement and happiness. "I'm just glad that everything will turn out okay, Van! I…I…" An interrupted cough erupted between Van and Hitomi's moment. Folding her arms across her chest, Kyoko tapped furiously on the carpet, looking at Van and Hitomi, her left eyebrow twitching due to her ferocious self, trying to break the nice and demure Kyoko.

        "Oh, Kyoko," said Van as he slowly got up from the floor. Hitomi looked away as she got up, easing her way out of Van's side and to Merle's side. 

        "What's with all the excitement about?" asked Kyoko with a fake, freaky smile. 

        "There's no time to talk about it," said Dryden. "We have to leave to the Mystic Valley right now."

        "Why now?" asked Millerna.

        "Well, at least tomorrow. The symptoms of the curse will start to take over Van's body, which includes the body temperature becoming colder, his eyes becoming duller, dozing off just one hour after waking up. It's not all bad, but Van's health will soon become only 50% strong. And besides, it will take at least 5 days to reach the Mystic Valley from Fanelia to there." He walked over to Allen and patted him on the shoulder. "Allen, can you get the Crusade ready by early in the morning tomorrow before…3:00?"

        "Yes, I'll tell Gaddes to prep the ship ready," said Allen and dashed back outside where Gaddes stood on guard.

        "Okay, everyone pack your needs for the trip to the Mystic Valley. Everyone needs to be prepared for this. We will leave at exactly 3:00 tomorrow, early in the morning."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        With different varieties of food in her small backpack purse, Hitomi looked at each one observantly. Since she was in track, she would always keep power bars, chips, sports drinks, anything to munch as a snack in her duffel back and she never takes them out. This is merely a just-in-case method she has. Slowly, she looked through her duffel and took out a white scrunchy. She also took out her CD compact player and some CD's that she would want to listen to. Just when she took out two CDs, something fell off her bag and gently fell onto the carpeted room.

        Hitomi noticed this and looked at it. The object on her floor was a locket, made in a shape of wings closed around each other. She smiled, knowing that her father who customized it himself gave this locket to her. Slowly, she opened slowly opened the locket to hear a sweet musical song played. As she slowly lifts the tops of the locket's wings, she could see the picture of her father, mother, and brother, smiling at her as the music kept on playing. In the middle, twirling around, was a tiny, single angel boy with black hair, his wings spread out beautifully. She knew that her father saw her drawings of Van. On the platform where the spinning angle is dancing, there was an imprint circled around it. The inscription said: "_Follow your dreams…keep your promises...find your way to your love…remember, we'll always be there for you…Hitomi…Love, Chichiue…"_

        *_flash_

_        On the day of her 16th birthday, Hitomi embraced her father as he actually made it to her birthday after his business trip to America. "Happy Birthday Hitomi," greeted her father with a smile. _

_        "Dad, I'm so glad that you made it!" she said, looking at her father._

_        "Hai, me too. Oh, I got something for you," he said, taking out a medium-small box. Hitomi looked questioningly at it. "Go ahead, open it."_

_        She obeyed and opened it to reveal the Tsubasa Locket. She smiled so fondly that she hugged her father. "Dad, this is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"_

_        "Well, actually, I made it just for you."_

_        "Really?" she asked surprised. _

_        Kanzaki-san nodded his head. "I know how much you love Angel wings, and I know how much you love to draw that Angel Boy that you speak of, Hitomi. So I made this."_

_        Hitomi opened the locket to reveal a figure twirling around with the sound of her favorite music. "Dad, this is so beautiful!" She hugged her dad once. "I love you so much dad! Thank you!"_

_        *Flash_

        A signal tear started to streak her right cheek as she stared intently at her locket. "_Kimi o kimi o ashiteru…kokoro de…mitsumete…iru…" she sang, singing along with the little music sadly. "__Kimi o…kimi o shinjiteru…samui yoru mo…" Slowly, she began to cry silently to herself as she remembered the times with her father. "Father…" she spoke sadly. _

        "Hitomi?" said a voice from behind. Surprised, Hitomi jerked and looked behind her, clasping the locket close to her heart. Behind her, Van looked at her with worry in her eyes. He kneeled next to her to look into her watery eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, drying the tears away from her cheek.

        "Van…" she trailed, looking away momentarily from Van. "I was just…thinking of my father…right now."

        Van could completely comprehend the emotions she is going through at the moment. Sometimes, memories of a beloved one would come to one's mind absentmindedly and would remind them of the times they shared with each other. And Hitomi's very emotions were obvious to his eyes. Including him, in the past, would grieve for his parents and brother occasionally. "What made you think of your father, Hitomi?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort the sadness deep within.

        Shyly, she took out the locket that her father gave her and showed it to Van. "My father…gave me this locket when it was my 16th birthday, before the year he died in a terrible accident," she said. "He made this for me since he knows the things that I loved so much."

        "Can I see?" he asked. Hitomi tenderly put it on his hands. He looked at it with interests, watching the little angel figure twirl around in rhythm with the music. "This must be your father," he said, pointing to the picture of Mr. Kanzaki on the left. Hitomi peered in and nodded. "And this is my mother, and my little brother Mamoru."

        "You guys look so much alike," he said, comparing to Hitomi and her brother Mamoru. "What kind of song did you just sang few seconds ago?"

        Hitomi suddenly blushed so red. Van actually heard her sing. She looked down and drew circles on the carpeting, trying so hard not to look into Van's eyes. "Well…umm…"

        "Don't be embarrassed, Hitomi," he said with a smile. "I think you have a beautiful voice."

        Did she heard right? He actually complimented her on her talent. And all Hitomi thought that her voice was horrible. Slowly, she scooted near Van and looked at the locket. "Well…basically, this song is saying: You…I love you…I'm gazing at you with my heart. You…I believe in you…even at the coldest night."

        "Is there any more of it?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

        "There is more. It's my favorite music." She paused and smiled to herself. "It reminds of someone I love so much."

        "Who?" he asked.

        Hitomi got up her feet and closed the locket. She then gently put it into the small pouch of her backpack. She didn't say a word as she started to head into Merle's room, without even asking Van's question, for she knew who she was referring to but she didn't want to say it in front of him. "He's getting married. I can't tell him how I feel. I feel so bad for walking away from him like that, but it hurts when I look at him," said Hitomi to herself as she headed to the right direction of the halls.

        As expected, Van just sat there, watching Hitomi exited herself out of her own room, not even answering his question. He wondered with the sudden change of expression with Hitomi. When she left, he looked down sadly at the floor, somehow feeling guilty that he said something to insult her. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself. The very thought of Hitomi actions led to think negatively to the pass just three days ago at that night of the ball, her pain stricken words still striking him badly. "Does…she still hate me?"

~*~*~*~*~

        Day swiftly gone by as night came into view, shadowing the light sky with its dark blue atmosphere, showing the Mystic Moon more visible than the day. On the rooftops of the castle, just a few minutes after dinner, Van started to do some sword moves alone, with the Mystic Moon silhouetting his body with its light blue and white light. He drew out his sword and aimed it at the stone-like wall 12 feet away from him. 

        He closed his eyes, concentrating on the powers that endured within him. With the Fanelian Sword strongly pointing at the wall, Van held it stiff as a board, still trying to sense the right time. He thought about the seconds of time as the pendant in his mind started to tick like a clock, ticking every dot, every number of that very clock. He could feel his heart in rhythm with the clock as it sang through the heart of the night. He could still remember the dowsing technique that Hitomi taught him three years ago. 

        As the time ticked 5 minutes, he was interrupted by Hitomi's hurtful expression on that night of the ball, showing how much emotion she poured into those eyes. "_I…hate you! I hate you!"_

        Van opened his eyes with a start, gasping for breath as he heard those strong words from Hitomi. Her words kept on repeating in his mind as he could feel those words piercing his soul. He clasped his head, feeling the coldness deep within. "Why…? Why does it hurt so much when I hear her say those words?" he asked, kneeling his face against the hilt of his sword. Then, he sensed someone's presences lurking behind him. Van cautiously turned to see Merle waving to him.

        "Merle, what are you doing here?" asked Van, standing up from his kneeling position.

        "Oh, I was just checking up on you, Lord Van," she said cheerfully, coming up to him. "You know, Hitomi asked where you were. She was quite worried that you might feel faint or anything."

        "Really?" he said, putting the sharp side of his sword on the concrete. "How come she didn't come up herself?"

        "Because she thought you would be with Kyoko," said Merle bluntly, looking out into the nightlights of Fanelia. "Don't you feel it, Lord Van?"

        "Feel what?"

        "Don't you feel Hitomi's hurting feelings?" she asked, looking away from the city to Lord Van's downcast eyes. 

        Deep down, Van truly did feel the hurting feelings of Hitomi. He could still feel it, aching his heart and mind, bothering it from his thoughts about marrying Kyoko. He never thought that Hitomi would be always stick in his mind. But, he was truly glad to see her once more, seeing how much she grown into a beautiful young woman. She is a woman like no other. Why is he still following Hitomi's lead? "Yes, Merle, I do feel her feelings," replied Van, looking up into the Mystic Moon. "Merle…does she really hate me? Hate me for being who I am?"

        Merle stood silently on the pavement, watching the stars glimmer in the dark sky. "…Do you remember what Hitomi said about people returning your feelings? What you feel right now is how she very well is feeling. This is how she responds to you for your feelings that you done wrong."

        "But what feelings are you talking about, Merle? I do have feelings for Hitomi, but I have more feelings towards Kyoko than..."

        "But do you really feel that way, Lord Van?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. "Do you really think that this is just infatuation for another because of similarities? Can't you see that you are hurting Hitomi and yourself at the same time? Hitomi…responded to your feelings the way she is acting towards you right now. It seems as if you are a mere stranger to her now. Can't you see that your actions would lead Hitomi to her destruction?"

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

        "We meet only to part," said Hitomi softly to herself as she gazed into the gardens through her bedroom window. It was like that when she first met Van three years ago. The journey with him flashed by so quickly that it was all ready time to part. Hitomi thought about those words that Van said to her before he hugged her. Those words held so much meaning within them that she kept it I her mind. She loved Van for the way he is, how kind he truly turned as he released those sealed emotions. If only Van could return those feelings. But it would never happen.

        A knock suddenly snapped her out her reverie. "Come in," she said. The door slowly slid open to reveal Merle coming in.

        "Hey Merle," said Hitomi with a smile.

        "How you doing so far Hitomi?" asked Merle.

        "I'm doing okay. I guess you can say I have a lot of things in my mind."

        "I know how you feel, Hitomi. It's just that Lord Van needs to get his mind straight again," said Merle. "I mean, it isn't his fault he didn't see the true side Kyoko."

        "…"

        "Well, you better get some sleep, Hitomi. We're leaving pretty early tomorrow."

        "I know, Merle. Good Night."

        "Good Night, Hitomi."

        Once Merle slid the door shut gently, Hitomi promptly stood and headed straight into the bathroom, locking her door and heading straight into Van's door. She was about to lock it when she heard loud yelling coming from his room. Hitomi nearly jumped out of her shoes when she heard so much complaining and bickering. She hated to eavesdrop, yet she wanted to know what's going on. Slowly, she opened the door a little and peeked in to see Van walking about, putting his things in a medium-sized carrier bag. And tagging along behind him was Kyoko, pleading.

        "Please Van, let me come along," said Kyoko, with those puppy dog eyes of hers. 

        "Kyoko, you know how I get worried when you come along. What if something happened to you?" he said, still gathering the stuff necessary. 

        "But…I want to stay by your side," she said. "What if something happens in the castle? What if there was raging fire and I was trapped in it. Then who would be sorry?" She stopped in her pace and started to tap her foot. "Besides, I don't trust that psycho with you. She's just plain weird and freaky."

        "Kyoko, will you stop insulting a dear friend of mine?" he retorted back, hating to hear Psycho being called to Hitomi. "She's coming along because she obviously is worried about me."

        "How come you are spending more time with her than me?"

        "Well, I don't know where you have gone to. Hitomi stays with me and takes care of me while I was sick in bed."

        "What? Is she making you more sicker?"

        "No, she's trying her best to make me feel better! Why can't you accept who she is?"

        "Because she is a complete freak!"

        "Is that all you can think of?"

        "Why are you defending her more than me huh? It's as if you've fallen in love with her or something?"

        Van stopped in his pace and looked out into the window. It's true, he did defend Hitomi more than Kyoko. But why is he defending Hitomi so much? He shook that thought away and continued to deal with his preparation. "Come on, Van, please let me come! I'll be…lonely…without you."

        "All right," sighed Van. "Go and pack your things. But don't bring a lot." Kyoko squealed happily and hugged him.

        "Thank you, Van! I promise that I would be by your side from now on!" With that, she ran out the door to hers, hearing her squeal happily in the background. Hitomi just rolled her eyes. This mission is not just some fancy pancy visit. It's a mission that concerns with another life to be rescued. 

        Hitomi just sighed and closed the door, only to be opened again by Van. He looked surprisingly at her, gazing at her curiously. "I was just locking the door," said Hitomi. "I'm going to take a bath now so…" Hitomi playfully shoved Van into his room. "No peeking…Peeping Tom." She closed the door, giggling to herself with the clueless look on Van's questioning face. The look on his face was priceless to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~  

        The winds coming southward started to pick up roughly. Standing outside the warm night near the entrance gates of Fanelia, Hitomi looked out into the city of Fanelia, with the whole high and low structure that remarkably looks like the old version of Japan. With her hair flowing through the beautiful sky around her, she could feel peace within her inner self. It's as if she sprouted wings to fly up into the sky. She lifted her head up high, pointing closely up to the Mystic Moon above. She wanted to laugh, enjoying this every second she stood there. However, the happy feeling she had was not just the wind. She was happy to go through Gaia once more. The lovely scenery down below her, the beautiful lush forests and mountains and the fresh air, she was glad that she would able to go through all this once more.

        Out in the outskirts, Van watched Hitomi from the distance as the wind gusted its cool substance towards her. He liked it when she looks like that, happy to feel the fresh cool gusts coming through. He was about to walk over to her when a hand firmly wounded his arm. He turned around to find Kyoko smiling at him. "Hi, Van," she said fervently. "Let's get going."

        Behind them, several servants started to go to the direction of the Crusade, with loads of trunks and luggage. Not just the luggage, but more like the whole wardrobe. Van looked at Kyoko strangely as she smiled innocently at Van as if she knew nothing. "Well, I better head into the Crusade," she said, unlinking her around his and pranced around like a little princess.

        Van just sighed and started to Hitomi, where she stood there, feeling the wind lightly gust the sweet cold air of the early morning. "Hitomi, are you ready?" he asked, looking at her as she removed herself from her reverie. 

        "Oh…Van," said Hitomi, smiling to him as she turned around. "I thought you all ready went inside the Crusade."

        "Well, I forgot something inside so I ran inside to grab," he said with one of his weak smiles.

        "And what's with all the servants?" asked Hitomi, pointing to the poor little people who have to take the torture of carrying Kyoko's whole room.

        "Didn't I say to Kyoko that it was only a FIVE day trip?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes from that sort. Hitomi blinked for a moment, looking at Van and to the servants loading the stuff into the Crusade, hearing Allen yell in frustration. Her mouth suddenly turned and she began to chuckle her cute giggle. Noticing the smile upon Hitomi's face, Van chuckled with her after his sarcastic warning to Kyoko and Allen's bickering that all Kyoko's junk would be too much. 

        Slowly, Van wiped a tear out of his eye after so much laughter between the two. "It's…the first time I ever seen you smile and laugh," he said.

        Hitomi agreed with him, smiling a wide grin. Without saying another word, Hitomi started to head toward the Crusade, leaving Van there to look out into his Kingdom. Slowly, he closed his eyes, letting the wind pass through his body, his loose red shirt floating up and down from the movement airstream. "Brother," he said, his voice echoing through the night's quiet atmosphere. "Mother…Father…." He looked up into the night sky, letting the loose leaves pass by him swiftly. "Please watch over Fanelia…please give me enough strength to last us until we reach the Mystic Valley, where the cure is held."

        His voice echoed through the night, making Hitomi suddenly turn to see him just standing there, looking out into his Kingdom. She gently stared at him with sad eyes, standing there as he looked into the heaven's sky. "Van," she said silently, watching the wind cruse through him.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

        From night till dawn, the night sky had died down after the couple of hours into the air. With Kio taking control of the steering, nothing can outwit his quick aggressive steering. "Kio, take it slow," said Gaddes, watching the speed meter rising up. "Even though we are speeding for Van's sake, we still have to be careful."

        "Yes, sir."

        Deep inside the Crusade, Millerna and Merle looked out into the world below, watching how beautiful the ocean look through the sun's morning rise. Merle wagged her tail excitedly, the urge of going down there for a closer look sparked her mind. 

        Deeper into the Crusade, where the rooms are held, Kyoko looked into the mirror after another of her good night sleeps, brushing her hair with all kinds of different brushes from different nations and her room all a mess from her dresses, shoes, and jewelry. It's as if she was already a Princess. The windows were covered with the long light curtains, blocking the beautiful scenery just beyond that point. Yet, she was too busy admiring how beautiful she is and how healthy her hair looks. 

        Leading up the deck to the outside of the Crusade, Hitomi was passing by, looking around to see if there's anything exciting. She could clearly smell the ocean better than in Fanelia. "We must be crossing the ocean now," she said, heading over to the nearest rail. She leaned a bit to see the view of the ocean. Hitomi smiled, familiar with the sea as it flicked passed her as the ship moved. "It's so beautiful out here," she said, feeling the cool wind sipping her body. 

        When she was about to lean back out into position, Hitomi was surprised by Van who was just sitting there without a shirt on. Hitomi looked curiously and started to go to him, popping the question that was in her mind.

        Sitting there pleasantly, Van enjoyed basking in the sun. He didn't mind if he stayed here all day. Yet, the lingering sharp pain in his stomach told him to go off and rest. But he refused to leave. He is fondly enjoying the friendliness of the sun. "Hitomi…?" he said, sensing her presence from behind. He heard her little gasp and smiled, enjoying the sound of her surprised voice. Slowly, he sat up, turning around to look at Hitomi.

        "Umm…well…you see, Van. Did you flew?" she asked, referring to his half nakedness and his shirt that he sat on. Van nodded his head and stood up, putting his shirt swiftly on. 

        "Van, you should know better," she scolded him lightly. "If you flew, what might happen to you if you fell asleep up there?"

        "There's nothing to worry about, Hitomi," he said, walking towards Hitomi, his face once more paled. "It's just only a 5 minute-" Hitomi caught him just in time he fell limp on to the floor. Heavily, she landed on her knees due to his heavy weight.

        "See, Van? What did I tell you?" she said, letting his head rest on the nape of her neck. "It's all ready been one hour since you took a peaceful sleep and the symptoms all ready started."

        "Don't worry…Hitomi," he said again sleepily. "I can gather as much energy to stay strong."

        "Oh now don't you say that," she said, slowly lifting his heavy body. "I don't want you getting sick because of that. Here, I'll help you get to bed."

        It has been few minutes since Hitomi went clumsily into Van's room. She slowly put him in his futon bed, watching him sleep instantly as he hit the pillow. "Just like a child," she said, stroking his bangs back once and stood up. Merle came in, holding an empty glass and a pitcher of water. "Here's some cold water you asked for," said Merle.

        "Thanks, Merle. Can you set it on that table for me please?" she asked, sitting on the floor once more and looking through her mini backpack.

        "Hey, what's in that thing?" asked Merle, sitting next to Hitomi after she set the two things carefully on the table.

        "It's all the necessary stuff I usually take when I'm on the rode," she said, taking out some chocolate candies. "Here, Merle. You can have one of these."

        "Really?" she said, grabbing them instantly from Hitomi's hands. "I remember these kind. These are the ones I stole from you huh?"  
  


        Hitomi smiled and nodded. "But this time, I got more with me. It's more like my only energy resource whenever I do a lot of running."

        "I would surly go to the Mystic Moon to get these," said Merle, munching on her snacks. 

        "If only…Van…could know how I feel," said Hitomi, looking distantly into the bright windows. "Did he really forget the promise he forgotten three years ago that he made to me?"

        "What do you mean?" asked Merle.

        "It's only between Van and me, Merle," she said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

        "_I promise…for the both of us…that we wouldn't hurt each other, no matter what the causes are. I swear to my heart that I will not broke our bond…"_

_        *Flash_

****

**_          "Are you willingly to survive this, Draconian? Are you willingly to live or die?"_**__

_        *Flash_

_        "I… hate you! I hate you!"_

_        *Flash_

_        **"Do you truly want to go back to a world that is no longer your way?"**_

_        *Flash_

_        "__What do you mean?" asked Van, completely confused through these random questions he is being pound on. _

_        *Flash_

_        An image of his family started to crack in half, indicating a sign in which his family is gone forever. _

_        *Flash_

_        "Do you still love her?" asked Allen, asking the same question that keeps on repeating in Van's head. Van was still uncertain, and he couldn't help but be silent through this whole rhetorical question. _

_        *Flash_

_        Hitomi is running towards him, with horror stricken in her face. She was running frantically from a shadow lingering behind her. She tried to run faster, she tried to reach Van's floating body who was looking out towards Hitomi. The only solution that Van could do is extend his hand towards her, trying to help her up to him. She extended her arm and tried to reach him. But, the shadow behind her easily caught up to her, with its evil red eyes smiling sinisterly. _

_        "VAN!" she cried as her body soon split into half._

_        *Flash_

        From the sudden event in his eyelids, Van suddenly woke up, feeling the sweat coming in his brow. The dream he just had, was it the curse trying to play tricks in his mind? With his vision blurred, he could see a figure looking down upon him. 

        "You're finally awake," said Hitomi with a smile.

        He looked questioningly at Hitomi, his vision no longer blurry. "What do you mean?"

        "You have been sleeping for a day now, and I was quite worried that you might of died," she said in relief. "It's surprising that Kyoko wasn't here with you. And she did promise that she will stay by your side." Van just gave an emotionless stare, looking out into her eyes as if it was a drug. Again, Hitomi smiled down at him. "Here, I brought you some food. It's nothing much, but it I hope it would give you your strength."

        He looked at Hitomi, watching her bring the tray of food in front of him. "Here, let me help you up," she said, using one of her hands to lift him up. Van still didn't zone out of his dream. Hitomi being ripped apart gave him the shivers. Hitomi slowly lifted his whole upper body up, revealing the pendant once more swinging in the seconds of cloth. Her eyes widen as she set her vision to her heirloom. She still cannot get over the thought of Van still using her pendant after he is going to get married.

        "Hitomi, what's wrong? You look suddenly pale," he asked, staring worriedly at Hitomi.

        "Umm…really? Nothing's…wrong…Van…I'm sure of it," said Hitomi, smiling again. 

        _"I hate you…! I hate you!" The linger strong words of loath still consumed the mind of Van as he looked into space without any thought whatsoever. All along he was confused, confused with Hitomi's behavior. First, she ignored him, trying avoid his presences. The second time, she was being her own true self. Yet, when the ball came around, she started to be cold as ice, almost like him when he tried to hide his weak feelings. Then, now, she is being herself once more. What could her feelings mean? He wondered everyday, trying to figure out the mixed behavior she is going through. She only acts this way if only she feels guilty for what she done or feeling great sympathy for the one who is sick. Van didn't want any sympathy. He wanted an understanding as to why Hitomi's personality keeps on changing. _

        Hitomi was just finish feeding Van the food when his hand lightly touched hers, making her stop in midair. By that time, she was just putting the tray aside so Van could have room to move. Slowly, she looked up to meet with Van's dark eyes. She blushed, feeling his touch upon hers. Tenderly, he intertwined her fingers with hers, feeling her soft warmness that soothed him comfortably. Her blush reddened even more as she gazed into his red-brown eyes. "Van…"

        "Hitomi," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why do you still stand by my side? Even though I am going to marry someone else, and that you…hate me…for who I am?"

        "Van, whatever do you mean?" asked Hitomi confused.

        He sighed, knowing this is going to be hard to take out of his mind. "What I'm trying to say Hitomi is why are still taking care of me? Why are still standing by my side if you hate me so much?" He loathes the word Hate. He wanted to wince at the sound of the harsh word.

        Hitomi was quite surprised with this sudden question he brought up. The words deep within his voice explain the sad and painful tone within it, with the confusion and the determination to find the answer lingered between the pain and sorrow. She could tell that Van truly wanted to know the meaning of her changing behavior. He wanted answers directly from her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and smiled.

        "Van, don't take my feelings from a few nights ago seriously," said Hitomi, reopening her eyes to look in them. "I let my feelings take over me, my feelings of hate and resentfulness. And sometimes, when I let those go, I let my negative words speak out, without any truth within them." She looked away, her hands still intertwined with his. "Yet, I truly did hate you. Not in a harsh way or anything. I just hated you when you didn't tell me that you were getting married. I guess that triggered me to be blind." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out what else to say. "Once you fell on that night, I realized what I did was so blind…that I hurt you, Van. I left the most important part of why I am still here that made you this way, making you wish that you died sooner. I left the part that you were special to me in every way Van. You were the one who pulled me out of my infatuation, who created me the person I am today. Because, Van, you are so special to me. You are a friend like no other who I can always talk my problems to. You turn them into something that can always be remembered."

        Somehow, when she spoke once more, her voice seemed reluctant to say. Yet, it is for Van's confusing sake. He wanted answers, and that is what she is going to give him. "Back then, when you were sick and realized that I hurt you when I left three years ago, I realized then what I must do. So, I made a promise to myself. I made a promise, back then, that I wouldn't forget you. And I never broke that promise." She paused for a moment, looking into Van's dim brown eyes. "And…now, I also made another promise to myself. I swear that I would never, in no circumstances, would ever leave your side again." Her eyes suddenly grew soft, showing the love within them as she gazed into his mystic eyes that drew her to him. "Because…I still…love you. No matter what, I'll stay by your side and I would never, ever let that bond break that keeps us friends, even though it is not strong anymore." Hitomi's grip around Van started to increase fervently. She leaned forward, looking intently into his eyes. "Van, I swear that I would never leave your side, even if love is out of the question."

~*~*~*~*~

*End of Chapter 12- Kataiyakusoku no Hitomi (Solemn Promise of Hitomi)  

~*~*~*~*~

        Aww, I love how I brought it up. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review or e-mail me or AIM me. I love it when I talk to other people. Thank you and Ja Ne, Minna-san!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: His Wings

Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything related to it!!

        Hi everyone, and here is Chapter 13 for you guys. Thank you all for reviewing my story. I really love to hear that you guys love my story. It's almost nearing to the end now, after how many chapters of being so descriptive with the words. Of course, I love being descriptive. I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter everyone. I was going through a lot of troubles of my life during this passed coming months and I wasn't really in the mood to write. I guess you can say that I was feeling down and I didn't have the courage to write at the moment. And also I had writer's block, which explains the long wait of this chapter.  But now I'm back and I wrote this chapter very carefully. This is the first part of "Together Yoyokagirinaku's" climax. This is where things start to really heat up, well at least the spark between Hitomi and Van's feelings for each other sort of. And also Kyoko's attitude gets the better of her to do something very drastic…you'll see. ^^ But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^. Well, on with the story!!^^

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

By the way, please be sure to read my new fanfic of Escaflowne: "Past Love," an A/U fic that is once again a Van/Hitomi pairing. This time it's not Gaia but on Earth in Tokyo. Got this idea recently and decided to write out my ideas.

And also, if you are interested in the Squaresoft game Chrono Cross, please read "Angelus Errare." But warned, you have a long reading ahead of you.

Also, be sure to check out my original fics on fictionpress.net if you are interested: "Spirit World of Daishizen" and "Aishiteru." Not complete, but hey, it's a good start for my growing ideas revolving around this fic.

Okay, I blabbed too much…so now on with the long-waited story…

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        The winds around the Gaian sky were quite gentle and soothing today. With the sun warming the whole planet, it felt so comfortable to stay outside and sleep all day without worrying about life. The birds soared along side the Crusade, with their wings flapping to catch up with the speeding levership.

        Her touching words soothed the sad feelings within Van as he lay there, looking up into the beautiful sky above. He felt a sudden good energy vibrating around him, as if his sleepiness no longer existed in him. Yet, when he gazed at the sky above, he knew that the feeling he is feeling right now is love.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Chapter 13- His wings 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Van wanted to let his wings out and fly through the beautiful day, but he knows that Hitomi would scold him for doing so. However, he wanted her to scold since he thought she looked cute with that pout of hers. He smiled, remembering those times when she scolded him for pointless actions. And none other than that fact of Hitomi, but Kyoko was there, talking with Gaddes for hours.

        "Oh, I'll see you later, Gaddes, Vanny Wanny is over there," said Kyoko pleasantly, skipping to the lying angel on the outside of the Crusade. Gaddes somehow felt relieved and started to run inside before the Noblewoman flirts again.

        When Kyoko called his name, Van couldn't help but sense that Kyoko is being too much giddy today. Somehow, she is too happy. "Van, what are you doing out here?" she asked, sitting with him on the floor.

        "I'm just looking out into the sky, that's all," said Van, not even looking at her.

        "What's so interesting about the sky?" asked Kyoko. "It's only a plain blue with clouds drifting around. I think I am more interesting than that stupid sky."

        Van just sighed, his eyes never leaving the passion of the sky. Ever since he was young, he would always admire the way the sky looked, of how dark it goes when it rains and how light the sky is when the sun is up high. He loved how the sky always changes time after time, season after season. He loved it. "Come on, Van, let's do something before I get bored to death here," said Kyoko, suddenly standing up.

        For a while, Van did not say anything as he lay there, keeping his red-brownish eyes up into the clear blue sky. Kyoko was curious about reaction as he did not agree or disagree with her ideal of doing something. 

        "Kyoko, I got a question," said Van suddenly after a brief moment of silence, looking into Kyoko's eyes. Somehow, the eyes within didn't seem so bright like Hitomi's. Something about his fiancé's eyes are hidden and dark, but left that subject behind. "Where were you when I was sick in bed? It has been already three days, and you haven't seen me for a while."

        Kyoko cocked her head. "Well…I was…busy with…arranging my wardrobe," said Kyoko, quite reluctantly.

        Van stared intently into her eyes, seeing them avert left to right in a frantic matter. "Kyoko, stop it. I know you are lying. Don't you even care about me and my health?"

        "Well, of course, silly, why would you think that?" asked Kyoko.

        The Young King stood up and started to walk inside the Crusade, looking sharply at Kyoko with hint of glower in them. "Because…there is something about you Kyoko. Something changed in you. Somehow, you don't even care if I exist." With that, Van went in, leaving Kyoko wallowing in her feelings.

        Kyoko continued to watch Van disappear into the Crusade, without a kiss on the cheek or even a loving hug when he bid her a "see you later" thing.  

        When she is sure enough that Van was gone, Kyoko began to clench her fists angrily as if she is going to kill someone. The hint within Van's stare has suddenly hit her, her mind whirling into one direction. For that moment, Kyoko could only blame one person and she hated that very fact. "That…Bitch Hitomi," she began with abhors in her sudden dark green eyes. "She did something to poison his mind! I swear that one more move from her, I will push her off this ship into a never-ending porthole to hell!"

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        "Why did I walk off like that?" said Van to himself. "I never did that to Kyoko before." True, this is his first time ever walking off Kyoko. He still loved her, yet somehow, deep in his mind, something about her is not quite placed. Lately, she's been distancing from him as he realized when he tried to look for her. She would be either somewhere in Fanelia City or in her room, taking a nap. Since Hitomi have returned, this sort of thing brewed up his suspicions.

When he was nearing the command center, Van sniffed something delicious that made him suddenly hungry. And, he knew where that smell came from. So, Van followed the smell that led him to the kitchen.

        What he saw was unbelievably strange to him. On the stove, there was steamed rice being fried on a pan with peas, shrimp, pieces of scrambled egg, cooked, carrots, and all sort of vegetables. Beside it, was chicken dumplings being boiled in some kind of broth with huge noodles inside it. The food was strange, of course, but the smell of it told him that it smelt pretty good. Looking left to right, he notices that no one is around. Happily, Van opened the pan to the warm fried rice. Just when he was about to take a small taste of it, a huge wooden spoon hit Van really hard on the head.

        "Oh no you don't," said Hitomi, holding some chicken smothered in with orange sauce in bowl in her other hand. "Wait until lunch has started."

        Van rubbed his head, looking at Hitomi with pleading in his eyes. "Come on, Hitomi. I want to taste some this…food that you made," he said, referring to the fried rice and the soup.

        "Van, this is not only yours but everyone else's," said Hitomi, putting the orange chicken on an open counter. 

        "What is this food anyways?" he asked, peering at the soup she is making. 

        "I'm making some fried rice, chicken soup dumplings, orange chicken." She looked down the oven to take out some bread. "And these. It's simple, but good. It's a specialty from the country in the Mystic Moon known as China. We have some cuisine from where I come from, but I don't really have the items for that. I could of sworn I put these ingredients inside my bag. But I wonder how Merle sneak these up on board without me knowing that she looked through my duffle bag?"

        Van shrugged and tried to get some of the fried rice. Hitomi suddenly put the lid closed on the pan in front of Van. "Van, when it comes to food, you act like a little kid," said Hitomi.

        "I can't help it," said Van. "It's not my fault that my brother got me into this habit."

        Hitomi just giggled and reopened the lid to the fried rice. Grabbing a small silver spoon from the cabinet, she scooped up a small portion of it. "Okay, you can have only one taste. But that's it."

        Van nodded pleasingly and waited for the taste of the food come to his mouth. Hitomi smiled and gently put it upon his lips. Right then, he chewed the whole thing up and gulped it down, waiting for the taste to come to his taste buds. Van's face lightened. "This is good!" he beamed, making Hitomi giggle. "How can you be such a good cook Hitomi?"

        "My mother taught me how to cook since I was really young. I never really thought my food would turn out this good."

        "But it is though. It's even better than my chef," said Van.

        "Are you just saying that in order to make me feel better?"

        "No, no, it's true. I never tasted this kind of food before."

        Hitomi couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. "Can I taste the next thing?" asked Van, pointing to the dumpling soup. Hitomi just sighed. She just couldn't a refuse Van's puppy dog eyes. It reminded her of her little brother. So, Hitomi scooped up some small portion of the food. "Okay, Van, open your mouth and say aww."

        Smiling, Van was about to taste the strange food when a single scream started to fill the whole kitchen area. Van and Hitomi looked for that source of the scream and found Kyoko, looking pale standing by the kitchen doorway.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        This wasn't the first time Kyoko saw Van and Hitomi together during the three days since they left Fanelia. This was the fourth on the third day she stumbled upon them together.

        The hours before the group left for the Mystic Valley, Kyoko saw Van and Hitomi standing side by side together on that early morning, seeing them look into the kingdom of Fanelia and it's glorious nature surrounding the city. She saw Hitomi begin to laugh, and a few moments later Van joined in. Their laughter rang through the quietness of the departure deck. When she saw those two together, her emotions started to stir as she felt a tingle of jealousy run through her veins. Him and her; it made Kyoko sick to see them. Yet, the tiny bit of jealousy, Kyoko let that pass because it was only a stupid, simple problem. No big deal. She simply shrugged and went into the airship.

        Later that day, she saw them together again. Van was just lying there, with his shirt off and his torso brightens by the shining sun; Hitomi once more came into the picture. Kyoko could hear Van call her name as he turned around and smiled at her. They were conversing for a while, seeing Hitomi's expression fell from concern to a scolding, playful-like look. Kyoko's brow narrowed as she watched the two, smiling at each other. After a while, nothing seemed to happen, until Van suddenly collapsed onto Hitomi. Kyoko could see the pale on his face. Again that tinge of jealousy started to surge through her, yet this time a bit stronger than the last. Kyoko's mind started to toy with her with random thoughts of this and that about Van and Hitomi's so-called close "friendship." Kyoko just let that aside and continued on to her daily things; flirting with the crew of the Crusade.

        Near the mid morning/afternoon of the next day, Kyoko was skipping along to go to her room, without a worried thought on her mind, when she heard voices coming from Van's bedroom. It was the sounds of agonizing pain. She instantly knew who it was and started to peer into Van's room.

        Leaving only a simple crack on his door, she looked into Van's room to see her beloved lying on his futon, with a painful expression his face. On his forehead, he had a wet, warm cloth on him. Sympathy finally consumed Kyoko. She was about to open wider when she saw that Seer again, sitting next his side. Hitomi looked at him with sad eyes and removed the white cloth from his head, putting it in a container filled with warm water and gently put it on his head once more.

        Kyoko could hear Hitomi whisper his name. The feeling of jealousy perverted her Kyoko's perky thoughts as she continued to watch once more, her hands clutching the edge of the door fervently. Within a minute, Van's eyes suddenly opened, peering intently to Hitomi's green eyes. Jealousy points grew from a 25% to 70% as she watched Van and Hitomi talking again.

        For a while, she watched, seeing nothing is happening between them. Kyoko was going to give up and just go to her room when suddenly she heard Van's voice. Kyoko turned again to his slightly opened door and spied once more.

         "Hitomi," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Kyoko leaned in to listen carefully. "Why do you still stand by my side? Even though I am going to marry someone else, and that you…hate me…for who I am?"

        "Van, whatever do you mean?" asked Hitomi confused.

        Kyoko could hear him heave a sigh. "What I'm trying to say Hitomi is why are still taking care of me? Why are still standing by my side if you hate me so much?" She could the wince on his face when he pronounced the words "hate" with more feeling into it.

        Kyoko could hear the sudden silent gasp from Hitomi's mouth as she heard Van's words. Kyoko could feel her temper tingle throughout her body. Why would he be asking these questions to the psycho? There was a slight pause after Van asked a question to Hitomi. After that, Kyoko could hear and see Hitomi sighing as she closed her eyes and smiled.

        "Van, don't take my feelings from a few nights ago seriously," said Hitomi, reopening her eyes to look in Van's eyes. "I let my feelings take over me, my feelings of hate and resentfulness. And sometimes, when I let those go, I let my negative words speak out, without any truth within them." She looked away, her hands still intertwined with his. "Yet, I truly did hate you. Not in a harsh way or anything. I just hated you when you didn't tell me that you were getting married. I guess that triggered me to be blind." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out what else to say. "Once you fell on that night, I realized what I did was so blind…that I hurt you, Van. I left the most important part of why I am still here that made you this way, making you wish that you died sooner. I left the part that you were special to me in every way Van. You were the one who pulled me out of my infatuation, who created me the person I am today. Because, Van, you are so special to me. You are a friend like no other who I can always talk my problems to. You turn them into something that can always be remembered."

        Word after word, Kyoko could feel her blood boil, rising up on every syllable and every period. It is no doubt that the little faker hated Hitomi's kind words.

        "Back then, when you were sick and realized that I hurt you when I left three years ago, I realized then what I must do. So, I made a promise to myself. I made a promise, back then, that I wouldn't forget you. And I never broke that promise." She paused for a moment, looking into Van's dim brown eyes. "And…now, I also made another promise to myself. I swear that I would never, in no circumstances, would ever leave your side again." Her eyes suddenly grew soft, showing the love within them as she gazed into his mystic eyes that drew her to him.

"Because…I still…love you." 

Feelings of love? Toward Van, her beloved fiancé? Kyoko was now reaching the top of her peak, resistances no longer futile as she clenched her fists, blood coming out of the palm of Kyoko's delicate hand. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe the words she is hearing. Now Kyoko knows the truth about Hitomi's feelings toward her dear Van.  
  


"No matter what, I'll stay by your side and I would never, ever let that bond break that keeps us friends, even though it is not strong anymore." Hitomi's grip around Van started to increase fervently. She leaned forward, looking intently into his eyes. "Van, I swear that I would never leave your side, even if love is out of the question."

Kyoko closed the door silently, walking to her room with her hair blocking her downcast eyes. Her teeth gritted as she stormed through the halls, her fists still consisting the blood from her palms. She couldn't stand to see the pathetic seen before her. Kyoko wanted Van and she wanted Van alone. No one has ever surpassed her when it comes to guys, and one thing, Hitomi Kanzaki was the first to do that. "She must be doing that intentionally to get what she wants from him honor." 

An evil smile started to come into her mouth. "I swear if there is one more from her, I will kill her. I will stand any competition for Van's affection. I swear that she will be killed if I see her with my Van once again. And this time, I won't hold. This is for my sake only." 

Now… 

"Van, what are you doing?!" retorted Kyoko, seeing the spoon still upon his lips. "Don't taste that psycho's cooking! It's probably with poison or something!"

        "What are you talking about Kyoko?" asked Van.

        "You should know that things that look strange you shouldn't eat. And this…so-called "food" is the strangest one I ever seen!" said Kyoko, pointing to the fried rice, the soup, and the orange chicken. "Why don't I do the cooking?"

        Hitomi stepped in and looked angrily at Kyoko. "For your information, Kyoko-san, I made this food to help Van feel better. Not only Van but for everyone's sake. I just want to let them taste some of my home's food. I am trying to see if I can get his strength back until we reach the Mystic Valley."

        "But I insist on cooking for everyone," said Kyoko, suddenly her voice soft and demure. "I want to help out too."

        "Kyoko, it's fine. You don't have to cook," said Van. "I much prefer Hitomi to cook right now."

        Shock by the core, Kyoko gasped at the statement he just made. Her own fiancé is actually refusing her to cook. Even though she may not have cooked before, she would just want to try to impress everyone. Her anger, inside, arouse in her, seeing Hitomi beginning to grab the attention from Van. The anger building in her started to turn her face red, as if she is about to burst like a volcano. Van looked questioningly at Kyoko, noticing her features suddenly turning from her pale skin to red. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

        The red suddenly subsided, and Kyoko just smiled falsely. "I'm…fine…Van dear," she said. "I'll just…be in my room for a bit while Hitomi finishes up with dinner. I'll see you around." With that, she swiftly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hitomi and Van in the kitchen.

        Her fist started to clench ragingly as she was a good far distance from the kitchen room. She wanted to explode right now. Kyoko couldn't believe that her day is turning out wrong. First, she had a good morning, talking with Gaddes and the other fellow members of the Crusade. Yet, until that hour, where she saw Van lying outside the Crusade ship, everything somehow turned wrong. Van became more distance and colder when she felt his skin. He looked at her as if she was stranger. Nonetheless, Van was actually not giving her the attention she wanted. Ever since Hitomi came along, Van has been too busy that Kyoko just goes to her room and take a nap, waiting for him all the while. Everything has gone wrong for her, and all the attention averted to the so-called Seer of Gaia. Kyoko was sick of that pathetic name. She wanted to vomit after hearing that word every single time. "This is the LAST straw!! Hitomi must die!"

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Hitomi looked so guilty after Kyoko left when she saw Van's face fell. She wanted to comfort him and everything, yet it would bring disaster. Slowly, she put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up into her expression of guilt. "I'm sorry, Van. I am so sorry that I ever been in you and Kyoko's way."

        "Hitomi…"

        "I'll just finish up here…you should go to Kyoko and try to comfort her," she said, looking intently into his eyes. 

        "But…"

        "Don't…worry, Van…I'll be fine. I don't want you to be hurt anymore with me around blocking the path. You love Kyoko, Van, and you should comfort her…more than me."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        The words that Hitomi spoke truly made Van think through. It was just thirty minutes when he lay in his futon, looking up into the ceiling. He was suddenly not feeling well when he walked along the halls of the Crusade. Somehow, when he thought about it, his strength suddenly sipped away from him. "Why did this feeling come to me all of a sudden," said Van, in a whisper voice. When Hitomi spoke of those words, saying he loved Kyoko, the feeling seemed resentful. Did he really love Kyoko?

        Van turned over to his side and tried to go to sleep. Yet, it didn't come due to his thoughts consuming his mind. If only he knew the answer to his confusing thoughts at hand.

~*~*~

        The Winged locket started to play the lovable memory of her father as Hitomi held it in her arms, looking up into the sky above. The little winged male turned about to the rhythm of the music. After she finished the last remains of her cooking, she stayed up in the Crusade all thirty minutes, looking out into the scenery before her. She couldn't get her mind out of the situation with Van and Kyoko. Hitomi didn't like Kyoko, but when it comes to Van and his love for her, Hitomi couldn't help but want them to be together. Truthfully, Hitomi didn't want Van to be with Kyoko, due to Kyoko's predictable mask, but at the same time she wanted them together, for Van's sake.

        With those thoughts running every in her mind, Hitomi leaned against the railing a bit, looking down at the land below, with the snowy mountains and the lush forest down below. The site was spectacular and everything, but the height below is dangerous. Hitomi looked away from the tremendous height from the land to the sky, her legs almost feel like Jello. 

        Meanwhile, inside the deck, Merle and Millerna were chatting with each other for bit, laughing at some jokes they heard, when they spotted Kyoko looking out into the window, looking down to spot Hitomi looking out into space. A sudden smirk somehow slid on Kyoko face and started to walk outside.

        "What do you suppose is in her mind?" asked Millerna, looking questioningly at Merle.

        "I don't know," said Merle, arching an eyebrow. "But I sure have this bad feeling."

        Millerna looked out to see Kyoko going down the stairs to the deck below, where Hitomi is standing thoughtfully. "But, just in case, let's see what she is up to." They both nodded in agreement and quietly followed Kyoko, cautious about her rarely seen suspicious look.

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        In his sleep, Van couldn't help but feel something bad is going to happen. Even though he sleeps peacefully for a single rest, he could feel the vibe of negative energy pressuring in his mind, urging him to go and keep a watchful eye. Yet, the curse within him is sipping his energy way, making him sleep for almost as if he's going to sleep for a week. Van sighed, and ignored that disturbing thought, unaware that the dilemma revolved around Hitomi.

        ~*~*~*~

        "Gaddes, who is out on the deck right now?" asked Allen, looking out into the cloudy sky in front of him.

        "Hitomi's outside. Probably Kyoko, Millerna, and Merle. Why?" asked Gaddes, looking away from his assigned position.

        Allen shrugged his shoulders with a confused look on his face. "I'm not sure. I just got this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

        ~*~*~*~

        Hitomi was enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair when felt something coming forth to her lingering mind, a sense of bad premonition controlling her mind. Hitomi closed her eyes and concentrated on that factor. Hitomi just shook her head, realizing that this fact was really just a mere feeling of nervousness within her mind. She ignored that thought and kept her eyes on her father's locket, looking at the pictures of her mother, her brother, and her father. 

        Behind, Kyoko walked a slow distance from Hitomi, with that sly smile still lingering in her face. "_This is the last straw Hitomi Kanzaki! How dare you intervene with my plans of becoming the most respectable person of all Fanelia,"_ thought Kyoko angrily. "_You shall know the true wrath of Kyoko, the respectable noble of all Austuria!"_

        Strongly, Hitomi could feel the emotions of rage near her; the rage that only could mean one thing. Hitomi whirled around quickly to see Kyoko standing there with a happy expression. That scary look made Hitomi feel suspicious and fearful, wondering what is wrong with her little habit.

        "Hitomi, can I talk with you for a moment?" asked Kyoko, in her voice that sounded so sarcastic.

        "What do you want Kyoko? If it's about Van, then you are getting thoughts in your head," said Hitomi, stepping back a bit to the railing, a cold feeling creeping her spin.

        "I just only want to chit chat with you Hitomi," said Kyoko cheerfully. "Maybe…we should be better friends than rivals."

        Just a few feet behind Kyoko, Millerna and Merle glared at the scene in front of them, watching as Kyoko is in her other mask, the nice and caring one that really didn't speak the truth of her true personality. They hid behind the doorway inside, watching cautiously.

        "I agree with that Kyoko, but I just want to be alone for a while," said Hitomi, holding the locket close to her heart.

        "Oh, that's a cute locket," said Kyoko, eyeing it suspiciously. "Who is it from?"

        "I won't tell you anything if you act like that," said Hitomi, beginning to freak out.

        "Oh, so that's how much of stranger I am to you," said Kyoko. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that I spend mooorre time with you." She started to grab for Hitomi's locket. "Now let me see your locket as a friend."

        Those eyes, the tone in her voice, and her false mask, Hitomi knew that this is Kyoko's plot of something very drastic. Hitomi clutched the locket to her chest tighter, trying to get away from Kyoko as much as possible. Hitomi could feel it. The feeling of fear. The same feeling that she felt when her father is about to die in a terrible accident. Hitomi never thought that this feeling would ever come again. However, the slight difference is not around her father. It is revolving around her self. 

        Kyoko finally grasped the silver chain dangling loosely around. With a smirk, she wrench the locket away from Hitomi's grasp, grabbing it as she looked at it intently. The locket was beautiful and very detailed with the small lines and the feathers. Smirking sinisterly once more, Kyoko tried to open it, but it failed since the contraption was new to her. "My, this is a very pretty jewelry. Van must of given it to you."

        "No he didn't," said Hitomi, looking at her locket then to Kyoko. "Give that back Kyoko. It's not right to snatch other people's stuff without asking permission."

        "It would be a shame if it gets lost," said Kyoko, looking at the rail and her locket. "Here, I'll give it back." Kyoko started to move Hitomi with the locket extending towards her. She looked down and with one swift movement; she "absentmindedly" tripped over a loose wood on the ground. The movement caused her to loosen the grip around the locket, letting the locket go, plummeting to the land below. Hitomi cried out and ran to get her locket, leaning against the rail to catch it just in time.

        ***

        The tense around Van started to become even stronger, making him stand up from his sleep, aware.

        ***

        Hitomi was leaning too far on the rail with her locket still on her other hand. She tried to gain her balance, and she successfully did. Kyoko looked on, worriedly on the outside, and angry on the inside. "Oh, I am so sorry! Here let me help you."

        With Kyoko grabbing for the locket with her right hand, she lightly put her other hand on Hitomi's back, smiling so sinisterly that created a bad premonition in Kyoko's mind. "_This the end for you Hitomi Kanzaki."_ With one mighty push, Kyoko grabbed the locket and pushed Hitomi out of the Crusade.

        ***

        Van could feel fear strongly in his mind and he knew the feeling he is feeling right now. With one mighty push, Van started to run off outside, fearing the worst.

        ***

        "Hitomi!!" cried Millerna as she kneeled against the railing, looking down to see Hitomi's body decreasing in size from her view. 

        Kyoko giggled silently to herself, due to the victory that she gained. Still holding the locket in her hand, she wanted to beam out in joy that her plan truly worked. Hitomi Kanzaki is gone forever.

        "You idiot! Why did do that!?" retorted Merle, snatching Hitomi's locket from Kyoko, who pretended that she was in complete shock. Tears of anger started to rim in Merle's eyes as she stared angrily at Kyoko, who shrugged innocently. Merle officially wanted to use her as a scratching post, because of Kyoko's tricks that took to the extreme. Now, what is Merle and Millerna going do? With Hitomi all ready plunging down to her death, there is nothing they could do but watch tearfully as their dearest friend is going to die without any one else knowing that Hitomi is...

        "Hitomi…" whispered Millerna sadly, looking down at Hitomi, who is now just a speck. 

        Rain started to patter everywhere as a storm started to come. With the beautiful day suddenly disappearing, it truly shows the gloomy day of all. Millerna and Merle watched helplessly, weeping for Hitomi. Their hope was completely lost.

        "Millerna! Merle!" cried a voice from afar.

        Merle's ears perked up to recognize the voice easily. Turning around, she ran as quick as possible to the voice. "Lord Van!!"

        Right when the rain poured down heavily, Van came out, drenched all over from head to foot. Kyoko smiled happily as she saw her love coming towards her. "Van! I am so glad you are here!"

        "Lord Van! You gotta help her!" cried Merle as she linked frantically onto Van's arm.

        "Help who, Merle? Why are you guys out on this kind of weather?"

        "It's Hitomi! She-" The word ringing through his mind started to, looking at Merle's eyes with utter shock. It couldn't be. The answer shouldn't be right. Van looked at Millerna, who looked at him with sadness in her violet eyes.

        "I'm afraid…so Van. Hitomi is…"

        "Going to die!" cried Merle as she bursts into tears. "You have to save her Lord Van! She's going to die pretty soon!"

        Van didn't hear her words as reality struck his mind. Why now? Why must someone dear to him die when they were just getting along? Kyoko was about to comfort Van's thoughts when he suddenly took off his red shirt. Questioningly, Kyoko wondered what Van is up to at that lingering moment. However, regardless of Kyoko's clueless mind, Merle and Millerna knew exactly what he is going to do. "Merle, hold this." With those words, Van started running as fast as he can and leaped out suddenly.

        "Van!" yelled Kyoko as she tried to stop him. But to avail, he went plunging down to the asphalt below. "Van! NO!"

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~

        Hitomi was endlessly screaming through the sky above, crying for help as she plunged down swiftly, inching closer to the asphalt below. Hope still rang into her as she extended her arms toward the cloudy sky, feeling the cold rain sipping around her warm body. She wouldn't believe that she would be falling. With the stunt that Kyoko pulled, it was official that Kyoko was a true hider who doesn't bring her true feelings out. Chances are, Van would never believe that Kyoko's personality was bad to the bone. 

        Yet, with the concept of Van and Kyoko, Hitomi's hope started to die down. Van wouldn't save her. Of course not. Van has Kyoko now, his love that he will sure to her just after a few months or so. Tears started to form in her eyes as she knew that there is no hope of anyone to save her. "…Van…" she whispered hopelessly. "Van!" She screamed his name through the loud sounds of the thunder and rainy weather, relieving the pain and agony out of her hurt.  Hitomi wanted this to be over. She wanted this to over now. She saw her life passing by her as she plunged down deeper and deeper to the land below. She could see her life with her mom, father, and brother smiling happily in a day in the park. Her friends, Amano and Yukari smiling as they went through the mall together back in Tokyo. Merle and Millerna laughing with Hitomi as they went deeper into the marketplace of Austuria, Allen, with his enjoyable jokes and his enchanting ways to make people feel better. And Van, most of all, with his unruly black hair, his tan skin, his scent of the field, the light shinning just above her, his white majestic wings that are so beautiful, his beautiful smile, and white feathers surrounding her above with a white silhouetted figure coming towards her. "_Wait….a light shining….white feathers….a silhouetted figure?" _thought Hitomi. Suddenly, Hitomi's eyes shot back into reality as a figure visible in the dark sky is coming towards her, with its majestic white wings flapping frantically every second. 

        "I-It…couldn't be?" she said surprisingly, looking at the figure flying towards her.

        The white-lighted figure started to come to her, extending its hands toward Hitomi as it caught her firmly in its cold, somehow slightly warmed hands. 

        "T-the smell of the field…" trailed Hitomi as she looked into the red-brownish eyes of her savior. 

~*~*~*~*~

*End of Chapter 14- His Wings…

~*~*~*~*~

        So what do you think? Please be sure to e-mail or AIM me. I love it when people talk to me. Otherwise, please review! Ja ne, minna-san!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Emotional Scars

Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or anything related to it!!

        And here is chapter 14 for you guys. Hehe, I managed to find myself some time to write my fics from my busy schedule and so, here it is, Chapter 14 that you guys are eager to wait for. This is also to make up for my late updates. A little fluff in this chapter between Van and Hitomi, yet, you know how guys are? Stubborn to think of how they really are feeling? Anyways, the writing took me a week to write due to a lot of thinking and revising. I do notice a tinge of what I am feeling in writing since there was a lot things happening in my life. I guess you can say the way my style is reflecting what I am feeling right now. Well, I'm still trying to think of how I should make the beginning part of this story a bit more…well, I can't really describe it, yet I know it is missing something. So I might be replacing it. And I would thank all of the reviews that you fans of Escaflowne have given me. It really does cheer me up whenever I read them, even on the gloomiest day of my life I get cheered instantly, which makes me write more with passion. I would give out replies for your reviews, yet, some questions are part of the plot and I do not want to respond to it since I don't want to spoil. So, I'm sorry for the lack of answering your questions. If you really, really, and I mean really want to know what will happen next, e-mail me or AIM personally and I'll try my best to answer it. Please be sure to read my other Escaflowne fic **Past Love.** Anyways, I blabbed too much once again, but please review. You guys still with me? Hopefully you guys are ^^ Now…

On with the story…

(Can't think of title, Title's block I have got, that I do)

~*~*~*~*~

        "Are you okay?" asked Van, cradling her in his arms as he flapped his wings to the sky above. 

        After just a blink moment looking at his wings, Hitomi couldn't help but be dumbfounded at this very moment, looking into Van's eyes widely. She never expected this event as Van looked at her with worried eyes, seeing the depths of her mind that she actually seen her life passed by her. "Hitomi?" he called, seeing that she didn't spoke a word after he caught her.

        She didn't know what to say at this point anymore. All she could think of is the handsome young man who rescued her with his wings that always makes her heart skip a beat. The rain suddenly started to die down, revealing the night coming in through the sky, with the Mystic Moon glowing brilliantly up in the dark sky. The glow within Van stands out in this kind of light. Hitomi was about to say something, but words didn't come in her mouth, still too speechless of this surprising event. She couldn't speak words. But, once she gazed into his eyes, feelings started to come to her.

        Tears started to well up in her emerald eyes, which surprised Van. With one swift movement, she hugged him so fervently that her sobs started to come so hard. She was sacred, sacred that she might of died. She was near the brink of death and she completely broke apart, happy that she does not have go through this little mishap. Van knew these feelings and understood her emotions. Slowly, he hugged her back, trying to comfort as much as possible. "Van…" she said, nuzzling against his bare shoulders, with the pendant still around his neck.

        "It's okay, Hitomi…I'm here…"

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14- Emotional Scars…

~*~*~*~*~

        "Please, Hitomi, don't cry," said Van, trying comfort her as much as possible. "I'm here, please don't cry yourself this way."

        "I…thought I was…going to die Van," said Hitomi. "I thought…no one could save me because…I was alone."

        Van just kept comforting her, giving the soothing words she needed to ease her pain feelings of sadness. "It's not true, you are not alone Hitomi."

        The sobs were still hard as ever when she held onto him, as if seeking for warmth. Even though his whole body was cold as ice, Hitomi just wanted to hug to try to get those crying feelings out, letting her emotions out with so much prowess and feeling, that Van commended her to be so brave to let the unspoken feelings out of her body. This only made Van tighten the hug around her, flapping his wings once in a while to go down to the land below as slowly as possible. Only then, he will wait for the others to come for them, due to his weakness from using his wings so much.

~*~*~*~

        "Do you think Van saved her?" asked a very worried Merle, looking down to the world below.

        "Don't worry, Merle," said Millerna, patting the cat-girl on the shoulder. "Van caught her and they are safely down there, waiting for us."

        In the background, Kyoko was on her knees, looking shockingly at the scene she just witnessed before. Van took that huge risk and jumped to rescue the Psycho girl from the Mystic Moon. He would do such a rash thing, jumping off the ship without anything to keep him afloat? This was a situation that made Kyoko fell to her knees, her mistake causing this situation. The only thing she could think about is Van and her reputation. What will she be going now if Van no longer is here with her? Will her Noble, reputation self diminish? She shook her head from that thought, trying to get those emotions off. 

        "Allen should be landing the Crusade by now," said Millerna. "And he should directly put it where Van and hopefully Hitomi landed."

        "How can you be so sure?" asked Kyoko, almost screaming. "I mean, he's not a cursed Draconian or something. How can he survive this?"

        Merle just shook her head, and looked out into the starry night, in hopes that her friend is safe.

~*~*~*~*~

        The swift movements of his wings comforted Hitomi greatly as he gently flapped them, inching closer towards the ground of a vast forest near the Mystic Valley. She nuzzled into him, shivering from head to foot from the tremendous rainfall that took place a long time ago. Slowly, she looked into his red-brown eyes that always seemed to glow whenever his wings were out of his body. Noticing the wondering gaze upon her, Van slowly tightened the hug, smiling reassuringly that he will be all right, even though the circumstances were possibly fatal. Hitomi still held that nervous look. His eyes seemed too much of a dull color now then before, knowing the symptoms are starting to come around again.

        "Don't worry, Hitomi," he said with a faint smile, somehow, wincing at the pain shooting through his whole body. This only made Hitomi squeeze him a lot more, holding to him in dear life. She could feel it. The Consumer is trying to retrieve the power that is holding on to him. 

        Below, Van could clearly see the grassy forest below, flapping his wings once to hastily land there. "Hold on," he said, changing positions in his stand up posture. Nodding, she held on to Van, burying her head against the nape of his neck. Gently, Van took her legs, held them, and flew swiftly to the ground.

        With both feet sticking to ground, Van gently put Hitomi down to the ground, looking at her as he removed his arm around her. Yet, when he let go, Hitomi didn't as she held on to him, shivering from head to foot still being traumatized by the fall and the coldness from the rain. Van staggered, but softened as he drew both of his arms around her, letting his wings cover around her, trying to warm her up and comfort her. "Hitomi, don't be sad anymore. You're safe," he said, tightening the hold around her. Slowly, he let his white wings wrap around her, trying to warm her and remove the fear inside her.

        To her surprise, his wings were so warm, feeling as if she is going to sleep in his arms. For a while, there was silence between the two as Van moved one of his wings up and down on Hitomi's back, trying to keep the warmth in her body. She gave a silent moan. Hitomi loved that feeling. It's as if Van is treating her like a baby as he silently comforted her with the gestures of his wings. Sighing, she slowly looked into the eyes of the angel she loved. Van could feel her glance and looked down at her, smiling. 

Hitomi began to open her mouth. "Van…I…"

        "Van!!" cried a frantic voice from a far. Slowly, he removed his gaze on Hitomi and looked into the source of the voice. Coming fast towards him was Kyoko, waving frantically with a cheerful expression on her face. Van's face suddenly went stiff as his eyes looked out in surprise. Hitomi noticed the gaze he has, wondering what is wrong with him at the moment. Realizing the annoying scream from afar, Hitomi knew what he stiffened for. Yet, once she looked at his surprised face, she wondered why would he react like this?

        "Van, I am so glad you are okay!" yelled Kyoko, smiling so fondly as she neared the two, Hitomi letting go the grip around him and his angelic features. Slowly, she stepped a few inches away from him, looking away from his lingering gaze that held a look of curiosity. Yet, that was not the worry he is not thinking about at that very moment.

        With the smile plastered on Kyoko's face, she was about to hug Van when suddenly she stopped. Something is different about the scene before her as she stood on the damp grassy ground. The light of the night somehow was different and a bit lighter as a faint white luminates around Van, with his wings outspread gracefully from his back. He looked down even more with shame, looking intently to the ground. Hitomi was quite surprised by this. Van and Kyoko's reactions were different in some exotic reason. She looked observantly at Van and Kyoko, seeing that they are not moving one bit after Kyoko came into view just several seconds ago. Right then, Hitomi realized that something has to do with Van and his wings. Helplessly, she just watched them, since she had nothing to do at this time.

        Kyoko trembled with mixed emotions, feeling a rush of surprise and anger surging through her body. "So…" is all Kyoko could muster, her eyes suddenly narrowing. Van grimaced at the angry voice she had. "This is what it is. This is what you are hiding all this time without even telling me." She started to walk slowly to Van, her fist clenched. "You are "One of Them." Those cursed ones that always bring misfortune for those who come near. I don't believe this!" Van did not say a word of this. He knew he was guilty for this, and he must endure this whole trauma sooner or later. "I can't believe you are doing this to me! Don't you care about my well-being? My reputation? My dignity as being one of the best people of all? How could you do this to me, Van?"

        As Kyoko's words started to bring emotional threats, Hitomi looked away grimace, knowing that she would be mentioned in this little conversation. She looked down, her teeth closed together tightly, at the same time her teeth shattering from the cold. She knew that she is not wanted in this situation. With one quick movement, she turned away and was about to run. Right there, in that quiet, yet loud moment, she was suddenly stopped with a cold hand clasping her wrist tightly. Her eyes suddenly widened, her feet stopped moving. She stood there, with her hair matting against her back, as her bangs slowly lay on her forehead. Gradually, she turned around to see Van's hand holding her wrist. Questioningly, Hitomi looked into his downcast face, seeing the shame, the melancholy within his eyes. Van wanted to turn to look at her, yet it would only anger Kyoko even more. "_Please, Hitomi," he thought to her. "_Please… don't leave me."__

        Hitomi looked into Van's sad eyes, watching it become more and more sad as Kyoko's words broke through his mind. Hitomi blinked a few times, confused by this situation. Her mind clicked to finally realize that Van did not show his deep down secret about himself to Kyoko. And she knew that this is not the time to go away. Van needed her by his side. He is too vulnerable to deal with this at the moment. Hitomi was quite astounded that Van never ever told Kyoko about his bloodline. And it surprised her that Kyoko would act like this towards him, with hate all over. When Hitomi first saw his wings, she was never mad. She thinks they are beautiful and Van really felt good after she spoken her words. And if she was in Kyoko's shoes, finding out his secret by accident, Hitomi would never, ever act with hate towards him. Even though she would be a little hurt, she still won't get all temper-tantrum about it. Because love is stronger than hate. And Kyoko was doing the exact opposite. 

        With his hand still tightly clasped onto her wrist, Hitomi eased and smiled sadly, pivoting to be by Van's side. Just when he felt her hands trying to remove his hold, Van was surprised to feel her hand intertwined with his. She smiled once again, looking at him sidelong. "_Don't worry," she thought to him. "_I won't leave you alone. Not anymore."__

        By this time, Kyoko did not notice the look the two exchanged for each other. She was too busy trying to get her anger out on Van for not telling her from the start that he is a Draconian after all their time they spent with each other. "Why didn't tell me? Why, Van, why? Ever since that so-called "Seer" came along, she is nothing but trouble, causing us to be more distant. Come to think of it, you spend more time with her than me! You're pathetic Van! You are a self centered, conceited, stubborn, cursed man!"

        This was the last straw. As Kyoko continued to name harsh words to Van, Hitomi was shaking in rage, knowing that these words are not true. She hated when someone is trying to demoralize someone she dearly care about. Even if it is love, and Hitomi knew that this is too harsh and wrong. Then, all of a sudden rage clicked into Hitomi's mind and right then… 

"That's it!"

        Van heard Hitomi. Once he heard those angry words, Van was sweep with a sudden surprise, making him dumbfounded by Hitomi's sudden action that she would never do to anyone else.

        *SLAP*

        Kyoko seized her foul mouth to only tend to her red cheek that was badly hit by Hitomi's hand. Hitomi breathed hard, shaking due to the trauma she had to go through.  "That's enough, Kyoko," said Hitomi, looking angrily at Kyoko. "That's enough of your big mouth! I am getting sick of this!"

        "Hitomi…" said Van, looking at Hitomi surprisingly at her actions.

        The young Noblewoman slowly turned her head to view Hitomi more clearly, with her hand still tending to her cheek. She glowered at Hitomi with abhor in her green eyes. Nonetheless, she was quite surprised at the same time with Hitomi building in such anger and strength. No words spoke through as she glowered furiously at Hitomi all the while, as if she was a prey that could be beaten and eaten by any second.

        Yet, even with the evil look that Kyoko is giving, Hitomi stood her ground and looked intensely at Kyoko, not afraid to face the pathetic vanity queen. "How dare you show such disrespect to everyone around you," began Hitomi, her teeth clenching after speaking. "Especially to Van, who is symbolizes such devotion to you."

        Kyoko turned away from her gaze, looking away in disgust, trying to ignore her words that spoke the whole, utter truth of Kyoko's pathetic mask. "Ignore me all you want Kyoko, but you know it is the truth." Hitomi took in a deep breath, trying to calm her shivering feelings at the moment. "You…of all people, should know how much honor and devotion that Van is going through, putting all his energy to his kingdom and you. You should know Van better than me after you were with him through so many months. But…instead of getting to know Van, you deliberately only thought about your own reputation instead of tending to Van when he needs you the most."

        For the rest of the time standing there, Van looked at Hitomi, seeing how hurt she was to see the way he is being treated. He looked on, watching Hitomi as she spoke to her heart's content.

        "Shouldn't love mean that two people are devoted to each other, without thinking about yourselves or reputation?" continued Hitomi as her face slowly softened. "Shouldn't love be a sacred feeling that two lovers share as a symbol of how much their heart aches for another? Love is something that shouldn't be taken for granted. It is feeling that determines the hurt, the happy. Love is something that only talks about between two couples and not the world around you. Without the power of love, no one would be protected, no one would be safe in one another's warm arms, and the most important thing of all, no one would be alone."

~^ ^~^ ^~^ ^~^~^ ^~  

        Everyone needs someone to be by there side, and Hitomi is the one who needs someone by her side. After the long, fervent fight against Kyoko, who she completely shocked, she felt that she needed to be alone for a while. Yet, being alone would not work any problem out to mend her emotions. Later that night, Hitomi leaned against the rails outside the Crusade, looking out into the starry night, with the stars in a beautiful pattern. She loved the stars, no matter what kind of mood she is in. All she knows is that she is feeling better, knowing that beyond those stars, her father is looking down at her from Heaven. The warm breeze started to come forth, easing Hitomi's tensed emotions. 

        In all her life, after leaving Gaia what seemed like forever, Hitomi never have spoken words so meaningful before, so strong and true that it might kill an evil force with her arrow of words. Hitomi sighed once more. The trauma she been through is never taken out and she never taken that much energy to speak. "Why did I say those words?" said Hitomi as she kneeled into the rail with an embarrassing look. "Yet, I'm surprised to see myself actually knocking some sense into Kyoko, out of all people." She lowered her eyes to the lands below, which suddenly turned from a vast forest to a row of clattered mountains with a river flowing within the mountains cervices. "Van…must hate me now…for what I did to Kyoko."

        After the Crusade landed were Van and Hitomi are, Van did not speak a word to her after a while, ever since the conflict between Kyoko and her ended with a speechless vanity queen and a very traumatized Hitomi who never knew the strength within her. Even in dinner, after serving the food, he did not speak to her, as his mind is somehow is in another place in another time. Sadly, Hitomi did not give the courage to speak to him as she put some of her cooking on her plate. At least he ate, which is sort of a good sign. Yet, still, this didn't give Hitomi a great confidence that Van will be talking to her. She sighed with defeat and announced that she would be outside. Merle and Millerna insisted that they would go with her, yet Hitomi denied their company with gentleness, a sign that she needs to be alone for a bit.

        And now, for the passed thirty minutes she remains in the upper deck of the Crusade, recapping with her emotions from the past to the present. Hitomi did not want to be alone at first once she stepped outside in the cozy, warm night of Gaia, yet at the same time she wanted to be left alone. All she could feel right now is confusion; confusion with everyone, confusion with herself. Something about her self-conscience told her that something is wrong with her. Hitomi wistfully shook her head, trying to pry out the second thoughts that are running through her brain's nervous systems. 

        The comfort of the wind suddenly turned gentle as fleeting footsteps echoed through the wind. Hitomi's thoughts heard the very footsteps that suddenly broken her deep, daydreaming thoughts. The winds no longer wound around her as it slowly swirled gently around the owner of those soft sounding footsteps. Somewhere around the wind's gust, Hitomi noticed a smell that is always so familiar, so peaceful that it calmed her aggravating heart that is in tone with her thoughtful brain. "_Niowaseru no Harrapa,"_ the winds whispered repeatedly to her. "_Niowaseru no Harrapa…"_

        The words of the quiet winds were so familiar that made her want to turn around to face the owner who is lingering just behind her. Slowly, with enough courage, she turned around, listening to the direction of the wind's voice as it sink to her ear many times it gust its warm breeze. 

        "…Van?" uttered Hitomi with a stumbled, nervous tone, facing the young Draconian who looked longingly at her. He smiled at her as she mentioned his name, noting that she is no longer in the state of loneliness.

        "What are you doing up here alone?" he asked, even though he knows the question the answer, yet wanting to make sure the Seer speaks truth within her words.

        Slowly, Hitomi looked away from Van to view clearly at the Mystic Moon, hanging above the sky. "I wanted to be here alone…to think through my thoughts of what I did today." She took a sneak glance of Van to only find him walking up to her to kneel against the railing beside her. Hitomi once more looked up into the great wilderness of Gaia, continuing to finish the words that she wanted to say to answer the young Fanelian King's answer. 

        "Are you wondering if your actions are wrong?" asked Van, not looking at her at the same while.

        Incredulously, she whirled around, looking at him with wide green eyes looking at his sidelong glance. "How…? How did you…"

        "I can read your thoughts," he said, looking at her fully. "And also… you thought that I would not talk to you regarding to your actions…"

        Hitomi looked down without any more words to say, for Van all ready spoken of how she feels right now. "Even though you slapped my fiancé," he continued, turning his eyes to the view the sky. "It doesn't really matter to me of what you did."

        "What?" Van smiled and slowly put his cold hands on her small, woman shoulders. 

        "What I mean to say is that, Hitomi, we are still friends, no matter what. It doesn't matter with small problems like Kyoko. I wouldn't be mad at you with this kind of situation…if only it has to do with business or anything big. You've been treating me so well Hitomi, that I considered you as…" He paused for a moment. He was not able to utter the word and shook his head. Instantly, he had a thought in his mind that made him smile. "But to tell you the truth, I have never seen Kyoko so surprised that someone like you would slap her like that." 

        The two started to chuckle at the thought with Kyoko with utter surprise in her eyes.

        "But really," said Hitomi, wiping the tears off her eyes. "I'm not really sure what came over me." Slowly, she went back to the railing, looking up into the blue sky with a serious look on her face. Van's uplifted face grimed instantly. "It's just this sudden…anger washed over me, and I never felt that way…you know." She clutched her heart, her eyes turned from seriousness to sorrow. "But…I'm really sorry…for hitting Kyoko like that you know. I was so mad that she insulted you that way because of who you truly are. I wanted to do something because you were not in the state to deal with this kind of situation. So, I guess I fizzed up and shocked her by showing who I was if someone makes me mad."

        "Hitomi…there is no need to apologize. I like said before, I don't really care what you do…" Van said, standing beside her. "I'm sure now that she is thinking about it. Because she was so in shock that she went through those phases. I know Kyoko is not that kind of person."

        Not that kind of person? Hitomi absorbed those words. Something was not right of what Van said. What does Van see through her? 

        "Van…you don't see…do you?" said Hitomi, still staring intently at the sky above. 

        "See… what?" he asked gently.

        "Nothing…" she said, shaking her head from the thought.

        Silence presumed between the two pair as they stared across the distance. Hitomi kneeled into the rails, watching the stars sparkle. Slowly, she looked at Van, watching his dull eyes reflect the Mystic Moon. He did not heed the longing glance in Hitomi's eyes as she looked on, staring into every feature of his presence. 

        "_He…doesn't see…"_ Van sighed as he enjoyed the warm breeze, lifting his arms slightly as he let the wind consume his body. His unruly hair lifted gently, showing some parts of his forehead. Hitomi could see nothing is troubling him. Even while he stands there, with her, it makes no difference. "_It doesn't make a difference at all…He doesn't see…" she thought. Her vision started blur as her heart ached absentmindedly._

        Memories of the past flooded her mind as she remembered everything about her time in Gaia, the most beautiful place that she ever walked into. It was Van who guided her and pulled her out of the confusion of the world. It was him that actually understood her, even though it was hard for him to express his sympathy. Everything about Van was something Hitomi could never find back on her home. And all this time, after much loneliness and sadness that she must endure and suffer, the only thing she wanted in her life…

        "_He doesn't see…that…all this time…and I have been…waiting…" _

        "Hitomi…" said a soft voice, snapping Hitomi out of her emotions. She looked up, trying hard to hold the flowing tears to come out. Van smiled softly at her and slowly took out something from his pocket. Hitomi looked at his ungloved hand to see her locket in his hands. "Merle wanted to give this back to you. She told me that you dropped this when you fell."

        Hitomi's eye widen in surprise as she found her locket in one piece. She thought that Kyoko threw it down without any reluctant thoughts coming to that evil girl's mind.  She looked up into Van's eyes for a moment, then at her locket. Van waited patiently, watching her look from him then to her locket repeatedly. Van wondered what is plaguing her mind at the moment. Yet, he didn't heed to ask Hitomi about the thoughts surging through her mind. He kept his silence and watched her.

        With shaking hands, Hitomi grasped the little locket, still keeping her hands on top of Van's. She looked at the top of her hand, thinking for a while. She was nervous at that moment, wondering what is Van looking and how she should give her thanks to him for bringing her beloved locket back. Reluctantly, mustering enough courage in her soul, Hitomi averted her green eyes from her hand to the beautiful red eyes she adores. When she looked, it was a surprise that Van was looking intently at her. Even though they were dull from his curse, his eyes were still magnificent as ever. 

        "_Can't you see the longing in my eyes, Van…?" she thought as he gazed into his eyes, seeing nothing but a hazy dull expression with no compassion. "_I've been waiting…for the only person I love so much in this world. I've been waiting…for you, Van…for such a long time…"__

Van blinked a few times, and smiled handsomely down at Hitomi. _"And now…after waiting for so long for this moment…"_ Tears started to come and she couldn't sustain them any longer. "_…I've lost you…"_

        Van smiled melted when he saw the hurt within Hitomi, filled with tears as she broke down. He could feel her hands shaking on his, feeling that it is losing her grip around her locket. Worriedly, he looked into Hitomi with concern. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"

        Hitomi just wept, no words coming out of her mouth. Her tears fell like a waterfall. She stood there, shaking without realizing it. The emotional scar that was locked within her heart unlocked the bottle up emotions that she tried to keep so long from everyone. She can longer hold those emotions and finally broke through.

        "Hitomi…" he called soothingly, wondering what made her emotional like this. "Hitomi…please tell me…what's wrong?"

        "V-Van…" she meekly said. The emotions speak louder than words as she started to wail moderately, her tears increasing its speed. 

        He could feel it more strongly now, Hitomi's emotions. It is something that he couldn't describe as he watched her pour her heart out. He could feel that her heart is being crumpled as if her heart was a single piece of paper being squeezed like an orange. Her heart was full of pain, sorrow, and suffering. Van couldn't put her finger out of what triggered her to break down, even though it was right in front him, right in the tip of his tongue. "Hitomi…"

~`~`

        _"Don't you feel it, Lord Van?"_

_        "Feel what?"_

_        "Don't you feel Hitomi's hurting feelings?" she asked, looking away from the city to Lord Van's downcast eyes. _

_        "Yes, Merle, I do feel her feelings," replied Van, looking up into the Mystic Moon. "Merle…does she really hate me? Hate me for being who I am?"_

_        Merle stood silently on the pavement, watching the stars glimmer in the dark sky. "…Do you remember what Hitomi said about people returning your feelings? What you feel right now, deep inside your heart, is how she very well is feeling. This is how she responds to you for your feelings that you done wrong."_

_        "But what feelings are you talking about, Merle? I do have feelings for Hitomi, but I have more feelings towards Kyoko than-"_

        "But do you really feel that way, Lord Van?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. "Do you really think that this is just infatuation for another because of similarities? Can't you see that you are hurting Hitomi and yourself at the same time? Hitomi…responded to your feelings the way she is acting towards you right now. It seems as if you are a mere stranger to her now. Can't you see that your actions would lead Hitomi to her destruction?"

~`~`~`

        Van widened his eyes as he remembered the conversation with Merle. He looked down at Hitomi once more to still see the hurt within her. 

**          "But do you really feel that way, Lord Van?"**

        "I…I don't…know…"

**          "Do you really think that this is just infatuation for another because of similarities between Hitomi and Kyoko?"**

        "…I don't know…"

        "**Can't you see that you are hurting Hitomi and yourself at the same time?"**

        Van closed his eyes and listened to his heart, feeling it beat at every second. Inside, there was tinge of ache within his heart, making him grimace at that slight movement.

**"Hitomi…responded to your feelings the way she is acting towards you right now. It seems as if you are a mere stranger to her now."******

Could Hitomi's cry mean something? Van wondered and looked at Hitomi. Still, the tears kept on going. He still didn't understand as he thought about it hard and long. He stood there without moving. Hitomi still has her hands on his, shaking violently. First, he saw her like this when she was about to die. Yet, why would she cry even after she was rescued? And now, this time, Hitomi broke down because of so much suffering in her heart. But for how long has she been suffering?  

**"Can't you see that your actions would lead Hitomi to her destruction?"**

~`~`~`~`~`

_I promise…for the both of us…that we wouldn't hurt each other, no matter what the causes are. I swear to my heart that I will not broke our bond…"_

_        *Flash_

****

**_          "Are you willingly to survive this, Draconian? Are you willingly to live or die?"_**__

_        *Flash_

_        "I… hate you! I hate you!"_

_        *Flash_

_        **"Do you truly want to go back to a world that is no longer your way?"**_

_        *Flash_

~`~`~`~`

        Each time Van recap to his dreams and visions of conversations from the past, the more he is beginning to finally understand what Merle is saying.

~`~`~`~`

_        "Do you still love her?" asked Allen, asking the same question that keeps on repeating in Van's head. Van was still uncertain, and he couldn't help but be silent through this whole rhetorical question. _

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        _"Do I really love her still?" thought Van. His heart started to ache more in numbers, without him knowing that he is hurting while he sees Hitomi like this, so vulnerable in front of him._

~`~`~`~`~`~`__

_        Hitomi is running towards him, with horror stricken in her face. She was running frantically from a shadow lingering behind her. She tried to run faster, she tried to reach Van's floating body who was looking out towards Hitomi. The only solution that Van could do is extending his hand towards her, trying to help her up to him. She extended her arm and tried to reach him. But, the shadow behind her easily caught up to her, with its evil red eyes smiling sinisterly. _

_~`~`~`~`_

Van's eyes grew from sadness to shock as he remembered his dream.

~`~`~`~`

_        "VAN!" she cried as her body soon split into half._

"_Can't you see that your actions would lead Hitomi to her destruction?"_

~`~`~`~`~`

        Instantly, as if it was sudden gust of wind passing by, the young Draconian did something that caught Hitomi in a sudden gasp. In that lingering moment…

        Van hugged her.

        Hitomi could feel her head placed on his well-developed chest, as she could smell his scent more closely to her. She stiffened in surprise, yet the tears were still flowing. For the passing moments, they stayed like this for a while, Van holding her tightly to him as he laid the side of his head on top of Hitomi's head.

        "Hitomi…don't cry," he said, trying to hold the tears within him. "I don't want you to cry anymore Hitomi. I don't want to see you like this."

        "Van…"

        "Please Hitomi…don't cry…I'm here for you…" He rubbed her back gently with his cold hands. "…And I'll always be here with you…Hitomi…no matter what…"

        When she heard those words, Hitomi gasped silently. Slowly, her eyes softened and she cried once more into him. Her stiffened body softened tenderly as she wrapped her arms around him, holding her beloved angel fervently as she cried. Van soothed her as he moved his feet slightly, rocking her gently, as if they are slow dancing.

        "I-I was so…scared…Van," she began, finally able to muster words out of her mouths from her endless, emotional cry. "I was scared I wouldn't see everyone Van…I thought I lost everything because I thought my life would of ended."

        "Shh…don't worry…you're safe…like I said before…you're safe… with me…"

        "I was happy that you rescued me, Van…I was so happy that I couldn't help but cry. I thought I was going to end up like my father…" Her cries went in deeply and Van tightened the hold on her. "…I knew it was going to happen. I had the feeling that something dreadful is going to happen to my father. And all I could do is just stand there and do nothing about it. And now…"

        "Hitomi…it wasn't your fault to begin with," said Van. "Because you knew it's going to happen, but you can't stop the fate of your father."

        "I know…but I still want him to be…"

        "I know, Hitomi, I know. I feel the same way as you when my mother disappeared and never returned."

        "Van…why? Why do I have go through so much suffering?" she asked, nuzzling her head into his chest.

        Van sighed, finally realizing that her emotions were bottled up all this time. He completely felt sympathy for her. "Hitomi…people go through that phase all the time…"

        Slowly, he removed Hitomi from her position and held her chin, making her look to his dull ruby red eyes. "Suffering is something that people must put up with. Everyone suffers…not just you. Yet…suffering can be lifted if you believe that you'll pull through. There are always ways to end suffering. Hitomi, you are a strong and gentle person who doesn't deserve this agony. I would give up everything…to just simply end your suffering, Hitomi…"

        "Van…" she said as he looked into his eyes. Somehow, she no longer wields the sign of sadness when Van observed her once more. It is more of a feeling of relief.

        Slowly, Hitomi's head suddenly sank into Van's chest. Van gasped when he felt her weight limp. With great quick reflexes, he managed to catch her after her knees buckled. "Hitomi!" he called worriedly. He gently turned her over to find her eyes closed.

        "Thank…you…Van…" she said sleepily before drifting to a deep sleep.

        Van's eyes softened. "Poor Hitomi…she cried herself to sleep…"

        Van, with great care, lifted Hitomi in his arms. He grimaced from the pain he has within him, yet he managed to push that ache away when he stood straight, cradling Hitomi. Slowly, he made his way inside the Crusade. When he was about to round the corner, he almost bumped into Allen.

        "Oh…I guess you beat me to her," he said with an approving smile. "How is she?"

        "She fell asleep in my arms when she needed someone to cry on," he said, looking at her angelic, sleeping face. "I guess everything that happened to her today really tired her out." The Knight of Cali nodded. "I'm going to take her to her room."

        "Umm…but are you sure?" asked Allen, realizing the sudden pain-stricken face on Van. "I mean…in your condition."

        Van winced a bit, yet managed a smile. "Don't…worry about me, Allen. I'll be fine. Good Night." With that, Van made his way through the halls.

        Allen watched Van as he disappeared into Hitomi's quarters. Right beside him appeared Merle, watching Van carrying the sleeping Hitomi into her room.

         Merle smiled at Allen. "It looks like Van is beginning to think about it now," he said to Merle. "But, it will take a while for him to realize his feelings."

        "Yeah, I know," she said, whipping her tale back and forth. "But right now, this is how it supposed to be."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

        Within a few minutes, Van gently put Hitomi into her futon, putting the blanket over her shoulders. He sat there after putting Hitomi into the comforts of her bed, watching her as he listened to her deep sleeping breaths. He smiled down at her, loving the scene before her. 

        "She just…looks so peaceful there…" he thought. He moved his hand and gently caressed her cheek. 

        "Umm…Van…close the window…it's cold in here," she said sleepily, turning around to face him. Van just chuckled and ran his hand through her soft, silky hair. He loved the feeling through his hands. So soft, so feathery; he just wanted to touch her hair all day. Hitomi's hair is not like Kyoko's at all.

        After a few moments, suddenly, Van kneeled over and held his stomach. A shot of pain started to go through him. "Damn," replied Van as he tried to fight it off.

        "**You will give-up your power to me…Draconian…I thrust for the true nature of your power…"**

        He could feel it, the pain shooting through his veins. Van knew that the time was almost up for him. He could instantly tell by the way his aching nature is right now.  Suddenly, the tenderness suddenly spread from the pit of his stomach to his heart, squeezing it so fervently as Van started to wince even more, kneeling closely to Hitomi's sleeping form. 

        Van turned around and suddenly coughed dramatically. After a few times, a pool of blood was now on the wooden floor. Van breathed heavily as he turned to look at Hitomi, sweat dropping randomly from his brow. His vision started to blur. His head started to feel heavier than ever. "I…can't…give up…for Hitomi's sake."

        "**I want that power! I want that power!"**

        "No…way…I'm…going…to…give…you…my…power…" Van's vision blurred even more as he felt himself coming into darkness. 

        "H-H-Hitomi…" is all Van could muster before he fell to the floor, being consumed into darkness.

~`~`~`~`~`~

        End of Chapter 14- Emotional scars

        I'm sorry if the format seems a bit hurried, but I was in writer's block at this time, which explains some parts of the story to repeat itself…I think. But I manage to upload this chapter for you guys. I can really relate to how Hitomi feels at the very moment. However, I wrote it, so…you get the drift. ^^ Feel free to tell me if there are any questions regarding to this story. I am more than happy to answer your questions, except if there are questions about the plot, and then I won't tell you. Sorry, but I want it a surprise for everyone. Well anyways, please review, AIM me on Gundamgrl, or e-mail at my address in my profile, or, at _LilAznKuti@mail.dpinoyweb.com_ or _lil-azn-kuti@asianavenue.com_ which by the way I have my own page on that site. Anyways, thank you for reading, until next, Ja ne. ^_^ 

        __


	15. Chapter 15 A change of heart? Hitomi’s g...

**_Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku_**

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god, I truly apologize for not updating this story. It has been a while since I wrote this, and basically, I had a busy year, considering that this year is my last year in high school, so, I have to live it up, you know, before heading into the next stage of my life. And now, I finally GRADUATED! YEAH! Well, I graduated on June 9, but I did it, hehe! Now, I am heading to the next stage of my life, where everything will no longer be the same. I'll miss high school, but I'll think of it as the end of my journey as a high school girl and think of college as a brand new journey to endure. I will never forget the people who truly got to know me and I will never forget the experiences that made me become the person I am. So, for your patients, I put two chapters in one. I this took a while to make, but, I was still contemplating whether to make two chapters or one. But, since you have been waiting for such a long time, I decided to reward you with this 40 page chapter. It's a long read, but, hopefully worth it for you guys (I hope). Anyways, please review! I really appreciate it! And Enjoy!

(By the way, sorry if the format looks too close together, but you know how the site is...oh well)

-----------------------------------

In the depths of her mind, a sharp pain passed through her in her sleep. Hitomi could no longer sleep after feeling it and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her own room. She unhurriedly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her drowsy eyes. She slowly looked out the window to find it was early morning.

"I must have slept," Hitomi said, stretching her arms. "The last thing I remember is falling into Van's arms…I think I must have slept in his arms. A blush appeared at the thought. She began to hug herself at the memory. She could still feel him around her.

Just when she was about to enjoy her time alone to recap on last night's moment again and again, she suddenly felt that aching feeling once more. Hitomi's eyes froze as she looked out into space. She closed her eyes, wondering where this pain is coming from.

"To my right?" she asked questioningly. Looking down, Hitomi gasped when she saw a pool of blood on the wooden floor. "What's going on?" she asked, trembling from the sight of the liquid's red pigment. "But, who's blood is it? Was there a fight going on that I didn't know about?"

She turned more only to turn really pale. Hitomi could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Right then, as her mind imprinted the sight Hitomi have seen, there lay an unconscious Van with a pain-stricken look on his face. All of this signaled to one thing to Hitomi and with one breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hitomi instantly lifted her blanket and immediately went to Van's side. "Van! Van! Are you okay?! Van!" she yelled frantically, shaking his shoulders as best as she can.

No response, no movement, no flick of his eyes came from the Draconian. He lay still as a board on the wooden floor. "Please…Van… open your eyes!"

The door suddenly slid open violently as Millerna, Dryden, Allen, and Merle came rushing in. Allen was the first to come in front of the three and he drawn his sword out of its scabbard, ready to fight. "Hitomi! What's wrong?! What is it?" asked Millerna, with a frantic look on her face.

"I-I-it's…Van…" she said, lifting Van's head and hugged him, nuzzling. "Van's in a lot of pain and I think he can't stand this any longer!" Hitomi's tears fell on Van's lifeless face. "Please Van! Wake up!"

--------------------------

Chapter 15- A change in heart? Hitomi's gone? Quickly to Atlantis…

--------------------------

"Hitomi, what happened?" asked Allen, leaning against the wooden wall of the Control Room, folding both of his arms across his chest.

Since the surprise scream from Hitomi that took place a few hours ago was able to see the situation at hand. All were surprised to see Van lying there, with his own blood in a single puddle a few meters away from him. Without any delay and no time to ask, Dryden and Allen were able to lift the fallen Draconian to his room. Hitomi followed them with tears forming in her eyes, trembling after being traumatized by Van's sudden ordeal. At the moment, Millerna was tending to Van through medical care.

"I…just woke up…when I found Van lying there, unconscious," began Hitomi, taking a sip of her water. The shock with Van there lying unconscious was something that is still taunting her from being calm. Likewise, Van's own blood was the one thing Hitomi could never forget. "I…I don't know…what's wrong with him. But…when I looked at him, he's really agonizing from whatever that curse's powers. If he continues to be in the state he is in…Van…Van…will..." Her hands instinctively flew to her teary eyes after reaching to her assumption of what she feels about the whole situation.

Allen and Dryden's face paled instantly once Hitomi spoken those words. "A…a short time to live?" stammered Merle, shivering from the news. "B-b-but how…?"

"There is no doubt that this curse of the Draconians is beginning to win over Van's strength. It is beginning to devour Van piece-by-piece," said Allen, coming to terms about the predicament.

"It's no doubt," said Dryden. "The Consumer only devours the power that emanates from Van because he is the only Draconian. Yet, why? Why is Van so important? It's not like Van has some special power or something, after all, he is only half. I guess these things go in advanced if Van used his powers." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes to think. "It is a good thing that Van did not use his whole power. If he were, then he would be dead by now. From yesterday, Van only exceeded at least 40% of his power, which counts his strength, flying, and his wings. And it was the only alternative to save Hitomi since the Crusade wouldn't make it in time due to its weight. It is a freakin' miracle that he was able to stand strong."

Hitomi nodded her head, agreeing with Dryden. "Now, the only problem is…can we make it there in time?"

"Of course, with the Crusade, everything is possible. Don't you worry your little head," said Dryden with a smile. "Well, let us hope that Van can survive the effects during this whole trip. Who knows what will happen to him since this creature infested within Van is unpredictable."

Allen winced fiercely. He could not stand anymore of Van being in this state. He looked away from the conversation and looked at Gaddes, who was keeping a careful eye out in front. "Gaddes, how long are we to the Mystic Valley?"

"Umm…about a day away, captain," said Gaddes.

"Good, which means we still have a lot of time," said Hitomi. "I just hope the Consumer doesn't gain anymore power from Van." She slowly lifted her hand to her heart, feeling it beat and ache at the same time. "I am not sure how long I..."

"Hitomi…" trailed Merle, seeing the downcast face of her friend's always-cheery face.

-----------------

Meanwhile, after the conversation, Merle walked along to see how Van is doing. She is doing this in favor of Hitomi, everyone, and herself, considering that everyone is busy with their own things, especially Hitomi. Merle, as a loving friend, completely understands. If Hitomi was thinking thoroughly, then, it means she does not want to be disturbed at the moment. So, to ease everyone's tensions, she decided to check.

Humming a happy tone, Merle crossed the room where Kyoko resides. Her door was slightly open, yet Merle ignored it, since there is nothing interesting to eavesdrop about Kyoko.

"Damn that Hitomi!" A familiar angry protest made Merle stop in her happy stroll, her humming seized as Kyoko's angry voice came to her now pricked ears. Merle's thoughts were soon reversed and so, she decided to go and eavesdrop a bit. "Hehe, maybe she is still ticked off with Hitomi's best attack yet," Merle snickered as she tiptoed to Kyoko's room, one of her eyes looking what lies beyond the slightly ajar door.

In front of Merle, the young cat girl could see Kyoko gazing at herself, tending to her cheek. Merle silently snickered. This was so worth the trouble to see Kyoko's disgusting face. That slap mark was still there and it was now forming a small bruise.

"God, I never thought that she would be such a threat to me. I thought she was just a weakling. How dare she hit a noblewoman's face," Kyoko retorted, trying to cover that bruise with her make-up powder.

"That…witch!" she growled fiercely, throwing her make-up powder to the ground angrily while picking up a brush to brush her hair. "I never thought that she would be this kind of person!"

Kyoko could still feel the aching feeling of her cheek, throbbing in one or two seconds. "Who does she think she is? My mother?!" She sat on her seat roughly and pouted childishly.

Merle struggled to keep herself from laughing too loudly. She loved to see Kyoko's reaction. Merle was completely satisfied that Hitomi slapped the living brains out of Kyoko for acting the way she does.

"Tch, next time, she won't be so lucky…I'll make her pay one way or another…I swear it. If she takes my Van away, then its bloody murder for her! This is war!"

----------------------

Meanwhile, in Van's room, Millerna slowly checked his pulse, lifting Van's wrist, waiting. "Good…he still has a pulse."

While Millerna carefully looked over Van's condition, deep within Van, in his subconscious, he could feel his heartbeat moving, feeling it as it beat in motion. He was in the state of delirium as he lay there, unaware of the surroundings around him. He wanted to open his eyes, yet they were too heavy to lift. Still, his heartbeat kept on going with the seconds of the clock.

In his closed eyelids, he could still see the image of Hitomi, running to him, trying to reach for his helping hand. Yet, the shadow that was lingering above her was reaching her and before he knew it, she was suddenly split into half. Every time Van sees that dream, it feels more and more real than the first. A feeling of depression surpassed his agonizing ache when he saw that horrifying dream. Every time he sees Hitomi with that pain look in her beautiful eyes, he feels as if he is lost like a lost kitten. He feels guilt, regret, and loneliness. Loneliness was one word that struck him extremely hard. Yet, why did he feel that way?

--Beginning of Dream--

_In a peaceful meadow, Van could see himself smiling happily as he sat in the long, soft grass. In front of him, he could see his own fiancé smiling back at him. Slowly, she turned to him and began running, with a ring of flowers in her hands. She ran closer, closer to him and Van stood up, waiting for her to come into his arms._

_ Yet, when her form came closer to him, somehow, she looked different. Her hair was much longer, her height was at least an inch shorter than she was, since the tip of her head usually reached to his chin, her complexion was a bit darker than her usual pale complexion, and her hair was much lighter. She reached him and hugged him loving as Van returned the same hug. After a moment has passed, he slowly broke the hug. He broke it enough just to gaze into her eyes. To his surprise, her eyes were emerald green. Somehow, that green was brighter than her usual darker color. When he looked at her completely, a sudden realization struck him. This was not Kyoko._

_ "H-Hitomi?" he questioned with a surprised look on his face._

_ A giggle came out of her mouth as she covered it with her hand. "Oh, Van, I swear that you are dense at times," she said and looked into his brown-reddish eyes. "Then again, that's how men are…" With another giggle, she began to run off into the opposite direction._

_ "Hitomi," he called with a smile on his lips. "Where are you going?"_

_ "If you want to know, come and get me," she said. A challenge has been established between Hitomi and Van, and Van gave a cocky smirk on his lips. And so, he started running after Hitomi's retreating form._

_ After much running, Van stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. He was in a forest that viewed the perfect scenery of the ocean. "Okay, Hitomi, I give up," he said. "You can come out now…"_

_ No tiny response came to him. A curious look etched on his face. He began walking around to find the missing beauty. "Hello? Hitomi? I give up…you win…" Again no response came. Van walked a little faster with worry etched on his face. "Hitomi…? Where are you?" He began running through the forest, his expression filled with fear. "Hitomi?! Hitomi!" _

_ He ran farther into the forest, yet, there was no sign of Hitomi. He ran faster and faster until he reached the end of a cliff, with the ocean in front of him. In the far off distance, he could see a lone figure standing near the end of the cliff, with her long hair flowing with the wind. A sigh of relief surpassed his lips and ran to Hitomi._

_ "Hitomi, there you are," said Van as he came up to her. "I was a little worried…I thought I lost you…"_

_ Hitomi did not move from her position. She remained still with her body facing the ocean. _

_ "Hitomi?"_

_ "But…you did lose her…" said Hitomi._

_ A surprise look etched on his face. "What?"_

_ "You lost her…you lost her forever…over a fake…"_

_ Hitomi did not make any sense. Van was utterly confused. "W-what are you talking about? You are right here…I haven't lost you…"_

_ "Oh no, but you did," she said and she slowly turned to Van._

_ The scenery has grown unexpectedly dark as Hitomi turned towards him. Yet, Van was surprised that it was not the Hitomi he always saw. This Hitomi appeared before him with dark hair, her once tan complexion was now white as snow, her height a bit taller, and her eyes much darker. It was not Hitomi. "K-Kyoko?"_

_ A smirk appeared before her lips and she slowly began to walk to him. "You see why Van? You have me…the person who truly captured your heart…the one person who you truly love and asked me to marry you…"_

_ Van began to step backwards. Kyoko was advancing towards him and he couldn't help but move backwards. Yet, why would he be going backwards when his love is right there? "Where is she?" he inquired. "Where is Hitomi?"_

_ "Remember…you lost her…Van…you have lost her forever. Now I am the only one for you. I love you, Van and nothing can break that. You have me now, Van. You have me." Something about her did not seem right to Van. He had a frown on his face as he continued to pace backwards. "I have all your fame…your riches…you…everything…while…Hitomi…has what she deserves…"_

_ Appearing behind Kyoko's back, a dark, ominous shadow appeared from the edge of the cliff. Van's eyes widened when he gazed at the very sinister eyes of the shadow as it glared down at Van with its glowing red eyes. Slowly, the middle of its body began to dissipate to reveal a limp figure tied into its shadowy physique. _

_ Shook came into Van's eyes when he gazed at the sorrowful look on the figure's face. "Hitomi!!" he screamed._

_ "I have her now, Van…you shall never see her again…" boomed the voice. "See the destruction…that you created…"_

_ The black physique around the shadow's body began to wrap around Hitomi's limp body. Slowly, her eyes opened to only widen in shook. Her whole body was beginning to warp itself into the shadow's physique._

_ "Hitomi!! Hang on!" Van screamed as he lunged forward to rescue her. Yet, it was no use. Right after he passed Kyoko, a barrier blocked his way. He tried to force his way in, yet the force of the barrier was too strong to break. _

_ "Not only you can break this barrier…" said a gentle voice from above. Van looked up to see the owner of the voice._

_ "Mother…" he muttered with an awe look on his face._

_ "Van…you must understand…understand your easily swayed heart. See what is true…see what you truly deserve. Everything is not what they seem to be. If you want your wishes to come true, your power alone cannot make those wishes come true…"_

_ "Mother, what do you mean?" he asked. The barrier began to increase in strength, making Van winced with pain. He tried forcing his way in again, yet he was pushed back. Quickly, he got up again, yet Kyoko blocked him. "What are you doing, Kyoko?"_

_ "Van…you love me…I love you…let's break this barrier together…"_

_ Van had a confused look on his face. What is she talking about? "If you want your wishes to come true…let's do this together…" Van looked behind her. He passed by her again and tried to break through. _

_ "Hitomi…hang on…don't die..." he said painfully._

_ "You can't save her now, Draconian…not in the state you are in…"_

_ "No…I don't care…I have to save her…"_

_ "Why? Is there a purpose to rescue this infidel…? Could it possibly be that you love her?"_

_ A question that always pop into his head. Van gave a surprised look to the shadow before him. He paused without a word coming out of his mouth. He looked down and gave a sad look on his face. _

_ "No, he loves me," cried Kyoko pleadingly. "He is the one who loves me, he said he swore to protect me with his life. He loves me more than that infidel girl from the Mystic Moon!"_

_ Van could not bring himself to say anything. Could he? Or could he not? It is something that he is uncertain of. With his mind and heart at play, there are many decisions that easily swayed him from making a complete decision. So, he remained silent and looked away, his downcast eyes facing the blue-green grass._

_ "If that is your answer…then…"_

_ "**AHH!**"_

_ Van's eyes widened in horror. "No! HITOMI!!!"_

_ --End of Dream--_

_ "Hitomi!"_

Van sat up from his bed and he quickly felt his heart beating furiously. Sweat was pouring all over his body. He slowly looked at his palms to see them shaking. It was such a horrible sound that Van ever heard. He never thought he could hear such noise in his life after the war has ended three years ago. The blood, horrific scream is much worse than the screams of death. And that horrible scream came from a girl he unknowingly harbored special feelings to.

Right after his outcries, Millerna dashed into his room. "Van! Are you awake?" Millerna asked as he kneeled beside him. She sighed with a sudden relief. "Everyone was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Hitomi?" Van asked abruptly, with a serious look on his face that gazed into Millerna's worried eyes. "Where is she?"

Millerna was taken back at his sudden abruptness, yet, she quickly regained her composure. "She's at the control room with the rest."

Without wasting time, Van removed the covers from his body and slowly got up. "Van! You shouldn't get up! You must rest…" Millerna warned.

"I have to see her…I have to see if Hitomi is alright," he said and began walking.

"Wait…Van!!"

--------

Suddenly, voices were heard from the hallway. "Van, don't! You shouldn't be walking!" yelled Millerna.

Hitomi, Allen, and the rest heard these voices as it came near to the door. The door to the control room burst open to reveal Van panting heavily, holding firmly to the doorframe with his hand. "Lord Van!" beamed Merle worriedly.

"Van, you shouldn't be up," said Hitomi, walking to him with a worried look on her face. Van looked at her and was relieved. "_Thank god…she is alive and well…"_ he thought as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I know…I know…I just…wanted…to…see you," he said with a half painful smile.

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Van…"

It was silent between the two of them as they gazed into each other's eyes. They did not notice the others looking at them with a curious look on their faces. To Van, it did not matter. All Van could think of right at the moment that Hitomi was alright, that she was still here with him. He could not help but feel so happy to see her face, even though she showed a look of concern in her features, which he hated to see her in that way.

Moments passed by and everyone was ready to ask what is going on. When they were going to join the two, a violent sound suddenly caught everyone's attention. Van and Hitomi's staring moment has ended when a gasp escaped Hitomi's mouth. Everyone was silent for a moment as they heard that sound. Suddenly, with a single jolt, the ship started to rock violently.

"What the..!? Gaddes, what's going on?!" yelled Allen as he desperately tried to hold on to something.

"Captain! I'm not sure what's going on! But we must have hit something below!" yelled Gaddes.

"But, that's impossible! We picked a clearing that steers us away from the levistones!" Allen retorted, glancing at the window before him. "Reedan, do you see anything?"

Reedan looked into the telescope. "Not a damn thing, sir! All I see is gray clouds!"

"Kio! Can you still steer!?" asked Gaddes amongst the confused voices around the room.

"Not really, sir! It is getting harder and harder to steer," Kio yelled back as he tried desperately to control the ship.

"Damn it! Allen!" yelled Gaddes, walking quickly to the window. "The levistones are coming our direction! This shouldn't be happening! Levistones usually float in a single movement."

Gaddes made his way to the telescope to take a second glance. Behind, the door opened to reveal Kyoko looking at the group who were frantically looking outside. "What's going on?!"

"What…? But…that's…impossible…!" Allen said with a surprised look on his face.

"What can we do, Allen? After all the Mystic Valley is full of surprises," said Dryden. "These things always happen…"

"I think I know what is going on," said Van suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned to Van's attention.

Slowly, Van lifted his arms and concentrated. Everyone watched as they see a white light illuminating Van's form. When Van was about to spread his power, he lost concentration when he felt a sharp pain coming from inside him. He yelled as he hunched over on his legs, his hand grasping above his heart, tightening his red shirt.

"What are you trying to do Van?!" Merle cried.

"To stop these levistones from crashing into us…I can use these powers of mine to protect us. Something must be stirring the levistones to act so strangely…"

"Van, you can't use your power," said Hitomi worriedly, with her hands above his back. She felt an evil glare come from Kyoko, yet, she ignored it. "With the condition you are in, it will double its move. Who knows what might have happened to you if you reached your limit!"

"She's right, Van. Don't make your health worse than it already is!" said Millerna said. "You still haven't recovered!"

"But…what about this storm?" he asked. Another stone hit the side of the ship, making the ship swing violently.

Hitomi screamed and kneeled down after the surprise shock of ship. It was too much for her to handle this since she never been through a violent situation like this. Yet, she tried her best to keep her composure. Not only was Hitomi afraid, but Merle and Millerna were also afraid as well. Kyoko tried to grasp on to something when the ship shock. She glowered at Hitomi. "It's your fault, you know! Make this storm stop!"

"Kyoko, for once, stop acting like a fool. You know we don't have time to play the blame game!" warned Merle scornfully.

"I am NOT playing the damn game!! I bet Hitomi was the one who brought bad luck. This wouldn't happen if she hadn't appeared out of nowhere," Kyoko retorted, pointing her finger at Hitomi. "I suggest that we throw her out and end this now!"

"Kyoko, please don't jump into conclusions," Millerna retorted to her friend. "Hitomi is not to blame! And you know it!"

"One more time I hear her blaming Hitomi, I'm really gonna use her as a scratching post," hissed Merle, her tail puffing angrily.

"I don't care if you blame me," said Hitomi audaciously. "Now is not the time to play little games, Kyoko. Our lives are at risk and I don't want anyone to die. If you so much want to marry Van and gain your fame, then I suggest that you shut your mouth, or I might shut it for you!"

"Touché," Allen said silently with a smirk on his face.

Kyoko's face has turned into 6 different reds, symbolizing her embarrassment and her anger. Once more, she failed to get Hitomi out of the ship. So, she shut her mouth and never spoke again, trying to hide her anger

The Crusade shook violently again and this time, it was more turbulent than the last hit. Van could not take this anymore. He has to do something or everyone will die. "I have to do this." Van once more lifted his arms once more to emanate his powers once again. He was about to concentrate once more with his powers, yet, a gentle touch seized him to do so. He looked up to see Hitomi looking at him with a desperate look on her face.

"Van…please, I beg of you! Don't use your powers," pleaded Hitomi, wincing on each rumble. "I don't want to see you in pain again…I don't want to lose you…" Van stared into Hitomi's green eyes momentarily, thinking about her words and her reaction.

A smile finally protruded his pale face and nodded. "Don't worry, Hitomi…I won't…"

Hitomi smiled at his response and gave a silent thank you to him. Yet, that smile disappeared and was replaced by shock from the sudden movement of the Crusade as she desperately holds on.

After time has passed, the Crusade has been going through this levistone swarm for the passed twenty minutes, with Kio trying his best to steer clear from the huge levistones. Everyone waited patiently for the terrible dilemma to pass, with anxiety coming back and forth.

"What are we going do? How can we possibly get through this, if this keeps up?" asked Merle, clinging onto Hitomi.

"I don't know…Merle…I just don't know…"

A yell came from Reeden's mouth as he saw one coming their way. "KIO!"

"Right!" Kio managed to steer and tried to lift the Crusade above the rock. Just in time, they managed to dodge it.

"Good job Kio!" said Gaddes.

"Oh no! Serg!" yelled Reeden. "Another is coming our way! And it's very close!'

"Damn it!"

"Kio!!"

Kio tried steering away from the huge levistone, yet, the ship was too slow to out maneuver it.

"Everyone! Watch out!" yelled Allen as the huge levistone hit the ship above, causing all the circuits around the ship to shut down. Inside, it shook violently as sparks started to come out of the ceilings. Hitomi, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko screamed fearfully as they tried holding on to the railings. Van, Allen, Dryden, and the rest tried their best to keep their composure from the major collision.

"Captain! The ship's going to Crash!!" yelled Kio as he braced for impact.

Hitomi could feel the ship swooping down violently. Hitomi clasped on for dear life, closing her eyes shut from the ordeal. Merle let go of Hitomi's grasp suddenly when the huge stone hit the ship, crashing into Allen. Now, they young cat girl was grasping onto something, fear striking her expression.

"We're going to hit rock bottom!" warned Gaddes as he saw the earth below more clearly now. "In 15, 14, 13…"

"_Is this…the end for us?"_ thought Hitomi as she held on, waiting for the impact.

"12,11,10…"

Hitomi suddenly lost her grip. "Hitomi!" cried Millerna. Hitomi fell through the control room, trying to grasp her hands onto something. She reached over to the nearest bar and caught it, dangling near the front window. She sighed in relief, knowing that she is safe for now.

"9,8,7…"

"Hitomi! You have to climb back! You're too close to the window!" yelled Dryden.

Hitomi nodded and tried to reach for the nearest thing possible to climb to the top. When she reached and grabbed one thing, her grip suddenly loosened. "Ahh!" she screamed, dangling there like a ragged doll with only one hand holding the bar.

"Hitomi!" everyone screamed.

"I can't! I can't climb up! The movement is too fast!"

"6,5,4…"

The dream came into Van's line of vision again. His body shook with fear. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image from his eyes and watched Hitomi helplessly dangle down below, looking in horror as she saw the ground coming closer.

"Van! Help me!" cried Kyoko frantically, dangling just above Van and Allen.

"3…"

He did not want it happen now. He has to do something. He did not want that dream to come true. Slowly, Van let go of the thing he is holding. "Van!" yelled Kyoko when she saw him let go.

The earth below is now seeable and Hitomi looked down in utter shock.

"2…"

Hitomi could feel her heartbeat, beating faster and faster, as the earth below is one second away. She could see her life passing by her so quickly, with the last image that she sees is Van's smiling face.

"1…"

Something caught hold of Hitomi when she closed her eyes, waiting for the collision.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!"

----------------

The peaceful atmosphere of the forest that led to path of the Mystic Valley was suddenly disrupted by a nasty fall not too far off. Birds scattered away from the tops of the evergreen trees, animals hid in the comforts of their homes, and the trees swerved violently by the sudden wind that emanated from the crash. The Crusade landed first on its front and then skidded painfully on its bottom as it was suddenly hit by the sudden impact of the levistone.

The front window burst into pieces as everyone in the Crusade ducked for cover. A single dead trunk of the tree passed right through the window, hitting the corner of the control room. The engines fizzed as large amounts of smoke came out of the engine room in great numbers. One levistone was cracked gravely when it made contact with the ground. Slowly, the worst has come to an end.

"Agh…is everyone alright?" asked Allen, slowly getting from his position and removing all the papers on top of him. The control room was a grave mess full of papers, pieces of some parts of the deck, and glass. He looked around to observe things. Right above him, he noticed the dead tree trunk. "Hmm…it must have got in once the front hit the ground first…and that is where Hitomi was…"

"Yeah, it seems everyone's alright," said Dryden, slowly getting off of Merle and Millerna who protected them before the collision.

"I'll go see if the other crew is all right," said Gaddes and went into the engine room.

Kyoko slowly removed herself from the position behind the door, scratching her head. By the time it reached 1, Kyoko squirmed behind the door and closed it, shaking with fear. When she came out, everyone was in lying down, protected by a desk or a corner to avoid the broken shards. To her surprise, she could see Merle and Millerna where protected by Dryden. Why wasn't she covered like everyone else? Of course she was the most important person out of all the people in this room other than the men and Van, in her opinion anyways. "Where's Van?" she asked.

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on the ground. The last thing she remembered was someone was holding her tightly when the collision broke through. She felt her head throb a bit and her arms aching from holding on to the bars for so long. Hitomi could barely move at the moment. "Umm…" she moaned. "What…happened?" She averted her eyes to see everything scattered and filled with dirt. She attempted to move, but she was still not able to. So, she lay back down to heave a sigh. She was still alive and relaxed for a while.

Something smelt good when she lay there for a few moments, as she opened her eyes, trying to absorb the scene. She felt as if she weighed a ton, just lying there with her stomach facing the rough floor. Yet, when she attempted to look, she could see a large tanned arm around her head. "Smell of the field…Van…" Then it hit her. "Van!"

Right above her was the young Draconian, holding her in a protective matter. "But how? How was he able to protect me while he was all the way up in the back?"

Kyoko scanned the area, trying to find her Van from the loads of rubble. She spotted something and instantly looked in that area. "Van!" she cried, yet suddenly stopped. He was lying there as if he was in pain. Yet, he wasn't hugging in a painful fashion. Right under him, there were light tan, tiny legs under his large, manly ones donned with his usual beige pants with his sword belt strapped around his waist. Kyoko looked curiously, wondering who the person under him was.

Slowly, the young king got out of his daze, lifting his chin from the top of Hitomi's head. He looked down to see her looking directly at him, concerned etched in her green eyes. He smiled at her. "Hitomi, are you okay?"

"Hitomi!?" Kyoko whispered violently. "But…how?"

"Van," she said meekly, her voice muffled from his body towering over. "How did you…?"

"When we were about to crash, I let go of my position up there," he said wincing. "Then, using the floor to direct myself, I managed to grab you just in time to save you."

"Van…" This was quite a surprise to the young Seer of the Mystic Moon. This was the second time that he saved her. Even though his act of heroism was in vain due to the landing of the Crusade, he was able to protect her from gaining any more injuries inflicted in her body. Even while Kyoko was there, he could have protected the snobbish noblewoman. Yet, he didn't and took the risk to protect her instead. She was overcome by hidden happiness, yet she set it aside for now when she thought about the condition Van was in.__

Something of what Van said before suddenly struck Hitomi. Using the floor to catch her and hold her? How was it possible since the ship was falling in a downward position? She looked around to see a foot print just several feet away. That is were Van was positioned before. What could he have done that actually saved her life without any scratches or bruises? She shook her head and dismisses the thought. She is more into Van's condition than those useless thoughts.

"Van…what about you?" she asked.

Simply, he smiled. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine, even though I may be suffering with great pain, I'm still able to gather enough strength to protect you."

"Protect me…but…what about Kyoko?"

Slowly, Van sat up, sitting on the smooth part of the floor next to Hitomi. "Can you move?"

"Sort of" she said. "My arms and leg are really aching right now. I need to lie here for a few minutes or so." His look didn't seem convinced. "Van, I'm fine."

Merle trudged along and lunged into Van, hugging her childhood friend. "Oh Lord Van! Are you alright?"

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle when Merle lunged at Van, making him wince a bit. "Y-yeah, Merle, I'm fine. Just don't do that in my condition okay?"

"Opps…sorry," said Merle, releasing the hug shamefully. "I forgot."

"Is…everyone okay?" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah, everyone's okay in this part," said Allen, coming to were Hitomi, Van, and Merle are. "It looks like we have to walk all the way to Mystic Valley."

"Walk? We have to walk?" complained Kyoko, walking up to them.

"Why? What's wrong with walking?" asked Merle, snorting silently at Kyoko's whining behavior.

"Well…because…I'm not used to long journeys like this. And besides, I'm allergic to walking and I don't have the right attire for this kind of thing."

"Gee, I wonder why? Let's think like you for a minute," said Merle sarcastically, thinking. "Hmm…maybe because I don't have a life? Or I just want everyone to pamper me up just like a baby?"

Giggles start to come forth between the all, as Kyoko stood there, blushing red from the situation. "Come on…Merle, stop," said Van, even though he tried his best not laugh as well. "It's not nice…to be mean to Kyoko like that." Another silent chuckle came from Van as he tried his best to hide it.

"Well, for your information, I do have a life," said Kyoko, turning around abruptly. "So I can do this just fine…thank you!" With one whirl, she stormed out of the control room. She closed the door behind her and glared angrily. "I'll show you!"

Millerna joined in the group, kneeling down to Hitomi to identify any injuries. "Yes, we can walk to the Mystic Valley, but, without the ship, how would we be able to go home?"

Silence came between them all, sitting in their little circle to think what else could be done about the situation at hand. Without the Crusade all ready to go, it is likely impossible to get home. Allen started thinking deeply, trying to rethink the last time they been here. Yet, out of his mind, the only thing he could think of is by air.

"Dryden, did you see anything about any way we can get back home safely without a ship in my father's journal?" asked Allen, snapping out of his reverie and looked towards the merchant.

"Well…I'm not positively sure," said Dryden, taking Allen's father's notebook out of his pocket. He flipped through the pages, intently searching for any signs. He shook his head and shut the book. "No luck."

"Well, we'll find our way," said Van as he slowly sat up from his position. "Right now, let's go prepare and head to the Mystic Valley as soon as possible…"

--------

After breaking up to prepare for the journey, Hitomi was in her room looking through her stuff. "Hmm…nothing really worth to bring except for my locket," she said. "I guess I'll just bring nothing…" Slowly, Hitomi zipped her bag and hung it at the hook in her closet.

"But you might need this."

Hitomi jumped when she heard the voice and she looked straight into the eyes of Van, holding a canteen in his hands. "Never leave without water, that's the number one rule." He walked over to Hitomi and gave her the canteen.

"Umm…thanks…Van…" she muttered, grabbing the canteen from his hands. Carefully, she strapped it around her waist. "Never leave without H2O."

"H-2-O? What's that?" Van asked with a curious look on his face.

"Umm…never mind…forget what I said…"

Turning away, Hitomi set her eyes to look out into the land that has been abandoned for many years. It was filled with mysteries and Hitomi could not help but feel excited. She never once walked through the Mystic Valley, even though she has been here before. Hitomi wondered how it would be like just to walk in a land that was said to be cursed. Hitomi smiled just thinking about it.

Van watched Hitomi gaze out into the window to the Mystic Valley, with her hair flowing with the gentle wind. Something about her always made him look at her. He once knew her as a young teenager who is easily swayed every time a dashing man passes by. Yet now, she stands before him as young, independent woman with a caring heart. Why hadn't he stopped to notice?

"Van!" called Kyoko from her room. "I need your help!"

Van sighed. "I'll be there in a minute," he said. Slowly, he looked at Hitomi to see her staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Your fiancé needs you right now," she said gently. "I bet she needs help, since she never journeyed by foot before."

Van watched her reaction closely. There was a tinge of sadness in her eyes, yet, Hitomi covered it very well. "She can wait," Van said with a smile. They were silent for a moment as they gazed at each other, losing themselves in the depths of their eyes.

Hitomi felt something warm forming in her heart. Every time she looked at Van, he would always take her breath away, even if it is just a simple glance. It was that same feeling that she had before, during her times with him in the Great War three years back. When she gazed at him, she would find herself thinking about him frequently. His beautiful eyes, his soft unruly raven hair, his lips, his strong determination, his fresh scent, and his majestic wings are thoughts that Hitomi can never forget. She loved him for who he is, the young King of Fanelia who will always remain, to her, as her beloved angel. A dreamy look surfaced in her eyes just thinking about him with his wings out, looking like the angel of her dreams.

"Hitomi," Van said, breaking the silence. "I want to tell you something…"

Hitomi snapped out of her little daze when she heard her name from Van. She looked to see him walking closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Curiosity struck the young girl as Van slowly advanced to her. When he is at least arms' length in front of her, he stopped his pace and gazed into her eyes intently.

"Hitomi…I-I…"

A sudden jolt of astonishment hit Hitomi's mind.__

Van feared the worst. That dream of his never left his mind. Yet, with that horrible dream, Van felt at ease when stared at Hitomi. When he looked at her, he could feel such inner peace that he never had when he was with Kyoko. He could not help but feel overprotective about her safety. One way or another, Van had felt that he may never see her again. If this feeling about this dream had a strong impression on him, could something bad happen to Hitomi?

"Van…? Are you okay?" Hitomi asked curiously, looking into Van's dazed eyes.

"Hitomi…" he said, snapping out of his daze to look into her eyes. "I-I…"

"Yes?"

He gulped down the lump in his throat. "I-I…just…I...don't want…to lose you…"

Suddenly, after what he said, he pulled her into a passionate hug. Hitomi was bewildered by Van's sudden actions. He never, ever said anything passionate, not even once to her ever since she came back. Although he did hug her once before, yet, she still is quite surprised by everything that Van does. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Van…"

Right in that moment, he just wanted to hold her. He just wanted to hold her because of sheer fear that he might lose her again.

"Hitomi…I am not going to leave your side…I swear from the bottom of heart," he said. "Whatever happens, I'll always protect you…I swear with my life…" This sudden outburst, why would he say such passionate words to Hitomi? This feeling that he is feeling was so familiar. Yet, he dismissed that thought. The only thing that matters right now is to protect Hitomi, no matter what.

Behind Van's back as he hugged Hitomi passionately, Kyoko watched the two as they engaged themselves in their hug, with a glowering glint in her dark green eyes.

-------

"Hey Hitomi!" called Merle as she walked up to Hitomi's walking form.

"Oh Merle, you got everything prepared?" asked Hitomi with a smile.

"Me? Prepared? The only thing I need is my claws," Merle said, giggling.

Hitomi simply nodded her head and walked along with her friends.

"Hi-to-mi," began Merle with a sneaky look on her eyes. "Did I just see you hugging Van before you left your room?" Hitomi's blush came in and she tried to hide it.

"Well…ummm…umm…he was the one who hugged me…"

"Sure. Whatever…"

"Honestly, I swear he did!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

The two girls laughed as they passed through the halls and into the hangars. Millerna was waiting for them at the exit. When she spotted the two, a smile appeared in Millerna's face and she waved to them.

Merle and Hitomi looked up to see Millerna waving to them. They both started to wave and dash to Millerna.

"Hey, Mystic Moon girl," said a voice, making Hitomi stop in her tracks. Hitomi looked up to see Kyoko looking angrily at her. She beckoned for her to come over to where she stood with a single movement of her hand.

"Hitomi, do you want me to come with you? That glare of hers means trouble," Merle whispered into Hitomi's ear, her tail beginning to stand up tall.

"No, Merle, just stay right here. I'll confront her myself," said Hitomi courageously. Merle nodded as she watched her friend walk up to Kyoko with her head high. Millerna, who was waiting for them, noticed that they stopped in their tracks. She quickly ran to Merle with a curious look on her face.

"I wonder what she is up to…" Millerna said thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is…we better stay here…"

Hitomi stood before Kyoko with no expression on her face. She stared into the icy stare of Kyoko, her teeth clenching bitterly in her mouth. She was angry, that is for sure. Yet, Hitomi did not let that get to her. "What is it, Kyoko?" asked Hitomi with a firm voice.

"You listen, girl, and you listen well," said Kyoko, pointing a finger at Hitomi's face. "I know that Van and you used to have something going on. But, he is mine now, so get it straight! I am his fiancé so you better deal with it! So I don't need you to do my job for me or anything like that! I love him for who is and he understands me better than anyone."

Hitomi sighed and pushed her manicured fingers away from her face. "Fine, alright. But it isn't my fault that he comes to me for help more than you. You call yelling because he is Draconian is something "I love him for who is?" And…Van ruining your reputation just because he is a Draconian? God, you are really a backstabbing, conceited person, you know."

"No, you are conceited person!" argued Kyoko. "Everyone is all paying attention to you because you are such a goodie, goodie who helps people around! You have everyone's attention around you and not me!" Kyoko paused for a moment and glowered at Hitomi. "Here's the catch Ms. Goody, goody. I am your rival for Van's affection right here and now…the prize is Van, of course…"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "You know, Kyoko, I've wanted to be friends with you. Yet, you push me away just because I am acting who I am. I didn't even notice that people are paying attention to me. You go ahead and take that attention away from me. I don't really care…but, I won't compete just to win over Van. That isn't right at all. That is not how love works." With that, she turned around and started walking.

Anger rose in Kyoko and her anger meter soon snapped. "Damn it! If I had a sword right now, I would KILL you!!"

"So, go ahead and kill me, if that would make you feel better," Hitomi retorted, looking at her eyes. "But, know this, people won't pay attention to you for the way you are acting. Besides, Van wouldn't be too happy about what you did to his friend." With that, Hitomi walked towards Merle and Millerna.

Kyoko began to shake violently. "God, I hate you! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hitomi just ignored her and walked out into the open with Millerna and Merle. Millerna gave a curious look at Hitomi. Knowing the question, Hitomi shook her head. "Don't even bother asking…let's just go." With a shrug, they exit the hangar to join the others.

Not too far behind them, Kyoko stormed out of the hangar, mumbling her complete hatred towards Hitomi repeatedly. "That good-for-nothing whore! I'll show her not to mess with me…I hate her so much! She should be sent to hell…." This kept on until she went outside. From behind, just after Kyoko's storming exit, Van emerged from behind the door, looking at Kyoko's back. In his reddish-brown eyes, a frown and repulsive look appeared on his face.

--------

"Gaddes, are you sure you want to stay here to repair the Crusade with the others?" asked Allen, with a worried look on his face. "I don't want to leave you guys alone just to do that."

Gaddes shook his head. "No problem, Captain. We've been through a lot of tough situations before, and we somehow managed to pull through, right? Besides, we can take on any enemy or monsters in our way. We aren't trained for nothing."

Allen was hesitant for a moment after his comrade replied. With a single smile on his lips, he nodded his head. "Alright, just be careful," he said.

"You too, Captain."

With a final wave, Allen turned and approached his friends who were waiting for him, with all their supplies packed and ready to go. "Ready?" asked Allen.

Everyone nodded their heads and began walking, following the winding path that leads to the Mystic Valley.

"Aww! It's sooo great to walk!" Merle said, stretching her arms. "I'm soo glad that I can actually admire the scenery up close in person."

Hitomi simply giggled at the cat girl's words, watching her run around. She never thought Merle could be this energetic, yet, she is still a child after all.

Among their group, they were all silent as they trudged along the dirt patch road. This silence, however, was not awkward. It was an enjoyable, comfortable silence, despite the fact that they have no transportation to take them to the Mystic Valley and take them home. Slowly, they passed by a patch of trees after another patch of trees, with animals running into their hiding places from the sounds of their approaching forms. Allen observed each and every detail of the place, scanning if there is any threat to their journey. Beside him, Van too is scanning the area with much awareness than Allen. Kyoko walked behind Van closely, with no interest to her surroundings whatsoever. Slowly, she reached into her bag to take a small mirror and began inspecting her face. Beside Van, Dryden was looking at a map, while looking in front of him observantly.

"It's not a long way walk if we take a shortcut through those mountains over there," suggested Dryden after a while. "I bet we would be at the center of the Mystic Valley before the afternoon sun comes out."

"Are you sure its safe, Dryden?" asked Millerna, who was walking along beside him from his right. "I mean, since the Mystic Valley is quite unpredictable."

"No worries, Millerna. You have the men here to guard you lovely ladies," said Dryden with a smile.

"Well, I guess your right."

After 30 minutes have passed by, the group has spotted the shortcut that Dryden has pointed out. The two, twin mountains were quite big in both height and width. Yet, in the between them, there is a little ravine inside, indicating a passage to the other side. In no time, the group went into the dark gorge without any hesitation.

As they went into the gorge and started walking along the path, Hitomi looked up above to see little sunlight penetrating through the little cracks. It was a little too dark for Hitomi's taste, especially since they are in the Mystic Valley with unbelievable things will happen capriciously. Hitomi began to shake in fear when she thought about the darkness within the gorge. Why does everything seem to grow darker and darker to her? Could this mean something?

That feeling of fear has come to the attention of the young king, who was looking around aimlessly during their little walk. His reddish-brown eyes stared directly at Hitomi's profile face, with a little hint of fear in her green eyes. He was getting a bit worried and was about to go over there to ask her when a pale hand wrapped around his arm. He looked down to see Kyoko smiling freakishly at him. "Is something the matter Van?" Her voice was kind of strange to him in his opinion. Somehow, it sounded more angry than happy-go-lucky.

"I was just going to see if Hitomi's alright," he stated truthfully, looking away from her protruding gaze. "She doesn't look too good."

"Oh? Whatever for?" said Kyoko, trying her best not to get her temper up.

Van looked at her once more. This time, he noticed that her eyes were twitching. He never seen her eyes twitched before. Suspicion consumed his mind again, yet he refrained himself from asking Kyoko about it. He simply sighed. "It's nothing really," he simply said and dropped the subject.

Kyoko slowly removed her arms from Van's hand and continued to walk behind without another word coming from her mouth. "_Damn her, she's winning…"_

Moments, minutes, and even hours have passed by since they entered the gorge and they were still walking. Each time that moment has passed by, Hitomi felt more and more uneasy by the minute. Her hands were crossed above her chest as she shivered again, with that icy feeling coming to her mind again. "_This feeling," _she began thoughtfully, looking up. "_Why do I have this bad feeling? It's like this feeling I have before a vision comes…"_

"Hitomi, are you okay?" asked Millerna, who was watching Hitomi observantly. "You don't seem like yourself…"

Hitomi looked at the princess with a pale look on her face. "I'm not sure myself, Millerna," said Hitomi truthfully. "I just feel uncomfortable walking in the dark is all…"

"Well, okay. Don't worry, we just have to stick together right?"

Hitomi smiled at Millerna's reassuring words. "Right…"

Allen suddenly stopped in his tracks when he approached a huge, circular area with at least 4 forks in their path. "You guys," he began as he looked at each path. "I think we should stop right here for now."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Millerna.

"Well, there are these paths…and I don't know which one we should take," he said. "Let's take a break first…"

Everyone nodded in agreement and all of them began to sink into the ground for a comfortable rest. Hitomi was the only one who remained standing as she looked at the four forks in the road. Slowly, she approached one fork on the left.

After taking a refreshing drink from his canteen, at the corner of his eyes, Van could see Hitomi approaching the fork closely. He was about to say something, yet, he kept his mouth shut to watch Hitomi's actions attentively. He could see her extending her hand at the edge of the opening and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Hitomi felt something when she put her hand on that wall. She could feel the wind coursing through her gently. She sniffed a fresh scent that so much reminded her of Van. She could see a peaceful, grassy scenery that overlooked a huge city, with vines and plants growing above its majestic structures. In the middle of that very majestic city, a monument was placed there, with many magical ancient writings inscribed in the centerpieces' stone physique. Her eyes opened again. "_That…must be it…"_ Hitomi thought, with hope in her eyes.

Van's eyes widened when Hitomi entered the very opening she was in front of. No one really noticed she went since they were all tired from the long walk. Carefully, Van got up to his feet without a second thought. He leaned down, grabbing his sword from the ground and started walking to the left entrance.

"Van, where you going?" asked Allen, who noticed Van walking. Van looked at him and pointed at the opening, signaling what he is going to do. Allen nodded his head and signaled him back, saying that he will follow up in a few minutes. Van nodded and continued to follow Hitomi.

--------

It was still dark when Hitomi entered the left fork, with no consideration to think first before acting. Hitomi was somehow drawn to the vision that she seen. If that scenery lies just outside this gorge, then, their destination must be over there. Maybe Hitomi was too worried about Van's life that she wanted to take any chance to save his life, even if it means they have to face dreadful consequences. Hitomi pursued on. She loved Van too much to see him die. After all, all of this would not have happened if Hitomi did not say that hurtful word that she does not mean at all. "I'll do anything to see Van live on…"

An hour or so has passed and Hitomi was still inside the gorge, walking tiredly through the obscure path. Her legs felt like a ton as she took another heavy step. Opening the canteen, she drank the water and screwed the cap back on. "I have to keep on going…I can't let Van down…"

"_You want your love to live…then come forward and find it…"_ a voice in her head said, urging her to move forward. That simple line encouraged her to go forward without giving up. "Van…"

Not too far away from Hitomi, Van was following close by, his steps as quiet as a mouse. For the passed hour, Van watched Hitomi, keeping her close in his line of vision. It is a good thing that Van could see in the dark clearly. He can make out Hitomi's figure trudging along the path slowly. He assumed that Hitomi must be weary at this point and she must be having trouble seeing in the dark. But, usually, she never gets tired of walking, he wondered. So, he kept on following her without warning her that he was close by.

Suddenly, Hitomi stopped and she leaned against the wall, breathing raggedly. Fear struck through Van when he saw her lean against the wall. In his mind, he could feel her energy being evaporated from her body. Slowly, he closed his eyes to focus on that weird drainage of energy coming out of her body. He could see it in his closed his eyes as he pictured Hitomi's walking form. He could see the energy that basically makes up her whole entire body. The energy was flowing quite nicely through Hitomi's form, with no flaws and everything was in order. When he scanned the peak of her head, the energy was not returning to her body as it supposed to. Something was up and Van opened his eyes. He cannot keep this charade any longer. Quickly, he dashed to Hitomi's aid.

Hitomi wasn't feeling herself. Usually she would be tired until the next day with this kind of walk, considering that she has been trained and conditioned to walk and run for as long as she can as a track athlete. Yet, somehow, every step she takes, she could feel her entire energy disappear from her body. Putting her hands against the stone walls, she tried lifting herself up to her feet, but she fell on the same spot again. "I…I can't give up yet, not when Van's life is in danger," she encouraged herself. She tried again, yet her feet gave in again, making her collapse completely to the floor. Hitomi winced when she impacted to the floor. "T-this is no good…"

"Hitomi!" a voiced called her from afar. Surprised, Hitomi looked into that direction to see a figure approaching rapidly. On the face of the figure, she could see reddish-brown eyes.

"Van…" she said.

Van came to her and kneeled beside her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, his face showed complete concern.

"I-I think so," Hitomi said hesitantly. "I think I can get up." Slowly, she started to stand up, with Van close by to help. She got onto her feet and smiled. "See, I can--"

"Hitomi!" Van caught her in his arms right before she hit the floor again. Hitomi blushed rapidly when her head was placed in the crock of his neck. They stayed in that position for a while as they stood there, silent as a rock. She could hear his heart beat, beating harmoniously against his ribcage. To her, that sound sounded so beautiful. Right there and now, Hitomi wanted to relax in his arms and sleep. Slowly, her vision began to blur. Her eyes became droopy. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself looking into Van's beautiful eyes that were gazing at her with such concern for her. "Are you okay? Hitomi…"

Hitomi shook her head and tried to keep herself awake. Yet, her eyes still kept on opening and closing. "Van…what's wrong with me?" she asked.

Van looked down at her once more. She looked so helpless right now, in the state that she is in. He has never once seen her like this. Usually she is a lot stronger. She would ward off that tiredness and keep going, putting everyone's care before hers. Yet now, he sees here, looking helpless and weak in his arms. Slowly, Van put a hand over Hitomi's forehead. Although his hands were icy cold, considering the curse within him, he could feel that her temperature was quite normal. She wasn't sick that is for sure. But, he needed to make sure, just to see if he is right. He put his hand on her forehead again and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of her forehead.

**_-Flash_**

_"Van!!!"___

**_-Flash_**

Van rapidly opened his eyes and took his hand away from Hitomi's forehead. He felt it again. He felt that very bad feeling again. That dream is stronger than ever now. "_Damn it…what is going on?" _he thought.

"Van…? Am I alright?" Hitomi asked weakly.

He looked down at her and gave her a comforting smile. "You're fine, probably you just need a break from walking too much." Hitomi nodded and heaved a sigh.

"But…you need it most of all Van," she insisted, looking into his dull eyes.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry," Van said, bringing her to hug. She smiled and instantly felt comfortable in his arms.

"Van!" called a voice from behind.

Van looked around to see Allen approaching him, with everyone else tagging along behind him. A smile appeared on Van's lips. "Glad that you can make it," he said.

"You guys walk so fast," Allen said. "I couldn't keep up with you in your pace."

"Yeah, I know! Can we just take a break?" asked Merle, putting her hands on her knees. "We only had a few minutes break. And by the way Hitomi, why did you leave without telling us?"

Hitomi smiled wearily at her friend. "I'm sorry, Merle, I guess I was completely wound up with my thoughts…"

Merle waved her apology. "Naw, I was just teasing." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Besides, you must be comfortable…especially with you-know-who…"

Confused at Merle's words, Hitomi realized that she was in Van's arms, with her head below his chin. Quickly, she broke away from her position, blushing red as a tomato. "Oh, I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Umm…it's okay…" Van stammered, trying to hide the blush coming on his cheeks while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone simply laughed at the Hitomi and Van's antics, enjoying the look on their faces.

It took them a while to stop laughing, until Kyoko coughed, interrupting their little humor. "Shouldn't we get going?!"

----------------------------------

There was a light at the end of the tunnel when the group ran quickly to that very light. A smile donned on Merle's face as she happily skipped around, expressing her own thankfulness that she is finally basking under the beautiful sun's rays. The group laughed at her antics as they slowly approached a path that crossed between the deep forests. From afar, at the end of path stood a rather long green grass field. "Oh my god, I think we're almost there!" beamed Merle. "Come on, let's go!" She ushered Hitomi to walk quickly since their goal is just around the corner.

Millerna giggled and joined with them along with Dryden who was scolding them to be careful. Allen and Van watched from afar as their friends started dashing to the plain field. "Allen! Lord Van! Hurry up! We're almost there!" yelled Merle.

"Shall we?" asked Allen to Van. Van looked up at his comrades' eyes and gave a nod. With a quick step, they dashed towards their friends.

Before Merle knew it, they are stepping on the beautiful plain field that stretched miles and miles away. "Wow, it's so pretty!" said Merle, awed by the scenery before her. "It reminds me so much of Fanelia." With a single smile, Merle began prancing around the grassy plain, picking up every pretty flower she sees.

Hitomi stopped running when her friends and herself reached the grassy plain. Merle was right. It truly does remind her of the fields in Fanelia. Millerna was flabbergasted by the sudden view and she instantly fell in love with it. "Dryden, where are we at? I thought we would be at the center of the Mystic Valley?"

Dryden scratched his head. "I know, but Hitomi did say that she had a strong vision about this place."

"Well, whatever it is, it sure is beautiful," said Millerna, smiling.

"Look, I can see the ocean from here!" said Kyoko, pointing at the sea. "Van, isn't it beautiful?" She looked at Van to see his eyes were wandering elsewhere. A little paranoid, Kyoko tapped Van's shoulder. "Van?"

Van snapped out of his reverie and looked at Kyoko. "Hmm? What?" Kyoko pointed at the ocean with a gentle smile. "Umm…yeah…sure…" he stuttered and looked at a certain female, looking dreamily at the beautiful scenery.

After seeing that everyone is settled to rest in the beautiful grassy field, Hitomi turned her attention to the beautiful ocean. She was in a spectacular view, watching as one wave after another crashed onto one of the distant rocks. Whizzing above, she saw the seagulls flew gracefully towards the horizon. She could see practically everything. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let the winds carry her. The winds blew against her gently, with her long honey-brown hair flowing with the wind. It was times like this that Hitomi wished she can enjoy and relax under this beautiful weather.

When the winds blew, Van's eyes widened when he saw Hitomi let the wind carry her away. Her clothes were slightly moving with the wind, her hair whipping rhythmically, showing the wind's tranquil gust. The loose leaves from the trees and the flower petals started swirling around her in a rhythm that actually made Van interested to look at her. In that moment, Van thought she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Kyoko watched Van's eyes softened at the sight of the evil Mystic Moon witch. Her eyes lowered from her normal, so-called "cheerful" eyes to a death, abhorring glare that would send chills to anyone's spine. She looked at Van's profile to see him smile lovingly at Hitomi. She clenched her teeth until blood started coming out of the corners of her mouth.

The peaceful moment was soon broken when Millerna came up to Hitomi, with a smile on her face. Hitomi turned to her friend and smiled back. Van sighed and turned his attention to the sea. "Van, what were you looking at just now?" asked Kyoko, glaring at him.

Van looked at her. "It's nothing, Kyoko…"

"I guess Merle is enjoying herself," said Millerna to Hitomi. "Even after a long walk here, she still has the energy to actually run around like that…"

Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. "Let Merle have her fun. She probably hadn't for the past five days…" As she gazed out into the sea, her vision suddenly began to grow blurry once more. She felt her whole entire begin body to sway, her mind full of tiredness that suddenly rushed through her entire body.

Millerna did not notice the sudden change in Hitomi. She smiled at her. "I'll be right back. I want to see what Dryden is doing." The young princess left Hitomi alone as she went to the young merchant who was peering at interesting markings on a certain tree mark.

"Oh my, this is interesting…what strange markings," Hitomi could hear Dryden said from afar, his voice sounded fascinated. "I wonder if it means something…"

"Dryden…that's just an animal's mark," said Millerna.

"But look how these markings form a single movement that creates a letter…oh, wait a minute…it is an animal marking."

Hitomi could hear Millerna call Dryden an idiot and smiled at the funny couple. Slowly, she looked around herself to see everyone with someone. Dryden was with Millerna as they surveyed the field. Allen was conversing with Merle and they laughed when they joked. Hitomi turned to see Kyoko, wrapping her arm around Van. Hitomi felt so alone in her place. She felt like a seventh wheel to stand here while everyone is talking to each other.

While conversing with Van about "Kyoko's" goals to create a "better" nation for Fanelia as the next future Queen, Van's eyes started wander again to the Seer. He looked at every contour of her whole entire figure. From the tops of her face to her cute nose, to her lips that shined, her feminine chin to her slim, curvy body, to her legs and her feet. Van suddenly shook his head. "_What am I doing? Why am I looking at Hitomi so much?" _Van's eyes once again turned to Hitomi, her eyes drooping up and down. "_What is interesting about her that keeps me…staring at her?"_

Hitomi felt dizzy as the winds seized its gentle blow. Again, that tired feeling consumed her, and she is beginning to feel more and more tired by the minute. This was the first time she was ever tired and she could not help but feel the need of sleep. Her dizziness turned into a major headache. She reached for her head and tried massage it. But the pain never seize. She could not bear this any longer. Suddenly, she felt herself begin to lose her composure.

Back to Van, he was still listening to Kyoko rambling on about other things, such as she needs to get a new wardrobe of clothes and a new arrangement in her room to brighten the place up. Basically, she now is talking about her own self improvement. Once again, his eyes wandered to the Mystic Moon girl, only to see her begin to fall. Shock read through his eyes and he immediately ran to her.

"So, I think the maids and the servants should get a dress code, in my expert fashion of course," said Kyoko. "Van, what do you--"

Kyoko turned to look at her King only to find him not there beside her. She angrily fumed and simply sat on the grass with a pouting look on her face.

She could feel herself almost lose her world. She could feel her own energy stopping its cycle around her. All she wanted is to sleep. She almost lost unconscious when she was suddenly brought back. Her whole body did not feel the impact of the green grass. Slowly, her blurred vision began to focus to gaze into the worried reddish-brown eyes of her young Draconian.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van asked.

Hitomi cocked her head as she arched her eyebrows with a curious expression on her face. "W-what…just happened to me?" she asked as she slowly got onto her feet, with Van's assistances.

"You almost blacked out," he said after helping Hitomi up in a standing position. "Like that time before in the gorge."

"Funny…I didn't notice I was in the verge of blacking out," Hitomi said thoughtfully. "I guess that vision has caught into my head…" Slowly, she sat herself down on the soft grass, staring intently into the ocean once more.

"A…vision?" Van asked, taking his seat next to Hitomi with a curious look his face.

"Yeah, back when you were guys were resting inside…I was observing the four passageways carefully. I'm not sure what compelled me do so, but, I touched one of the edges of the opening…and well, I saw this place…" Hitomi shook her head. "I know it may be the wrong way, but, I had this strong feeling that this might lead us directly to Atlantis…something drew me to go forward…"

"So that is why you were walking alone…without even telling me or anyone," inquired Van. He looked around the area they were resting in. There were the mountains behind them, the forests and the path from the mountains to this beautiful grassy plain, there was the ocean, and the beautiful horizon. It was a breathtaking sight, yet, something in the back of Van's mind kept bothering him. He began to wonder about this place. Everything seems so familiar. But, where could he have seen this sight before? He has not been in this part of the Mystic Valley before.

He looked at Hitomi to ask her something, yet, he refrained to do so. When he saw her peaceful expression on her face, Van did not want to be the one to interrupt their comfortable silence. So, with a smile, he joined Hitomi to stare silently at the view, sneaking glances once in a while to at Hitomi.

Hitomi was comfortable just sitting here with Van, even though they were quiet. She loved to sitting by him, just gazing at a beautiful scenery. If only their friendship was brought into the next level, Hitomi would be no more than happy just to be in his comfortable arms. Yet, the reality that Van is getting married sunk those fantasies down and she sighed.

Suddenly, a funny thought struck her mind and Hitomi began to laugh uncontrollably. Van looked up to see her giggling and he gave her a funny look. "What's so funny?"

"Haha, nothing, it's just that…seeing you with that clueless expression reminded me of when you fell into that lake back at Fanelia several days ago," giggled Hitomi, covering her mouth. "You're face was so priceless when you came out!" She continued to laugh out loud, with Van giving her clueless frown.

"That wasn't funny, you know," he said, pouting playfully as he crossed his arms. "I was trying to talk to you then, but…I guess I didn't notice…"

"Hehe, yeah, right! I've seen you're face. You had that 'What the heck…' look when you came out. I bet you didn't even know that you have a lake there in your own Royal Garden!"

Van fumed and tried to think of something. A smile emerged in his lips and looked slyly at Hitomi. "Oh yeah, well, I remember a time when we all wanted to explore this dark cavern just for fun near the Asturian mountains three years back when the war was over. Haha, I never thought you were so scared of the dark! Once we started going in, you freaked out when you heard a howl, so you dashed off, along with Millerna and Merle who were screaming their heads off." Van too laughed aloud and Hitomi's face has grown red as a tomato. "Hehe, after we got out, we told you that it is Allen and I making those sounds and you're faces were priceless when we told you the truth! You're such a scaredy cat!"

"What did you call me, Van Fanel?!" Hitomi retorted in a playful matter. "You did not just call me a scaredy cat?"

Van kept on laughing and said it again, "Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat…"

"One more of that and I will trample you down!!" warned Hitomi, sending her death glare.

"S-C-A-R-E-D-Y C-A-T!" Van laughed aloud, struggling to gain his breath.

"That's it! You're going down, Van Fanel!" she yelled. She jumped with one leap and trampled Van on the ground with such incredible force. He managed to catch her by the waist and they started rolling down the grass, laughing as they continued to roll down. It took them a while to stop on the flat side of the field, and they both laughed aloud, expressing their own fun in their little game.

When they finally stopped, Van was on top of Hitomi, looking straight at her with her emerald eyes closed as she continued to laugh. "Hehe, looks like I win, Hitomi Kanzaki," said Van triumphantly after they stopped laughing to regain their breath.

"Haha, I swear I'll get my revenge! I swear on my life on it, Van Fanel!" Hitomi said playfully.

"Oh? And what will you do?"

"Umm…I haven't thought of it yet…but…I will get my revenge."

Van just simply laughed at her statement and gazed into her emerald eyes. He watched her intently as if she was a beautiful piece of painting that took his breath away. He looked at her with such interest that time suddenly stopped between them. Her hair was spread on the ground gloriously, with a little hint of grass in between the strands of her golden-brown locks. Her smile was captivating as she too glanced at him, seeing a simple smile on his face.

After a moment has passed by between them, her eyes began to droop down and up again. The sudden mood was over she reached for her head, feeling the headache once more. She closed her eyes and winced at the feeling of it.

"Hitomi…?" Van asked, noticing the sudden change of expression.

"I'm not really sure, Van," she replied, putting her hand back onto Van's shoulders. "Sometimes I feel so tired…I also get these headaches too…"

"You should rest," suggested Van, moving a stray hair from her face. "You're pushing yourself too hard. Don't worry, I won't be in pain anytime soon unless the creature within me starts its move again…"

Hitomi shook her head. "No…not until I know you are safe and sound…"

Van did not say a word after Hitomi refused to rest. He watched how Hitomi struggles to keep herself awake. "_She must really care about me…if she is willing to push herself to save me," _he thought. Hitomi looked up at him and smiled weakly at him. "_She looks so cute…she's like her old self three years ago, except with the long hair..."_ His hand unconsciously made his way to Hitomi's cheek and he caressed it with such gentleness and compassion. "_What is this feeling I have right now? For so many years, I never felt this complete…I've never felt this special before. Even when I am around Kyoko, I don't feel these feelings at all."_

Hitomi blushed when she felt the feeling of Van's hand caressing her cheek. His hand was cold, but it was enough to take her by surprise. She gazed into his eyes, becoming lost in them as he gazed at her. His expression was quite different when she looked into his eyes. His gaze looked as though he is showing…love? Hitomi shook her head mentally. "_No…that could not be possible…he doesn't love me…he loves Kyoko…remember that. He loves another…and not me…I can never get him back…"_ She looked into his eyes again. He still wore that compassionate look that she never has seen before. When she looked at him again, his eyes softened even more, making him more handsome than ever. She wanted to melt right at that moment.

Slowly, he let his hand slide gently down to the bottom of her chin. She shivered by the sudden movement Van made. "_Somehow, Hitomi always evokes such feelings towards me…yet…it feels…as though my heart has been filled with such emotions…when she is around…could I really…be…?"_

Hitomi's eyes widened when she felt his breath so close to her. His eyes were now near hers, his long bangs tickling some parts of her face. She looked into his eyes to see him closing them as he moved closer to her lips with his own. Hitomi's stomach fluttered with butterflies as he came closer and closer. Her eyes soon fluttered shut.

He leaned in, closer and closer. He was almost there. He could feel her warm breath against his skin. His heart began to beat as it never beat before, invoking a feeling that he never knew existed. He never felt such a feeling. Hitomi, for some reason, is the only person who can bring such a pleasant feeling towards Van.

His lips barely grazed hers…when…

…a gasp was heard behind them. Quickly, he moved away from Hitomi's lips and looked into that direction. Right there was Kyoko, looking at him with utter fear, surprise, and anger within her eyes.

Kyoko, from a distance, watched Van and the twit from the Mystic Moon started laughing loudly in the peaceful. Curiosity stroked her when Hitomi trampled Van on the ground and they started rolling down the hill, laughing. With her urges ushering her to see what is going, Kyoko stood from her position and walked over to the two playing couple. By the time she reached them, she saw something that she never expects to happen.

Right there, unaware of an intruder disturbing their moment, was Van, dipping down low to kiss Hitomi.

Anger, jealousy, and defeat crossed the young Noblewoman's mind. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and beat the girl up with nothing but her fist until she died in her arms. The competition that Kyoko made between the two rivals was choosing Hitomi over Kyoko which angered her so much. It's as if the Gods have chosen her. With such defeat in her mind, Kyoko decided to take Hitomi's winning streak away. Desperate times calls for drastic measures.

Van looked away from her preying gaze and started to carefully lift Hitomi up, ignoring her angry tone. "Can you get up?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked away from him. "Yes, I think I can…"

Slowly, she put both her feet on the soft grass. She stumbled a bit, but she managed to gain her composure. Shamefully, Hitomi did not lift her eyes and turned away from the couple.

"Umm…I'll check on everyone…I'll just leave you two alone," Hitomi said and started to walk away. Soon, Van was left alone to face his fianc's burning rage.

"Van…what is going?!" she retorted, glowering at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

-------------------------------------

Hitomi smiled as she watched Merle run around like a little kid with no problems, climbing the hill to see her beloved friends. She sighed, letting the cool wind brush her hair away from her back. Slowly, she drew her hand to lips. She can still remember that very touch. Not too long ago Van was just holding her, looking into her emerald eyes with such compassion. She never thought that Van would look at her in that way, considering he is going to have a wife soon. Yet, it felt so real, as if he actually fell in love with her. She felt the butterflies forming in her stomach, her heart beating heavily against her chest, making her feel so special. Yet, that moment of inner peace between Van and her was suddenly broken when reality broke in. That reality was named Kyoko.

It was disappointing to her that it ended so quickly. Hitomi thinks that that moment will never come again for a long while. She felt like a player when Kyoko disturb their moment of peace. She felt a rush of guilt consume her body. What would she say to Van now? Hitomi sighed and began walking around to diminish the confusing thoughts.

-----------------------------------

Annoying yells were heard, breaking the peaceful silence within the atmosphere. Allen heaved a sigh and sat by Dryden and Millerna, who were wincing at the sound of that voice. "Let me guess," Millerna said. "Kyoko, right?"

Allen nodded his head. "I think something happened between Van and Hitomi that made Kyoko very angry."

Dryden smirked when he mentioned about the young couple. "What a pity that it ended quickly. I just heard them laughing over there and they were rolling down the hill. There was silence between them and I bet Van began to make his move…but then, Kyoko came in and well…I guess you know what happens."

Millerna simply sighed and put her head on her knees. "God, I feel so sorry for Van. I mean, he has a country to think about, two girls who he cannot decide to love, and enduring this curse through his veins. What more could be added to his problem list?"

-----------------------------------

Hitomi looked out into the landscapes around her. Hitomi never gets tired of looking into the sea. It is always different every time she sees it. Carefully, she walked down the hill to take a closer look at the ocean. Each step she took, the more she is closer to the ocean's shores. In the middle of the field, Hitomi suddenly stopped in her tracks. The ocean, the open field, the path between the evergreen forest; it pointed to one thing. Her vision came back to her as it struck her like a bolt of lightening. She remembered telling Van that this gorgeous sight is similar to her vision. The ocean was in the exact place as the vision and the field as well. The only thing missing is the majestic city that was placed next to the sandy shores.

"That's odd," Hitomi began. "Where is that city?" She paused for a moment and started thinking thoughtfully. "I think I should check it out…"

-----------------------------------

Off in the distance, Kyoko began scolding Van angrily. He sat there, his long black bangs covering his eyes. "How can you do this to me, Van? Why? Because she was your first love 3 years ago that you have to fall in love with her again?"

"Need I say more, Kyoko? I said Hitomi and I are simply best friends…nothing more than that. Can you not understand?" argued Van.

"What I don't understand is why did you almost kiss that tramp?! God, you are good for nothing backstabber!"

"Kyoko, would I do that to you?! YOU should very well know that I hate people who cheat on their love ones!"

"Oh shut up, Van!" Kyoko snapped, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you realize that I am worried that our relationship is going down?! I am trying my best to keep our relationship intact while you go around that Mystic Moon tramp and not doing anything at all to keep our relationship!"

Van did not say a word. The words she spoke are unknowingly beginning to agitate him very much. And usually he never gets agitated towards Kyoko. Why would he be like this right at this moment?

After she finally let out her feelings, Kyoko sank down to her knees. Although she is still not happy, Kyoko is not going to let Hitomi win. Van was all hers and nothing can block her way from it. Mentally, she calmed her anger meter deep within and looked at Van, putting on her sweet face that Van always used to love. "Van, please, I am just trying to tell you to be careful around her," said Kyoko, her voice suddenly gentle. "All I want is to just be with you…you know…forever…"

Van looked into her eyes to see the sweetness in them. "Kyoko…" said Van, somewhat mesmerized by her eyes.

"I love you, Van, nothing can change that…" Slowly, Kyoko leaned in, closing in to Van's lips.

-------------------------

Hitomi emerged from the hedges of the forest, with a disappointed look on her face. "That is weird…there aren't any signs…it should be here," she said thoughtfully. "I know its here…I can feel it…could this mean that probably we went in the wrong direction." She looked back to gaze at that empty spot, where the city in her vision is supposed to be place. A thoughtful frown crossed her face. "But, when I touched the surface next to the entrance, I felt a strong feeling about it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hitomi decided to take this matter to Van. Since he is a descendant of the Atlantians, maybe, just maybe he may have an answer. She remembered back three years ago that the entrance to Atlantis was completely destroyed after the intrusion of the two twin demi-human cats, Nariya and Eriya. After Van came out of his own fearful thoughts of going into war, they were suddenly put back into the Mystic Valley, with the entrance to Atlantis disappearing into the sky.

Now, after three years, the vision of Atlantis came to her. "But…why did my vision lead me hear? Doesn't Atlantis recede in Earth?" She continued walking after she emerged from the forest, heading to the direction where Van and Kyoko are.

"_Don't go there…"_

"Huh?" Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice in her head.

"_If you want to avoid any pain, do not go there…"_

"What do you mean? Who are you?" she asked aloud, stopping to look around for that voice.

"_You will regret it if you go there now…don't fall into his trap!'_

Hitomi shook her head. "Fall in what trap?" Hitomi asked angrily. "I'm really getting sick of this…"

Without heeding the warning, Hitomi continued onward to Van. She cannot do this alone. She knows that if she does not gain any help from anyone, Van would die any moment. If anyone has answers about the ancestry of Atlantis, Van knows. And no warning would stop her.

_"Keep on going, girl, keep on going…pretty soon…pretty soon…you will be in my arms…"_

A different voice came into her mind, yet, this time, she ignored it without hinting on the evilness in the voice.

"_Experience everything…experience the suffering that you always tried to avoid…"_

Hitomi was close to them.

"_Heh, heh, heh, you can't escape everything that you do not want to see…"_

"Hey, Van…I need to ask you a--"

The voice within her head started laughing ominously in her head as it echoed, disappearing into oblivion. "_Experience the darkness…of reality…experience what we call…Hell…"_

Hitomi did not know what came over her. She did not notice the tears welling in her eyes. However, one thing for sure that truly struck her, was the scene she is seeing before her. Her world began to grow dizzy around her, with the image of scene stand out from everything else. Her tears started to streak her cheek more vigorously now, and before she knew it, she fell onto her knees. "Why? Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Right there in front of her was the scene that she never wanted to come in terms with. Yet, this is reality and the only thing she could feel is deep sorrow.

Van is kissing Kyoko.

---------------------

Nothing can explain the feelings that Van is experiencing at this moment when Kyoko is nearly inches away from his lips. It was all mingled in together with his brain as he watched Kyoko come near him.

He does not know what it is. He can't pinpoint whether it is real or not. Could it be happiness? Excitement? Lust? Love? Deep inside of him, nothing filled the incompleteness in his heart. Somehow, when she inched closer to him, something within him erupted. It's not the feelings of any those love, lust words. It does not click to him. It was the feeling of betrayal and guilt.

With a mighty push, Van managed to move Kyoko from him with a disgusting look on his face. Surprised by this action, Kyoko stood up with rage in her eyes. "What is wrong with you?! Why did you do that just now?!"

"_I don't know…"_ he thought. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. "_Could this feeling be…?"_

Suddenly, a rush of emotions struck Van. He gasped and opened his eyes wide when it clicked on his mind. He could feel these emotions stronger than ever. Each feeling was nothing happy or positive. Van knew exactly about these feelings instantly, once it is absorbed thoroughly in his mind. He felt these feelings three years ago, when Allen kissed Hitomi on that bridge on a gloomy, rainy day.

This feeling was known as heartbreak.

This heartbreak feeling was stronger than his when he had his heartbroken. He could feel it crumbling into teeny tiny pieces that it formed into nothing, but dust. Yet, who could have this feeling right at this moment?

The winds blew violently against him. The once bright sky was soon covered with dark, sinister clouds as thunder began striking the sky. Birds and animals started running into the forest.

Slowly, Van stood on his feet as he watched nature running away from this sudden weather. "What…what is going on?" He looked around to find Allen and the rest running to him, with shocked and worried looks on their face. The wind blew a violent gust against Van. His hair flew wildly against the wind. Suddenly, that heartbreak feeling came to him again and it was emanating from somewhere. Slowly, he let his mind sway with that emotion to direct him.

It stopped to the far right and Van opened his eyes. His eyes grew wide when he saw the young woman crying agonizingly on the ground. "Hitomi!"

-------

She fell to her knees. Hitomi could feel her heart begin to ache so hard that she could barely breathe. One tear after another quickly dropped on to her knee as she covered her eyes, wiping her sufferings out. "I feel…I feel so stupid…I knew that nothing special would come between us…"

"_Why did bother waiting for a guy like him who does return your love?"_

"Because…I don't want to forget him! I don't want to forget him because he means soo much to me! I've never felt this strongly to anyone before!"

_"But…he does not love you back…there is no point…you waited for him…but he never waited for you…"_

"I was such an idiot. I thought I was fine being friends with him, but, I guess I was wrong…I love him…with all my heart…and now…I feel completely broken…"

"_Do you want to disappear? Do you want to end your insanity?"_

Hitomi wept on, her wails becoming more and more louder. "Is this how a heartbreak feels? Does this hurt soo much?!" She shook her head. "I was too stubborn to realize it! I was stubborn to realize that Van moved on! I know I can move on, but, he is the only one for me! No one understands me! He is the only one who understands me for who I am! I feel so betrayed, soo led on…I feel so unwanted…I shouldn't have never come back to Gaia…"

"_Then…disappear…disappear…"_

"I just…want to…disappear…"

Suddenly, time has suddenly stopped around her. The ache in her heart disappeared. Without any warning, her world began to disappear. With one last breath, she uttered one word.

"Van…"

-----------------

"Hitomi!"

Van noticed Hitomi slouched in a painful matter, a scene that Van had never seen before within Hitomi. As a courageous person she is, Van never thought this kind of agony would befall onto the Seer and made her weak as a helpless child. He could feel it strongly now. He could feel everything that she is feeling. She felt helpless, vulnerable, and most of all…unwanted. This word was the strongest feeling that Van could feel emanating from Hitomi.

"_I was such an idiot…I thought I was fine being friends with him, but, I was wrong…I still love him. I love Van…with all my heart…and now…I feel completely broken…is this what they call a broken heart? Does it hurt this much?"_

He could hear her voice clearly in his head now. Van understood how she feels; the hurtfulness of a broken heart. He felt that way too when he saw Allen and Hitomi kissing three years ago. He could understand where she is going at.

"_I should not have come back to Gaia…"_

_ "Hitomi…don't say that…don't regret coming back to Gaia…" _Van was trying to reach her through her thoughts. He is trying to break these pessimistic thoughts from her mind. That is the only option Van could do. If his voice could sooth those thoughts, maybe there is chance that he could rescue her from this agony. Yet, it was no use. Hitomi did not reply and she continued on to say horrible negative misery.

"_I…just…want to…"_

_ "Hitomi! Don't say it!"_

_ "…disappear…"_

Van's thoughts were broken when Hitomi said that word. He could no longer hear her thoughts except his own. He shook his head and tried concentrating again. No thoughts were heard, but, deep within, a huge amount of her energy was depleting swiftly from her body. All the energy surrounding her now disappeared. The next thing he saw made him dash over there.

Hitomi's eyes were completely dilated, her once bright emerald eyes now turned into a dark, almost black green. Her faint lips moved and mouthed his name. With that last word, Hitomi toppled down to the ground.

Shocked to the core, Van ran to her, his eyes full of concern and rage. He was just a few meters away when he suddenly crashed into an invisible, magical barrier, blocking him from ever reaching Hitomi's limp form. The barrier was too powerful for his body to carry and he was thrown to the ground, his body aching everywhere.

"Van!" screamed his friends.

Van struggled to get back up to his feet, his eyes targeting at Hitomi. "Why…? Why did this happen to her…?" he asked questioningly, looking at Hitomi's limp form. "She doesn't deserve this!"

"_That's because…you were the one who brought it to her…"_

Van's eyes shot open when he heard the voice. "What did you just say?! Who are you?! Show yourself!!!" he replied angrily.

Coming out of the edge of the hill, a huge, black creature started to rise, towering over Hitomi's form. Everyone watched in horror as it started to move to Hitomi. "I-it's you…"

The shadow creature simply laughed evilly, hovering closer to Hitomi's limp form. It grinned, with its sharp, yellow-reddish teeth showing. "**_So, we finally meet in person, Draconian."_**

****

****

Van lowered himself, with complete awareness and anger in his eyes. "What do you want, devil?" he asked threateningly. " Who are you and what do you want from us!?"

His smile widened as it lowered itself towards Hitomi. "**_You…and her…of course…"_**

****

****

That did not please Van one bit. "If I see you hurt her, I'll--"

"**_Or will you do what, Draconian? Bring her more pain to suffer?"_**

Van's eyes widened in shock by the shadow's booming voice. The creature slowly extended one of its shadowy physiques above Hitomi. A sudden blast of light started to consume her and she screamed painfully at the top of her lungs. The creature laughed viciously, loving the sound of painful screams.

"Hitomi!" Van screamed.

"**_Haha_****_, you cannot save her now…Draconian…not in the state you are in…"_**

Recognizable words filtered Van's mind. Something the way the creatures' words went suddenly felt so familiar to him. Slowly, in that shadow mess of the creature's physique, evil glowing red eyes glowered into Van's reddish-brown eyes. Van gasped when he saw the creature's eyes. "You…you…"

"**_Muwahaha_****_, I have her now in my grasp…so…don't waste your time and go home…there is no purpose to rescue this infidel…"_**

Anger boiled in Van's blood. This only made him reckless and he started dashing to rescue Hitomi. When he was about go near the barrier, something gripped him from doing so. He looked around to see Kyoko gazing angrily at him. "Don't, Van! Don't go there! If you do, you will die! She is not worth saving!"

Van glared angrily at her and tried to release her grip. "Let me go, Kyoko!! I don't want Hitomi to die!!" he retorted.

"But, don't you love me more than that girl over there?!" Kyoko retorted back. "Look what we had before compared to that girl. We had something special between us! Nothing can break that!"

"Kyoko, let me go!" he said, ignoring her words. "I don't care...I don't care…what lies before me…I have to save her!"

The creature looked upon the two couple as they struggled to decide on Van's rash decision. Van wrenched her arms away from him and he dashed forward, letting the barrier hit him.

"Van! Don't!" Allen yelled. "There must be another way to get around this barrier!"

"There is no way around it," Van muttered, wincing when he felt the electricity consuming his voice. "There is only one way…"

Van began to focus on his power, letting his mind free from every thought and everything around him. Quickly, a white aura silhouetted his whole entire body. He reopened his eyes and let that aura try to break the barrier's spell.

The creature began to laugh furiously, watching the young Draconian trying to break the barrier. "**_It is no use, Draconian, you cannot break the barrier…"_**

"Watch me!" Van retorted, maximizing his power.

"Van-sama! Don't increase it! You'll die!" screamed Merle.

Something sharp came into Van's chest and he screamed painfully, his concentration on his power lost. He kneeled down, trying to get the pain away from his body.

"**_Haha_****_, you cannot break this barrier with the powers you have…nor can you break it alone…"_**

Van tried to get up, his vision beginning to blur. He fell once more when the tenderness began to increase once more.

**_"Can you not see? Even if you tried to use your powers to the fullest…that little bug in you will certainly kill you…"_**

****

****

****

****The young king slowly lifted his eyes up to look into the creature's evil eyes. "What…bug?"

**_"The bug that is implanted in you, Draconian…the bug that I ordered to suck you dry…"_**

Dryden's eyes widen at this surprising new knowledge. Considering that he studied on the Draconian race, that simple word did not apply to Dryden's knowledge. "A…bug? But I thought it was the curse??"

"**_Curse?!_****_ Ha, ha, ha! Don't make me laugh! That simple history that you all have been reading is nothing more than myths. Of course, some parts of that fake history is true, since all Draconians are cursed until they die. They were all born from the Atlantians that tried to make every wish come true. This was the Gods' punishment to them for ever changing the lives of people. Why do you think this girl suffered, Draconian? It was you and your feelings that brought her to her own destruction, you cursed demon!"_**

A surprise look etched on Van's face. "What do you mean?! What do you mean the legends we read are nothing but false information?! My mother taught me everything there is to know about the blood coursing through my veins."

"**_You're mother…ha! She was lying to you the moment you were old enough to learn about who you are. I bet she was trying to protect you…but that did not work very well…."_**

****

Van was completely furious. How can anyone insult his beloved mother? Slowly, he clenched his fist on the ground. "What do you want from us, demon? What do you want from Hitomi and me?" retorted Van threateningly, glaring icily towards the demon before him.

"**_Isn't it obvious Draconian? Isn't it obvious why I am only after Draconians instead of other people? Well…let me tell you to filter your stupid minds. For as long as I can remember, I was a being that was never meant to be wished for. I was created…to experience only the feelings of greed…the greed to consume the most powerful magic in Atlantis. Back then, there were some Atlantians who had selfish hearts who wanted to gain more power than the others. Since the power of Atlantians have gained a power that has given people's wishes to come true, these selfish hearts created me, a creature that would consume the most powerful life force within the Atlantians. Of course, I was captured. They found me, killing an innocent Atlantian, sucking whatever life force that person had that contain a deep magical aura within. They convicted me as a threat to their cause and sealed me away within the Temple of Arcadia, where I was put to rest for eternity with only a small amount of magic within me._**

****

****

****

**_The Atlantians are so naïve. They wanted a power that is unbelievable stronger than the Gods. Yet, this angered the Gods and soon that led to their destruction, about 15,000 years ago from this time period. While in the midst of their own magic's destruction, their last wish soon constructed this world known as Gaia, a new earth that would live more prosperously than their own world. Once Gaia was created, a new galactic era was created where life starts over. To make sure that the Atlantians' mistakes were not repeated, their descendants have implanted a monument in the ruins of the old world to warn those to not make the grave mistake they did. And thus begins the new life within Gaea. So, life moves on, of course…until…unexpected deaths befell on the cursed race known as Draconians, the descendants of Atlantis. People hated the Draconians and never once looked at them as their deity. They looked upon them as Devils who are created to bring devastation to those around them since they were all born with Atlantian blood in their veins. That unexpected death was my doing. During my long slumber, my subconscious formed a shadow replica of myself, a form which is created from my strong desire to feast upon the Atlantian power. Although I may be sleeping, my dreams created my subconscious to create the form you are seeing right now. The reason I only harbor Draconians is the fact that one of them must have that "ultimate power", that power that existed only within the leader of Atlantis. And so, I searched, trying to find that power so I can reawaken. In every Draconian, I implanted a single bug that sucked the life force within them. It will be there until everything is gone and it will return to me. Until then, they will face a lot of misfortune within their lives…increasing people's hatred towards them. Yet, everything ended in vain…after one after another failed to fill my greed since none of the Draconians' powers never matched the powers of God…thus, their clan's extinction have begun. Until…I found you, Van Fanel."_**

Van looked away from the demon, disgusted by his own thoughts. "I don't have anything within me…I just happen to be a normal person who was born with Draconian Blood within me…what more can you ask?"****

**_"Oh, but you do, demon. Just because you are normal on the outside does not mean you are normal in the inside. Inside of you, I can feel a power that matches the Gods…a power that I was very well seeking for so long. Yet, somehow, only that power can come only at a significant time. But, when? When could that power come forth? But, it doesn't matter anymore…because pretty soon, your life is mine…any time now, I shall obtain that power and destroy this ugly world to design it in my own! There is nothing you could do about it, Draconian…you are helpless without your powers…"_**

**__**

**__**

Van looked away from the menace in front of him, trying to digest the words in his mind. So, everything that he heard was nothing, but hypothesis. People back then assumed that this sudden plague was just a normal thing that most Draconians gone through. Yet, deep down, the Consumer currently within him was actually a set up from this creature to gain the powers of the Atlantians.

"**_But…this girl truly caught my interests…she is not any normal girl…she has a strong will that brings such a strong life force within her…that is why she is worthy to take…"_**

Van's dark eyes widened from that fact. "If…if you ever…ever touch…I swear that I will-"

"**_Or you what, Devil? There is nothing you can do. Once that bug wipes everything that you have, it will return to me…nothing can break that bug within you. Once I gain your power and this girl from the Mystic Moon's too…I will rule Gaea!"_**

"I don't care…I will not let you take her!" Van began, looking threateningly at the creature. "I will not let you control Gaia…or hurt Hitomi…"

"**_Do you honestly think you can save her? Could it be possible that you still love her?"_**

Up until now, the scenario he is witnessing never came into Van's mind. Right up to the creature's question, it all became clear to him that truly made Van pale with fear. That horrifying dream was coming true.

"No!" cried Kyoko to the creature suddenly. "He is not in love with her! He is in love with me! He swore that he protect me with his life. He loves me more than her!"

Van whirled around after hearing Kyoko's voice. Those were the words that triggered Hitomi's death. Quickly, he gave her an icy glare to shut her big mouth. After Kyoko spoke out, she glanced at Van's menacing eyes. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away.

Silence was the only answer Van could give the demon as he looked down to the grass, with a confused expression on his face.

"Is this your answer, Draconian?" asked the demon impatiently, making Van look up. "If that is your answer…then…"

His shadowy physique began to surround Hitomi's limp form. It wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist. Slowly, he moved her and placed her in the center of his body, her arms extended and legs place together, almost in a shape of a cross. Her head fell limply onto her shoulder, with her long hair dangling loosely.

"No! Don't!" yelled Van and ran to her. Yet, the barrier came in once more and blocked his way. "Err! NO! What are you going to do to her?!"

The creature's slanted red eyes looked at Van's desperate face. A smile etched on his face, his teeth showing once more. "**_Come, Draconian, come to the Temple of Arcadia…if you so much want to rescue her. But…let me warn you, it is useless…with you in your state…all your efforts are all in vain. Until next time, Draconian…"_**

The creature's eyes started to glow brightly in the dark scenery, making the winds blow violently through the sky. Slowly, that glow soon turned to a bright, almost white purple as it radiated throughout the field. Van winced at the sudden burst of light and covered himself from it. As the light began to diminish after a minute has passed, it triggered a bright white light to open in the sky. As it grew and grew, a portal suddenly appeared, opening its little gap to reveal the ancient land, Atlantis.

"Wait! Don't!" Van cried as got up from his kneeling position. The shadow began to make it through the portal, with Hitomi coming along, trapped in his shadowy physique. Van ran as fast as his feet can carry, trying to reach their retreating forms. "Don't take her away!"

The shadow did not stop as it eased its way inside, smirking and laughing silently as he watched the young king trying to catch up to them desperately. "No!"

Suddenly, the barrier started spark. When Van took another fleeting step, the barrier blocked Van's way again from ever reaching his destination. He tried to go through, ignoring the pain sipping through him. Yet, everything was all in vain. Helplessly, Van stood there as he watched them disappear.

"NO!"

Slowly, the light caved into the portal and almost immediately, it disappeared, revealing the horizon and the sparkling ocean. Everything, at once, returned to normal, revealing the beautiful, clear blue sky.

"Lord Van!" cried Merle, running to her friend. Soon, after Merle started to make her move, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden ran to him as well.

Right at that moment, as his friends began to approach him, Van silently looked out into the horizon, with a sad, painful emotion in his dull ruby eyes. He was consumed by different emotions. Everything has come at him so rapidly that Van no longer know where he is at.

After a moment has passed by, Van slowly gazed at his shaking hands. He could still feel her warmth in these hands of his. It was only a while ago since he held her in his arms. Hitomi was just in his arms for someone to lean on, to be comforted, and to just simply make him acknowledge that she is there for him. He averted his eyes to the field to remember that moment when she looked spectacular as she gazed into the ocean with that peaceful, comforting look on her face, her hair swaying gracefully through the sea breeze. He then looked down to see the pendant dangling against his chest, her pendant that she gave to him as a sentimental memory that he would cherish. With his right hand, he grasped the pink, teardrop pendant and held it close to his heart, his eye closed painfully.

_"Van…here. Keep it…I will never forget you, even when I am old…"_

His voice still lingered in his mind, making his eyes wince painfully. "Hitomi…" he whispered chokingly.

A gentle hand lay on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder to see Allen staring at him with sad, regretful eyes. Slowly, Van looked away from the knight's gaze. "Why? Why did this…have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve this," he said, clutching the pendant even more. "It is all my fault…it's my fault that I brought her to this state…"

Allen shook his head. "It's not your fault, Van…"

"No, it is! It is my fault!" yelled Van. "If only…if only I knew…I shouldn't have left her alone! I appreciate your comfort, Allen, but, nothing can change the fact that Hitomi's life is in danger! Who knows what will happen to her with that bastard!"

Allen did not know what to say at this point. He heaved a sigh and patted Van on his back, his gaze lingering to the ocean in front of them. Allen knew how Van felt right this very moment. He knows how it feels to lose something precious, just how he lost Celena back when they were younger.

On his right side, Merle came up to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, trying to comfort her older brother. "Lord Van…"

"You shouldn't put the blame all on you, Van," said Millerna with Dryden standing beside her. "It just came…unexpectedly…"

"But…it didn't come unexpectedly…I knew it would happen…"

Kyoko slowly came in front of Van. With gentle hands, she grabbed Van's head cheeks and slowly lifted his head to let him gaze into her eyes. "Van…you did what you did. You must accept the fact that there is no way to rescue Hitomi, especially with your condition." A frown etched on everyone's face except for Van who had a curious look on his face. "I mean…you still have me…and…that is the only thing that matters right now…the person you love is here by your side…"

The words Kyoko said stabbed Van's heart. Frowning, he turned away from Kyoko's face and pushed her gently aside. He walked through the grass and stopped after making five steps, his eyes gazing at the sea. Allen, Merle, Millerna, Dryden, and Kyoko stared at Van's back for a while, watching what Van will do next.

His thoughts wondered elsewhere as he gazed into the crystal clear ocean. It was now all up to him. This is the time where he has to make a decision on this situation, right here and now. It was a slim chance to rescue Hitomi, yet, Van knew that there must be some way to get to Atlantis, with or without using his powers. Slowly, he grasped his chest, still feeling the affects of the bug, or the Consumer's own magic. A gentle breeze slowly hit against Van's standing form, his untidy hair flapping gently. Gradually, he let his whole body submit to its gentle, warm gust. That feeling almost felt like Hitomi, hugging him with her tiny arms around his body. Such a feeling made him feel at ease. "_I wonder…if Hitomi is feeling this right now…feeling the relaxing breeze…smelling the sweet aroma of the field…the ocean…"_

Suddenly, Van's eyes widened…

"_Hitomi said that thing…right? About people returning feelings? What you feel may reach her…I know she feels the same…"_

Allen's blue eyes suddenly widened when he saw Van's back suddenly stood more firmly now. Observing closely, he could see his hands form into tight, clenching fists. Not only did Allen notice this, but Dryden as well, fixing his glasses. "Van? What's up?" asked Dryden.

Slowly, Van turned around to his friends, and slowly walked to them, with his eyes covered from his long, black bangs. Soon, he stopped in front of them, with the gentle wind coming in tone with his emotions.

"Van?" asked Millerna, with a curious look on her face. "Is there something the matter?"

Allen observed a little at Van's sudden change of heart. Slowly, a smile emerged on the knight's lips and crossed his arms. "So, Van, what next?"

The winds suddenly turned its gust from a gentle breeze to a rough, somehow unwavering wind as Van slowly lifted his head. To everyone's surprise, a faint glow of red appeared in his dull brown-red eyes that soon vanished after a split second. His eyes no longer showed hopelessness or guilt. Everyone had not seen that look in such a long while. Somehow, it relieved everyone as they all smiled, anticipation sparking in their souls. This look he gave to everyone was determination and hope.

"Lord Van…does this mean…"

Van nodded his head at Merle's assumption. "Yes, we're going to rescue Hitomi…"

Kyoko was completely baffled by this. Outraged, she grabbed onto Van's arm angrily. "That is absurd! You are going to dig our own graves if you are going to rescue her! You're crazy! Don't you think you should think about our wedding than just killing us all?!"

"This is my final decision," Van spoke firmly as he gazed into Kyoko's eyes. "I am not going to back out…I swore that I will protect Hitomi with my life. And I am not going to run away from some greedy demon that was created to steal that certain power within me. Hitomi risked her life to save mines…now it is my turn..." He grabbed Kyoko's arm and wrenched it away from his arm. Slowly, he gazed at his friends. "I'm sorry if I am dragging you into this…you guys don't have to come if you don't want. I won't force. I can go alone…"

Allen put a hand on Van's shoulder. "There is no way I'm going to let my best friend go alone. I am sticking by you no matter what…"

"Me too! I wanna help rescue Hitomi too!" said Merle, raising her hand.

"You might need medical assistance on the way, so I am going too," Millerna said with a smile.

"Hehe, well, I guess this is it," Dryden said, smirking. "But, how will we be able to go Atlantis? After all, the entrance to that very place is no longer working…"

Van drew his hand towards the pendant and clasped it with his palm gently. His mind imaged a smiling Hitomi, with her eyes sparkling brightly. "If there is will, there is a way."

Allen, Dryden, Merle, and Millerna smiled at his remark. Turning around, Van looked out into the ocean with determination in his dull eyes. "_Hitomi…wait for me…I'm coming to save you…"_

_--------------_

**Author's Note: **Phew, this chapter was so tough to write, considering that it is 40 pages long. I know this is not the best chapter, but hey, I am a bit rusty on this story since it has been a while since I wrote it. And I sort of tweaked the story a bit about the curse and everything. I'm not sure if it makes sense, but, I changed it because well, when I read over the pass chapters about that part, well, honestly, it pretty much sucked. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense now, but, it truly took a lot of my brain to simply think about that. I'll explain it to you at the end. But, I hope you guys like this long, lengthy chapter. I know this torture, but, it's good torture and worth your time, right? Anyways, please, it is very much appreciative if you review. I truly enjoy reading all the comments that you made for this story. Thank you all for your patience. Until the next chapter, Ja ne! __


	16. Chapter 16: A Final Farewell?

**_Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku_**

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Wow! I actually got around to this story. Lucky! I actually have free time! And yes, for those who are waiting patiently for this story, your patience has been rewarded and here is chapter 16! Finally…after how many months? Hehe, sorry, college life wears me down so easily. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing this story! Just to tell you, I wondered if you guys caught the part where Van and Hitomi almost kissed the last chapter? I'm not sure if everyone got that, but I'll just tell you just in case you missed that part. I am happy that everyone is still keeping up with story, especially since it is taking such a while to update. The next chapter…I'm not sure yet. Spring quarter is going to be hectic, but I will make some time to update. At least this time, it is not as hectic as Winter Quarter. So, no procrastinating for a while. In the meantime, please drop in and read my new story: Sakura Drops after you read this, if you can. Although it may be cliché, I have chosen that time period for a specific reason. After all, high school is a memorable thing for everyone. Trust me. I still remember my prom and graduation. Sakura Drops is a new one that I currently made when I was taking a break from writing this chapter and studying. I apologize if this chapter has many errors, but I will edit it once I am not so busy. Anyways, please review and enjoy!_**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"This is my final decision," Van spoke firmly as he gazed into Kyoko's eyes. "I am not going to back out…I swore that I will protect Hitomi with my life. And I am not going to run away from some greedy demon that was created to steal that certain power within me. Hitomi risked her life to save mines…now it is my turn..." He grabbed Kyoko's arm and wrenched it away from his arm. Slowly, he gazed at his friends. "I'm sorry if I am dragging you into this…you guys don't have to come if you don't want. I won't force. I can go alone…"_

_Allen put a hand on Van's shoulder. "There is no way I'm going to let my best friend go alone. I am sticking by you no matter what…"_

_"Me too! I wanna help rescue Hitomi too!" said Merle, raising her hand._

_"You might need medical assistance on the way, so I am going too," Millerna said with a smile._

_"Hehe, well, I guess this is it," Dryden said, smirking. "But, how will we be able to go Atlantis? After all, the entrance to that very place is no longer working…"_

_Van drew his hand towards the pendant and clasped it with his palm gently. His mind imaged a smiling Hitomi, with her eyes sparkling brightly. "If there is will, there is a way."_

_Allen, Dryden, Merle, and Millerna smiled at his remark. Turning around, Van looked out into the ocean with determination in his dull eyes. **"Hitomi…wait for me…I'm coming to save you…"**_

_It was cold and dark in an empty, hollow darkness that cannot be explained in words. It is a tone that depicted a certain mind that resort to pessimistic thoughts that was strongly emanated. Those negative thoughts revolve around and around endlessly, with no room for the light of encouraging feelings. Floating nowhere in particular, Hitomi huddled herself in a tight ball, her knees scrunched tightly together to her chest and her pale, lanky arms wrapped around her knees with a deadly grip. Her head leaned against her knees._

_Everything that surrounded her perfectly matches the emotions she is experiencing; the deep hurtfulness in her broken heart that shattered into nothing but dust. She floated there, with no path directing her. All Hitomi could do is cower there, her endless tears streaking her cheeks._

_"You will never find your way, girl. You are mine now…"_

_"…I don't care…even if I do find my way…nothing can ever be the same…nothing…"_

_"Be prepared for the worst! Pretty soon…he will join you…MUHAHA!"_

_"Just let me die…just let this hopeless person die…"_

---------------------------------

_Chapter 16- A Final Farewell…?_

---------------------------------

"Lord Van! It's time to eat!" yelled a voice within the forest.

On top of a hill, a head slowly rose. Peering down, Van looked down to see Merle waving to him. Reluctantly, he heaved a sigh and stood up, walking down the hill with an emotionless expression.

Once Merle saw Van rose from his seat, her ears slowly drooped down. Sighing, she walked back into the forest clearing, where her friends reside, resting their tired feet.

After the ordeal with the newfound threat that would destroy Gaea, the young six travelers have journeyed far in the dark forest of the Mystic Valley, with Van in the lead with a determined look. They are currently searching the land that the Gods destroyed for the Atlantians own growing powers, the land where their friend from the Mystic Moon was taken. It is the place where Van's ancestors used to live.

Night has grown wistfully for them as they slowly approached a clearing in the forest after much walking. Everyone was getting ready for a night's sleep. Allen was making a bonfire for the night as Merle hunted for fish for dinner. Millerna helped Dryden gather branches for the feast while Kyoko sat there, watching Allen make a fire. Along the quiet forests, Van journeyed through until he spotted a hill that overlooked the ocean. Pushing aside the low branch, Van made his way to the top of the cliff, watching as the waves hit the walls of the terrain. He sat himself down and gaze out into the open, thinking of the only person that was always in his mind, Hitomi.

Since then, Van has sat there in that very spot, thinking nothing else but Hitomi. As best he could, the young king tried to think of a way to reach her; to actually communicate to her so he will save her from the preying hands of the demon his ancestors created out of greed in their hearts. Yet, there was nothing and Van could only sigh in defeat after one idea has failed.

In the clearing, Merle came in with a grim look on her face. Millerna noticed this and looked at the cat girl sadly. "Is Van alright?"

Merle shook her head and sat herself down next to Millerna. "Lord Van…he's not…himself. I'm certain of it. It is just like how he was before, when Hitomi left him…"

"He won't give up until he finds Hitomi, huh?" Millerna asked, looking down to the ground sadly. "I could not even think of how hurt Van is…with such important situations in his life, he must be really sick of living…"

Van emerged from the forest with an emotionless expression on his face. He sat himself down next to Allen, grabbing his dinner and eating it silently. While the young king munched on his dinner, the knight carefully stared at Van's profile face, seeing a stiff look on his face. With a simple sigh, Allen shook his head. It was no doubt that Van is acting like the 15 year old boy Allen first met, not the Van he knew as his best friend who is an important figure to his people, who has grown up maturely through the rough times he endured. "_Merle is right…he is not acting like himself…"_

Several minutes have passed and everyone was silent as the night progressed, their gazes looking at their feet with a sad, concerned expression on his or her faces. It is only a matter of time before the demon brings Hitomi to her unmerited death. Just that thought made everyone so anxious, determined to rescue their dearest friend who changed everyone. Hitomi was their life. Without her, nothing would be pleasant without her smiles, her farfetched conversations, and most of all, being herself that brought so many happy days.

That energy that once came in between the group now left them, making them feel gloomy and silent.

"What should we do?" asked Millerna, breaking the long silence. "We've been walking all day, and there are no signs that could lead us to the dimensional gap that would lead us to Atlantis…"

"I'm not so sure, Millerna," said Dryden, putting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It is a fifty-fifty chance that there may be a way to Atlantis…or…not…"

Van tensed at Dryden's last word of his sentence, gritting his teeth roughly on his fried fish.

"Dryden, you know you shouldn't say that," Merle scolded, noticing Van's reaction.

"There is a way," Van said suddenly, looking into Dryden's eyes intently. "I know there is…I could feel it…"

"I know, Van, I know there is another way, but how?" Dryden asked. "How? And how will be able to do it? That damn demon did say it is impossible to gain access to that very ruin…in your state. He even said you cannot break the barrier alone…" He paused for a moment and thought carefully through his words. "Maybe…your powers are the key to lead us into Atlantis…but, with that so-called "curse" in you, you can't go far…"

"There must be a way…there has to be…" Van stated firmly. "If there is a will, there is a way…I cannot give up so easily…Hitomi taught me that…"

"Hitomi this, Hitomi that! Will quit talking about that damn girl?" fumed Kyoko suddenly, punching angrily on the ground. "Why can't everyone listen to me for once! She was the one who destroyed what we had! She was the one who brought such bad luck! You are just wasting time on a girl who is worthless!"

"So…does that imply I am bad luck too, since I am half Draconian?" questioned Van, his eyes not looking into her angry ones.

"I-I…but, I am not implying it to you, Van darling," Kyoko said nervously. "I am…I am… just saying that she is not from our world and that she brings…well, you know. Certainly it is common sense that people coming from the Mystic Moon brings such bad misfortune to people. I mean, just look at me, for instance…"

Her rather obnoxious voice faded from Van's usual focused hearing, flicking his now empty stick into the fire. Moments after Kyoko reverted from the subject of Hitomi to herself made him stray away for a while, making him feel rather annoyed at Kyoko's choice of creating a conversation. Especially to a best friend that Allen, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden like. Something about her is making him feel quite uncomfortable now. Why now? Why is he feeling this way?

"Maybe, it's time for us to hit the sack," said Allen, interrupting Kyoko from taking the conversation further about her once more.

Merle and Millerna agreed quickly at Allen's suggestion. "But…we can't rest," Van said, his face panicking. "What if--"

"Don't worry, Van," said Allen, patting his shoulder. "You shouldn't stress yourself. You're mind is not clear right now. You must rest…"

Restless, Van took Allen's hand away from his shoulder and stood up, his eyes that shown determination. "I can't sleep…until I know Hitomi's safe. I can't give up…not here, not now…and no one is going to stop me!" With that, he turned away and stormed out of the clearing, leaving his friends with a worried look on their faces.

Allen shook his head. "He's being hard on himself," he sighed. "He's acting like he was 3 years ago…"

"But all of us understands how he feels," Dryden stated. "I guess he needs some time alone to think…Van is really worried about Hitomi, probably more than all of us put together…"

"Of course he is going to worry about Hitomi most of all," Merle inquired, clutching her hands in tight fists. "They both understand each other…they both care about each other…it's as if they are soul mates. All I can say is that without Hitomi there by his side safe and sound, Van would not be Van…I know…" She looked at Kyoko. "Don't you understand what Van is feeling? You should know him better since you love him, don't you!"

Kyoko looked into Merle's blue eyes with an astonish look in hers. Soon, that astonish look disappeared and she glared angrily at the cat girl. "Why should I understand him if he doesn't understand me! He should have given up by now and go back to Fanelia, making plans for our marriage! Face it, Merle, it is IMPOSSIBLE to rescue that wrench…"

By now, Merle would be fuming crazily, using her nails and scratching Kyoko like a scratching post. Yet, with the situation at hand, Merle couldn't help but feel hot tears in the brims of her eyes. "H-how…how could you--"

"Maybe it is impossible for us," Millerna interjected, looking into the Noblewoman's eyes. "But, for Van, it is POSSIBLE. Because he believes, even if it means risking the consequences…or in an impracticable dilemma…that is the Van we come to know…"

"I….I…I can't believe you guys," Kyoko sighed frustratingly. Her words could not fight against Millerna's own argument about the situation. She simply gave up.

Lifting his glasses to the bridge of his eyes once more, Dryden gazed at the girls. "Now that is settled, let's get some rest, shall we?"

* * *

It was far into the night as the moon started to close in to the horizon. Through those grueling, sluggish hours, Van have not slept a wink, his eyes have never left the starry sky. After secluding himself from his friends and sitting himself in the same spot on the hill as before, the young king did not feel like sleeping. He would not rest until his goal is completed. 

He shifted his body to the side, gazing at a blade of long grass that was close between his brown-reddish eyes. Since he did not feel like sleeping, his determination strong as ever, Van thought of many ways to reach her, to reach the girl that never left his mind, or his heart. His sleepless thoughts kept on and on about Hitomi, about how to save her and how to pinpoint her location. Every second, every minute, every hour has passed on, and still nothing. It is as if Hitomi is severing his connection from her own thoughts and feelings.

Deep within him, he could feel the malignant in his body, feeling it painfully as it sucked the living force out of Van. His mind could no longer endure this kind of pain, yet Van held strong. The demon must have ordered it to increase its speed if it keeps on.

"Hitomi…" he whispered into the night air. After many straining hours of relentless thinking, his mind has gotten the better of him. Van could feel his whole body begin to retire into the land of sleep, his eyes drooping up and down drowsily. He shook his head and tried his best to diminish the world of sleep from his mind. Yet, his mind begged for sleep, and that thought never left his mind. "No…no…I can't give up…there is no telling what that damn would do to Hitomi…I won't go to sleep until I find her…I can't rest easy until…Hitomi…is…safe…h…e…r…e…w…i…th…m…e…"

And soon, Van fell asleep under the moonlight.

* * *

_"What you feel will reach her…"_

_"Umm…what…?"_

_"What you feel will reach her…"_

_"W-who's there?"_

_"Van…look deep within your heart. Your heart wavers so easily…but even so, it knows exactly what you need…"_

_"It knows…it exactly what I want?"_

_"Yes…follow what your heart says…follow where it is telling you. Leave your mind free and let your heart soar…to direct you to the right path. It is up to you whether to follow or not. As long as you keep it clear, you will never get lost…like you said to her before, as long as you keep a common feeling about each other, you can see each other any time you want."_

_Van, no doubt, knows what the voice said is true. Those exact words; Van said that to Hitomi 3 years ago._

_Giggles were heard from the distance as Van slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself in a strange place. Surprised, he jumped back a bit and stood on a black pavement with lines all over. Lights suddenly shined him, and Van looked up to see a metal, red thing coming towards him. It did not stop and continued to move forward. Van quickly covered himself and waited for the impact. Yet, to his amazement, it passed right by him, like a ghost. _

_"What…what the heck is that?" he asked himself, taking in his surroundings. Van found himself looking at huge buildings that went up to the sky, making him feel like a bug. There were many lights that stood on the gray pavement, where many people are, walking around. _

_"Could this place…be the Mystic Moon?" he asked, observing more of this strange place._

_"Hehe, god, you beat me again!"_

_"That voice," Van thought. Slowly, he turned around to find that owner of that familiar voice. Coming out of a certain building, two girls were laughing loudly. One of the girls had medium-length red-brown hair, her smile widening as she held on to the straps of her bag. The other girl had the same length of hair, but the color is honey brown than red. Around her left shoulder, she held a duffel bag that resembles Hitomi's own bag. Slowly, the girl with light hair opened her eyes to reveal her emerald color iris. Instantly, Van knew who it was. "Hitomi…"_

_"Hah! I finally beaten you in that motorcycle racing game," said the girl with red hair, poking at Hitomi's stomach. "You know what that means?"_

_"Oh okay…dinner is on me…I get it Yukari, you don't have to tell me," pouted Hitomi. "Even though I am completely dirt pour after letting you borrow all of my yen in order for you to get a present for Amano."_

_Yukari giggled nervously. "I'm sorry…it's just that I couldn't help it. I didn't have any cash with me and my mom didn't give me allowance…"_

_"That is no excuse!" retorted Hitomi playfully, poking at her friend. "Just because I have a job, doesn't give you the right to borrow my money! Can't you get a job yourself…?"_

_"You know I can't…I don't really have much free time…"_

_"Sure, Yukari…and all your free time is wasted on Amano…"_

_Van couldn't help but smile at this little scenery. The Hitomi he is seeing is only at least 2 years younger from the present time. He could tell by the way her face still holds that childish look on her. _

_He continued to watch them until the lights in Hitomi's homeland start to brighten the dark streets. Sitting on a bench, drinking from their bottles, Hitomi and Yukari watched as the sun slowly set into the horizon. They were silent for a while, enjoying nature's spectacular entertainment. Van watched from behind a lone tree, enjoying the peaceful scene._

_"Hitomi…why not find a boyfriend?" asked Yukari, breaking the silence._

_Hitomi suddenly stopped slurping her drink._

_"You know, I can't stand looking at you, looking depressed every time Amano and I hang out."_

_"…"_

_"Did something…happened while you were gone? You know, since you disappeared that one night?"_

_Slowly, Hitomi sat her drink next to her, her eyes lifting to the horizon. "It's a long story…I…it's just…it's just that I promised someone up there that I would not forget him…that I would always remember him…even when I grow old." He looked down to her lap, clasping her hands together. "You see…the person, or boy, I promised, changed me a lot. Even though I may have not known it, but he did. He changed me…from an immature 15 year old girl to a mature person. Even though he may be a hot head at times and a bit antisocial, but, deep down, he is a caring, sweet person who I've so much to love. Every moment up there, every single day, every emotion, and every experience that he and I shared… I will never forget." Slowly, she moved her clasped hands above her heart. She closed her eyes, letting one lone tear drop to her lap. "I will always cherish it."_

_Yukari watched as Hitomi looked up to the sky with sad eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. "If you are granted with one wish, what would you wish for…more than anything, Hitomi?"_

_Hitomi looked at Yukari momentarily. A smile emerged from her mouth and she shook her head. "I don't need wishes to see him…all I need is…to think about him. He told me…before I left…that if we shared a common feeling, we would always be together...and see each other. That is something more valuable than a wish…"_

_"You truly love him, don't you?" asked Yukari with a smile. Hitomi looked at her, bewildered. "I've never seen you like this, you know. You have doubts…or you don't really put yourself down. You've become someone that many people would eagerly want. A person who believes…"_

_"…Yes…I do," Hitomi said with a smile. "I do love him…"_

_Van watched on, his eyes widening every moment Hitomi have spoken. "Could…this…could this be…Hitomi's sentimental thoughts?"_

_Van watched as that very scene disappeared in front of him. That same place reappeared after a moment passed by and he could no longer see Hitomi and her friend sitting on that bench. Instead, he saw Hitomi, 17 years old, her hair now just above her shoulder blades. She looked up into the sky, with the stars making the night sky as beautiful as ever. A hopeful look came into her green eyes, and she smiled. She enjoyed the evening air as she whiffed in the sweet scent. "Tomorrow's graduation," she said to herself sadly. "There are a lot of memories that I experienced…I wish that you can see me, Van, heading into another stage of my life. Although you may not understand…but someday, you will. I just hope...one day…I will see you again…more than anything…" Coming out of the sparkling sky, a shooting star quickly appeared, streaking the sky with its own moving light that fascinated Hitomi, her eyes gazed with amazement as the star disappeared into the sky. "I wonder…if Van ever saw that…"_

_Soon, that scene disappeared while Van watched Hitomi's form disappear. Slowly, Van turned away from the blank area and looked out on the opposite direction. "That was the same shooting star…that I saw on that night…" He looked up. "I was…feeling…the exact thought…just like Hitomi…" He looked down to the floor, his eyes showing sadness. "But…what does this all mean? I am feeling…what Hitomi is feeling…yet…how can all this…help me…to save her…why am I here in the first place?"_

_"All you have to do is just…believe…"_

_Suddenly, Van's entire body froze instantly as he listened to the voice behind him. From the way the voice is so calm, so kind, and so gentle, Van turned around to the owner of the voice. He remembered that Hitomi always had that gentle calmness in her voice that made him feel more at ease from his reckless, hot-headed antics. He always loved that voice and could never forget it._

_Van's inklings were right. Right in front of his eyes he could see her, standing before him with a gentle smile on her lips. Yet, this Hitomi is younger than all the other scenes that he saw Hitomi in. This Hitomi is the one he remembered three years ago, with the short honey brown hair, her large emerald eyes, her own school uniform that she held sentimental value to. _

_"B-believe?" asked Van, gazing into her eyes that looked at him with such gentleness._

_"From the moment I met you…I believed in you…no matter what the circumstances were or how dense I was to ever notice. But, with all my trust in you, I believe in you…because of that…I was able to realize things that I never saw before. And soon, my own anxiety vanished when I finally let my heart lead me. All wishes will come true, as long as your heart is true. Most of all, you must believe…believe that everything will turn out right. Believe in the people you truly care about…that's what my grandmother told me…"_

_Van looked down to see the teardrop necklace begin to glow under his red sleeveless shirt. Slowly, he grasped it with his right hand tenderly. He once more looked up and saw Hitomi's form disappear. "I will always believe in you, Van…just believe…let go of the burden blocking your path…let your feelings guide you freely to your destiny…"_

_"Hitomi!" Van called, trying to reach her outstretched hand._

_"Believe in yourself, Van…I will be waiting for you…" the voice echoed as Hitomi's form began to disappear into nothingness. Soon, it completely disappeared, leaving Van all alone, his hand stretching to nothing._

_"What I must do…is believe…right?" asked Van, clasping the glowing pendant. "If I believe…then could it…lead to her? Could it direct me to Hitomi?"_

_Just as he was about to put everything in one piece, the whole entire atmosphere surrounding him started shaking violently. Quickly, Van grew aware of this as he grew into his fighting stance, clasping the pendant in his hand. "Damn it, what's going!" he yelled, whirling his head around._

_"It's coming…"_

_"What!"_

_"It is coming out soon…you must hurry!"_

_Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Van. He quickly covered from the sudden burst of light. The light soon dimmed enough for Van to be able to see the source of that light. "Mother!"_

_Varie stood before him, with a gentle, yet firm look on her fair complexion. "You must hurry, my son…you have to rescue her…it is up to you to reach her now." Varie slowly closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. "Our ancestor's home is about rise up from the ocean in the Mystic Moon due to the occurrence deep within by the force of the demon's powers. Because of draining the powers within Hitomi, since she was a Seer during the Great War, his powers sealed within him will soon reawaken and his true form too will reawaken as well."_

_"I know, mother…I know what I must do," Van stated firmly._

_"This is your destiny now, Van. Because you are the chosen one to possess such ultimate power within your veins from the Gods, you must accept your destiny!"_

_"Chosen…by the Gods?"_

_" Defeat the demon that eliminated most of our clan…and save Gaea from destruction. Save the person you love! And put our ancestors' souls to rest. Remember, your feelings alone cannot vanquish the obstacle that is ahead of you…" With that last word, Varie disappeared. _

_"I will…mother…I swear it," he demanded firmly. "I am not going to fail the world…I will not fail her again…" He looked down at his pendant. "All I need to do is…believe!"_

_-----------------------------------_

Van jolted from his blissful sleep as he sat up straight on the grassy field. His heartbeat started beating rapidly, feeling his veins pulsing something that he never felt before. He looked at his hands to see them shaking. After a moment has passed since he woke up, the Consumer within him suddenly made its move and began its motivation. "Agh!" he screamed painfully, hunching over to his knees with his hands on his stomach. Sweat started to form in his entire body. "Damn, bug...it reacts when it feels this energy pulsing through me…it looks like it wants to finish this…once and for all…well, I'm not going to let it."

Something warm made Van look down. The pendant was still glowing under his shirt. Carefully unfastening it around his neck, Van could instantly feel it increase its power as it rolled around in his palm crazily. As he gazed into its bright pink physique, Van knew exactly what he must do. Quickly, he looked into the sea. Dawn is about to hit the skies and he knew he must act now. He let his eyes closed and let his ears listen carefully around him. It was faint, but Van could clearly hear nature within Gaea acting weird. It was acting abnormally rather than acting its usual calm self. He could feel Gaea become more unstable than ever. Knowing from this fact, Van could tell that the broken dimensional gap must be the source of this. "Mother was right…if Gaea is reacting like this…then something in the Mystic Moon is causing this to happen."

A sudden rush of excruciating pain enveloped Van completely. He winced once more and kneeled down, his arms once wounded around his stomach. "That bastard…he knows that I will be coming…but…I gotta hurry…"

Ignoring the searing pain within him, Van quickly ran down the hill to the clearing where his friends rested. He knows that they will be angry at him for being rude by his sudden rashness, but they will understand. After pushing a low branch away from his path, he jumped into the clearing to see Allen and the rest already awake.

"Van," Allen called, looking into Van's firm look. "Do you feel the change?"

Van nodded his head, trying his best to not show that he was suffering painfully, sweat pouring from his brow. "We have to go to that place."

"What place?" asked Dryden.

"Hitomi said that something drew her to this place," Van informed, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "And I bet that place must be in that very big shore just north over here. If Hitomi said that this place drew her here, then that shore must be the strong contact she made with…"

"What are you saying, Van?"

Quickly, Van looked up into the sky to see the Mystic Moon was placed high above them. "That's strange…the Mystic Moon never climbed that high before…" Then a thought struck him. Carefully, he observed the moon's position from the sky to the ground. "I see…"

Merle looked at her lord curiously. "Umm…what is it? What does the Mystic Moon have any importance to this?"

Van turned to Merle and everyone. "No time for an explanation…I'll tell you on the way. Let's go to that shore quickly!"

With that said, Van dashed ahead of his friends, his path directly leading him to the empty shore.

* * *

"Van, what are trying to do!" screamed Kyoko, trying to catch up to him as much as possible. 

Van kept on going without stopping to answer Kyoko's piercing question. What mattered to him at that point now is to reach the Mystic Moon, where the old of home of his ancestors have lived. With the abnormal reactions going on with nature in Gaea and on the Mystic Moon, with his pendant glowing intensely under his shirt, and the bug's sudden increase in sucking power, Van knew it led to one thing. Finally, the group has made it to shore, with the sun coming out of the horizon.

The winds have grown violently once more, whipping Van's messy mop to the sky. He looked around to see the waves are growing turbulent as ever. The ominous clouds are drifting in tremendous numbers as it closed the clear sky from the world. Van stood firmly on the sandy ground, his dark eyes closed instantly when he felt these sinister vibrations, no doubt coming from the demon himself.

"It has gone worse…probably more worse than yesterday," stated Dryden as he stood behind Van. "I can't believe all of this is happening because of a simple creature from who knows from what century…"

"But…if Gaea is reacting like this…then so must be the Mystic Moon," said Millerna.

"So, tell me, how are you going to go up there? We couldn't find any entrance or door to that damn mythical place you guys are always talking about," retorted Kyoko. "It must be her doing."

"Whatever it is…I can't let anything happen to our world…nor Hitomi," said Van, his eyes still closed in concentration.

Allen, who was standing beside Van, watched him observantly. He could see a sudden difference within the young king as he stood there, trying to concentrate on finding a way to Atlantis. It's as if Van has gathered this sudden jolt of energy out of nowhere. Slowly, Van's eyes opened from his concentration and he slowly let his arms unfasten the pendant around his neck. Allen was surprised to see that the pendant was glowing. He had not seen that pendant glow for 3 years, and it still amazed him by the way it glimmered so majestically. The only difference is that it is glowing brighter than usual.

Merle instantly noticed that glow when Van took it out from under his shirt. "Van..."

Tenderly, he cupped the pendant in one of his hands. He looked at intently as it glowed brighter and brighter. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know…this will be risky…but…I don't want anything to happen to anyone…or this world…" The ache throbbing in his entire body started to increase its painful task, making Van wince as that very tenderness increased every second he stood there, looking at the pendant in front of him thoughtfully. With the bug eating up his flesh and soul one by one, if he once used his powers with it inside, Van knew he would face drastic measures. Yet, even so, Van had other important things to worry about.

With his mind set on that risky decision, Van began to walk slowly to the shore's edge. Surprised, Kyoko dashed towards his walking form, grasping his free arm from his side. "Van! Don't! Don't do this!" she pleaded. "This is none of your business at all! This is the God's business! You shouldn't get involved with this! Let them handle their own mistakes! Just move on and forget about her!"

Van kept on going, without giving in to Kyoko's fervent pleas. His heart was set on rescuing Hitomi and the very home he love, and if he does not follow this feeling, he will lose his chance in saving Hitomi's life. "This is also my ancestor's mistake," said Van. "Whatever they did has a connection to the Gods and their destruction. As the only surviving Draconian of my clan, I must carry out what the Gods are asking me. It's true that Draconians are cursed. The Gods cursed us for my ancestor's own selfish needs unknowingly and created that demon who will soon bring havoc to Gaea…far worse than what Dornkirk brought to us 3 years ago. I can't deny the fact that they have attained something that truly upsets the Gods to lead them to their own destruction but what passed, it passed. The Gods are trying to ask for my help…even if they hate us, people with different minds can make a difference." Slowly, he looked down to the pendant he is clasping in his bare hands. "I know I can't run away from destiny and I could still fight against it. Yet, there is a reason for it and now I know that I cannot fight against it. Something in me is hidden and somehow everyone is telling me to break it. I'm not sure what this all means…but…everything is in the brink of destruction. I must do this!"

"Van!" cried Kyoko as she ran to his walking form.

"Kyoko, let him," said Allen, making Kyoko stop in her tracks. "He won't listen to you…especially since his mind is set…"

Kyoko glared angrily at the Knight of Cali. "You're his friend! You should understand that he is putting all of us in jeopardy!"

"Even so, I know what is best for him. I understand his determination and I am willing to help him out. I trust that he will bring everything back to normal. Everyone trusts in him. You should too." Allen crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Van's back, watching him go near the water's edge.

"But…but…" Kyoko looked at Dryden, trying to persuade him to be on her side by giving him her sad eyes. Dryden adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't help you. I can't betray my trusted comrade."

"But…" She looked Merle who looked at her angrily, pouting when she turned and looked away. "You say you know him? I think you don't care what he wants…only what you want. Tough luck, girl, but you're on your own."

She looked at Millerna. "Please, Millerna…do this as my best friend!"

"Kyoko, I am your friend, but, not as close as I am friends with Hitomi who I watch over her as a little sister," Millerna said. "I known her longer and I don't want her to die…I trust Van with all my heart that he will bring her back…and I want to be there for them..."

Sighing exasperatingly, Kyoko sank to her knees in defeat, with no words whatsoever to argue back against their determination. "We are going to die…"

Van was now standing at the edge of the shore. His boots began to soak against the turbulent waves crashing on to him. Slowly, he looked up into the sky to see the glow surrounding the silhouette of the Mystic Moon. It was just as he predicted. Something on the Mystic Moon is creating these surprising abnormalities within Gaea. "As a sister planet created by my ancestors, it is no doubt that our worlds are connected," he said, gazing at the Mystic Moon. "Somehow, when I met Hitomi…I think Fate has something to do with this." Gradually, Van let his eyes wander to his hand that held her pendant that glowed radiantly in the dark atmosphere. Opening his hand slightly, Van could see and feel it moving around aimlessly in his palm.

_"All you need to do is to believe…"_

Van closed his eyes and began to concentrate, his mind leaving the presence of the atmosphere around him to the presence of his beating heart.

_"This is your destiny now, Van. Because you are the chosen one to possess such ultimate power within your veins, the Gods are asking for your help… you must accept your destiny!"_

He could feel the bug began to drain him, but, Van ignored that pain around his body. Whatever lies ahead, he will not submit. "Hitomi…please…open to me…"

Allen, Dryden, Merle, Millerna, and Kyoko watched as Van have grown into the depths of his mind, trying to listen to whatever his heart says. "We also need to help him believe," Allen said to them. "We need to help him regain that connection he has with Hitomi…maybe that will be the key to lead us to Atlantis…"

In the depths of his mind, Van could feel his Draconian powers coming in, merging in within his very soul. Almost immediately, he could feel a sudden rush of energy coming in, replacing his tired status from being almost sucked dry by the curse. Cautiously, aware of the consequences, he began to take the magic level one step at a time.

"_What you feel will reach to her…"_

Van felt nothing coming into his senses, signifying him to take another step. Easing his mind away from anything around him, he added more energy into his powers.

"_I'm useless…"_

Something within Van's mind flashed into his head, instantly bringing hope in him. The image was there for a short time and disappeared. Van could barely make out a huddled figure, surrounded by an ominous, purple aura. The pendant in his hands started rattle more fervently now after that image came into view. Van slowly opened his eyes and opened his palm. Grabbing the pendant's golden chain, Van held it the way Hitomi did when she used it for her fortune-telling techniques. Van closed his eyes once more and concentrated. Once the pendant was exposed, showing its pink glow, it only added into Van's focusing magic that surrounded the contours of his body, with a bright, light blue pigment. This only made Van more confident that he will find out the location of the demon and Hitomi.

His friends began to notice the significant changes within his powers. Somehow, the feeling of his power did not feel the same one that he usually possesses. It was more powerful, powerful enough that no one can measure how strong it truly is.

"_I'm all alone…"_

He could feel it and see it clearer than the first. He could feel some sadness enveloping his heart. He could see a more lighted version of the huddled figure.

"_We can see each other anytime we want, we just have to think of each other…"_

The same words Van said to Hitomi 3 years ago; somehow, those words impacted his thoughts strongly in him. One way or another, when he heard those words, it created a strong, warm feeling within his heart that gave him to believe in hope. The image projected in his mind now became sharper and clear. Slowly, he could make out the huddled figure's long, honey brown hair, her slim legs and hands that wounded around herself, with her head nestled fervently into her knees. The figure was shaking uncontrollably. Van could sense fear, hatred, sadness, and a broken spirit emanating from the figure. He could instantly tell that this was Hitomi. He could see her sulking self begin to repeat pessimistic thoughts of a never-ending dark path, where hope would never ever again break into her sorrowful path.

"_Please…let me die. Please let me die…"_

From the way she is saying it, Hitomi seemed like she wanted that wish to come true. Yet, at the same time, she was holding back. She was balancing whether to live another day or end it all through death. She was mentally broken. Van felt such sympathy towards her. She was deeply wounded.

"_What do you want more than anything, girl? To see him or see death?"_

_"I want to see death…no…I want to see him…no…see death…"_

_"That damn demon,"_ thought Van, rage filtering his unhampered mind. He clenched his free hand angrily, feeling his nails piercing through his flesh. He could feel his power begin to rise once more as it was taken up to the steps more times than his careful paced ones. The winds surrounding the skies started to change its routes and surrounded him when the aura surrounding him started to brighten the dark atmosphere.

"Van! Careful!" warned Allen.

The malignant bug detected Van's sudden increase in his energy level and began to once more bring extricating the tenderness within Van, causing him to scream agonizingly. The pain was almost too much for him to bear and almost collapsed to his knees. Yet, with the sight of Hitomi and the voice of the demon in his thoughts, Van was able to use his anger to keep himself composed, warding off the pain forming rapidly in his body.

Van began to concentrate once more, letting the pendant dangle absentmindedly in mid air. He needs to try and reach into Hitomi's turbulent mind. If he were able to connect with her, the pendant would react to it and lead them there. "_Hitomi…what do you really want? Do you truly want to see him?" _Van interfered into her mind, careful of not exposing himself to the demon.

_"I want to see death…I want to see him…I want to…"_ She kept repeating her answer.

"_Look into your heart, Hitomi. What do you truly want in this world? What do you wish for more than anything?" _Van continued to ask, pressing the questions into her mind.

"_I want to…I want to…"_

_"Please, Hitomi, I am coming for you…you have to believe in me, Hitomi. You have to believe that I will come through to you, even if it is inevitable!"_

_"I want to believe, but I can't. Nothing will be the same…nothing…I am useless…I am so useless to him…I am nothing more than an empty soul…"_

_"If you were an empty soul, how can you be so compassionate? How can you have hesitation? What do you want Hitomi? Look deep down yourself and look pass through all your negative thoughts. What do you truly want?"_

_"I want to…I want to see…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to see him! I want to see Van!" _Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs. "_For one last time, I want to see Van!"_

The pendant began to react again, this time, it reacted to Hitomi's heart. It began to wiggle and wiggle until its glow blasted the whole entire area. Van smiled, knowing that he finally reached her. "_I want to see you too, Hitomi…" _This only added more to the pendant's mystical powers.

As the pink glow began to spread through the world above, the Mystic Moon began to brighten, its measure of brightness similar to the one the pendant is glowing. When Van added in his feelings, the pendant's pink glow transformed from pink to a bright golden light, making the Mystic Moon's glow react to it unstably. Soon, that glow from the Mystic Moon went straight into the light of Gaea.

The earth under them began to quake. "What's going on?" Dryden yelled, trying to keep his balance.

Van opened his eyes when he noticed the sudden movement below his feet. He turned to his friends to see then looking at him, waiting patiently for his signal, even though they were quite uneasy with the sudden earthquake. "It starts," Van simply said and turned around again. Slowly, Van untangled his fingers from the golden chain and let the pendant go around freely. As soon as Van let go of the pendant, it started to levitate in the air and hovered in place for a while. Van watched it began to climb higher and higher to the skies above, directing itself to the Mystic Moon.

Slowly, Van closed his eyes and began to think of Hitomi. Her flowing, long honey brown hair, her slim, yet curvy figure, her smile that he can never get tired of seeing, her warmth that always held comfort whenever he holds her, her gentle touch, her bubbly and caring behavior, and her beautiful emerald green eyes that never showed any selfishness. Those images interacted thoroughly to the hovering pendant. Van lifted his right hand up and started to let the aura surrounding his body form around his hands. "I cannot do this alone," Van stated out loud. "But, the pendant can help me…because…the pendant is a part of Hitomi..."

Van closed his eyes once more and let his feelings trust the pendant and the light to guide them. He could feel the warmth within that very life as it slowly consumed his entire body. Slowly, he could feel his whole body begin lift up into the sky above. Behind him, he could picture that everyone is going through the same process. In his beating heart, he could feel Hitomi's thoughts that projected only him. Knowing this, he knows he will see her soon.

Suddenly, a huge flash came within the light. Slowly, the land darkened to reveal the place completely empty.

* * *

In the beautiful blue sky of Earth, a sudden glimmer has suddenly appeared, making the whole sky turn dark. As that glimmer spread its mighty brightness, it suddenly fell out of the sky and went straight into a mysterious land that was placed far away from the other lands. The mysterious land was suddenly lifted from the ocean and into the surface of the Earth. 

Soon, that glimmer of light targeted itself to the very center of that land. With one mighty blow, the light landed and a huge explosion caused the light to flash in an instant and vanish in a blink of an eye. After a while, the sky finally returned to its normal blue.

Deep within the center of the ancient land, after the light completely dissipated, five figures appeared from that very disappearing light.

"What the…? Where am I?" said Kyoko as she looked around. "What is this place?"

"I can't believe it," Dryden said, expressing his bewilderment. "I can't believe we're back here again…"

Slowly, Van emerged from his friends, gazing around the deserted, ancient city that was once inhabitant by his ancestors. Yet, there was no time for sight seeing. The only thing that Van is thinking about is rescuing Hitomi. Desperate, he searched for that exact place, where Hitomi was imprisoned. He ran to one place to another. Everyone even noticed how panicky he was.

"Van, easy, you shouldn't stress yourself so much," Allen called. "Stop running and start thinking where to look."

"But…I can't. We are wasting time here when Hitomi's life is in danger. We must find her as soon as possible!"

"I know you're desire to save her is strong, but we must think what we should do," Allen explained. "We are not sure what we would expect if we ever find her. Who knows what that demon is doing…?"

Van reluctantly agreed to Allen's terms. It's better to be safe than sorry. Van walked over to them and instantly began to think. "The demon said that he will be waiting for us at the Temple of Arcadia…"

"Temple of Arcadia, huh?" said Dryden thoughtfully. "Could it be that the Temple is the center of this whole city?"

Van looked at Dryden with a firm look on his face. "That could be it…that is where the demon was sealed for many years…"

"But still, where can it be? There is a lot of buildings that would resemble them," Allen said.

The three men began to think intently into their situation as they stood there.

"Van! Allen! Dryden! Quick! I found something!" yelled Millerna from afar.

Van and his two friends instantly went over to where Millerna and Merle were standing. "Millerna, what is it?" asked Van.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I can see an invisible purple force field at the center of this city," said Millerna. "I think that's where Hitomi is!"

Van looked at the direction Millerna was pointing to. He was taken by surprise to see that very purple barrier, the very same one that blocked him from trying to rescue Hitomi back on Gaea. Gritting his teeth, he quickly dashed down the stairs to the center of the city without thinking of the consequences. "Van! Where are you going!" cried Kyoko from where she stood.

"Over to that purple barrier! That must be the Temple of Arcadia!" Van called as he continued to run.

Allen and Dryden looked at each other for a bit. With a firm look, they simply nodded and followed suit, with Millerna and Merle tailing behind them.

Kyoko stood there, with her mouth open wide, to see all five of them dashing over to a place that may be dangerous. "Where do you think you're going!" yelled Kyoko angrily. "Don't leave me alone here!" No one heard her, which made her really angry. With one grunt, she ran and tried to keep up with Millerna and Merle.

* * *

Van continued to dash through the empty alleys of the ancient, finding his way to that very magic source within the middle of the city. He stopped for a moment when he came across another fork in the road. "Damn, another one," retorted Van, observing the two paths in front of him. 

"Van!" yelled Allen from afar.

Slowly, he looked above the high buildings to see the top of the purple barrier. "It's so close…I can feel it," he said, putting his hand above his heart. "No doubt about it. The bug's work intensity every time I go near that very place."

"How far do you think it is?" asked Allen as he stood beside the young King.

Van looked up into the sky. "I'm not sure, to tell you the truth, but…" A single sweat from his face dropped down to the ground. "We are close…"

"So, what route do think we should take, Lord Van?" asked Merle, after catching up with the three men with Millerna by her side and Kyoko behind them.

Van began to think as he lifted his hand to his chin thoughtfully. With a huge city like this, they would surely be lost if they take a wrong turn. As he continued to think for other objectives, the pendant within his shirt started glow against his chest, the warmth of its glow sipping into Van's flesh. Van's thoughts were instantly broken when he felt that warmth. He quickly grasped it and watched it dangle to the right. A smile appeared on his face and looked up at his friends. Silently, he pointed to the right and nodded his head. Everyone else noticed his smile and trusted his judgment by nodding. With a signal from his arm, they quickly dashed into that direction together.

As they continued to pass through the deserted city, Van unhooked the pendant once more and held the chain within his hands. Quickly, the pendant turned to the right. With this, Van went into that direction, followed by the others. This continued on as they pass by different parts of the city. Some buildings where still intact, while some are torn to pieces. Yet the entire city has algae and other different underwater plants growing in its concrete structures. The pendants suddenly swung to the left, making Van turn to an archway. He looked up to see that there was a loose part in that archway. Suddenly, it started to fall into Van's direction. With one leap from his left foot, he quickly rolled dodged it to the other side as it fell right behind him. "We better watch out," Van said as he looked at Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko.

Allen nodded and started to walk towards Kyoko. Van slowly laid his right hand on his sword's hilt. "Everyone, get in a line." Obeying with Van's command, everyone lined up, with Van in the front, Dryden, Millerna, Merle, Kyoko and Allen, the last person in line, with his sword ready to be used anytime. Lifting his left hand, the pendant dangled in front. Soon after, Van ran as carefully as he could through the passage way, with everyone behind him. They continued on, passing long alleys that seemed endless, multiple forks that give them headaches.

Finally, after much running for so long, they finally made it to the purple barrier. Inside the barrier stood the Temple of Arcadia, with its magnificent structures marveling everyone who saw it. Van was the first to cautiously approach the area, inching closer to the purple barrier surrounding the ancient temple. Within him, the bug began to do its work once more, making Van wince as he continued to walk. Each time he inches closer to the barrier, the more the bug begins to deal with his power level.

Slowly, he extended his hands towards the barrier. His hand was merely inches away when it reacted to his actions. The purple started to spark rapidly, making Van jump in surprise by it. "Damn…it's the same one as before," he muttered angrily as he looked at his hands. "So, this must be the only obstacle that is blocking our way…" He frowned and walked back to his friends.

"Could there be another way into that temple?" asked Millerna, observing the structure through her eyes. "All buildings have secret passageways right?"

"I highly doubt it. Even if there is secret passageways, there will be barriers like this," pointed Van. From his sides, he slowly lifted his hands and looked at them. "I have only one choice…I have to use my powers again to break that power."

"But…didn't you say you can't do this alone?" asked Millerna. "Maybe…there is a way to break away that barrier."

"Maybe you should try what you feel," suggested Merle. "If feelings can bring us here, then maybe it will break this…"

Van looked at Merle for a moment after hearing her words. After a quick glance, he looked at the barrier.

_"Your feelings alone cannot vanquish the obstacle that is ahead of you…"_

He remembered what his mother told him in his dream. Feelings can change everything, especially the most important feeling of all. Love. Slowly, he looked at the pendant in his hands to see it glowing once again. He looked at his direction to see Kyoko staring at him. "_If love is the answer…maybe this could break the barrier."_

"Kyoko, come here," he suddenly called, making Kyoko and everyone else surprised. Slowly, Kyoko made her way pass Millerna, Merle, Dryden, and Allen to Van's side, looking at him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Van?"

Slowly, he looked away from her and stared at the barrier in front of them. "I think the key into breaking this barrier is what I am feeling. And I think…love must be the answer. This is one feeling that will break this evil barrier."

Merle wanted to slap him on the face for being so dense. But, then again, he would find out sooner or later so she kept quiet, trying to keep her temper in bay.

"So…you're saying that our love might break this barrier?" asked Kyoko.

"I believe so," he said bluntly. He looked at Kyoko for a moment and grasped her hand. "Come on…"

Slowly, the two approached the purple barrier that separated them and the temple. Van looked at it observantly as it glowed evilly in its place. He looked down at Kyoko to see a smile on her face. "So, you do love me? More than that wretched girl?" she asked.

Van flinched at her question. He did not know why, but all he knows is that something about the way Kyoko said it seems a bit lifeless and untrue. Like the feeling between them is only one sided. Unsure of the meaning of it, Van simply did not respond and turned to once more look at the barrier in front of him. "As long as we share the same feeling, maybe we can break this barrier."

"But, how? I don't have powers," Kyoko said. "_Although I truly want powers for myself…"_

"The key to it must be the energy within us," Van stated, looking at his hands. "Come on, let's do this…together…"

"Well, if you say so, if it only means us," Kyoko said nonchalantly as she closed her eyes to focus.

With their hands lightly intertwined, the two supposed "love birds" concentrated thoroughly on their strong feelings for each other. Deep within Van's soul, he tried his best to retrieve the love he felt for Kyoko. He thought about how he loved her. And so, Van continued to think about Kyoko.

_Long, honey-brown hair wavered along the gentle winds as Hitomi stood there, with her eyes gazing at the beautiful sunset in front of her. Slowly, her head turned around and stared into Van's line of vision. A beautiful, bright smile emerged from her small lips as she gazed at him with love in her beautiful green eyes._

Van shook his head. It was strange, in his opinion to see Hitomi in his thoughts. Somehow, Hitomi was more visible than Kyoko ever was. Hitomi was there, all the time. "_No…I have to focus to break it…I have to use our deep feelings for each other to break this." _Once again, Van concentrated on his love, going as far as he can remember to the memories that best represent their strong bond with each other.

_"Van…I promise…that I will never leave your side…even if love is out of the question…"_

_Her determined look, her sad, tearful eyes, her angry look, her happy smile. Everything was all about Hitomi, and Van could not help but feel such tranquility coming from Hitomi, the one girl that never left his mind, even for a second._

Deep in Kyoko's mind, thoughts of prosperity, glory, richness, and popularity plagued her mind. The thought of being married to the young King of Fanelia have covered most of her thoughts of her greedy feelings. Who cares about love when you have all the riches in the world? When an image of Van came into her mind, all she sees behind him is nothing more than money, clothes made from the richest silk, and such. She giggled in anticipation for the upcoming wedding.

_Hitomi looked at the figure of Van, a surprising expression etching her entire face. Shamefully, Van looked sadly down at her. It was that very moment that Van showed someone his wings for the very first time. He was ashamed and afraid, wondering how Hitomi would react to them. Yet, at that very moment, she simply smiled, a sad, yet genuine smile, as if she knew exactly what he felt. It was in that moment that he felt relieved to have someone to actually accept him for who is, despite his ancestry. _

_That was the first time he felt tranquility from her. This a time when their bond started; a bond that can never break…_

_Since then, that bond has grown stronger and stronger each day passes. Even though they did not talk much, with Van's quiet self, just being there for each other was a feeling that created their love for each other._

_To Van, just watching Hitomi from afar gave him that calmness within his heart and a feeling that hadn't felt for such a long ever since he was suddenly left alone. Without Hitomi, he is unsure what he would do in life anymore. All he know is that, he will be alone. _

Van was completely torn at seeing Hitomi in his mind. His expression turned from his usual calmness to a sad, wincing expression. Just seeing Hitomi tore his heart in two, making him feel depressed. The last image he saw in his mind is Hitomi, looking up at him on the field not too long ago. She was looking at him, with those beautiful, wide eyes of hers that always brighten his day. He could feel his own self lean closer to her, feeling her gentle breath against his face. Soon, the image vanished and nothing came in after that.

Slowly, his hand that was holding Kyoko's slipped away from her. He reached over to the pendant that was held in his other hand and gripped it fervently. "Hitomi," he sadly muttered.

Suddenly, the aura surrounding the purple barrier seized. Instantly, that aura disappeared into the sky, and was replaced by a mingled pink and gold aura that unbalanced the evil within the barrier.

Merle smiled at that moment when she saw that gold and pink aura. She sighed and shock her head. There is no reason for her to be angry at her Lord any longer.

Van opened his eyes to see the barrier slowly dissipating before his eyes. Right then, he could see that very pastel pigment aura using its powers to diminish the obstacle completely. It surprised him to feel the aura's strength. It was tremendous, as if it was unbreakable. Something about that aura almost reflects something within himself, yet he cannot pinpoint what. Slowly, he looked down to see that the hand that was previously holding Kyoko's hand was holding Hitomi's pendant instead.

"What…what's going on?" he asked himself as he clutched the pendant in his hands.

"Van, I can't believe it! We did it!" Kyoko cried happily. "Hehe, it goes to show you that our love is unbreakable, right Van?"

He didn't respond. He continued on, looking at the pendant that was glowing fervently in his hand. A small smile appeared on his lips and nodded his head. Carefully, he put the pendant back around his neck and turned to the others. "Let's go. Hitomi is expecting us."

Allen, Dryden, and Millerna looked curiously at him, as if he was crazy. They looked towards Merle's way and the only thing the young cat girl gave was a knowing smile that the four only knew. The four turned to Van and nodded their heads. Quickly, Allen and Van unsheathed their swords and dashed into the temple, with Dryden and the girls following closely behind.

* * *

Deep within the Temple of Arcadia, a single sinister laughter was heard behind a humongous, ancient door that was sealed with a transparent magic barrier. "So, he came after all…it is about to begin…"

* * *

Van couldn't believe what is happening at this very moment when he entered the ancient temple. All around, it was dark, ominous, and sinister looking. The once holy decorations surrounding the circular structure was now replaced by evil gargoyles with its solid, dilated eyes glowed crimson red, an evil stone serpent that replaced the solid archways, and the ancient paintings within the area, was now placed with a painting of world filled sorrow and despair that could only lead to destruction. Everything fits the demon's taste, and Van could only growl, anger flowing within his veins. 

Cautiously, the group walked along the dark halls, with Van in the front, Dryden behind Van, and Allen in the back, his sword drawn. They walked along the corridors quietly so they will not disturb any monsters that might be lurking in a hidden spot or corner. Van stopped suddenly when everything around was suddenly pitched black. Dryden bumped into him, making Van jump into his fighting stance.

"Sorry, Van," Dryden said, scratching his head. "It's just that we can't see…"

"It's no problem, Dryden…I'm just a bit jumpy right now," Van whispered. "Everyone's here?"

"Yes, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko are all here," Allen stated. "So, what should we do now? Considering that it is too dark to see…"

Van looked around the dark area. He could feel an evil presence lurking ahead. Knowing this fact, it is no doubt that it is the demon. Clenching the hilt of his sword, he closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes again to see everything light up in his line of vision. All around, there were auras of many color, mostly dark pigments that could only represents the demon's own presence. "Good…I can sense it…just follow me…I'll get us through this."

"But, how? We can't see ourselves," Merle stated.

Van looked down to see the pendant glowing brightly under his shirt. "Can you see a pink light?" he asked.

"Yes, we can see it."

"Then, follow me…"

With that said, everyone started to follow Van as he led the way, taking a precautious step every time they move into a suspicious area.

"_Come closer…Van Fanel…I am waiting for you…"_

The young Draconian suddenly stop in his tracks when he heard the very ominous voice that set his blood boiling. "_He knows we're here…"_

He could feel it close by. He could hear his booming voice in the spacious room ahead. They finally made it to the central area of the temple, where the demon is stationed. His heart beating nervously against his chest, Van moved forward.

"_This is it, Van. It is time to decide…"_

Van could feel himself rapidly walking. He was near, very near to the place where Hitomi was held captive. Soon, he found himself running as fast he can to that place. Easily, in that very moment, Van could feel her, feel Hitomi's presence everywhere. It was growing weaker and weaker every time he took that single step. He rushed through, even though his mind begged him to be more cautious with his actions.

In just feet away, there stood two large doors that blocked his way. With one huge push, Van slammed the doors behind him. In that lingering moment, Van found himself in a huge, circular room, that was not tainted with the demon's own decoration. The room was painted entirely pure as white. Along the sides of two opposite corners on his left and right that was placed as pillars to hold the circular, painted roof, were 16 statues of ancient people wearing holy cloaks, 8 on each side. His eyes slowly scanned from the impregnable statues to the huge altar in the front of the room. Behind that altar was a huge door, with its circular ends outlined with a black aura.

"That must be where 'it' is residing," Van said to himself. "There is no doubt about it." By the time Van lay his eyes on the primordial door, Dryden and the rest of the gang stood cautiously behind Van, amazed by the huge central room of the temple.

"Wow…what a gorgeous place," said Merle, wagging her tail in wonder. "It's unbelievable that this whole area is still intact." Her blue cat eyes looked from one area to the next until she laid her eyes on Kyoko, who was looking as well with unsuspected interests.

"Come on," Van stated after letting his friends take a little glance of the place. "We have to keep on going…"

With his eyes focusing on the door in front of him, Van, with determined eyes, stepped forward, walking down the steps as he made his way through the huge ancient room. As he continued to walk, his senses could feel something about the atmosphere of this magnificent room that his ancestors once lived and served as a temple for their godly deeds. All around, Van could feel a sense of mystery within these walls; a mystery that would explain a part of his ancestor's personality. Before their knowledge has expanded to the point where they have grown wings, his ancestors were deeply involved with Mother Nature and the God of the heavens. In a sense, he could feel that his ancestors were once kind people. They did not care about gaining knowledge. They did not care to turn thoughts into wishes. They did not care about anything other than living a happy life. In this very temple, he felt at ease. It's as if he was embraced in his own mother's arms. It's as if he was embraced in Hitomi's comforting arms. As continued on, pondering about his ancestors, he has come to the conclusion that this haven must be the only source in which keeps their growing knowledge at bay. If they come here, a sense of relief would wash over them, as if Mother Nature is embracing her children. He loved this feeling.

Yet, as he stepped closer and closer, one step at a time, the motherly atmosphere began to diminish, making him feel the power of the demon's work spreading throughout the ancient temple. Van scorned at the thought of his adversary tainting this holy place with his evil, murderous hands.

Finally, he reached the bottom of the steps. With a determined face, his eyes lingered to the primordial door, sensing the demon's evil aura surrounding it. Reaching for his sword, he slowly unsheathed it, readying himself the parallels that will await him once he crosses the room to the door.

"_…." _"Let's go!" Van yelled and started running towards the door.

"Van! Watch out!" called Allen, just as he reached the bottom of the steps.

Instantly, Van skidded to stop and looked up to see dark magic hurling towards him. Gritting his teeth, Van stepped and backflipped to the spot he was at, avoiding the dark magic in time.

"**_Aren't you a bit hasty, young Draconian?" _**said a voice, echoing throughout the room.

Van sneered and looked around him. "It's you again!" he retorted. "Show yourself demon!"

"**_Courageous, yet stubborn. Hehe, just like you little prince. Reckless and senile, just how you acted 3 years ago," _**said the demon. **_"And yet you still pursue on…knowing how impossible it is to rescue your woman. I praise you for your courage young king. I am quite baffled that you made it to this sacred haven that I now call my home…"_**

Suddenly, the room grew dark as the evil surrounding the door began to sway abnormally. Van sensed this and instantly grew into his fighting stance, with Allen by his side as they prepare for the worst. Dryden remained on top, protecting the girls from danger, watching as the scene unfolds.

Slowly, the purple aura began to form into a single blob, gathering all the evil energy surrounding this sacred temple into one. Vicious winds started come forth as Van and his friends winced at this sudden change in the atmosphere. After the blob gathered enough energy, it suddenly burst throughout the entire room, a sharp light blinding everyone around it.

Van used his arms to cover from the sudden sharp light as the winds blew against his frail body. Slowly, seconds after the blob of energy burst, the winds began to die down and the light began to dim. Van, feeling that the interruption was over, dared himself and stared at the very spot the blob was. His eyes opened at the sight before his very eyes.

Right in front of him, the evil aura formed a figure, almost the same size figure as Van, as this being hovered, looking at Van with evil red eyes. Sharp teeth donned his mouth as he slowly let himself settle on the ground, the purple aura surrounding the outline of his body. As continued to gaze at Van, an evil smile formed upon his lips as he gathered the aura into one hand. The aura started to swirl around his arm and began to form what seemed like a long katana with a huge blade, similar to Van's own royal sword. The aura disappeared once it finished its work and the figure before Van put the dull side of his blade on top of his shoulder, with a cocky look on his face.

**_"Don't be surprised, boy. After all, I am the essence of your ancestors that they created," _**the demon remarked as he slowly made his way to him.

Van gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying to predict what he will do. "**_You said you want to see me, correct?" _**asked the demon, pointing at his shadowy self. "**_Well, here I am. What are you going to do?"_**

His reckless side began to win and Van took action. He raised his sword and went straight to the demon with a rage that is completely out of this world. Allen and his friends called his name as Van fastidiously went straight towards the demon. The demon remained there, smiling pathetically as his target came closer to him. As Van ran towards the middle of the temple, the demon's eyes began to glow bright red.

Van's eyes noticed this and suddenly, out of nowhere, pain stricken his fighting spirit. Van screamed in utter pain as he fell onto his knees, clutching his chest fervently.

"Van!" screamed Millerna, trying to get out of Dryden's arms to help her fallen friend. "Are you okay! Van!"

"What's…? What's going on?" Van asked painfully, shaking as he tried to look at his opponent from afar.

The demon only smirked as his eyes glowed brighter, making Van scream agonizingly. "Demon! What are you doing to him!" Allen retorted. "I demand to know what are you trying to do him!"

**_"Don't you get it? Don't get why he is hurting badly even though I am not doing anything?" _**asked the demon. "**_Hehe, you are stupider than you look, Allen Schezar, Knight of Calie…what does your country see through such a pathetic knight like yourself?"_**

Allen only sneered in digest at the demon, knowing very well he is trying to lure him to his trap. "**_You will submit to me, Van, no matter what…"_** the demon said. "**_Because I can call that bug in you anytime I want."_**

Van winced as more of the pain began to surge through his body. Easily, he could feel his whole body begin to weaken every moment the pain increases. Slowly, he looked at his adversary with hurt and anger in his red-brown eyes. "And…what if I don't comply to your demands?" Van asked as he slowly began to get up, even though his tenderness is not making it easy for him to maneuver.

**_"…"_**

"Well…answer me! What if I don't comply to your demands!" Van retorted, finally standing on both of his feet.

The demon began to laugh at Van, looking at his pathetic self-trying to do things that are inevitable. **_"If you don't follow my commands, then…your woman…will die!"_**

Van's eyes widened in horror. "What!"

Suddenly, another burst of light came from the middle of the temple, making everyone wince more at this sudden dilemma. As the light began to dim down, Van quickly looked into that direction and his eyes widen in horror.

Right there, hovering above the ground, surrounded by a aura-like capsule of sorts, is none other than Hitomi.

"No…! Hitomi!" hollered Van. "Hitomi!"

No response came from the woman as she laid there, her bright eyes closed from the outside world. "Hitomi!" screamed Merle from afar.

"D-Demon…what…what have you done to her?" retorted Van grudgingly. "What did you do to her!"

**_"Her aura is quite promising. With that aura, I was able to make this form to add in my powers to kill you. For a woman from Earth, she is certainly one of a kind. She is not like the other inhabitants living in her world. Her aura possess great power; power that shines her innocence. She has this power to draw a lot of people to her. And her positive attitude never dies. She is a remarkably beautiful person from inside and out…"_** Slowly, the demon looked away from Hitomi to the young prince who was struggling to stand on his own feet. **_"I am certain that must be the reason you are so attach to this woman. She is quite a mystery…"_**

A smirk formed in his mouth as he slowly approaches Hitomi's still form. "**_Now, that very beauty that she has is slowly withering away. And that fault revolves around you…"_**

Van's eyes grew dangerously low as he started running towards the demon again. **_"Don't be in a rush young king…or…"_**

His red eyes once more brightened. Van felt the searing pain and instantly, he fell to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs. "_Why? Why each time I take a step, he always me kneel to my knees? Why?"_ The young sovereign felt like as if the demon is pushing him to the ground. Slowly, Van opened his eyes, wincing as he tried his best to open his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes opened in horror as a horrible sound came through his ears. His head lifted up and followed the voice and gasped in horror.

Hitomi's screams erupted throughout the entire area, making everyone look at her limp form being battered by the magic stored within the barrier surrounding her. Van slowly stood on his feet, feeling rage building up his entire, replacing the utter pain that the curse is giving him. **_"If you so much want to rescue this girl, then you shouldn't be so rush, young king," _**said the demon with a smile, the magic within Hitomi's barrier decreasing, leaving Hitomi to groan in pain. **_"Hitomi's life will be danger each time you are in pain. The more you are in pain, the more she will. And the more you continue with rash recklessness, then she will sooner die…"_**

"W-why…why you…" Van sneered.

**_"What will it be, young Draconian. Give up and let the girl live or fight with me and let the girl die…"_**

Van slowly stood on his knees, gasping for breath. Not only he was in a tight situation, he had to make a decision that would benefit Hitomi, the world, and himself. He pondered thoughtfully as he tried to regain his strength. If he gave up now, the whole world is going to perish under the rule of this demon. The demon would gain the powers that he greedily wants and control Gaea in his own colors. Even if Van gave up his powers, Hitomi still would be a dire situation. Fighting the demon would also put Hitomi into a bad situation.

"_I don't have much a choice now do I?" _thought Van as he slowly reached for his sword on the ground. In front of him, the demon carefully watched Van's movements, watching as he grabbed for his sword and readying himself in a fighting stance. The demon only smirked and prepared himself for the fight to come.

"So, you decide to fight me. You do know that if you get hurt, then that girl will be hurt as well?"

Van stared into his adversary with icy eyes, even though he is shaking from his diminishing strength. "Even if I were to give up, Hitomi will die in the end. Besides, I won't give up just yet. Everyone is counting on me and I won't let Gaia and the Mystic Moon fall into your dirty hands."

"How will defeat me, young Draconian. There is nothing you can do. It is much wiser to give it up instead of doing something that is quite impossible to do."

"Even if it's impossible, I'll find a way," Van said, lowering into his stance. "_I won't die…I won't die just yet…"_

The demon smirked. **_"Then…prepare for a lot of hell, Draconian. I will teach you for picking a fight with me!"_**

Just as the words came out of the demon's mouth, his shadowy physique vanished within a blink of an eye, causing Van to react with a surprise look on his face. Grimacing, Van looked around for his opponent, looking everywhere carefully with cautious eyes. As stood there, still in his fighting stance, Allen looked around too, trying his best to help out his friend for any attack from behind.

"Damn…where is he?" Van bellowed, searching frantically for the malevolent demon. He checked with his mind and followed his impulse to find anything that alert his weary mind. Nothing came about and Van once searched the area, sweat beginning to form under his brow.

Allen dared step near Van as he looked around, walking one step at a time as if he was a cat sneaking quietly towards its prey.

Suddenly, Van felt something in the pit of his mind and he suddenly turned around. "Allen!" Once he warned his knight friend, Van instantly dashed into that direction, trying his best to reach his friend time. Allen instantly heeded Van's warning the moment he saw Van's head whirl towards his direction. When Allen was about to quickly avoid any attacks, the demon appeared in front of him out of nowhere, causing Allen to stop, shocked to the core.

Van could sense the demon's evil presence and cursed once more, trying his best to reach his friend in time. The demon laughed and swung towards Allen with unbelievable swiftness. Van could not reach him in time, as he predicted. With the only option to save his friend, Van quickly horned in the amount of energy he has within his body and with his left hand, he hurled in front of him, causing the amount of energy in his hand to create a warm, telekinetic magic towards the demon. His opponent sensed it as Van's powers went towards him swiftly. With a smirk appearing on his evil smile, he stopped his motives to attack Allen and disappeared to dodge the attack.

Suddenly, after he executed his powers, a rush of ache surged through Van's body as he went back down to his knees, holding his chest with his free hand. "_Big mistake,"_ Van thought as he tried his best to muffle his cries. "_If I use my powers, that damn bug will try to devour me…"_

From afar, he could hear Hitomi's screams again, feeling what he is feeling right now. "_Tch, that monster is trying to lure me to use powers. And by using Allen as a decoy, the only way I can reach him in time is if I use my powers."_

The demon's laughter rang throughout the entire room. "**_You can never match with me in the state you are in, Draconian. My powers are more superior than yours. There is no way you can detect my movements without using your Draconian powers,"_** he said.

Van slowly stood up, looking around as he listened intently to his opponent's voice. **_"Just being you right now is completely useless. There is no other choice but to surrender…"_**

"Not a billion years!" Van retorted back towards his opponent. "There is no way in hell I'll give up that easily!" Van grew in his fighting stance. "Even if I can't use my powers, I'll still find a way!"

The demon smirked for the billionth time and looked on at Van, entertained. **_"And you still keep on going despite the consequences you will be facing? Oh well, it does not matter, I'll enjoy torturing you until all that is left of you is nothing but an empty corpse. Die!"_**

Van could feel his opponent coming near him in a rapid pace. Yet, he could not detect where. Just as Van turned around, a huge slash came across Van's leg as he cried in agony, falling onto his knees from the impact. By his response, more pain surged through once more, making him scream more than he can carry as well as Hitomi.

"Van!" screamed Millerna as she finally broken through Dryden's arms, running towards her fallen friend. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, an invisible barrier blocked her way, causing to fall on her rear. "No good! He's already surrounding the whole area just so Van and possibly Allen could fight against him." Slowly, she stood on her feet.

"You all right?" asked Dryden, holding both of her petite shoulder's.

Millerna nodded her head. "If I was there, I could have helped them."

Merle went beside her friend and looked on with worried eyes. "All we can do now…is believe in their own strength and cheer them on," Merle stated. "They'll get to Hitomi…I know…"

Allen rushed over to his fallen friend to see a huge gash on his left leg. Cursing, he leaned in to help him up. "Van, can you stand?" he asked.

Van breathed harshly as he stood on both feet, gazing around his area for any signs of another attack. "Yeah, Allen. Thanks," he said as he leaned off of Allen. "It's risky for you to be here, Allen. The monster moves fast and I was able to avoid a fatal attack."

"I know, but I can't leave you here alone. Especially in your condition," Allen stated worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, Allen. Worry about Hitomi," Van said as he looked at Hitomi's frail body far away, seeing her breathing becoming unstable. "Every time I get a blow or use my powers, she will feel the effects that I am having. And by doing this, each time she feels that pain, her energy begins to be absorbed by that demon."

"So, you are saying that she is having the same affects as you are having with that curse?" he asked.

"That's right. And because of his fast movements, I can't use anything except my own instincts. I can feel his presence near by, but I don't know exactly where. It takes time for me to understand without the use of my own powers. So I can't detect his aura…"

Allen sneered. "We are at a disadvantage."

Van nodded in agreement. "But, right now, we have something important. We have to get Hitomi out of that barrier." He nudged his head towards Hitomi. "That way, we will be able to save her…and lift ourselves from that burden…"

"But, what about you? What happens IF we managed to save Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry about me," Van said repeated. "Worry about Hitomi." Van reached for his fallen sword, sucking in a deep breath. "Allen, I'll fight the demon."

"What!" Allen said incredulously.

"There is no way for you to fight against him. His skills outclass yours. Normal eyes can't see him and you should very well know that, since he came in front of you without you noticing."

"T-that's…that's true…"

"Now, I'll distract him as much as possible and you run and get Hitomi as if your life depend upon it," Van said, beginning to feel the rapid presence of his foe. "I'll tell you when I get him distracted. Right then, you run for it. Understand!"

Allen noticed Van's eyes suddenly narrowed, his whole tense in full alert. With a simple nod, Allen waited patiently as Van ran to find a safer place to distract him.

Nervousness and determination working through his tired mind, Van ran around, trying to feel how close is the demon is. From where he stood with Allen, he could him closing in. After explaining his last minute plan, Van ran into another direction. Surprisingly, his nearness was no longer coming any close to him. Van abruptly stopped the moment he felt his nearness diminish. Panic rush through his face. "Where is he?"

**_"I told you it was useless!"_**

Van's eyes widened in horror as he saw the demon hurtling towards him from above. Quickly recovering from this major shock, Van lifted his sword and barely blocked his attack, making Van stumble backwards. As Van tried to regain his composure, the demon suddenly appeared behind him, his sword above his head. Flinching, Van used the imbalance of his composure and avoided a vital attack. His leg began to throb painfully and Van grimaced, feeling tired to move. Suddenly, as if struck by lightening, Van felt a searing pain crossing his front, causing him to weakly fall to his knees.

"Van!" yelled Allen, watching as his friend fall to his knees. Other than that, Allen was relieved that he was still standing tall.

Van breathed harshly, trying to absorb the pain. Slowly, he raised himself to his feet, grabbing his sword in the process. A sudden rush of wind immediately came into Van's senses, causing to jolt sideways just in time to avoid the demon's sudden surprise attack from his right side. Van whirled around and horizontally slashed at the demon, using all the strength he has in that maneuver. However, the demon instantly dodged it and once more vanished into thin air.

"_I…I think…I'm getting it," _Van thought as he listened carefully to his instincts. "_I can distinguish his quick movements…barely. But, each time, I am improving." _He looked to his left to see Allen waiting patiently for Van's call. "_But, I can't waste my time trying to avoid his attacks. I have to take the offensive mood."_

Shakily, Van could feel his opponent growing near and he readied himself once more, this time for a defense and offense maneuver. From where he is standing, Allen could distinguish the stance Van put himself into. His expression firming, he waited until Van gave him the signal.

Closing his eyes, breathing tiredly, Van waited for the right moment to strike. He could feel him coming closer…closer…closer…

…closer…closer…

Van's eyes immediately opened and instantly swung his sword to the right, whirling his body until he met with his enemy's swords, both clashing against each other. "Allen! Now!" Van yelled as he tried his best to get his opponent's sword away from him.

Allen nodded his head and instantly made a quick dash towards Hitomi's limp form. As Allen rapidly approaches Hitomi's body, the demon instantly caught wing of their plan.

Van's vision suddenly became blurry. The muscles trying to hold against the enemy's persistent attack began to weak painfully as the curse inside him as it continued on to drain the energy he has to fight. He could feel his mind submit the affects of the curse as he felt a searing headache breaking his keen thoughts. "_Allen, hurry, I'm not sure how long I can hold him off…"_

Allen was closing in to Hitomi's body, looking in Van's way to see him doing his job as much as possible. With a hopeful smile, Allen looked in front of him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge light spread his line of vision.

Van's knees began to weaken by the moment, feeling that his adversary's strength was truly unbearable to handle. His wounds began to cause him to weaken. He wanted to touch his wounds, yet he was not able to do so because his hands were too busy trying to keep him alive. Suddenly, a burst of light caught his eye and it came directly where Allen is heading. Van's head whirled around to see it consume his friend. "Allen!" yelled Van.

**_"You think you can rescue her with your skills?"_**

Van could hear Allen screaming painfully as the huge dark flames push him away from his goal. From afar, he could see Allen's body being thrown across the room to the nearest pillar. With a huge crash, Allen collided to the floor, his body battered completely. Van narrowed his eyes as he watched his comrade fall. He was still alive, yet he will not be able to continue to go for a second round. Without Allen injured and the others trapped behind a barrier, Van was the only left.

**_"It's useless…"_**

Van looked at the demon to see him only disappear in front of his eyes. Surprised, Van looked around. **_"You are weak. You are only useful for my food. You can never defeat me…"_**

His closeness came into Van's mind and he instantly attack, only to feel nothing but air.

**_"The only way you can defeat me is if you use your powers…"_**

Again, Van could feel him nearby and swung once more. He only hit air again. Van cursed frustratingly.

**_"You have gone all this way, and you only end in failure…"_**

Van looked around him to see Allen lying on the floor, unable to move any further. He looked behind him to see Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko standing there helplessly behind the barrier as they continued on to help cheer them on. Wincing painfully, Van held the handle of his sword, anger rising.

**_"The more you use your emotions; the more you use your skills; the more you use your mind; the more you will feel the pain…"_**

He felt eyes upon his back. Van spun around and attacked. Nothing was there. Van stood there, completely stumped. What is he to do now? If he made a move, the demon would surely make his move. His gaze fell onto the frail form of Hitomi, seeing her there, lying helplessly, crying in pain because of this dilemma. A sudden rush of adrenaline came from Van's mind, pumping in more energy for him to move on. The only thing that is on his mind right now is to save her. Even if he is on a disadvantage, he will continue on. With a determined look, Van started running towards Hitomi.

"Van!" screamed Kyoko. "You will die if you continue on! Give up!"

Van ignored her words and continued to his goal, trying to avoid the voice that is trying to hold him back. As he ran towards his love, darkness started to surround him as he took each quick step, feeling something growing around him. A flash came in front of his eyes and Van instantly dodged it, running forward as the dark purple fireball hit the ground. He looked in front to see another one coming at him. Van leaped away from it, and then another and another. The attacks were endlessly attacking him and Van could easily feel his weariness. Yet, his heart did not stop him and gave him adrenaline each time he thought about Hitomi. Suddenly, the huge fireballs turned into miniature meteors as it went straight towards Van. One skimmed Van's skin as he winced painfully, feeling its hotness. With his arms, Van protected his face from the hard, small objects as he continued forward, hesitation the last thing on his mind.

As minutes wore on, Van's fast pace gradually slowed down, as the pain he is feeling is something truly unbearable for him to handle. All around, his body was filled with scratches and bruises from all kinds of magic spells that his adversary gave him. Yet, despite the torture he has to go through, he kept on going, his mind thinking about Hitomi and her safety. Breathing haggardly, he held his right arm, taking one step at time.

Suddenly, after a few moments of walking, Van's eyes widen and he quickly dodged the demon's sudden attack from behind. Wincing, he landed to the spot to the right, not too far away from where the demon struck. Pain coursed through his entire body and suddenly, Van coughed violently.

**_"It looks like you are at your limits, young King," _**said the demon's voice once more.

"Shut up…" Van whispered through his violent coughs. Slowly, he turned around and continued where he left off.

**_"Can't you see? It is impossible for you to save her…"_**

"Shut up…" Van muttered again, breathing haggardly.

**_"It is meaningless…"_**

"Shut up…" retorted Van.

**_"Face it, it is hopeless. There is no one who save her now…"_**

"I said shut up!" Van yelled, swinging his sword behind him to clash with his opponents. It was a surprise for Van to swing his sword so quickly at his adversary with unbelievable swiftness.

**_"You never know when to give up do you?" _**the demon asked, his eyes glowing.

Again, the pain in Van started to consume him as he leaned against his knees. "Giving up is the least thing from my mind," Van bellowed angrily. "There is no way I'll ever give up on the people I care about…"

**_"I must admit, I like your willingness not to give up. But what frustrates me is that you are not giving in your powers…"_**

Van looked on as the demon disappeared. **_"This last attack will surely kill you, Draconian. Die!"_**

Suddenly, as quick as a speeding bullet, something in the air caught Van's attention from behind. It was so quick that his feet did not move at all. After what seemed like an eternity, Van's eyes widened.

"AGH!"

Merle's eyes widened when she recognize that scream. "Lord Van!" she yelled. "Lord Van's…! He can't take anymore of this! He's going to die if he continues on in his state!"

Millerna and Dryden looked at Merle, horror reading their faces. "Van…you shouldn't gone on so recklessly," whispered Dryden, punching a nearby pillar. "If only I was there to help them…"

Slowly, the dark fog surrounding where Van was, slowly disappeared. Two figures emerged as the fog disappeared, one looking on afar as the other lay limply on the floor. Finally, after the fog lifted, everyone's eyes took in the scene. "No!" Merle screamed as she recognized the limp figure on the floor.

Blood started pooling on the floor as Van lay there, his back imprinted with a wound like no other. The gash was so huge that Millerna could not believe her eyes. "H-how could you…?" Millerna stated, tears forming in her eyes. "His injuries are so severe. He's not going to live much longer…"

"Millerna…" said Dryden, sympathizing the young princess as he held her in his arms.

"Lord Van…" Merle said, feeling tears forming the

The demon laughed coldly as he looked upon the body of the young king, battered, wounded, and bloodied from the demon's continuous attacks. **_"Muhaha, now I can claim my prize…"_**

"Van, you idiot. I told you to give up, but you wouldn't listen…" Kyoko stated lamely. "Why? Why do you have to rescue that wrench?"

"Because that wrench you speak of Kyoko…is someone special to me that I care about so much…" said a voice. Everyone's saddened state suddenly lifted as they looked forward.

Right there, slowly getting up, Van stood up on his two feet, his breathing unstable. Despite the fatal injury on his back, Van still stand strong. Blood leaked from his back to the ground as he stood there, looking at Hitomi's delicate body. Sadness fell in his eyes as he gazed at the beautiful woman, crying for his help. "Hitomi…" whispered as he started walking weakly towards her.

The demon, from afar, watched Van continue onward, as if the injury was not there at all. His eyes twitched dangerously as Van pursued on, trying to reach the girl with the all the remaining strength he has.

**_"What is so important about that girl! Why are you so desperate to get this girl! She is nothing important to you!"_**

Van commenced on, not heeding the demon's words.

From behind, his body still completely worn from the last attack, Allen slowly sat himself up, watching Van continue his desperate rescue for Hitomi. "Van…"

Angered by this, the demon's eyes glowed dangerously, making the bug within Van start its work again. Van felt it and instantly went back on the floor.

_"**Give it up, Draconian. There is nothing you can do. You cannot save her…"**_

Van winced grudgingly at the floor as he tried getting up. He was trying his best to fight off the bug and the wound from the demon's vicious attack. Whenever a single moment passes by, Van could feel himself become more tired than before, his vision beginning to darken miraculously.

"Van! Don't push yourself!" yelled Millerna from across the room. "If you continue on like this, you're going to die and you won't be able to save Hitomi!"

"Please! Lord Van!" yelled Merle. "Please don't do this!"

Still, despite the pleas that everyone is passing towards him, Van still tried to get up. Slowly, he stood on his own two feet, his gaze looking at Hitomi's body within the barrier, her face reading the pain she is going through. Without any second thought, he started walking towards her. "_Hitomi…"_

Once Van began to walk painstakingly slow to her, Hitomi's body arched as the evil aura around doubled, screaming horribly.

"Van, stop!"

"Don't! You'll kill yourself!"

Sweat poured down his scrunched face as he took another painful step. He ignored the voices around him completely as his mind focused on the blurry image of Hitomi. "I…won't give up on you…like you won't give up on me…just like…three years ago…I swore that I would always protect you…"

He took another step, making everyone scream even louder behind the barricade wall. Again, their opposing thoughts did not affect Van in any way. "I…am…going to keep up with that promise…even if the situation is bleak…"

He was beginning to grow closer and closer to Hitomi, even though his pace was quite slow. Within his shirt, the pendant started to glow, its pink glow beginning to become visible under his red shirt. He couldn't give up now, after coming all this way. There is a way. Hitomi would always say that, as a positive thinker she is. He will believe in her words and believe in his words. This added to his strong determination and he continued to pursue.

"**_Why…?"_**

Van was closer to Hitomi as the demon watched Van's actions.

**_"Why do you keep on going when there is no way for you to save her…?"_**

Van ignored the demon, his eyes showing hatred to his opponent.

"**_No…it's useless…you can't save her…it's already too late. She is mine now…"_**

He didn't give into his words.

"**_You will be mine if you continue on like this…"_**

_"I don't care…"_

**_"Fine, you want me to end your life quickly? So be it!" _**Above, due to his impatience, the demon lifted his hands up, its black aura surrounding him began to form into a black, electrifying ball. Quickly, he extended his hands and aimed it towards Van. "**_Die!"_**

With those words, the demon released his magic towards Van. It hurled quickly through the area, aiming its ominous aura towards Van's back.

"Van!" yelled Allen.

"Van! Look out!"

Suddenly, the magic made impact, but not on Van. Right when it inched towards his back, a pink barrier appeared from behind, making the demon's magic collide with it. It tried to pass through the aura, but it was too strong. Not being able to withstand it, the black aura exploded, leaving Van to keep going.

"**_What's happening! Why can't it go through!" _**asked the demon incredulously. "**_What did you just do!"_**

Finally, after taking each step gradually, he stood before Hitomi, his dull eyes showing compassion towards the seer. For a while, he stared at her, looking into her face, even though her expression showed painfulness. "It must be hard for you…to endure this pain…huh?" he said softly. "I'm sorry…that you must suffer…from all this…"

**_"Why? Why are you so determined?"_** asked the demon as he heard his words. "**_What is this feeling that you share to this wretched girl? Could it be that you…love her?"_**

Van gasped when he heard the demon's last question. He suddenly grew silent after the mention of that one word, the one word that comes into question, that one word that is meaningful to everyone. Love.

His body began to shake as he lowered his head, making his bangs cover his eyes. Slowly, his hands began to form fists. "I-I--" He looked away from her form and looked at another floor, deeply troubled by this concept. This uncertainty within Van is something that he could never deal with. With such feelings as this, he feels weak, almost as if he needed someone to hold his hand. His heart and his brain; it was all causing this uncertainty inside of him. Could he really love her? Or does he love Kyoko? "I-I'm…not sure," he finally stated.

Merle slowly stepped up and angrily glared at her brother, her fists clenching tightly. "Lord Van…haven't I told you...before? Don't you remember what I told of what you feel towards Hitomi!" she hollered.

Her words rang through his ears, and Van could not help but listen to his wise sister's words.

"Don't you see! I know…I know because I know you more than everyone else remember? Look at what you are doing right now. When Hitomi was in danger, you never gave up on her. You simply wanted to rescue her with all your heart, even if the situation almost seems impossible." She paused for a moment and looked at his back. "I'm thinking you are going to say that you are merely friends. Don't even think about lying to yourself. If your relationship is only mere friendship, then explain to me why? Why do you always show such compassion towards her unlike anyone else? Why are you always near her? And why are we in the first place? You couldn't do this alone." Merle threw her hands down to the side. "You are dense than I thought. Lord Van…why are so blind? After all this time, don't you realize that you still love her?"

His eyes widen when Merle finished her thoughts. With those words, something made his heart beat like a rapid drum. One beat after another made his heart feel as if he is floating in air. _"Can it be true? Do I…still love Hitomi?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

_Van looked up and turned around. He was no longer in the temple with everyone else. All could he see is nothing more than a blue sky with drifting clouds around him. "Van, over here…"_

_With that voice, Van turned behind him to see a man there, who was smiling towards him. The mysterious man in front of him almost looks exactly like himself, yet, he was older, taller, and his hair is lighter than his. Cautiously, Van fully turned to him, with an awe look on his face. "Brother…" he muttered._

_"Van…I know it's hard for you to sort your feelings out. After all, you never dealt with these feelings because you were so consumed with so many responsibilities at a very young age, and also, you don't have me or Father to help you out."_

_"Then tell me…tell me how I really feel? Who do I truly love? Hitomi…or Kyoko?" Van asked pleadingly._

_Folken looked into Van's eyes to observe what is inside of him. With a single sigh, he closed his eyes. "Hitomi, of course…"_

_"Hitomi…?" Van questioned._

_"You're eyes tell it all," Folken explained as he slowly approached his younger brother. "Think back, Van, think back of what happened…before this event has started. Think back, before Hitomi returned to her own world…"_

_Obliged, Van closed his eyes and began to go back to those precious memories that he would always cherish within his heart. Slowly, images of that day started to flow through his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see himself in the fields of Fanelia, with the gate entrance of his kingdom 2 miles away. "I remember…that we spent a few days at Fanelia. We helped rebuild everything that was damaged from Zaibach's wrath. It was such a beautiful day then…"_

_Laughters were heard from a distance. Slowly, Van turned to that noise to see two people climbing up the field. One of them was Hitomi, 3 years ago, with her hair still short as ever. Running behind her came his younger self as he scurried along to capture Hitomi. He watched as Van was catching up to her, Hitomi's giggles increasing as she tried to get away from him._

_Soon, within arms reach from behind, Van leapt towards her and grabbed her right behind her back. Hitomi screamed and fell on to the ground, laughing all the while as the two collided to the ground._

_"You got me," panted Hitomi as she lay on her back. "You sure can run fast."_

_Van simply laughs without any word as he rolled himself to his back with Hitomi by his side. For a while, after their humor have died down, they settled down and gazed at the beautiful sky. They did not talk, rather, they were comfortable letting the silence come between them as they continued to enjoy their company._

_Van never left his gaze from the sky. Soon, he found himself dozing off, with his eyes slowly closing. A comfortable smile appeared on his lips and heaved a content sigh._

_"You know, this is the first time…I ever seen you smile…" Van reopened his eyes to see Hitomi looking directly into his face, her head hovering above his._

_"Really?" Van asked, blushing at closeness they were in. Hitomi smiled and giggled silently to herself when she saw that blush on his cheeks._

_"Of course, not once I've ever seen you smile…your real smile." She paused for a moment and gazed into his eyes. "It suites you, you know. Your real smile…I think it looks cute on you." Instantly, Hitomi blushed after what she said._

_A compliment from Hitomi? Van was rather happy about it and once more, smiled at her. "Thank you," he replied happily. "I'm just glad…that it came from you…"_

_Hitomi simply nodded, her red hue still on her cheeks._

_"With the responsibilities no longer on top of your shoulder, you were able to have fun for a change," Folken remarked as he came behind his brother. "And…Hitomi was the first to ever witness you smiling."_

_Van nodded. "Yes, I also remembered that day, we were late going back to the temporary camp in the front courtyard of the castle, near the entrance gates. We've been talking so long. But it was enough for me to know, that I was beginning to feel more and more in love with her…"_

_One-by-one, each scene of those few days were simply precious to Van as one scene floated through his eyes. There was one particular scene were with Merle, trying to catch some fish for the people. From that event, they were all wet, but they had all the fun out of it. Van's smile came in more often now as the people around them began to notice. Also, they noticed the strong bond Van and Hitomi. The two were always never seen apart. They would always go everywhere, even in the smallest places. _

_One-by-one, after one scene came after another, Van could feel how it felt back then, to simply feel content. Finally, the day of Hitomi's departure, a day that Van thought it was the saddest moments of his life. It was the afternoon of the fifth day. Van has just invited Hitomi to join him for dinner at the fields once more to watch the sunset._

_"I was nervous when I wanted to ask her to go out to dinner with me alone," Van recalled, his eyes closed. _

_The scene before them captured the two riding a single horse towards that very spot. Hitomi was in the front while Van was in the back, holding the reins of the horse. Behind them, strung over by a rope was a single picnic basket and huge quilted blanket under the basket. They slowly trotted along as they enjoyed the scenery before them. Hitomi lifted her hair from face as the winds started pick, a smile appearing on her face. Van smiled and watched her sneakily as she continued to view her surroundings. Suddenly, her hands lightly grasped his hand. A blush appeared on his face from the surprise contact, but smiled, clasping her hands in the same way._

_They rode on silently until they made to the spot. Slowly, Van lifted himself off the horse and offered Hitomi for any assistance. She smiled and grasped onto his hand, landing gently on the soft grass. Soon, they set up everything and were now eating, enjoying their company with conversations, silence, and fun. The sun was slowly setting by the time they finished. The two only sat there and watched the sun go down into the horizon, the breeze bringing in a pleasant warmth between them._

_The silence was broken when Hitomi looked straight into his eyes, somewhat troubled. Noticing this, Van slowly leaned up from his kneeling position and gazed concernedly into her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked._

_Hitomi looked away, biting her bottom lip. "Van…I'm not sure how I should say this…but…" Slowly, she lifted her head. To his surprise, instead of that trouble look on her face, it was replaced with a sad and teary look. "I want to return home…back to my family…"_

_Van was suddenly taken back her words. "W-what? Why?" he asked, somewhat incredulously._

_"I can't…just leave everything the way it is back home," she explained as she turned her gaze from him. "My family…they must be…worried about me, after being here for such a long time. And…I still need to take care of stuff back home. After all, I am still in school, trying to do my best in life. I am still young…after all…"_

_"So…you don't…want to stay here…with me?" Van asked depressingly._

_Quickly, she looked at him, shaking her head fervently. "No, no, no! It's not that all! I just…I can't leave my life. I must take my responsibilities back at home. There were a lot of things I was taught here, and mainly, you were the one who taught me the most," she explained. "When I watched you, you were taking in everything without hesitating. You take on problems and solve them. You decide on tough situations between fighting or not. That was when I realized…that I want to be like you. Although we haven't talked much, I always admire everything about you. Your strength, your courage, even your hot-headedness." Slowly, Hitomi paused for a moment as she looked for any words to say. "Whenever I am around you, I feel as I can be myself, you know. Even if we haven't talked much, I feel…as if I can relate to you in some ways." Her eyes started to water as Hitomi tried her best to hold the tears. "You were always there for me, protecting me no matter what. I was able to get to know the real you that was underneath that stubborn and hot-headed self. No sooner did I realized that you were a kind and compassionate person, even though you hide it in yourself. I was able to get to know you…that I soon realized…what I truly felt." Her hand slowly came above her heart. "You mean everything to me, Van. I've never met a person like you." She looked into his eyes again and smiled sadly. "You are one of a kind….between your world and mine."_

_The present Van watched as Hitomi began to explain to his younger self with mixed emotions about her words. "Hitomi…"_

_"But, what happens if I go back?. Will I forget what happened? Will I return to the way things were? Will I…forget you?" Tears gushed down from her eyes as it went down her cheeks. "But…I have no other choice. I can't leave my family behind…just like that. But I can't help, but feel…scared. Scared that I might forget everything that happened here. Scared that I will…forget…you…"_

_At that moment as Hitomi cried her eyes out, Van watched her tremble in sadness, watching her as she began to mumble to herself. A wave of emotion hit subconsciously in Van's mind. He could feel her feelings; her fears, her grief, her anxiety, her emotional heart. His eyes never left hers as he watched her. His mouth opened, but no words came out. He quickly looked away and stared at the ground. He wanted to say something to her; he wanted to speak up how he truly felt, but, he might say something wrong to make her feel worse. He knows, after that mistake from the windmill. He regretted what he said or did then, and he didn't want to regret what he said now. With only one option to do, Van scooted closer to her huddled form and brought her into his arms. She instantly responded and she tightened the hug, her cries increasing as she felt her head hit against his chest lightly._

_Van tightened his arms around her and laid his head gently on top of Hitomi's head. "Shh…don't cry…everything is going to be okay," he simply said. "Don't cry…"_

_Van looked away from the scene as sadness filtered his heart. "You are going to have to face your past someday, Van," said Folken._

_Van nodded his head as he felt the tears forming. "I couldn't say anything then…I wanted to say something, but…I wasn't able to. When she left the next day, I thought…that it was too late…to confess to her…"_

_Slowly, he looked up into the clear blue sky that he was first in. "Years soon passed by, and I still thought about her…from the first time we met to the end. Those memories still lingered in my mind with those emotional moments…until Kyoko appeared." Once more he closed his eyes. "I was truly surprised that she resembled Hitomi in so many features that I thought that she was Hitomi herself. And so, we talked every day and soon, our feelings turned into more than friendship. On the night before I asked her to marry me, in the starry sky, just passing through the Mystic Moon, I saw a shooting star. Right then, I made a wish…a wish that I would see her once more. Right after I made that wish, I heard a voice. A soft, gentle voice that I could feel myself…drift into. The voice said: '**I wish that you can see me, Van, heading into another stage of my life. Although you may not understand…but someday, you will. I just hope...one day…I will see you again…more than anything**__…' Then, after a moment of silence, the voice said: '**I wonder…if Van ever saw that…**'" Van paused for a moment. "It was weird…it was the exact moment I made my wish…from that voice…I thought that I heard Hitomi. That voice only made me realize how much I missed her…how much I missed seeing her. After that, I proposed to Kyoko and then now…the present event…"_

_"But you do realize…where your heart holds?" Folken asked. "Do you know who truly love?"_

_Van fell silent for a moment as he once more began to think. It doesn't make any difference. He is still confused, confused of the whole concept. Why did Folken tell him to review his past? Why did he think of every event? It did not make any sense to Van at all._

_"Maybe you should look at yourself in the present day…to see who Kyoko truly is," Folken said. "Your answer…can be found through Kyoko. Since you were say you love her, then, what do you really like about her?"_

_Suddenly, the image of the blue sky vanished into thin air. Van looked around himself to find himself back in his homeland, in the palace, in his own room. His own self was lying in bed, sickly. Van remembered that day. He remembered that he was suddenly sick. It was right before the day when he slept for several days, before Hitomi's surprising arrival. He watched as Merle came by and changed the warm towel from his head to put a fresh one to replace it. His eyes opened weakly and grasped Merle's arm gently. "Where's Kyoko?" he asked._

_"She said she has some busy stuff to do. She will be right there once she is done," Merle said. "Just rest, Lord Van. Allen is going to check up on you in a little bit."_

_"Thanks Merle…" he said and fell asleep._

_Merle smiled as he watched her older brother sleep once more. "I wish Hitomi was here, rather than that Kyoko. She was supposed to be the one to change the towel. I was busy making his meal," she muttered as she walked along the long corridors to the kitchen. Once she entered the kitchen, she heard banging noises inside the small pantry. With an annoyed sigh, Merle went over there and knocked on the door rather loudly. "Hey, don't spoil the food with your rummaging! People needs fresh food, not contaminated food with your human sweat!" retorted Merle and went into the other side of the kitchen. Right after Merle entered the other side, the pantry door opened to reveal Kyoko and the young chef of the kitchen. They were smiling at each other as they tried their best to straighten up their untidy clothes. After that, they went their separate ways._

_Surprise etched his entire face when saw the two went into their respective ways. "S-since when did this…?"_

_"You haven't noticed…? You haven't noticed what Kyoko was doing to you all this time?" asked Folken. _

_"N-no…because I was so busy dealing with other things…that I didn't realize--"_

_Another scene broke his thoughts. This time, the scene showed inside the library. A blue light flashed through the windows momentarily and it soon disappeared. Commotion was heard on the bottom floor of the castle. Rushing footsteps were heard from the door and right then, Hitomi whizzed by. Along her tail is Merle and Allen who were following her to the direction of Van's room._

_"This was…the night when she returned…after all this time…yet, how come we are viewing it through the library?"_

_From within, Kyoko was sitting on Van's desk, looking through all his file work that was mainly supposed to be confidential to everyone. She looked through one packet and flipped to a page. A smile adorned her face and she put it down, looking through another stack. "Hehe, I am going to rich as hell," she said. "Who cares about him! All I need is his wealth…and now, all I need is popularity from the public and show them that I am the nicest person. They wouldn't even think twice about me…" She lifted a packet from the dirty pile and opened the packet to see loads of money in neatly tucked in order. Curious, she looked at the label, reading "Annual Dragon Festival: Help the orphans from the Great War Fund." She was completely intrigued of how much money was in this simple packet. "A lot of people in Fanelia really do care," she began as she looked behind her sneakily. "About me, of course, hehe." She swiped the money from the packet and put it in her little purse. With an innocent face that covered her true nature, she went out of the hallways and walked along the corridors until one of the castle maids came up to her._

_"You were sick then. You didn't notice that she stole from the fund that you extremely worked hard for," Folken explained. "Even before Hitomi arrived, Kyoko has sweeping money from you."_

_Van just stared silently at the scene, emotionless. He was completely speechless. _

_"What you see…is what Kyoko's true nature. She may be nice and compassionate on the outside, but on the inside, she is a devil, maybe far worse than your opponent. She is nothing more than a person who deceives people in order to gain her vanity."_

_"**What are you looking at?" **asked Kyoko snobbishly. She was talking to Hitomi while the poor girl was merely passing by._

_**"Nothing…"** Hitomi said, continuing down the stairs as she swiftly passed Kyoko._

_"**You know, you should bow to your Queen-to-be," **said Kyoko, folding her arms across her chest angrily. "**You are so disrespectful, you know…"**_

_Hitomi turned and glowered at the young Noblewoman. "**Well, obviously, I don't know your stupid customs. And besides, I'm not from around here. I'm from a planet in which all life forms are better than your snobbish attitude**__."_

**_"You take that back, or else I'll tell Van that you said harsh things to me!"_**

"Go ahead and squeal. I don't really care if I did get in trouble," she said, putting her long hair on her right shoulder. "But, even though you have Van, and you have my eyes and looks, you are not as close as being me."

_One scene after another was filtered with Kyoko's true self that was hidden behind the elegant, well-mannered shell of hers. Each moment was worse thant the other, seeing what is her true thoughts, plans, and also feelings, mostly on Hitomi. _

_The final scene began to show when Kyoko was watching Hitomi and Van behind his door in the Crusade. It was when Hitomi said those words, words she promises to stay by his side. _

_An evil smile started to come into Kyoko's mouth. **"I swear if there is one more from her, I will kill her. I will not stand any competition for Van's affection. I swear that she will be killed if I see her with my Van once again. And this time, I won't hold back. This is for my sake only."**_

_The scene shifted to another scenario, outside the Crusade. Hitomi was out there, enjoying the breeze. It was after the disrupt with Kyoko in the kitchen and she wanted to come here to calm her nerves. As she continued on enjoying the scenery, Kyoko walked a slow distance behind her, with a sly smile on her face. "**This is the last straw Hitomi Kanzaki! How dare you intervene with my plans of becoming the most respectable person of all Fanelia. You shall know the true wrath of Kyoko, the respectable noble of all Austuria!"**_

_Hitomi soon turned around when that raging emotion hit her senses. Fearfully, she looked into Kyoko's "happy" expression, which was overly exaggerated, causing Hitomi to step back. _

_"**Hitomi, can I talk with you for a moment?" **Kyoko asked, sounding somewhat sarcastically._

**_"What do you want Kyoko? If it's about Van, then you are getting thoughts in your head."_**_ Hitomi backed up until her back hit the railing. _

_"**I just only want to chit with you, Hitomi. Maybe, we should be better friends than rivals…"**_

_Kyoko looked down to see the locket in Hitomi's hands. "**Oh, that's such a cute locket. Who is it from?"**_

**_"I won't tell you anything if you're acting like that!"_**

**_"Oh, so that's how much of a stranger I am to you…Don't worry, I'll make sure that I spend mooorrree time with you…" _**_She started grabbing her locket._

_This scene continued to move on until the point where Kyoko "accidentally" drops the locket from the railing. A frantic Hitomi cried out and ran to get her precious locket, leaning against the rail to catch it just in time. However, even though Hitomi have received her locket back, she was leaning too far into the rail, making this an easy target for Kyoko's plan to deploy._

Oh my, I am soo sorry! Here let me help you…" 

_She grabbed for the locket first, with her other hand lightly touching Hitomi's back, smiling sinisterly. "**This is the end for you Hitomi Kanzaki."** With one mighty push, Kyoko pushed Hitomi off the Crusade._

_"AHH!"_

_"Stop!" Van yelled. "I've seen enough…"_

_Folken watched as Van shivered emotionally beside him. He wasn't shaking fearfully. He was shaking with rage. With a single sigh, Folken placed his hand on Van's shoulder, making him loosen up from his tension. "You see…that's the true mind of Kyoko, Van." He watched as Van slowly nodded his head. "But after all the scenes you saw, do feel hurt? Do feel betrayed?"_

_As Folken began to say those words, Van began to listen to his heart. He wanted to feel if he felt like the world was crashing on him. His heart was steady as water and nothing seemed to hit him. He looked up at his brother. "No…I don't feel anything," he said in a surprised voice. "I don't feel anything at all. I don't feel betrayed or hurt by all this…"_

_Folken nodded his head. "Are you convinced?" he asked._

_Van looked out thoughtfully as he began to contemplate about his thoughts. Was he convinced? Convinced that he didn't love Kyoko after all? Yet, how come he fell in love with Kyoko? What attracted him the most to her? What qualities does she have that is better than Hitomi's?_

_Suddenly, the dark area surrounding him began to lighten up gold. Slowly, an image of the present Hitomi emerged from the light. Van looked up and was surprised to see her. Hitomi smiled at him, her long honey-brown hair swaying with the wind. Soon, she looked away from him and gazed out into the open. Right in front of her was the scene of a beautiful ocean, with the sun setting into the horizon. Van instantly remembered that scene. She was on the field of the Mystic Valley, her gaze never leaving the majestic before her. It was in that moment that Van saw how beautiful she looked. The way her figure gave such an angelic look on her already angelic features. Her beautiful hair that swayed so rhythmically through the wind, her beautiful smile that shines everyone's day, her sweet and gentle voice._

_His heart began to beat rapidly against his ribcage when he started thinking about Hitomi, his red-brown eyes softened as he gazed at her form. She looked up once more and gazed at Van's compassionate eyes. Hitomi simply smiled and soon disappeared, making Van come out of his trance-like state. "I see…I am beginning to see…"_

_"So, you finally understand where your heart is going to?"_

_Hitomi appeared once more, this time she was sitting with Van on the very same field in the Mystic Valley. They were discussing some rather funny stuff and soon, they were rolling down the hill, laughing out loud. They finally came to a stop when Hitomi was lying on her back with Van on top of her. He remembered that feeling when he was so close to Hitomi. His heart was beating so fast that he could hardly breath when he gazed down at her. His hands began to caress her cheek. He could feel his eyes soften towards her. He noticed that she was surprised at first, but she instantly relaxed. Soon, he found his face was near hers, his eyes looking directly towards her, his lips just a few inches away from hers. Nothing plagued his mine when he started to get closer to her lips. Through his hooded eyes, he could see Hitomi fluttering her eyes shut. They were about to kiss when Kyoko appeared and soon, the scene vanishes._

_Van gently put his hand next to his heart, a smile appearing on his face. "I was soo blind then, I didn't realize…what I am truly feeling."_

_Hitomi opened the door to his room in the Crusade, with a single basin in her hands filled with warm water. She peered in to see Van sleeping peacefully in his futon. She gently smiled and quietly made her way in until she was next to him. Slowly, she lifted Van's head and put his head on her soft lap. She reached for the basin and squeezed the water out from the towel. After that, she folded the towel into a small rectangle and placed on Van's forehead. When Hitomi looked into his face, he could see him wince painfully. Deeply sadden by this, she gently put her hand on his head and tenderly stroked it. Slowly, she closed her eyes and began to hum a calming tone, hoping it would reach him through his sleep. Far in her humming, while she continued to stroke his head, Van's scrunched face relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. Clearly, Van remembered that gentle voice of hers, humming a calming tone that instantly vanquished the pain temporarily. This feeling was similar to what he felt when he was a little kid, his mother taking care of him at his sick moments, humming a peaceful tone._

_"Her gentle voice, her soft touch, her loving smile…everything about her makes feel like I am in heaven. When I am around her, I feel as if I am complete. Like I can be myself when I am with her."_

_Van looked away from that scene and began to remember those feelings. He smiled, seeing Hitomi's face in his closed eyelids. "I see why now. Why I was attracted to Kyoko. But, she can never replace her. Kyoko can never replace Hitomi. Hitomi's a kind of person who is one of a kind. I can never forget what she done for me. I can never forget what I felt. After all this time…"_

_Folken smiled as Van finally came to his conclusion. "So…what do you say Van? Who do you love?"_

_Van could only smile at his brother when he turned around to glance at him. He already knew the answer. "I love her. I love her more than life itself! I cannot describe how much I love her…words can never describe…but…all I know is that I truly…deeply…love her…"_

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere began to change around him, making Van look around, alarmed. He looked at his brother to see him disappear with the atmosphere. Slowly, he began to say his last words to his younger brother before he goes up to heaven. "_Van…now that you know where your heart lies, you know what to do…"_

Van smiled at his brother and nodded his head. "Thank you, Brother."

"_You shall succeed. With that, you will be able to feel more differently now. With uncertainty gone, you will be able to do things that seem impossible. You will succeed, I know. Because nothing will break what you two share."_

The atmosphere finally broke and he was back where he was, back in the temple. To him, it seemed as if time have suddenly stopped. He was deep in his own thoughts that he escaped from reality. His senses have finally returned to his world when he heard the alerting yells of Allen, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden behind him. His eyes rapidly opened. The demon was no longer on the ground. Van looked everywhere for him, trying to pinpoint where he will attack next.

Suddenly, his senses felt a strong, ominous energy coming from behind. This could only mean one thing. He turned around to see the demon began summoning his magic into his sword.

"**_Submit!"_** the beast roared out loud as he slashed through the air, making his magic hurtle towards Van's defenseless body.

Grabbing his sword from the ground, he quickly moved his feet. "Haaahhh!" Van screamed and with one swing with his sword, he made contact with his opponent's dark magic and easily deflected it by hitting it as if it was a baseball. Because of the sudden strength from Van's swing, the dark magic began to lose its stable state. Quickly, since it could no longer endure the strength, it exploded right in front of everyone's eyes, a sudden violent wind hitting the temple. The demon tried to cover himself from the whole impact, but the force was too strong for him to handle. He roared painfully when the wind knocked him out of the sky and into the marble ground below.

Allen and everyone else were instantly surprised to see such force within Van. Slowly, Van lowered his sword, taking in short breaths. "You bring people down to an unfortunate fate, leaving them to suffer, to wither and die…you killed most of my clan to obtain that power that you crave for. You brought Hitomi into this fight…just so you can get me…" Inside, something began to spark in the pit of his heart, making him feel all warm inside. When he felt that warmth, he could feel new hope and determination coursing through his veins. "I won't let you have your way any longer you selfish demon! I won't let you harm her!" Suddenly, the energy forming in the pit of his heart rapidly spread throughout his entire body. The wind around him began to surround him as that energy began to make its circulation around Van. Right then, Van could feel that feeling again. It was that very same feeling that he had, that feeling of power that strengthen his own. That aura soon came visible as it rapidly silhouetted Van's body, its white and blue aura replenishing Van's depleted strength.

_"I believe in you, Van."_

Van's mind began to spin when he heard that small, gentle voice in his head. "_Hitomi…"_

_"I knew you would rescue me, Van. I knew you would never let me down. I will help you…to save this world…just like 3 years ago…I will be by your side."_

Right then, another aura coursed through Van's entire body. Around his neck, the pendant began to glow brighter than ever. Rapidly, the pendant's light spread its glow throughout the entire room. Inside the pendant, a gold aura came out and began to connect itself with the white and blue aura surrounding him.

Slowly, Van opened his eyes to see his opponent glowering at him.

"**_Don't you see, Draconian! You are going to die right here and now if you use your powers! My bug will wipe you clean until you are nothing more than a useless vessel! Don't you care about your life and others?" _**asked the demon.

"I do care about other people's lives," he began. He looked behind him to see Hitomi's weak form. "Especially Hitomi's. I swore I'd protect her now and always…and I will keep up to that promise. Hitomi is someone special to me and I won't see her like this anymore! I don't care whether I am dead or not, I will fight…because that is how much I love her! Your reign ends here, demon!"

Deep within his soul, something suddenly broke inside Van's body. The aura around himself began to grow inside his body. A sudden rush of energy began to course through his veins. This made Van feel different. He no longer felt pain. He felt relief wash over him. Van looked at his pale hands to see them begin to return to his former tan complexion. He could feel his own body warmth surging through his entire body, replacing the coldness that he was witnessing for the pass several days. His strength is completely returning to him as he stood there, gazing at his hands. He looked at his arms to see them no longer frail. His whole battered body suddenly began to close. The wound on his back rapidly closed, making the blood stop from leaking out of his body. Soon, it healed with no mark on his back. He closed his eyes and let that power consume his body. Slowly, after a while, he opened his eyes to reveal that his bright, sparkling, red-brown eyes have returned.

Gradually, the aura dissipated around him. Yet, he could still feel that very same strength within himself, a strength that he cannot measure. He looked out in front of him to see the demon looking at him incredulously. Van narrowed his eyes and lowered himself to his fighting position, ready to fight.

The demon was unbelievably surprised by this sudden change within his Draconian opponent. His whole being was shaken by the strength that Van showed. He can tell now that his opponent is now different. There are no weak points in him. Slowly, he got himself up and observed Van intently. The aura surrounding him was immensely stronger, stronger than he imagined. It was as if everything about Van matches with the Gods. A smirk appeared on his lips and he laughed. "**_I can't believe this! It is that power! That power I craved for for so long. I knew it was inside of you,"_** he said, pointing at Van. **"But what is this feeling? You are different than before. It's as if your mind has suddenly cleared."** He chuckled again. **_"After all this time, I will finally obtain that power. Consumer! Do your work!"_** He snapped his fingers to signal the bug within Van to suck him dry in full force. Time passed and nothing happened. Van did not fall to his knees or die instantly. He stood there firmly on his two feet.

"**_What is going on! What happened to my work!" _**he asked incredulously.

"Can't you figure it out sooner?" Van asked grudgingly. "Your so-called "curse" is already dead. It will no longer indulge whatever is inside me any longer. Without it, your helpless…"

The demon simply shrugged and drew his sword. "Whatever. I didn't need it in the first place. I assure you that you are going to die here and now!"

"Correction, demon. You don't belong here. With your selfish, sinister deeds, you are a threat to this world's peace. Not only that, you hurt Hitomi. I won't stand any longer and watch her suffer like this. I swear right now that your life ends here, demon!" Cautiously, Van watched keenly at his opponent as his adversary slowly grew into his fighting position. From the first battle, Van knew that the demon's powers were unbelievable strong. His swiftness was also something else. Like Allen said, normal eyes cannot see his movements. Without the Consumer inside of him anymore, he will be able to use one of his powers to see through his next move without harming Hitomi. With that thought in mind, Van closed his eyes, concentrating intently in his newfound strength. Slowly, he let the energy in himself follow his intentions. In its small, unexposed form, the aura began to follow Van's drift and began to increase its energy to his vision. In his closed eyelids, he could feel everyone's aura around the room. He began to scan through his closed lids for the demon's aura. Right then, Van could feel his presence coming towards him. Gripping the sword with both of his hands, Van swung behind him. At that moment, a visible flash hit against his sword. Van gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure of his opponent's sword. Coming out of his agility, the demon appeared before him, anger flashing in his red eyes.

The demon hissed at Van when he made an impact with Van's sword. With one little push with his feet, the demon backed away from Van, lifting his sword into another position. "Impressive, Draconian. I've always known you were a great swordsman." Van took note of his stance and lifted his sword as well in a certain position, shifting his legs into another standing position. He narrowed his eyes, willing and ready for his next attack.

"But…there is no way you can defeat me!" he said. "Not even your ancestors can!" The demon rushed at Van, his speed much faster than before. However, this did not caught Van off guard. He stayed in his position, his eyes closed in concentration. Closer and closer, the demon came near him, his aura becoming bigger and bigger in his mind. Immediately, Van opened his eyes and with one move, Van spun around, with his sword sticking out into the open.

Right then, he managed to avid dark fire blows from his menacing attack. "Too slow!" Van looked up to see the demon coming down with his sword aiming right above Van's heart. With his quick reflexes, Van dodged his attack by quickly jumping backwards. With his left leg, he leaped into the air and swiped at his shadowy opponent, his sword clashing momentarily with the creature's. They fell on to their feet once they made impact with the floor, and at the same time, they both attacked each other.

From afar, Allen, Dryden, the girls watched as the battle between the two commenced. Each move Van made in their normal eyes, they were not able to see him in plain view. His speed was incredible. Allen could see Van swipe at the demon to only clash with again. He could see the glimmer within the swords when they clashed over and over again as the sounds followed that momentum.

Van skidded backwards, his feet dragging against the floor. But he still managed to gain his composure. Quickly he looked behind him to see that the demon is quickly gaining on him again. Grabbing his sword tightly in his right hand, Van swiped above him and again, the sound of swords clashing together is heard. Van put his weight on his feet and used that advantage to strike powerfully. The demon flinched at the contact of Van's move, losing his focus.

The young king took this opportunity and with one shift from his feet, his entire body suddenly vanished in front of his opponent, making him oblivious. Skidding to a land on both of his feet, the demon looked around, trying to read or find any source of movement of his Draconian opponent.

No such luck for the demon as the entire room was completely empty. Cursing under his breath, he kept a cautious look as he looked in every corner.

"Lord Van? Where is he?" questioned Merle. "He just…vanished…"

"What's gotten into him? He's changed somehow," Millerna stated. "It's as if he is a whole new person…"

**_"Damn…where is that fool! My eyes can't focus with his movement!" _**bellowed the demon as he looked around him. Finally, the demon started walking around, his instincts telling him that it was safe to do so. Cautiously, he went from one area to the next, finding the young king who is most likely lurking in the shadows somewhere. As his foot stomped on the marble floor, he stayed there and looked back and forth.

Allen watched closely as the demon looked around. Mainly, his eyes were focusing on the ground below him. A questioning look appeared on Allen's face as he observed more into the floor. Suddenly his eyes widened when a sudden burst of white light started erupt from the ground.

Immediately, the demon noticed this and looked down. "**_What!"_**

Out from the ground, Van jumped high in the air as the light proceeded to blind the demon. With his quick reflexes, Van prepared his sword and went straight towards the demon.

"Van!" Allen yelled, smiling as he saw the young king leaped up into the air with great precision and timing.

The demon was still blind as the light was so close to his eyes. He tried his best to wipe the annoying light from his vision and swung his sword aimlessly. Just as he was about to swing in Van's direction, Van pivoted his body until his sword was behind him. With a hurtling swing, Van swung with such great force that he spun in midair, hitting the demon multiple times until he was up in the air, screaming in pain.

As the demon was hurled into the air with no place to land, Van landed on the broken ground and looked up to see the demon hurtling helplessly towards the nearest roof. "Not yet!" With one giant leap, Van made his way towards his adversary, his sword ready to strike at will.

In slow motion, the demon opened his red, evil eyes to see Van coming towards him, his sword ready to attack. Surrounding him, the demon could see the powerful aura that outlined his entire body, exposing the strength he keeps on receiving each time he executes an attack. Van thrusts his sword towards the demon, about to strike his internal organs. The demon easily avoided this attack. Just as he was about to face back, Van's foot went straight towards his face, kicking him hard as he was hurdled towards the ground below painfully. The thrust was only a decoy so he could be distracted from his other attack. As Van kicked him towards the ground, he used his other foot and did a roundhouse kick at his back. The demon screamed in utter pain and continued onward towards the floor below. Van looked up to see him closing onto the roof. Directing his feet towards the roof, Van kneeled as he landed and pushed downwards, hurtling towards the demon once more.

**_"What is this?" _**the demon thought as he watched Van swung his sword at him, feeling his blade seer into the side of his flesh. Twirling around with his sword at side, Van screamed his fighting spirit and lunged towards him, without any hesitation in his eyes. **_"Where he is getting this power? He should have been tired by now…"_**

Van landed on the ground and waited patiently for his opponent. As his body came near, Van readied himself and with one final attack, Van swung his leg and kicked his opponent towards the roof like a bullet. "**_He is strong…he is not from this world…"_**

The demon hit the roof hard, screaming agonizingly. Slowly, his body hurdled towards the ground with a huge thud, breaking the marble floor. Dust started to surround him as he faintly sees the shadow of his opponent. "I'm not done with you yet! I'll make you pay for hurting her!"

"I want that power…" 

Van ran towards the limp form of his opponent in full force, his speed as quick as a car at its limits.

"I want that power…" 

Van yelled as he leapt, inching near his opponent with his sword ready.

**_"I want lose to the likes of you!"_** screamed the demon as he suddenly stood on his feet, concentrating his aura to execute a surprising attack.

Van instantly senses this and he looked behind him. Meteors with the demon's dark aura started hurtling towards Van. Surprised, Van grew away from his opponent and concentrated on avoiding this surprise attack defensively. One by one, Van used his swiftness to avoid each and every deadly attack, one almost impacting his arm as he narrowly avoided it with a simple twist of his body. Just as things were about to die down, Van landed on the ground and did not notice a dark purple light is at his way. As Van landed on his feet, his instincts turned on and he looked in front. The demon was only using the meteors as a decoy to make him forget his defense for his opponent.

"Van!"

The dark magic consumed the young Draconian the instant he looked up and noticed the aura. The demon smiled, knowing that his opponent shall die with his dark magic. "Oh my god! Van!" screamed Dryden.

"No…it can't be…" said Kyoko shockingly.

"Haha, I was finally able to kill the young prince. What a pesky brat he was, battering me up like I was some kind of fighting dumbie. Now I shall get what I want and take over this universe!"

"No. I won't let you, you bastard…"

Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko's eyes instantly went towards the figure standing where the attack was aimed, the sword in his sword still held strongly as ever. As the smoke from the black began to dissipated, there stood Van, his eyes fixated at his opponent with a deathly gaze, his shirt all torn up from the impact, Hitomi's necklace wavering back and forth around his neck. Judging by his looks, he made it in time to protect himself by using the power he has and used it as a shield against the black magic. The demon, surprised, started going back as he stared into the now glowing eyes of the young Draconian. With his hands ungloved, showing his tan bare hands, he clenched the sword and started walking toward menacingly.

"As long as there is people in my life that needs my help, I will not die here!" Van stated, closing his eyes as he focused his aura on his fists. "I will keep my promise to her."

**_"You're fated to die! You're fated to give me that power! Die, Demon!" _**the demon roared, and hurdled another powerful magical attack.

"Not again! Watch out!" yelled Allen.

"I will protect her…" the aura surrounding Van's hand began to multiply in size, the earth shaking from what his power has to offer. "I will protect her…no matter what!"

With one flick of his wrist, Van hurled his hand forward, unleashing his power from within him and his fist and blast it towards the demon's own power. The entire temple started trembling violently as the impact between the two different powers came, the light from these powers causing a mix of purple and white. The demon clinched his fists as he used the rest of his powers to multiply the power in his magic. The blast started growing towards Van as it multiplied. Van, feeling his feet skidding against the ground pushed more into his powers, trying his best to keep his opponent's attack from hitting him.

The winds has come again and gusted violently. Allen and the rest were watching anxiously, waiting until this battle has ended.

"You will submit to me! You will submit to me! You cursed Draconian!"

Van closed his eyes as he began to remember his purpose. Everyone is counting him. The people, Gaia, the Gods; Everyone is relying on him to protect their worlds. And Hitomi. Hitomi's there with him deep inside, trying her best to fight along side mentally. He could still hear her words; the very words that encouraged him to go on.

"_I believe in you, Van. I always had…and I always will…"_

_Van opened his eyes, the light in them brightening as ever before. _"I won't let you…I won't let you take over this world. You're life ends here demon!" A sudden burst of his power started multiplying in unknown numbers as the aura detached from Van and went straight to the blast, making the blast as thick as ever. Soon, the speed tripled. The demon could feel it. He could feel the strength coming from Van. The power was too overwhelming for him as his own petty one began to shrink rapidly. **_"No…"_** screamed the demon as Van's own magic broke his own. "**_No!"_** screamed the demon as his whole entire body was devoured by the white light Van emanated. His body began to detach piece by piece until it fully disintegrated into nothingness.

As the demon disappeared with no trace of him left in the temple, the power of his magic decreased. Finally, after moments have passed on and Van was completely grateful that the major threat has finally been dealt with. As he relaxed his entire body, the aura surrounding him slowly surrounded Van and silhouetted his body, forming back into what may seem like a normal pathway of his energy in his body. Looking at his sword, he sheathed it back into scabbard at his left side. From moving his arms, he could feel his muscles aching. It was sure sign that he did a lot of anaerobic maneuvers during the fight. Despite that, Van only smiled, knowing that he hasn't been fighting like this since he first operated Escaflowne. Slowly, his smile disappeared and slowly turned around. Even if the battle is finally, there more important matters that he will need to face.

Quickly, his gaze flew upon Hitomi. Immediately after the demon disappeared into thin air, the magic he possessed vanished in instant, breaking the barrier surrounding Hitomi. Van knew right then that she needs someone by her side.

"Hitomi…" he said. With that single, three syllable word, Van instantly dashed towards her, sadness and guilt befalling his determined eyes as he reached for her side.

From behind, after the barrier has dissipated, Dryden, Millerna, Merle, and Kyoko ran to the messy scene, Millerna running to Allen to see if he has any injuries. As Millerna checked on Allen, Merle and Dryden watched the young king rush to the damsel in distress, worry crossing their features. "Let's hope we're not too late," Merle stated sadly, her long cat ears drooping down to match her sadden state.

As Van ran towards his beloved woman, Millerna looked up in time to see Hitomi's condition. Immediately, her instincts told her go and check on her friend and started to stand up. Just as she was about to follow Van, Allen's hand distinctly stopped her from doing so. She looked down, frowning at the Knight's actions. With a serious look, Allen shook his head, telling Millerna that they should leave the two of them alone for a bit. Recognition followed the young monarch's elegant face and fully understood her comrade's words. With a concerned sigh, she watched the scene unfold with the rest of her friends. For Kyoko, she remained behind, looking away with utter disgust.

Van has finally reached Hitomi with no obstacles blocking his way. With a sad sigh, he slowly leaned down on his knees, gazing observantly at the person he loved. Before him, Hitomi was not entirely the person she was before. Right before him lay a fragile person, her whole entire body battered. Hitomi no longer looked like the courageous, daring person that he has come to known. To him, right at this very moment, Hitomi was a princess waiting for her prince to wake her up from eternal darkness. Van felt utterly disgusted, loathing the demon to torment Hitomi so much.

Slowly, with careful hands, Van cradled Hitomi's limp form. His eyes that were once sharp and deep with rage softened to his usual compassionate ones as he slowly grazed Hitomi's face with his bare hands. When he touched her, her skin was cold as ice, her body entirely tattered from the excessive damage the demon inflicted to her. Her skin was pale as snow and her face donned a look of pain that Van never wanted to see on her. And her eyes; the very eyes that usually sparkle in life was closed in front of him from ever seeing them again.

Emotions started to overtake him as the images of Hitomi's gruesome condition was finally observed through his mind. "Hitomi…" he whispered to her, stroking her pale cheek softly. The usual response Hitomi gave to him remained silent. Her soft hands that usually touch his hair whenever his hair falls into his eyes remained on her side, immobile. He could not stand this. He could stand looking at her like this. Van fervently hugged her to him, feeling the impact of her cold body against his own warm one. "I'm sorry. I wasn't…there to help you in time! I was so stupid and so blind to see the truth. Why must everything bad always happen to you? If only…if only I can change time back, I would try and prevent everything from this happening ever again. Hitomi, please forgive me. I-I've failed you… "

Warm tears sprung from the corners of his eyes as it slowly trickled down on Hitomi's face. He could not hold his emotions any longer because the very woman he loved lay still in his arms, motionless. He wanted to hear her. He wanted to hear her call his name. He wanted to see her smile, see her anger, see her sad, or see her beautiful green eyes that he adored so much. Van wanted to see her alive more than anything. "Hitomi, please, open your eyes. I don't know I'll do without you if you leave right now. Please…Hitomi…please…"

It felt like an eternity for Van as he sat there, holding Hitomi in his arms. It was if time stopped the moment Hitomi's eyes shut. Her sparkling eyes that brighten every dark corner began to return everything into darkness, with no sunshine lighting the darkest area. Moments passed on and Van could not handle such turmoil any longer.

"Van…"

Van's eyes widened at the small, tiny voice that called to him. Instinctively, he looked down and stared upon the stirring movement of Hitomi's body. "Hitomi!"

As if finally awoken from her deep slumber, Hitomi opened her eyes to gaze upon the face of the young king. It's like she was in one of those fairy tales. The prince waking up the princess, yet he is now a king and she is a damsel in distress.

A small smile appeared in her pale lips as she slowly reached to touch Van, her hands shaking as he touched his warm cheeks. Van instantly put his hand over her eyes as he gazed lovingly at her, with a genuine smile that Hitomi knows so well. As they continued to gaze at each other, Hitomi noted something she notice. When she touched him, his skin felt comfortably warm. She also noted the once pale complexion returned to his normal tan complexion she can never cease to amaze her. And the one thing that truly caught her was his eyes. His eyes no longer held the dullness, the confusion, and darkness that she has been seeing for the past several days. Van's eyes were bright as ever, filled with determination, adoration, compassion, and crystal clear. Were his eyes ever that clear when she first saw him? Tears started to fill her eyes as she could no longer contain the joy in her mind. "Y-y-you're…healed…" she momentarily said, brushing his hair off his eyes.

Van's smile widened the moment he saw her eyes softened with joy. Van nodded to confirm her analysis.

"I…I…I knew you would come for me…" Hitomi stammered.

"Hitomi?" asked Van as he looked into her eyes.

"But…I feel…I feel like…my life is fading…away…why is everything…growing dark?" she asked wearily, her eyes darkening.

"_No…it…can't be…?"_

Looking at her with panic feeling her eyes, Van instantly intently looked at her. Suddenly, his eyes widened the moment he felt something in the back of his mind. "Hitomi, don't close your eyes!" he yelled urgently.

"Van…am I…am I…?" Hitomi felt tears upon her eyes.

"No, don't say it! You will live! Just hang on!" Van cried, feeling tears brimming his eyes. He could feel it. He could feel her life sipping away from his very hands.

"A-a-and…after all…this time…is this what I am fated?" Hitomi asked weakly. "Am I fated to…just because…I saved someone's life?" She looked into Van's eyes to see the distress in them. Hitomi knew from the beginning that taking this journey is very risky. Yet, despite its margin between life and death, she did not care if she died at this moment. Just seeing Van back to his normal self was something she will never regret. Her tears began to streak endlessly as she gazed her eternal savoir; the one savoir that never tires to save her. "I'm not sure…how long…I'll be here…Van…" Hitomi stated as she slowly held Van's face. "I'm just happy…to see your face…one last time…"

Van heeded her words and he instinctively held her hands, holding on for dear life. "This will not be your last time! There will be plenty of time for us to see each other! Just don't give up! Don't follow the light at the end of tunnel! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

Hitomi's mind was filled with images of her past. One-by-one, each showed joyous moments from the time she was born to the present. In her mind, she could see her mother, her father, her younger brother, smiling happily as she ran towards them. Behind her old high school, she could see Yukari, calling out to her, and Amano smiling fondly under the beautiful sunny day. "Van…" she said, as more tears gushed from her eyes. "Thank you…so much for everything…" Van's eyes looked into hers, filled with grief. "You have done…so much for me in my life. There is not a moment where I regret meeting you…"

"Hitomi…"

Images emerged from the moment they first met at the temple near her school. Van was fighting courageously against the dragon to gain the energist that identifies him to be the next ruler of his kingdom. She remembered his rude, snobbish comments and instantly, she slapped him because of his egotistical attitude. She can forget him then. The Van that was once hot-headed and stubborn, just like her. "Just thinking about the times we shared three years ago…I feel my heart warming up, even though most of them are horrible…"

Van's eyes slowly closed as a surge memories started to float through his mind. It feels as if he is feeling what Hitomi is feeling at this very moment. Through his closed eyelids, he could see them riding with the Crusade after he was rescued from the Vione. He did not admit it before, but he was happy and thankful that Hitomi led the crew to save him. And then, another scene showed them on top of the Crusade, looking off into the sunset. Van was thinking to himself when Hitomi silently came beside him, simply smiling. She did not say any words to him and looked out into the sunset, her eyes loving the setting sun. When that smile appeared on her face, Van inwardly smiled himself then and joined her in a comfortable silence.

"I've wanted to relive those days…just to enjoy the sun and have fun for a change with everyone…"

Memories floated to the end of the war, where Millerna, Hitomi, Allen, and Van ventured into an unknown cave. Hitomi remembered the eerily howls echoing through the cave and before they even gone further, Hitomi and Millerna screamed at the top of their longs and dashed for the entrance, meeting up with a laughing Van and Allen. Her memories focused more on Van as his smile grew large for the first time in his life.

"I'm…happy…I'm happy to meet everyone…"

The images began to slowly pass by as they showed each fond memory. One in particular with the whole gang having a fun time as they put a part of their own, drinking, eat, playing, and talking the night away. Again, Van smiled as he sat there, drinking to his heart's content along with Allen and Dryden who were slurring out nonsense.

"Van…I will never forget you…"

He reopened his eyes to see her gazing lovingly at him, tears spilling against her cheeks. "Your warmth, your voice, your eyes, your smell. Every time I see you are in my mind, I've always known that I will get tired of you. Because, I promised I wouldn't forget you…and…my feelings…never died on you…"

Van's eyes widened in shock, tears finally coming down his cheek. "Van…for so long…I…I…I felt more than just friendship with you. I've always wanted to hold you, to touch you, to be by side. I didn't want go far away from you…I wanted…to be…a part of your life forever…" The light from the temple suddenly shined upon them, silhouetting Van's body as he gazed down at her with side eyes. To Hitomi, that image of Van looked pure and infinitely handsome. Her ideal angel that is gazing upon her protectively. Slowly, her vision began to darken.

"Hitomi…!" Van cried.

"Van…I…"

Tears sprang into life. She's disappearing.

"I…I love you…Van. I will always love you…my angel…"

Her eyes began to close, the image of Van's handsome face fading away. "I love you…forever and…ever…"

Then, suddenly, everything went black.

"HITOMI!"

* * *

Author's note: Aiya! Another long chapter for you guys. But after the long wait, you guys deserve it. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you got to wait until the next chapter! It coming to the end, you guys. Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue at the end. Thank you all for reviewing and those who are keeping in touch with this story. I really needed that to get my rear going to work on this story. So again, thank you for reading! Until then ja! 

P.S. Sorry about the format, it got screwed up again...;;


	17. Chapter 17: Love, farewells, and then

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…

Author's Note: Hi guys! Like I promised, here is the next and **Last** chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story. Honestly, I've been busy, with classes and all (as usual). Now that the dreaded Finals are done, now I have time to write. It took me a while to upload this chapter because towards the end, I had a bit of writer's block. I was thinking how I should conclude everything that happened. Hopefully, everything that happened would make sense. If you want to ask questions if you feel you are still confused, then don't hesitate to ask and ask your questions on the forum for this story. I will gladly answer them. The epilogue will be updated the next day. Although it was completed before this chapter, I had to make some alterations when I read it over again and again. But, it will be updated tomorrow. As you all know, this is the last chapter of the story. It saddens me that this story has come to a conclusion. I really, really, REALLY want to thank you, my fans and readers, for reading this story from the beginning until the end. Even though this story may be cliché, with a lot of grammar mistakes, I gave it my all to make this story as good as I can get it. When I think back, this was my first fanfic I ever wrote for the Escaflowne and i am sad to see that it is ending. I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you once more and enjoy the last chapter of Together Yoyokaigirini.

P.S. I'm apologize if the format isn't good after uploading it to I wanted the paragraphs spaced more but somehow it wouldn't let me. So please bare with this for now.

…

Chapter 17- Confessions of love, Farewell again. And then…

…

"Hitomi!" was the first word that Van heard in the quiet area, holding the one girl he truly loved in his hands. Immediately, he could feel his friends close by, looking at Hitomi with disdain in their eyes.

"Hitomi! Hitomi wake up!" Van heard Millerna scream, desperation apparent in her usual calm voice. He could feel Millerna shaking Hitomi's body frantically, causing him to bob in every direction. "Hitomi! You can't die yet! Hitomi!" Merle joined in as the two girls tried their very best to bring Hitomi back.

"No…this…can't be happening," Millerna sadly said as she kneeled her head against Hitomi's motionless body. "She can't…" Dryden kneeled beside Millerna and patted her back. "Hitomi…" he whispered sadly.

All five of them sat near the frail form of their dear friend, while Van sat there, paralyzed with shock. This came unexpected between them all. The only thing that they felt was utter dread. Hitomi was the one who glued this group together, bringing her bright personality in their lives that changed them forever. They would do anything for her. Yet, that thought was no longer possible. Life will no longer be the same without Hitomi in their lives, knowing she was alive and well with her undying smile.

"She…she didn't deserve this," Merle said. "Why? Why did this happen!"

Everyone are talking at once while Van remained where he is, face pale as white. Everything is happening so fast for him. He couldn't find anything in his mind to regain his composure. Because of what happened to Hitomi, he lost everything. He lost his father, his mother, his older brother, and now he lost Hitomi, the first girl he ever loved. Emotions surged through him all at once and paralyzed him.

Kyoko stood behind at the top of the stairs, watching as the group gathered together joined. This time, her eyes were filled with shock, an emotion that she had not experienced for such a long time. Why? Why does she feel shock? She shouldn't care. She should be happy to see the one girl that made everything complicated dead. She should be happy. But why does her heart stir at this moment?

"It's…it's all my fault." Kyoko's eyes fell upon the young monarch.

Van's pale face soon returned to normal. "Because of me…she had to face this…" Millerna and Merle looked up as Van finally looked away from the wall. "I knew all along…that I still loved her. I promised myself…that I wouldn't hurt her. I promised to protect her with all I have. But…I failed. I failed her…"

"Van, you shouldn't blame yourself," said Allen. "You…did all you could to protect her…"

Van shook his head. Everything that happened until this point should be blamed on him. It was his fault that he should have confessed to her. He knew that she was hurting because of him. She did everything for him and he didn't do anything in return for her devotion. Just now, Hitomi gave up her life just so he could go on living. He didn't want this to happen at all. "Hitomi…" he uttered to himself grudgingly. He could never forgive himself for what he did.

Before everyone could mourn, the entire temple began to shake violently. Every piece of the temple began to crumble piece-by-piece, cracks piercing the once smooth floors and disconnecting everything. "What's…what's going on!" yelled Dryden, standing up as he protected Millerna in his arms.

"The place is falling apart," Van said. "The power source that held this city together is killed." He turned to his friends. "Go! Go now!" He turned around and viewed the seal that locked the monster up.

"What about you!" Allen retorted. "If we go, you're going to be killed! We can't leave Hitomi and you behind!" Allen paused when he looked into Van's face. "Wait, you're not planning to kill yourself!"

"Hitomi…we lost her. I don't want to lose you too!" Millerna cried.

"That's right! If you die, then I will be alone!" Merle yelled. "I couldn't possibly live!"

Everyone is talking in sync again. They did not want to leave anyone behind. They have a strong bond that no one can tear apart. Kyoko saw in them, worrying for the young king who valiantly wanted to stay behind. If one stayed behind, they will stay behind as well. This is the strong bond that Kyoko saw between. She couldn't help but feel envious for their friendship. "Everyone, go!" Kyoko suddenly yelled, no longer taking anymore of this. "You believe in them, right! You told me Millerna. They got out of Zaibach safely right? If they can get out of this, they can also get out this too!"

"Kyoko…" Millerna said, observing Kyoko with her keen eyes.

"Besides," she continued, turning away. "I don't want to stay in a place like this…"

Everyone looked at each other, surprised with Kyoko's words. At first, Millerna looked at everyone with a reluctant look in her eyes. She did not like this idea of leaving Van and Hitomi behind. She looked towards Van to see a determined look in his eyes, expressing to Millerna that she should trust him. No one knew that Van held such resolve in his eyes before, considering he always covered his emotions with the usual stern look to mask it away. With one nod, Millerna stood up.

"Van, you better come out of this alive or I will NEVER FORGIVE you!" She turned to Allen. "Come on…"

With one nod, Allen looked back at Van and patted his shoulder. With a single smile, he dashed off with everyone else. Van slightly smiled as everyone went off. Slowly, he looked down at Hitomi and placed a hand on her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry Hitomi," he whispered, gathering her frail body into his arms. "IF only I wasn't so blind…"

He carefully stood up, carrying Hitomi in his arms. Van slowly turned to the seal, closing his eyes in concentration. "You'll never give up, can you?" Van suddenly said out loud in the quiet room. "You won't give up until you get what you want…"

Van's eyes rapidly opened, narrowing angrily. In front of Van, a black mist started to appear, taking in the shape of its original form from before. The demon's eyes daintily appeared, breathing haggardly. "Killl….power…Atlantis…World…"

"You can no longer speak, can you?"

Meanwhile, Allen, Dryden, and the girls ran through the dark hallways, avoiding everything as much as possible so they would not get hurt. Just as they exited the premises, they stood before a cloudy blue sky. Altantis and its once beautiful cityscape are no longer there.

"Why…not…kill yourself…! The person you loved…no longer lives…!"

Van looked at down at Hitomi. "Even so…I know she's still with me…and I know she wants me to keep living." A flash of white appeared before the demon's eyes as large, white wings appeared from Van's back, furling towards the blue sky. "This ends now!"

The demon hurled his last, powerful magic he could muster, swirling towards Van like a turbulent tornado. With his strength, Van hurled one at him, the white magic smiting through his enemies' powers like a shooting star. Instantly, the white magic consumed the demon. With that, the demon disappeared forever.

The entire temple began to tremble the moment the demon disappeared, crumbling into nothingness. Van remained where he stood, gazing at Hitomi with a look of sadness in his eyes. Even if the world is safe from harm, Van isn't happy. Hitomi passed away right in his very arms. Because of this mess they went through, they faced the consequence. Hitomi gave her life willingly to save everyone, especially him.

He hugged her to him, tears falling from his eyes. "Hitomi, I know that nothing could ever bring you back…"

…

Allen looked down to see that floor of the temple began to disintergrate quickly. He turned to the group and ordered them to go back. Before they could even take another step, the path that led into the temple disappeared as well. Dryden, who was at the rear, stopped when saw the path disappeared. They backed into each other closely to the only platform they were standing on. Bit-by-bit, the floor disintegrated around them. Just as the last remains crumbled before the groups' feet, they closed their eyes, waiting for them to fall. But, that feeling of falling didn't pass their minds. They looked around and saw something extraordinary. A white light suddenly surrounded then, causing them to float in the blue sky.

…

"IF…if there is one chance," Van said, gazing intently into her face. "More than anything…I want to say the words I couldn't utter to you back then. I want you to be forever in my life…"

…

Allen looked around, finding everyone floating and safe from harm. In an instant, the white light that protected them disappeared and he found himself back in the Mystic Valley, where the Crusade landed. Magnificently, just as the group gathered together, the Crusade was fixed and ready to go. Gaddes immediately went up to Allen and discuss this sudden miracle.

Merle looked away from the reunited crew and gazed at the sky, wishing with all her might that Van and Hitomi come out safely. Millerna stood beside the cat and prayed for the safety of their two friends as well. She wouldn't be happy if they died.

"Hitomi, it was you, huh?" Merle asked. "You never stop looking out for us, right?"

…

Van closed his eyes, his lips inching close to Hitomi. "It may be too late. But, this is all I could do to repay you…" A single tear dropped gently on Hitomi's face. Everything around Van suddenly stopped. Silence filled the entire room. The world no longer mattered the moment his lips touched Hitomi's. "I love you…" is what he whispered passionately to Hitomi before he sealed his undying love to Hitomi with a single, affectionate kiss.

The moment Van's lips met Hitomi's, a warm light surrounded the two. Van immediately saw this as he felt the warm light consume him. Suddenly, the coldness he felt on Hitomi instantly dispersed, and her comfortable warmth replaced it. Her skin began to color. A gold aura surrounded her as everything in her frail body is returning to normal.

Finally, the warmth died down as Van removed his lips from Hitomi, leaning his head onto Hitomi. He didn't notice that there is a slight movement coming from her.

"Mmm…" a moan was heard, making Van instantly react. Immediately, Van looked at her face to see that her healthy color returned.

"V…" Van anticipated, holding his breath. "V-Van…"

Her eyes slowly opened from her deep slumber as she gazed upon the first thing she saw: Van. The moment her vision returned to normal, she reached over to his cheek and placed her hand over it, touching it lovingly. "Y-y-you're…you're warm…" she said. Van simply smiled and placed his hand over hers. "You're…okay…"she said. "Thank goodness." She tried to hold back her tears, but she find she couldn't. He wiped away her tears gently.

No words spoke between them as the two looked at each other. That sweet moment, however, was broken when the whole entire temple caught their attention. Van looked down to see the floor crumbled under his feet. Van immediately stretched his wings and flapped with his might with Hitomi in his arms.

…

"Captain!" cried the Crusade members as they rejoiced over the gang's arrival. "You're all okay!" Allen smiled, relieved that he was back on Gaea again. "Yes, we managed to get out somehow. How is the Crusade?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Captain, but the ship…it magically fixed! I don't know what happened, but we'll be able to return to Fanelia in no time!" Gaddes said happily.

Allen smiled as his whole crew cheered, making future plans to drink and party all night long. Slowly, his eyes averted to the sky, with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Van…Hitomi…"

The cheers soon died down within five minutes as Allen and the crew joined in with Merle and Millerna, waiting for the young couple to appear from the sky. Kyoko watched observantly from behind. She noticed that their eyes were filled with belief. Minutes had gone by, but time did not bother them. They waited patiently.

Suddenly, a white light lightened the sky, making the stars seem dull compared to the light. In a second, an angel came out of the white light, holding a young woman in his arms.

Merle excitedly ran to them as she waved to them. "Van-sama! Hitomi!" Everyone ran with her as relief passed on their faces. Van smiled as he saw everyone ran to them. With one beat of his wings, he flew to them. Hitomi looked at her friends, livid and happy.

Van landed a few meters in front of the crew, carefully setting Hitomi on her two feet. Millerna immediately embraced the two when she managed to catch up. "Thank goodness! You two are all right!" Millerna cried, hugging Hitomi hard.

Everyone, except Kyoko who was lagging along (but, was looking at the couple intently), ran to them, expressing how worried they were and how glad the two were all right. Both Hitomi and Van smiled as the greeted each and everyone. Along the way, for a brief moment, Hitomi and Van's eyes connected. Something radiated between the two and Kyoko noticed that connection in a brief moment. Something in the back of Kyoko's mind was telling her that she was on the losing side.

…

It is a warm, beautiful day when Hitomi opened her eyes after a restful sleep. The windows were open to let in the cool breeze to cool herself from the mildly warm weather. Hitomi took this moment of peace to relax and gaze up the ceiling, eyes dazed with wonder.

It had been a week now since their major escape, with Van guiding her back to their friends with his majestical wings, surprising everyone as they burst out of the sky, surrounded in white light, and landed right in front of them. A lot happened after that. Van and herself, while traveling back to Fanelia, took this time to rest their weary bodies without any disturbance from anyone except Millerna. Hitomi remembered how Millerna explicitly warned Gaddes not bother Van or her since he most likely wanted Van to join in on their celebration.

Hitomi smiled and remembered those days on the Crusade, listening to the crew party themselves out until they have to go back to help after Allen's intrusion. Slowly, she turned to her side as she took a deep breath. Even though she remembered the past events, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Hitomi asked Millerna about what happened after she blacked out. Millerna said that nothing happened to her, although the princess's eyes told Hitomi something else. But, she let that slide since Hitomi knew Millerna did not want to talk about then. Hitomi considered the subject as touchy. No one seemed to talk about it.

Aside from that, Hitomi managed to get a full time rest. Most of the time, she slept through the entire trip, once in a while to get up to eat something with Millerna's and Merle's help. Occasionally, during the day or night, she would feel someone close by her, making her feel warm and protected as she slept. She was probably dreaming about that. But, it felt so real to her. It reminded her of Van.

"Van," Hitomi whispered. "I wonder what he's been doing?" She hasn't seen him for a while. Maybe he is currently dealing with business with his advisors after all he is king. Or maybe, he's with Kyoko as Hitomi continues to lie down here on her mind.

That's right, Hitomi wondered as pain coursed through her heart. Van is normal again, probably better than before. Life is back to normal. Van will continue to make the plans for his wedding. Nothing will halt that wedding. Hitomi knows that she shouldn't think negatively right now because of her health. But, because of that thought, she couldn't help, but feel like this. "There's nothing much here now," Hitomi whispered to herself. "I already finished what I was supposed to do. I saw everyone, confessed to Van, and see everyone is alright." Hitomi closed her eyes, knowing that this is her only choice. She knew she would regret this, but she must do this.

"I guess it's time for me to go…"

…

Somewhere in the palace, the advisors have all gathered in the huge advising room, loud noises of their chatter springing the once quiet room to life. Before much chattering would go further, the large doors slowly opened. Immediately, everyone stood from their seats and bowed their heads.

"Welcome back, Lord Van!" everyone greeted warmly.

In front of the open doors, Van stood valiantly, draped in his royal clothes that consisted of a red Aikido Keikogi with red and gold embroideries on the edges, tucked firmly in a pair of his white Hakama pants. Tucked in his belt was his royal sword. With one nod to acknowledge their greeting, Van began to walk. Right behind him was Allen, dressed in his blue Knight of Caeli uniform with his sword that hung on his side. With that, Van sat himself in his seat at the head of the table. Once Van sat, his advisors tool their seats.

"It is great to see all of you," began Van as he firmly placed his elbows on the table. "I am sorry for my absences…"

"It is quite all right, your majesty, as long as you are well…"

"Now," he said. "Please tell me what has happened while I was away…"

For the next hour, issues have arrived about Fanelia and its people. The advisors discussed various problems that are somewhat trivial and somewhat unnecessary. They argued amongst each other about the problem and made the unnecessary problems seem big and important. During their quarrel, Van listened intently, joining in the argument to settle down his raging advisors, since his role at this point was simply a pacifier between the two opposing sides. After hearing out one problem from each advisor, they instantly solved it and moved on.

The session became long and tedious as Van find himself agitated by this whole meeting. He noticed that some of the advisors' arguments to persuade the whole advisors to agree were continuously repeating their conclusion each time to make it seem strong and compelling when some of the advisors asked some questions. Most of the advisors thought that most the arguments were strong. Van, on other hand, didn't seem to like it, seeing through their façade of their plans. Van also noticed that the issues that they addressed should have been done by now. They were done in a matter of minutes. Van wondered if they ever dealt with these issues in his absences. Van keenly stopped one of his advisors from talking as he sensed another petty problem that should have been done a long time ago when he mentioned something about the farmers. He simply eyed the advisor with his trademark poker face and made him quiet for a while.

Another hour had passed and his advisors still dragged on in the petty arguments. Van wondered how his father get used to this. Judging by Van's older brother's reaction to becoming the next king, most definitely his father would be ignoring them and think of something different like he is right now. Van thought he should get new advisors. They're getting too old and they're beginning to sound like broken "records." Hitomi used that phrase once when she noticed that one person in one of the meetings during the Great War was repeating himself. Van knew what she was saying. And he gladly agreed about the phrase, although he doesn't know what a record was. He eyed Allen with a look that read, "This is Ridiculous!" Allen tried to strain his laughter after Van gave him that look. Allen simply shrugged in his response to Van's reaction, signaling that, "Without you, they go in a frenzy…" And so, the meeting continued like this until noon.

"And that is why we must concern ourselves with the utilities for the guymelefs," said one advisor, after making a remarkable speech that awed everyone. Van wanted to groan. Another begging the question came about. Van secretly wrote down to deal with this man later. Much less he didn't even did his research on the guymelefs. They were already taken care of with Allen's help of course. In fact, most of the problems they discussed were already discussed and solved by the people and samurai themselves. His people weren't that weak to rely on the council and themselves unless there was a situation that cannot solve alone.

"Now that we have all the issues addressed to you and solved them, your highness. Let us begin to discuss the upcoming wedding at hand…" The advisors seemed more alive than the hour before as the subject of wedding came into the front. Everyone are all talking at once, proudly pointing out their important tasks they made to make this hopeful wedding a success. Van froze the moment the advisors mentioned the word "wedding." Allen instantly saw the discomfort in Van's eyes and made his move to stop this immediately. But, Van seized him and let the advisors talk.

"Everything is according to plan, your highness," said an advisor to Van's left, who was appointed the main coordinator of the wedding with a proud smile.

"Yes, we are so thrilled that you decided to marry. We were quite worried that you wouldn't, considering you had eyes on Lady Hitomi."

"The past events should open your eyes, your Highness. You were near death and we would have a country with no ruler."

"That is why it is convenient that you should get married in a sooner date. Who knows what may happen to you in the long run."

The advisors immediately talked again. Van sighed as he stood and looked through the window. This is going to be more complicated than he thought. "You know, you should tell them, Van," said Allen, who stood next to him as the advisors continued to talk without them noticing their King's turned back. "You decided that this is for the best."

"I know, Allen," Van said. With one sigh to boost his confidence, Van turned back to his advisors. "About the wedding," Van began out loud, causing everyone to stop all at once. "I've decided…to break off the engagement."

Once he made his announcement known to the group of advisors, silence immediately followed. Each and every person is looking at him as if he gone mad. Then, they decide to look at each other, especially the coordinator, who almost looks like he is about to get a heart attack.

"Highness! Are you serious?" asked one advisor.

"Yes," Van started. "Although Kyoko wanted to move the wedding sooner, I decided to call off the engagement."

"But, highness. All this planning and thinking we've been doing…"

"I can't go on with the wedding," Van said. "I can't. It took me so long to realize that I still love her. I still love Hitomi…"

"Highness…"

"I talked this with Kyoko a few days back about this. I couldn't possibly marry her when I don't love her…"

"But, we presume that you loved her, considering the closeness you shared…"

"I was lying to myself," he said. "No one could replace Hitomi…no matter how close the personality is or how close she looked like."

"It is sad to hear that you decided this, highness, but how did Kyoko-san take it?"

…

Millerna walked pleasantly down the west wing of the Fanelian palace. She is on her way to check on Hitomi to see everything is all right with her, considering the period of rest Hitomi taken. Millerna smiled broadly. She is glad Hitomi is fine and well. Just as she is near Hitomi's quarters, Millerna spotted someone looking out through the window, with the recognizable dark brown hair Millerna knew so well. Right there sat Kyoko, starring off dazedly.

Millerna sighed once she spotted Kyoko there. Taking in a brave step, Millerna walked towards her. She was definitely near Hitomi's room and she did not want Hitomi to stress any longer. She took in a few steps when Millerna suddenly stopped. The eyes that usually stare at each person with disdain was not there. That expression seizes to exist as distress passed her features. This kind of distress is not fabricated in Kyoko's own style. Something about that emotion is…different, not like before.

Millerna finally made it and stood next to Kyoko. She joined in her sight looking towards Fanelia city, enjoying the silence they had between them. For a while, the girls stayed as they are, watching every speck walking in the huge city, doing whatever they need to finish their own tasks.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Millerna spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between them as she looked at the city with admiration. Kyoko's eyes widened for a brief moment until it returned to its dazed state.

"W-what?" Kyoko replied. "O-of course the city is beautiful. You don't have to point it out to me…"

"No," Millerna said bluntly. "The love between Van and Hitomi…" Slowly, Millerna averted her amethyst eyes towards her, seriousness in her eyes. "At that incident, after we left, something changed in you, just after you saw Van and Hitomi coming down from the sky. You were surprised when Hitomi was alive and well…as if nothing happened to her." Kyoko looked away from Millerna's remark.

"I-I…don't know what you are talking-"

"Don't deny it!" Millerna yelled. "Kyoko, your eyes are the windows to your soul." Millerna paused, gathering up her thoughts. "What do you have against Hitomi anyways? She didn't do anything to you." Once again, Kyoko remained silent, turning away so she can avoid answering the question.

Millerna sighed and started walking to Hitomi's room. Her reaction was correct. Millerna knew she would recoil like this. "Before I leave, there is one thing I must tell you." Slowly, Millerna turned her head, eyes lightened with passion and determination, a look that matches the looks of royalties' impenetrable faces. "Whatever you are trying to do, stop this nonsense right now! You can never win with your heart as it is right now. The bond they share can never be broken. Back off while you still can." With that, Millerna walked passed her, leaving Kyoko alone to think about Millerna's words.

…

A knock was heard through Hitomi's door. Hitomi looked up before packing the rest of her stuff. She opened the door to reveal Millerna and her smiling face. "Hitomi!" Millerna beamed, holding a batch of freshly cut apples in a simply basket. "How are you doing?"

Hitomi smiled and let Millerna in, thankful for some company. "I'm good. I'm still a bit weak in the legs though."

"At least you are better than the last few days," Millerna stated, setting the apples on one of tables. "That's why I brought some apples for you. Hopefully these would bring you back to your normal strength."

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away, ne?" Hitomi asked when she eyed the apples.

"Did you say something?" asked Millerna.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a phrase I learned back at home." After setting the small basket down, Millerna eyed Hitomi carefully as she packed her stuff in an organized fashion. Sadly, Millerna turned away and looked out the closed balcony doors to see a beautiful, warm day. Millerna felt sympathy for Hitomi. She had been through so many things and she did not get rewarded because of that.

Hitomi placed the last item in her duffle bag and sighed. The sooner she leaves, the better. This was what she decided for Van's benefit and hers. She wouldn't take it if she stayed and saw Van getting married.

"Are you leaving because you think its better this way?" Millerna suddenly asked, causing Hitomi to stop in midair. "You think by returning back home would solve the problem? Van would be devastated if you left so suddenly without telling him goodbye…"

Hitomi closed her eyes sadly. She knew she was risking it, but she can't be in the way of his happiness. "I know, but what's the use?" Hitomi said her thoughts outloud. "I would be causing him to hold back. I-"

"You think that Kyoko is better for him?" Millerna asked angrily. Hitomi looked away from the princess' eyes, nodding her head to answer her question. Millerna sighed once again. "Hitomi, don't rush out on things so quickly. All you're doing is running away from the inevitable."

"Why would I run away? I am not," Hitomi said defiantly. "Van's in love with her, Millerna. He no longer holds that feeling towards me."

This sparked Millerna's curiosity. Back then, Van did admit his love for her. She had a hunch. What else would explain when Hitomi suddenly come back to life? Van loved Hitomi so much that he brought her back to life by brining a miracle that brought her to life. "Do you remember anything?" Millerna asked.

Hitomi's eyes frowned a bit, confused by Millerna's sudden question. "Remember what?"

Millerna nodded her head unconsciously. "So this explains why she's acting the way she is," Millerna whispered to herself.

"The only thing I remembered, if you're referring to that day, was passing out. The last thing I remembered was seeing Van's healthy face." Hitomi put the last article into her duffle bag and zipped it up, making sure nothing was hanging out of the bag. Slowly, she sat up, lifting the duffle bag strap with her two hands and setting it on the bed. "Although," Hitomi said thoughtfully, "I do remember something warm and comforting. Like that warmth. It's telling me that everything will be all right. And it's like telling me that someone in the future will love me…" Hitomi dazedly smiled as she walked towards the balcony, hugging herself. "I don't know. It felt so familiar though…"

Millerna nodded her head and stood up. "I can't really change your mind since you are stubborn as an ox, but, you must really reconsider Hitomi. There is more to the situation than you think." With one pat on Hitomi's shoulder, Millerna head towards the door. "But, one thing remains Hitomi, Van will always have you special in his heart. " Hitomi looked Millerna, eyes widened with surprise. Millerna simply smiled encouragingly. "I know, I can see it right through his eyes." With that, Millerna closed the door, leaving Hitomi to think about it.

…

"It was a mutual agreement between us," Van stated. "I've decided it was best for us to go our separate paths." After thirty minutes talking about the sudden cancellation of the engagement, the advisors were finally satisfied with their answer and Van adjourned the meeting. Van and Allen remained in the room.

"Your advisors are not considerate at all," Allen said after they left. "They do not realize themselves that you are straining yourself to the edge to keep Fanelia in tact. I've noticed that they never solved any the problems since we left. They should learn to be considerate and let you have your freedom."

"Even so, they are advisors," Van said as he stood up from his seat. "It's in their nature to be inconsiderate and persistent. I just go with the flow and fire those that are incompetent. I think that's how my father dealt with them."

"Is Kyoko okay with this?" asked Allen.

Van closed his eyes. "I'm not sure, but when I decided to break it off, her eyes looked…emotionless. I couldn't read her thoughts and she simply left without much of a say…"

Allen is surprised after what Van said. Kyoko would be angry if an issue like this came in. What could possibly lie in that façade of hers? "And you say a mutual agreement? You liar."

Van shrugged his shoulders. "It was a spur of the moment. That's all I can come up with. How else can I put it?"

Allen sighed and nodded his head. Van did have a point. After all, how can anyone read a person with an emotionless face? He very well knew this since he sometimes can't read Van when he puts on his emotionless mask. "Anyways, there is something that you, and you alone, must take care of, Van," said Allen, looking at Van's reflection in the window. Van nodded his head understandingly.

…

Towards the end of the hallway, Kyoko stood before a huge window near her room, looking at the sky as the sun slowly went down. At this time, Kyoko would be doing her own thing to grab anyone's attention in the castle, whether it be something simple, pointless, and completely absurd. But not now. There were important matters to think about rather than those trivial things. "So…it's all over then," Kyoko wondered absentmindedly. "Everything I did was for nothing. They're still together, whether they think so or not. What am I going to do now?" Suddenly, fear consumed her, replacing her sad eyes with anger and shock. "No! I can't! I can't let this end! I won't give up until she never comes here again! I won't let her happy ending come if I still don't have mine!" Kyoko set off in search for Van, hoping it's not too late.

…

It was almost midnight when Hitomi looked out of her balcony to look at the beautiful city one last time. If she was going to leave this place, she was going to leave without anyone seeing her off. This was the only way to lessen the pain. If she were to see Van, she wouldn't take it. It hurts too much. Hitomi clenched the strap of her duffle bag. She turned back to the city, a lone tear spilling from her eyes. "Goodbye, everyone," she whispered to the peaceful country. "Goodbye, Van…"

She wiped away a tear that was coming out. She will leave this place with a strong heart. She kept her mind to not think of any regret. She took a glimpse of Fanelia one more time before darting out of her room.

It was a very warm night, with the Mystic Moon shining brilliantly under the starry, clear sky when Hitomi made it through the gardens. She planned to take the back way so no would notice her. She knew that the guards wouldn't be out in that area until an hour passed midnight. She looked carefully from her hiding place to see no one was there. So, she ran across the path as quietly as possible. She was closing in to the back fence when she passed by the beautiful lake that was sparkling under the Mystic Moon. She continued to run until she suddenly halted when a glowing feather flew in front of her. She kneeled down and slowly picked it up, feeling its warm and fuzzy exterior in her palm. She never had seen a feather glow like this, unless it's a feather from Van's wings. Suddenly, Hitomi's mind dawned.

"Are you going without saying goodbye?" Hitomi froze the moment she heard that voice, deep and nostalgic in the peaceful and quiet atmosphere. She knew that voice. Slowly, she turned around. Sitting on one of the lone rocks near the shores of the lake, Van sat there, looking out towards the lake, with his wings stretched out into the sky, glowing in sync with the sparkling lake, adding more beauty to the entire garden.

Hitomi turned away, dread filling her heart. She wanted to leave without Van noticing. Somehow, in the depths of her heart, she knew this was going to happen. From where she was standing, she could hear Van set his feet onto the grassy area, crunching as he walked towards her. She stiffened when she felt his warmth inching closer to hers. She refrain herself from turning to him. She didn't want to see his face or she will break down.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he began. "I was worried that you might still be a little ill…"

"I'm fine," she stated bluntly, even though she was lying. "_I am not going to face him. It hurts…"_

Silence fell between them. Neither one of them knew what to tell each other.

"Why?" Van asked suddenly, hurt and sadness in his voice. "Why would you leave without saying goodbye?"

Hitomi could feel that Van was eyeing her duffle bag during the awkward silence between them. She knew she shouldn't underestimated Van. He could read her like a book. "So, it wouldn't hurt as much," she replied.

"So it wouldn't hurt as much, huh?" repeated Van. "So then, if you leave, that's it? You just came and went?"

"Because I finished what I needed to do here. I saw everyone and finished rescuing you. There isn't much need for me here…"

"Because you finished whatever your vision told you? Hitomi, cut that out! Stop acting like you are teenager again! I know you didn't come here just so you can get over that vision of yours!" Hitomi cut short out of spite of Van's angry voice. "You wanted to see everyone and me, right!" Van continued to walk towards her.

Of course Hitomi wanted to see everyone. She especially wanted to see Van and be near him. She wanted more than anything to be embraced in his strong arms and be able to tell him that she loved him every single moment. But she can't anymore. That dream died the moment she found out he was engaged to Kyoko. Hitomi could feel the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She was losing control.

"It's fine and dandy that you came to save me. And I am grateful for it! But, aren't you running away? We're still not finish! We still need to deal with one problem!" Van was in arms length now. He reached for her, trying to embrace her in his arms to tell her how he felt. But before he could even touch her, she went further away from him, her back still towards him.

"Problem? What problem! There is no problem that was left unfinished," Hitomi said stubbornly. She started to run away, hoping she would reach the back gates in time.

"No, there is one problem we need to solve!" Van yelled. "It's about us!" Hitomi suddenly stopped when she heard that sentence.

Van noticed how abrupt her stop was when he spoke of their problem. He knew he caught her attention. With one courageous sigh, he slowly walked towards her. "Do you think by leaving the things the way they are is okay to be left unsolved? There is so much we need to talk about, especially between us. I know that we haven't talked one-on-one in a while, but now is our chance. And I wanted to talk you about us for a while now." Van was near her again. But, he didn't make a move to gather in her arms. He knows that she would run away again if he did that. "It took me so long to realize this. I didn't realize then because I was busy with the responsibilities pushed onto me and dealing with the illness I had." He clasped her necklace in his right hand, looking it sparkling under the moonlight. "I just wanted to say that-"

"Van, please," Hitomi said. Hitomi's heart was telling her that she needed to end this problem before she left. She needed to set everything right again so everyone can move on. "Don't make this harder than it already is." She looked up at the stars, hoping to give her the courage she needed to end this without anyone getting hurt. "You love Kyoko Van. She's the one you hold special to your heart now. I am simply a person from the past who is ruining everything from you attaining happiness. It's true, I wasn't here because of some vision. I was here because I had the chance to see you again." She paused as she clasped her heart with her hand, tears threatening to spill out. "But, what's the point of me staying here? I am no longer needed."

"Hitomi, you know it's not true…"

"Please, Van. For once, don't be stubborn. Let me go, Van, please. It's the best for us."

Van simply ran out of words by the time Hitomi finally finished what she had to say. She was willing to sacrifice everything so he can be happy. He looked at the ground sadly. He knew Hitomi would not back down when she made a final decision. But, doesn't she realize his feelings? It seemed harsh considering Hitomi would not let him have a say on this. Van nodded his head in confirmation. If she decided on this, then so be it. Slowly, he reached his arms to her and suddenly wrapped them around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly to his front, his bangs covering his left eye, making him look majestic under the beautiful nightlight.

Hitomi was surprised when she felt him passionately wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him. Is he willing to give up and let her go? Hitomi finally let her tears come in. She will regret this one day. But this was for the best for them.

"Hitomi," Van began as he leaned his chin on the top of her head. "Do you think by saying that and leaving the things the way they are would solve anything? Do you think I would be okay with it?" Suddenly, Hitomi's eyes widened when she realized the meaning behind his words. "Hitomi, you're wrong. I need you…more than anything in the world…" Slowly, Van gently turned her around so he can see her face. He could see right in her eyes that she was pained by this as much as he was. "The only person that ever make me feel like this is you Hitomi. If you leave, I wouldn't be able to see again. I wouldn't have a chance to talk to you and speak my unspoken words."

The duffle bag around Hitomi's shoulder suddenly dropped, landing lankly on the grassy ground. His warmth, his scent; everything was settling in now that she saw his face. Now she wouldn't be able to go on without looking back. Everything about him was driving her insane. "Even if I said that, you wouldn't even stay, would you?" Hitomi looked down with guilt. She won't back out on her decision. Her decision was final.

Van took that as her answer. With a sad sigh, he hugged her passionately again, leaning his head on her shoulder so his lips were near her ear. He held her as if this was his last day of living in this world. "Hitomi, there is one thing I must tell before you go. I promise this would be the last time I will say anything to you. I want to leave these words to you…" Van remembered lividly a phrase that Hitomi taught him once. She remembered her saying that these words were rarely spoken out nowadays. She said this word was very affectionate if one person said to another. This would sign that the person was truly devoted to the person they love and want to spend the rest of their life with.

Slowly, he lifted himself from her shoulders and deeply looked into her eyes. He surprised her by closing in to her, his lips a millimeter away from hers. "Hitomi…" he whispered huskily. "_Aishiteru…_"

With that, Van filled in the space between them and kissed her like no other. Hitomi's heart erratically throbbed against her ribcage, feeling the heat surrounding her. She was never kissed like this before, passionate and deep as it was. Hitomi finds herself relaxing into his kiss, closing her eyes as she finally kissed him back, pouring out the locked out emotions of her heart into this very kiss. Hitomi knew the underlying between that phrase. And caught her dead with shock when he said so affectionately that it almost made her heart and mind burst. Van deeply loves her. Slowly, Van broke the kiss and gazed at her adoringly. The expression he wore heightened his already handsome features, causing Hitomi's heart to stir again.

"Van…" Hitomi whispered his name softly before Van placed his lips on her again, more deep and passionate than the first. Hitomi couldn't explain this feeling as she was surprised by Van's affection. She felt dizzy with pleasure and her soul felt refreshed and complete. Her mind no longer donned the fact that Van never will love her. Her mind no longer thought about running away. All she can think about was Van and their love that they shared.

Hitomi could feel him hugging her closer to him, adding the intensity of the kiss that almost made her faint. It was right in that moment that Hitomi felt the same warmth she felt before she completely blacked out on that day. She now realized the connection between that warmth and the warmth Van projected. Hitomi wanted to cry. Van loved her, no matter what.

Van moved away from her lips and kissed down her neck as Van continued to show her his love. Before long, Hitomi couldn't describe how Van showed her his love that night. All she knew that it was him and her, expressing what they feel.

…

Kyoko stood by the now closed doors of her room, baffled out of her mind.

"Aishiteru…" was the words she heard when she happened to pass by the gardens. She was looking for Van, hoping to talk him out of his decision about breaking the engagement. She was desperate as ever and looked for him everywhere since the afternoon, skipping dinner in the process. Kyoko decided to take a break. Since he was nowhere to found, she decided to retire her search and talk to him during breakfast, hoping he still had the decision to change his mind. She happened to be walking along the path in the gardens back to the east wing, where her bedroom was located. She took this path as a shortcut so she would be able to reach her bedroom. When she was passing by the lake, behind the trees, her eyes cut through the trees that blocked her view and saw them, oddly close. After hearing that strange word she couldn't understand, her eyes widened as saucers when she saw them close the gap between them. Kyoko was about to barge in when she saw the two in an intimate embrace.

After ten seconds, they broke apart. Kyoko noticed the intense look in Van's eyes. Even though she was far away, Kyoko could see something different in them. He looked free, as if nothing was restraining him back from completely being himself. This was not the Van she come to know during their times together. When he looked at her, he seemed confused and uneasy, as if something was restraining from becoming his full self. He wasn't really affectionate. But, when she compared her moments with Van with this moment, Van looked happy. He looked at Hitomi lovingly, the look she can never get from him. They were embracing intimately again as if there was no tomorrow, with his wings closing in, covering them.

That moment laid imprinted in Kyoko's mind. She was surprised that she didn't bother breaking the moment and scolded Van endlessly. But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to after witnessing the look he projected in his eyes. "Van…you really do love her, don't you?" she asked herself in her room. Kyoko realized, no, she knew all along that she was on the losing side, despite her attempts in changing Van's heart. Millerna was right. Their bond can never be broken.

…

Hitomi could still feel that night that she shared with Van. There were no boundaries and interferences that would make them refrain from expressing themselves wholly. That perfect moment remained in Hitomi's mind. Even when Hitomi woke up the next morning, the memories are not too distant from her mind. When Hitomi opened her eyes, it was still dark, although it the color of the sky slowly begins to change into a light lavender color that a new day will come.

Hitomi sat on her side, watching the sky through the balcony window to see that little shift color in the night sky. During her time looking at the sky, she thought about how splendid she slept. She never had one good sleep. Now, she felt like she can start off the day by running or doing something that would satisfy her energized self. After another few moments of looking out into the balcony windows, she decided to take in her surroundings. Oddly, her mind did not register anything familiar to her. The stuff in the room seemed different. The furniture is positioned differently, with the entrance much farther from the bed than she thought. She looked for the doors to the bathroom. She looked at the ceiling. Shouldn't she be in her room?

Suddenly, a small movement from her right side immediately reminded her where she is. With that, Hitomi smiled and turned to that movement fondly. Slightly above her is Van, sleeping peacefully beside her as his arms slightly wounded Hitomi. He is slightly snoring, his breath tickling the side of Hitomi's neck. His long bangs, that usually covered his left eye, now covered his right eye, making him look like he is a little boy again. Hitomi couldn't help but swipe the hair away from his eyes with a gentle movement with hands. She wanted to laugh since she never seen Van like this. But, she decided not to since looked adorable.

Slowly, as she continued to look at Van, her thoughts rounded to the night before again. She would never forget last night. They promised they will never tell anyone of this special moment. Van's love, even while he sleeps, radiates brightly around her. She would always remember.

Hitomi's mouth suddenly felt parched. Hitomi decided to grab a drink before going back to sleep again. She slowly sat up, making sure she didn't wake Van. At first, Hitomi seemed reluctant. She knew that would have a hard time since Van will probably tighten his hold around her. But, his arms fell to the soft bed. Hitomi knew that Van must be tired since he is a king. But, she never expected him to be this tired. She shrugged her shoulders and stood from the bed, grabbing for the nearest robe, and set out to the kitchen.

…

During her little trip to the kitchen, Hitomi's mind was still in cloud nine. Her mind was wrapped up that she did not realize the faint sounds of footsteps coming her way. Hitomi finally heard the footsteps when it was near her hearing range and enough to break her out of her thoughts. Cautiously, Hitomi stopped. After she stopped, the footsteps also stopped. Blinking, Hitomi took another few steps just to be sure as she stood under one of the huge windows, her form basking under the now lavender sky. The footsteps also dared a few steps. Right in front of Hitomi, shrouded in the dimness of the hallway, was Kyoko, who was surprised to see Hitomi.

"Kyoko," said Hitomi. This was totally unexpected for Hitomi. She was definitely reluctant to talk to the her, considering the pass events they went through. Hitomi did not even know if she should greet her good morning or simply give her a nod and go on her way. Hitomi thought that maybe this would be a great chance to have a civil conversation with her, maybe to patch things up between them. Before Hitomi could open her mouth, Kyoko gave her a cold stare.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked harshly, averting her eyes from Hitomi after she gave Hitomi her usual cold stare.

"N-nothing really. I was wondering why you are here at this hour," Hitomi said.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Kyoko spat. "It's my freedom! I can do whatever I want!"

Hitomi winced. "_So much for a civil conversation,"_ Hitomi thought. Silence fell between them after Kyoko said her bit, both opposite girls reluctant to say to each other.

"I can never win, can I?" Hitomi looked at her, surprised. "Why does everyone favor you all the time? I can't understand it!" Kyoko turned to her, glowering at her with all the hate she can muster. "You know, I despise you!"

Hitomi wasn't surprised. She all ready knew that Kyoko hates her. And yet, Hitomi can never understand why Kyoko grown so much hatred towards her when all Hitomi did nothing to her. Hitomi thought it was inhumanely impossible for someone to have such hatred in his or her hearts.

"I wish you didn't save the world!" Kyoko continued, gripping the sides of her dress tightly in her hands. "My life was ruined when you decided to jump in and turn everything upside down." She paused for a moment as she gazed out into the window, trying to keep her temper at bay by taking in breathes. "Ever since the war ended, everyone's attention came to you. Even my own parents have their attention to you since they always speak highly of you, even though they never met you. Before you, I had it all. Everyone praises me for being me. Everyone always have their attention on me, giving me the VIP since I am from a well-known noble family back home. I'm even friends with the princess." Kyoko turned to Hitomi again. "That luxury I used to have no longer existed after you came along. Because of you, they wanted me to be perfect, like you. They wanted me to be like you, dress like you, and even cut my hair to be like you. This sudden change…I'm not sure. And my best friend back home, the only person I ever loved, rejected me because he wanted someone like you! This was the last straw. You took everything that ever made me happy. I wanted to get back at you. I wanted to make suffer what I suffered. "

Her mind began to stir. Hitomi began to feel the pattern to this conversation and she knew that whatever Kyoko was talking towards would ultimately lead Kyoko to something she would definitely regret. Hitomi clenched her fists, trying to keep her fighting spirit down.

"So, I decided to take my revenge on you by making you cry. It was so easy to know your weakness and everyone knew that you had feelings for Van. And I planned so well that Van mistakenly thinks that I am like you…"

Hitomi's entire body shook. She couldn't take this anymore! Suddenly, before Kyoko could even finish whatever ploy she decided for her revenge, Hitomi fully turned to Kyoko, causing her to suddenly stop. With one fervent move, Hitomi punched Kyoko right on her pretty face. Kyoko stumbled from the sudden impact. Her world turned dizzy and she almost fell just by looking at it. She was able to maintain her composure as she grasped her cheek. Kyoko was ready to return the favor when her eyes looked momentarily into Hitomi's. Suddenly, Kyoko knew she was in hot water. Hitomi's usual round eyes narrowed considerably, with her trademark green iris that once sparkled darkened, adding to the cold look. Kyoko was stunned.

"You. Are. Such. A. Child!" Hitomi retorted, causing Kyoko to wince. "What you are doing is so immature!" Hitomi made this time to pause, thinking of words she wanted to say to this girl. "Whatever happened to you in the past, I'm sorry! But, I couldn't help but save this world! What do you expect! Leave it alone? If I did, you wouldn't even have people giving you your attention right now!" Hitomi stepped closer, trying to make Kyoko lower herself from her huge pride and listen. "But, leading Van into your goal is downright low! I would have simply slapped you because I felt sympathy for you at fist. But, slapping you isn't good for the pain you caused him."

Hitomi decided to calm herself since she all ready scared Kyoko. Hitomi turned around to look out in the window to calm herself. "Besides, since you decided to ploy in Van in your revenge, in order to get Van to fall in love with you, you have to be like me right? Isn't that hypocritical when you said you despise me?"

Kyoko's eyes widened when that thought dawned on her mind. Slowly, she turned away, embarrassed. Hitomi sighed when she noticed that the hostility disappeared from her eyes. "Kyoko, stop blaming others for your own misfortune. Things happen. And life isn't fair all the time. Maybe your parents and your best friend probably told you to be me like because they probably don't like your personality then since you are trying so hard to grab everyone's attention by being someone else than being yourself. Maybe they were pushing you to become yourself. People simply don't do things without reason. And grabbing people's attention is not everything you know. Wouldn't family and friends be enough for you?" Hitomi smiled lightly. "All that anger came from that simple problem. And I was wondering where did all that anger come from." Hitomi smile soon disappeared. "But, one thing I am sure of, I won't let you get your way. I won't let you hurt Van…"

Hitomi's eyes passionately shown under lavender light she is in, blazing with determination and love that shocked Kyoko. Kyoko never have seen a person so livid like Hitomi. Guilt consumed her at this sudden realization. "No wonder Van loves you," Kyoko said in a soft voice. Hitomi smiled. Maybe this was the true Kyoko that lay hidden for so long. "I realized now. No. I knew all along that you two shared something so spiritual. Like soulmates. Millerna was right. I can never break the bond between you two." With one hefty sigh, she started walking off. "I give up. Everything I did was a waste of time. And you were right. I am acting childishly. I guess this is one mistake I may never repair."

As Kyoko began to walk away, Hitomi thought about the defeated words Kyoko said. Deep down, Hitomi knew Kyoko was not as bad as most people proclaimed. Kyoko was human after all and that hatred and haughtiness she had was simply to cover her own weakness.

"Kyoko," Hitomi called, causing Kyoko to stop. "Even if things seem impossible to mend, start over. This time, you have a chance to be yourself." From behind, it looked like Kyoko was thinking thoroughly about her last words. Yet, Kyoko never turned around to show Hitomi that she understood.

"Tell Van I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Hitomi watched as Kyoko faded into the darkness. Hitomi prayed, from the bottom of her heart, that Kyoko's life would change for the better.

…

Hitomi made her way back to Van's room after drinking her glass of water. Her mind was still on Kyoko by the time she opened the door to Van's room. Hitomi hoped that the Gods would take her side and build a better life for her. She suffered a lot, even though she did something that the Gods would not approve. She, at least, deserves happiness after much turmoil in her life now that she learned her mistakes.

Just as she slid the door shut, she noticed that Van was no longer on his bed.

"Van?" she called, turning her head to find where he must be. Hitomi looked in the bathroom, but he was not there. She wandered into every corner of his room, but he was not any of the places she looked. She turned around when she felt a little wisp of the wind behind her. She noticed the curtains were flapping when that same wind picked up. She made her way out of the balcony doors. There, she found Van looking at the sky, watching the Mystic Moon high in the sky.

"Van," she called. Van turned around and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Hitomi…"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, walking up to him and leaned against the rail beside him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

He shook his head. "I usually wake up at this time to watch the sunrise," he said as leaned onto the rails with Hitomi. "Every day, the sunrise always becomes more beautiful than the last." Hitomi smiled. She knew how it felt whenever she sees the sunrise.

"Do you often do that?"

Van nodded his head. A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the sunrise together. It was the most marvelous thing that Hitomi ever saw. And seeing it with Van added the beauty to it.

"Van," she suddenly said. "Is something wrong?"

Van sighed. "I feel guilty," he said. "It took me so long to realize how I felt. And this whole adventure…maybe…it was meant for me to realize that I was going in the wrong path. My feelings for Kyoko were merely only friendship. I thought it was love at first. But then, I don't know what love really is. I feel bad, but I guess I thought I saw you through her. I realized then that no one could ever replace you." He looked down. "I hurt you so much…"

Hitomi placed her head on his shoulder while she placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. "Don't worry about it. What passed, it passed. At least now you know where your heart lies. It's understandable that it's hard what is true love since you lived so long without experiencing that feeling. You were taught to be a great king for Fanelia and you were never taught about the matters of the heart. If only you're mother were here to help you, then maybe you would know…"

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I know you would never hurt me." Hitomi kneeled her head against his chest, comforted by his warmth. "Besides, knowing that you love me is enough…" Van smiled. Hitomi's comforted him. She would always find a way to cheer him up and be able to find out the good points in life.

"I'm…worried though," Hitomi said suddenly after a brief moment of silence. "After this, I have to return home. You know that right?" Van nodded his head. "If I leave, there will be a chance that I won't be able to come back to this world and be with you. I'm worried that this may be the last time I get spend my time with our friends and you." Hitomi tightly hugged him to her as if her life depended upon it. "Van…I don't want to lose you forever…"

Van closed his eyes as he let his face point to the sky. His mind is reeling, trying to come up with something that would answer Hitomi's doubts. "You won't lose me," he suddenly said when his heart is in the right place. Hitomi looked at him. "Now that we know that we love each other, our feelings are truly connected. A connection that will forever stay strong." He looks into her eyes, smiling. "I'm not sure if we'll ever be together, but if we wish it with all our hearts, maybe someday we'll see each other…"

"Van…"

"Remember what I said before? Anytime we think of each other, will be able to see each other again, right?" Hitomi wanted to cry as she recalled that heartfelt meaning towards his words. "Hitomi, until our duties are done, I will find a way back to you, I promise."

Hitomi's tears finally came out. "I love you," she said waveringly. Van nodded his head, showing that he loved her by the look in his passionate eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. As their lips met, the sun rose fully from the horizon, greeting the land warmly with its rays. This is a new day.

…

…

…

"Hitomi!" yelled a voice that is calling to a young woman who is wearing a white, sleeveless dress under a warm day, with her long, honey-brown hair twisting when she turned to that call. On her left hand, just as she pushed some of her hair away from her face, a white gold ring with a pink, shiny gem gleamed under the beautiful light.

"Yukari! You're late!" Hitomi retorted as her best friend came up with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, sorry. But Amano had trouble parking the car near the beach. You know how narrow the streets are for parking. You know how it is. Where's everyone?"

Hitomi shook her head and let that excuse slide. She knows that Yukari and Amano are lagging because she knows Yukari always do last minute shopping. As they walked towards their friends and families after going down the stairs to the sandy beach, they are waving to the two girls.

"Hitomi!"

"Hitomi! Congratulations!" Hitomi smiled at their greeting and started waving to them enthusiastically. After her wave to her family and friends, Hitomi looked up into the beautiful blue sky as she covered both her eyes to dim the brightness of the sun. "Van," she whispered out loud affectionately. "It's spring. Isn't it beautiful?"

Three years had passed since the day Hitomi parted from Van once again to return to deal with the unfinished business she must deal with. Since then, Van never left her mind. Many things had happened since then as her normal life returned to her. She worked harder and studied her best as she could. Despite her busy life, she made sure to make time to enjoy some time with her friends and family. She was doing well for a college student.

Even though Hitomi was a world apart, Hitomi always thought about Van and her friends back on Gaea. She still remembered lividly the day she left. It was a bittersweet moment between them as they said their farewell greeting to her. At least they were with her, bidding goodbye instead of being in their separate lives. She can still remember how Merle gave her a huge hug and never let her go until Hitomi needed to breath. She still remembered she gave her congratulations to Allen and Eries, who were a couple during her stay there. She also remembered that she gave her congratulations to Millerna and Dryden for getting married again. Hitomi envied Millerna because of her engagement ring that shone brightly under the sunny, beautiful day.

Most of all, Hitomi could still remember the moment when Van and her had one last kiss. Van surprised her as he gave her a promise ring that she is wearing now. She truly missed Van. But she kept her hopes high, knowing that she will see him again.

"Hey Hitomi," said Yukari, who is looking at something near the shores of the sea. They are just preparing for their annual celebration. "Who is that?"

Hitomi was in the middle of putting down the plates when Yukari asked her. She looked at where Yukari was looking at to find someone standing near the shores, looking at the ocean. This man she saw wore a long sleeved, red over shirt, with baggy denim pants that is folded to expose his muscled calfs, with a shade of natural beige that matched the sands of a barren desert. Through Hitomi's eyes, he looked awfully familiar. Hitomi shrugged that thought off. Maybe she was imagining things She was about to grab one of the expensive napkins that her mom brought for this occasion when it flew away.

"Oh no!" she cried as she ran to get it. "I told mom not bring these! Although it's my graduation party and our annual cherry blossom party, it doesn't have to be set up that special!" Before the cloth flew off to the ocean, the man on the shores caught it just in time. Hitomi smiled, grateful for the man. "Thank you so much! I really am grateful!" Slowly, the man turned around to greet her warm gratefulness.

Suddenly, Hitomi's hand covered her mouth as Hitomi is consumed with shock. On her ring finger, the promise ring glowed momentarily.

"Hitomi," he said, smiling that familiar smile of his. "I'm here…"

…

The end

…

Or not. Wow, I must say I had major brain firing towards the end since I tried to overcome my writer's block. Hopefully, I did it right. I might change that part a bit in the near future when I come up with another idea. Well this is the end of the story. I know some of you expected Kyoko to be booted off horribly. But, the antagonist also must face some valuable lessons. I'm trying to make Kyoko not all bad. After all, not all antagonists are power-driven, heartless group of people who try to destroy the world completely. To me, this is the proper way to send Kyoko off. At least she got a HARD punch from Hitomi. So she deserved that the least, hehe. Anyways, the story is not over yet. The epilogue will be out tomorrow. The reason for that is because I wanted to see if you guys liked how this last chapter ended or you want to see more closure to this story and read the epilogue. So, please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Bye- Bye!


	18. Epilogue: Together Yoyokagirinaku

Epilogue: Together Yoyokagirinaku

Author's note: Here is the epilogue of this entire story. This epilogue is a bit different compared to the chapters since it's in a brighter atmosphere. I hope this explains everything. Also, I will put up a forum for the two chapters. Any questions, comments? Don't hesitate to ask away and comment this story. So, enjoy!

…

Hitomi shut her sketchbook after she finally finished another page of a manga she created for her work at a popular manga production in Tokyo. Making sure that she placed her utensils in a safe place, she placed all her art stuff into the drawer. After she closed the drawer, her phone started ringing across the room. Quickly, she stood from her seat and dashed to the phone. Grabbing the headset, she answered.

"Mushi, mushi," she replied. A smile passed her face when the voice answered her. "Hi, honey. Where are you?" As she began to talk with the person on the other line, she came across a picture right next to the phone. In that photo was her and a tall, dashing young man lying together near the shores of the beach, looking out into the beautiful ocean on a warm, sunny day. "Oh really? I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure dinner is extra special, okay?" Hitomi frowned. "No, it's not instant ramen. One of these days, those things will get to you. I mean it. I can't see why you love that stuff. Huh?" Hitomi blushed. "Oh! Be quiet! Well, I'll see you in a bit. Uh-huh. Aishiteru. Ja!" Hitomi pushed the end call button and placed the headset back into its proper place. She heaved a sigh as she went into the kitchen to check with her cooking.

Two hours passed since she hung up and Hitomi was putting the finishing touches with her cooking. When she finished adding in some seasoning, the door to her apartment opened. She heard it close after a while. She took this as her cue to come in.

"I'm home!"

Hitomi smiled as she saw her husband come in, tired from today's lectures as he set his backpack down near the bookcase. When he saw Hitomi appear, his tired face lightened and walked to her to greet her. "Welcome home, Van…"

On that day on the beach, Van returned to her. Her whole family was shocked when Hitomi suddenly hugged the young stranger, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a leech. Hitomi's mother knew when she saw them hugging and welcomed Van with open arms. Hitomi the explained to her family and friends how they met, their adventures, and on and on. It was hard for them to accept it at first, but they accepted it eventually since it made sense why she was missing for almost two months. That was how the picture near the phone came to be as Van and Hitomi were lying on their sides next to each other on a white blanket. Van held her close when they gazed at the sea. Yukari was the one who took it since she wanted to take pictures of the eventful day. They weren't looking when Yukari took it and gave it to them as Hitomi's birthday present.

How did Van come here was unknown to Hitomi. Van explained that their feelings are connected. Hitomi took some time think about it and finally understood. She was grateful about it now that Van came here. So, time passed by, with their time together precious and filled with love all the way. They did things like a normal couple. Hitomi's wish had come true.

Shortly after Hitomi's birthday, Van proposed to her, which shocked Hitomi. She said yes enthusiastically. They married on the first day of spring, in the same beach where they found each other again.

Since then, they are living happily. Van's money from Fanelia happened to buy the most expensive apartment in Tokyo, which is the current apartment they are living in right now and buy his way into one of the prestigious colleges. While Hitomi is working in a manga production, Van went to school, furthering his study in politics to further his knowledge in making Fanelia more prosperous than ever before.

Van smiled and hugged his wife, feeling relaxed and comfortable in her arms. Slowly, Van leaned in and kissed her passionately, catching her off guard. "Van," she sighed, almost fainting from his passionate kiss. "Do you really miss me that much?" Van smiled on her lips and kissed her deeply. "Okay, okay," Hitomi said as she gently pulled away. "If we keep doing this, we won't eat our dinner until probably the next century." Van gave her one last kiss before sitting himself back on the couch, sighing.

"What are we having?" he asked, laying his head on one of the comfy pillows that Hitomi's mother made for them as a wedding gift.

"Your favorite," she said. Van's face suddenly lifted. "No, like I said, it's not ramen." Van's face fell. "Van, please, for heaven's sake, stop eating ramen. I know college life takes most of your time, but eating ramen all the time isn't healthy." Hitomi looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. "It makes me wonder how you work the microwaves when I am not home."

"Don't remind me." Van stood up and went into the kitchen with Hitomi. He watched her professionally cook, sniffing in the wonderful smell. "I'll set the table."

"But…I don't want you to do that when you're tired…" Hitomi protested.

"I insist, darling," he said. Every time he said that word, Hitomi would always feel goose bumps. Hitomi frowned and playfully slapped him on the arm. How dare he make her feel like this?

After Van finished setting up for dinner, he went into their room and studied for bit until dinner was ready. There were a lot of information that Van needed to study and it was hard enough for him since he had one bad professor that he must study independently. He was still trying to get the language in this world. Van rubbed his eyes by the time he finished a chapter. All ready he was too tired of reading and was ready to eat. He looked at the clock nearby to see it was nearly eight. He laid down his pen and went out to see what was wrong.

"Hitomi?" he called. "Anything wrong?" No answer was heard. Worried, he looked around for her. "Hitomi?" He looked in the kitchen to find that she wasn't there check the cooking. "Hitomi!" He looked at the entrance to find that the door is open. Van rush out of the door to find her leaning against the wall, their mail scattering the entire floor. "Hitomi!" he cried, rushing to her aid. "Are you alright? Hitomi!" Van carried her inside and laid her gently on the couch. "What happened?"

"Don't worry. I just feel a little faint," she said, holding his hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

"Don't over do it. You rest for a bit. I'll get dinner ready," he said and got up, not noticing the glow she possessed in that tired smile of hers. "That's what you get for pulling an all-nighter. I'm going to call your boss one of these days to force you to stop working so hard."

"But, do you know my number?"

Van paused. "Umm…well…"

"That's why we have book with people's name and phone numbers. Specifically, a phonebook, honey. Geez, you still have a lot to learn…"

He grumbled grumpily like a little kid since she ruined his pride. He began with the pot in front of him. For some reason, there were a lot of pots in front of him, ranging from fried gyoza (which Hitomi hates to eat), Sukiyaki, Yakisoba, curry (which she also hates since that is the bottom of her list of favorite foods to eat), and all kinds of things that he couldn't describe. "Hitomi. Is this all for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes. Today, I'm carving all those things, especially my least favorite foods. So I made a lot. I hope you have empty stomach!"

Van sighed. "One of these days, I'm going to starve if she continues to eat like this. Much less our budget will go down the drain since we're spending too much on groceries these days," he muttered. Van looked at the Sukiyaki to find a lot of tofu (his best friend), noodles, cabbage, and green onions. He smiled. Hitomi knows how to satisfy his stomach. If only he knew what to satisfy hers since he usually makes ramen for dinner. He smiled again. He began to remember how it took a while for him to work out the microwave. Hitomi said she wanted him to learn how to use the microwave during his first few months of his stay. She put water into the little carton and told him how. There were so many buttons that he couldn't even find the start button. After a while, he overcooked the ramen since he put the timer for thirty minutes since he thought that meant three minutes. Shaking his head so he wouldn't go down memory lane, he looked at the Yakisoba to find it extra fried and crispy. He raises an eyebrow on that. Finally, after five minutes, he placed the last plate on the table. Hitomi walks in and sat with Van. The first thing she did was she gathered a lot of things happily in her plate. Van, in front of her, looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hitomi, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Something in the back of his mind told him something suspicious was happening to Hitomi. First, she looked like she was about to die. Then, she suddenly perked up like a sunflower, grabbing a huge amount of food that didn't seem like her usual amount during dinner.

"Of course!" Hitomi beamed as she stuffed a fatty tuna into her mouth. "Why?"

"Uhh…it's nothing…" Van said.

Van's suspicions grew. She seemed TOO happy for someone who just cooked, almost fainted, and hard at work. Van thought more about the recent events. Hitomi is not going to work at her usual time at seven am. Rather, she is going to work at 10, comes home seven hours later, preparing dinner, have some alone time with him after studying, and go to sleep early at 11. Usually she stays up until two o clock in the morning to finish her work.

In addition, she has outrageous carvings that makes him want to use his wings and fly rather than use the stupid contraption called a "train" he must deal with during rush hours and go to different places just to get her that carving. He scratched his head. "_What in the world is going on?"_

Hitomi ate most of the dinner while Van consumed less since his mind kept on going in circles about the recent events and Hitomi's health. She looked at him to see that his mind was wheeling all possible answers. Hitomi wanted to laugh. Now she really got his attention. She loved it when she plays with his mind since she knows something he doesn't. "_I just found out today. I wonder how he would react?" _Hitomi thought as she snickered. Van looked up. Immediately, Hitomi hummed happily and ate, still adding points to Van's suspicion meter.

Van wanted to scream. "_That woman is going to drive me insane!"_

Thirty minutes passed and Hitomi sighed. He still didn't get it. Van is a smart boy. She knows since he only learned their language in only four months since his stay here. But, he is completely dense when it comes to noticeable things like this. She nodded. She decided to tell him. She couldn't hold the news any longer.

"Van…" she said suddenly, causing Van to pause his mind from wheeling. "There is…something I need to tell you…" Van's face instantly fell when he looked at the seriousness in Hitomi's eyes. Could it be that she had this chronic illnesses that people in that box were saying? Van shook his head. No, she's young and healthy. How can she have any of those? Maybe a relapse from what happened five years ago? Van shook his head again. No, that couldn't be possible. Van held her hand when he went to her side.

"Are you ill?" he dared to ask. "I'll take you to the doctor immediately."

"No, it's not that. It's something we, together, must deal with in our entire lives." She waited to see if Van got that hint, but, as dense as he is, he didn't. Hitomi sighed and grabbed his hand, placing it over her stomach. Van raised an eyebrow by this action.

"No…it couldn't be…" Van's face raised in horror. This was much, MUCH worse than any illness on earth. No wonder his wife was acting strange. "It's the time of the month, isn't it?"

"NO! It's not!" she said. "Not for a long while at least." Gently, she placed her hand over his, her eyes softened. "The reason I'm not quite acting like myself is…well…well…" Van's face inched closer to hers with an agonizing look on his face. "Well…I'm pregnant…"

Words rushed through him like a speeding bullet. He couldn't grasp what she said. "W-what?"

"We're going to have a baby…"

Van's reaction was unknown to Hitomi when he didn't here a response from him. He looked like the wind knocked him out. Hitomi raised one eyebrow. "Van?" she asked. "Honey, can you say something?" Van's eyes soon returned to normal from shockness. At first, he looked at her distastefully as if he didn't want this baby to come. Hitomi felt depressed when she looked at that expression. Before she could shed a tear, she heard a loud thump in front of her. Quickly, she opened her eyes to find that Van…fainted.

"Van!" she called. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe I'll be a father…I can't believe I'll be a father," Van repeatedly said unconsciously with a goofy smile on his lips. Hitomi didn't know if he was relieved that she didn't have any illnesses or he was insane with happiness. All Hitomi knew was that this experience will not be easy.

…

Hitomi's predictions came true.

For nine months, there were a lot of ups and downs for the young couple. Mostly Van since he had to deal with a lot of mood swings and the horror of satisfying all these outrageous carvings Hitomi had. He even had to give up his precious ramen since Hitomi (despite her protest for him to eat that high salt, fattening, and generically made stuff) carved for it. Along with school, studying, and taking care of Hitomi in his schedule, Van was always tired at the end of the day and slept.

Although it was torture for him to endure such long months, those nine months flew by quickly. Before he knew it, he was taking Hitomi to the hospital. It was the eve of his birthday on White, 12th moon (or April 7th on Earth). It was only 11:55 am when Hitomi began to feel huge contractions every five minutes. Hitomi instantly woke him up from his sleep and urgently told him to rush her to the hospital. He didn't wake up at first since he was too sleepy to even notice her pain. Then when she said the baby was coming, everything turned hectic.

So now, their family and friends are all in the hospital waiting room, waiting patiently for the baby to come. The only one who didn't sit and wait patiently was Van. He was pacing back and forth, worry filtered his mind.

"Van, please, sit down," Yukari said worriedly. It's good that Van is worried for Hitomi's sake. But it isn't good for him to panic. They will soon panic as well. "Hitomi will do fine. Our technology here is far advanced. They'll get the baby in no time."

"But I can't help it!" Van said, raking his hair. As much as a refined person Van is, during the whole night, Van is a major wreck. When Hitomi finally caught his attention, he went ballistic. He grabbed for his coat, still wearing his dark blue pajama pants, rushed out the door, went back in because he forgot Hitomi and the car keys, brought Hitomi down carefully to the car, had trouble starting the car, almost crashed the car to a wall behind them since he put the gear to reverse, and pretty much everything went badly. Van was so frustrated during that time that his wings actually came out. Due to much stress, he didn't know how to retract them back.

The nurses, who were at the labor and delivery, asked Hitomi about Van's wings when they were waiting to register her to a room. Hitomi didn't know about it until she saw Van at the main desk. Shocked, Hitomi immediately made up a story, saying that there was this particular anime she loved to watch and she wanted him to dress as one of the main characters who had wings. Apparently, by the time he finished dressing up, her contractions came in. The nurses seemed confused at first, looking at her as if she was crazy. Then Hitomi added that hormones could make her do a lot of crazy stuff. The nurses actually believed it.

Before Van would begin to terrorize the whole hospital, from the intercom were Hitomi was delivering, a sound of a baby crying was heard. Van stopped his frantic pace when he heard that beautiful sound.

"Van!" Amano said excitedly. Van looked up. After hearing his baby from the intercom, he immediately smiled.

Their baby is born.

…

Van went into Hitomi's room after fours had passed since the birth and smiled proudly at her tired face. Hitomi smiled at him back when he appeared. Hitomi noticed that he was holding a bundle in his arms. Van turned to her fully after closing the door and showed her their baby. Hitomi's smile widened when she saw their baby as Van settled onto a comfy chair next to her bed. His eyes looked lovingly at the bundle in his arms.

"A boy," Van said. "A healthy, baby boy…" Hitomi smiled as she watched her small family with pride in her eyes. After all the hardships that they been through, they were able to find love and find happiness with each other. And this baby is the symbol of the love they share.

Van leaned in and kissed her chastely on her lips. "Thank you, Hitomi…"

Van wrapped one of his arm around Hitomi's shoulder while held the baby in the other. He scooted the baby to Hitomi and they both held him. "My advisors would love to hear this," Van said. "I can see their faces when they will see him. They'll finally get their wish." Hitomi's eyes saddened when he spoke of those words. She almost forgot that Van's real home was in Fanelia. He still has some unfinished business in his kingdom to deal with. Hitomi realized that there would be a time when Van must return to Fanelia.

"Van," she said, looking into his eyes with worry. Van instantly knew what her mind was getting into and hugged her close to him, kneeling his forehead on top of hers.

"Hitomi, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Even if I go back, our baby and you will be with me." Hitomi's eyes glimmered with relief. The baby cooed. They both smiled at each other. "Where ever you go; where we go, we go together…Forever and ever…"

…

_The end_

…

This is the official end to Together Yoyokaigirini. I was a bit sad when I wrote this epilogue. I couldn't believe that my first Escaflowne story is finished, after years of working on it since Sophomore year in high school. Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I love you all!

Next up, now I will begin to update another epic story called "Hikari." The story will begin with a prologue. This story's genre is action, adventure, and romance. It will be a looong one. So look forward to it! By the way, I need a beta-reader. Anyone interested? Just let me know.


End file.
